Mi Gran Boda Mágica
by anira22
Summary: Posibles HBP SPOILERS! Es el gran momento, la boda mágica del siglo, la boda entre Harry y Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, como sin lugar a dudas sabréis todos, panda de sabihondillos… :P. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, pero ella nos deja soñar, es así de buena Jotaká._

_Advertencia: Es un fic romántico, al estilo modern, seguro que muchos habéis leído los libros de Marian Keyes o elDiario de Bridget Jones._

Era hoy o nunca. Harry lo tenía todo preparado, el restaurante, la cena, la noche de hotel, el anillo, y lo más importante, tenía a la novia.

Ginny llegaba tarde, para variar, seguro que le había dicho a su jefe que iba a cenar con él esta noche y él la había entretenido adrede, era así de puñetero el hombre.

A veces Harry lamentaba haber salvado el mundo mágico solo por tipos como ese, que babeaban en cuanto la veían pasar. Algunos no sabían que era la dignidad…Harry la vio entrar por la puerta del romántico restaurante, se levantó de un golpe conmocionado (aún después de tanto tiempo juntos) por su belleza y se tiró la copa de agua encima…pues empezaba bien.

Ginny se acercó a la mesa, estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido atrás en una sencilla coleta sujetada por su propio pelo rojizo y un vestido del color del cobre que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Perdona, llego tarde.-se agachó antes de sentarse para darle un beso-¿Qué me he perdido?

-No pasa nada. El señor de la mesa de al lado ha lanzado a su caracol a cuatro metros de su mesa cuando intentaba comérselo.

-¡No! ¿Sí? Y yo me lo he perdido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

-Bill ha venido a hacernos una visita. Quería saber si todo iba bien y si se estaban portando bien conmigo.

Bill había conseguido que Ginny trabajara para Gingotts nada más acabar Hogwarts, exactamente en lo mismo que él había hecho antes de casarse; ahora le habían ascendido y como jefe controlaba a todos los rompedores de maldiciones que trabajan para Gringotts en Gran Bretaña, incluido al jefe de Ginny, un italiano insoportable llamado, cómo no, Marcello, que más que trabajar se dedicaba a tirarle los trastos a Ginny.

-Harry; Harry. Te estoy hablando desde hace rato.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?

-Decía que cómo es que me has traído a este lugar. Es demasiado.

Harry le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Nada es demasiado para ti-Ginny levantó las cejas.

-Estás muy raro-Harry se acercó la mano de Ginny a los labios y la besó- Vale, ya basta. Siempre tengo que rogarte para que me lleves a sitios muggles, y de repente me traes aquí.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Pues has acertado. ¿Has visto a esos camareros? Van ridículos…

-Ejem, ejem. ¿Qué desea la señorita?- Ginny giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y vergonzosa al camarero.

-La señorita desea que se la trague la tierra-Harry se lo estaba pasando pipa, el camarero había adoptado de repente una cara de póquer insondable-Un vaso de agua, por favor.

El camarero levantó una ceja y miró con curiosidad a Ginny, quien en ese momento dio una barrida con su mirada a todo el restaurante, lleno de parejitas enamoradas que tomaban distinguidas bebidas como el vino o el champán.

-Agua para la señorita, pues.-El camarero se marchó con paso estoico hacia la barra. Unos violines empezaron a tocar a unos metros de Harry y Ginny.

-Este lugar es demasiado elegante, son todos unos estirados, Harry.

-No lo son. Son parejas normales y corrientes, como nosotros-Harry abrió la carta y se sumergió en ella, todo parecía delicioso.

Ginny dio otro vistazo a la sala. Estaba toda llena de parejas bien vestidas que se cogían de las manos y que apenas tocaban sus platos y se dedicaban a pegar traguitos de las copas. Un hombre cerca de ellos sacó un puro, le quitó la boquilla, la escupió y encendió el cigarro mientras su compañera apartaba con asco el queso de su ensalada y se comía la zanahoria a mordisquitos como si fuera un conejo, que asco, y encima no paraba de sonreír y de reír como una boba a todo lo que decía el tipo ese, eso sí, en voz baja. Apenas se oía un murmullo en toda la sala.

-¡Y un cuerno! Yo no soy como esa tonta de allí.

-Como esa no. Lo que quiero decir es que este es un restaurante romántico para parejas como nosotros, felices y contentas-Harry seguía escrutinando su carta con ávidos ojos hambrientos.

Ginny apoyó las dos manos sobre el mantel blanco y echó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante.

-¿Esto te hace feliz?-Harry dejó la carta por fin.

-¿A ti no?- Harry notaba un sudor frío en la espalda, estaba todo calibrado para que fuera la gran noche, la noche perfecta para pedirle a Ginny que no solo viviera con él y fuera su novia, sino que fuera su mujer, que llevara su apellido.

-Sí, es muy romántico. Pero aquí no hay otra pareja como nosotros-Harry se relajó un poco.

-Dudo que hayan más magos aquí.

-No es ser magos lo que nos hace distintos.

-¿A no?

-No, nosotros somos mejores y más felices.

-No puedes juzgar la felicidad de la gente por un simple vistazo, Ginny.

-Claro que puedo. Tengo un don.

-Por eso dejaste que un tal Riddle te poseyera en primer curso; porque calas muy bien a la gente. ¿Verdad?-_Touché _pensó Harry, esa la había lanzado a traición, observó como Ginny se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua.

-¿No te aburres? Llevas media hora mirando esa carta…

-No. No me aburro, pero deduzco que tú sí-Harry sonaba molesto, él esperaba que Ginny hiciera lo que el resto de las mujeres del restaurante, que le sonriera como una boba durante toda la noche hasta que, después del postre, él se pusiera de rodillas delante de ella y le pidiera matrimonio, entonces ella derramaría unas lágrimas, extendería su mano derecha y diría un emocionado "sí quiero" mientras él le introducía el anillo en el dedo anular, luego, con unas copas de más, irían al hotel donde Harry había reservado una habitación que había llenado de pétalos de rosa y velas perfumadas; pedirían más champán y fresas, y harían el amor tres o cuatro veces esa noche.

-No te enfades hombre…Anda venga, anímate-Harry notó el pie de Ginny que le acariciaba el muslo.

-Estate quieta Ginny.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo…-El pie descalzo había alcanzado ahora la zona sensible de Harry, quien cerró los ojos y trató de respirar tranquilamente.

-Ginny por favor…

-Esto sí es divertido, vamos Harry hagamos una locura, ¡Tenemos veintiún años!

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla o decirle cualquier cosa, ella se había quitado su servilleta del regazo y la había dejado encima de la mesa mientras levantaba el mantel y se metía debajo de la mesa.

Harry casi salta por los aires cuando notó las manos de Ginny en su pantalón, esto no podía estar pasando en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y románticos de Londres…

¡Oh Merlín! Estaba pasando. Harry apretaba tanto los bordes de la mesa que se le estaban poniendo los nudillos blancos.

-Ejem, ejem.

Harry se giró tan rápido hacia la tosecilla que volvió a tirar el vaso del agua.

-¿Si?-Mierda, su voz sonaba excitadísima.

-Deduzco que la señorita está en el tocador de damas, ¿saben ya lo que desean para comer?

-Pues no, vuelva dentro de unos minutos, haga el favor-El camarero ridículo le estaba distrayendo, Harry tenía dos opciones, levantarse y morirse de la vergüenza o soportar aquella tortura como un valiente, ¡Merlín, que bien lo hacía!

-Como usted diga, ¿Algo más para beber mientras tanto?

-¡Oh sí, sí!-Harry se quedó mirando al camarero que lo miraba con ojos asombrados, había gritado y las demás mesas le miraban también, a Ginny no parecía importarle esta conmoción- Tráigame el vino más caro que tenga-eso lo mantendría ocupado, pensó.

-La botella más cara cuesta trescientas cuarenta libras, señor. ¿Está seguro?-Harry dio un pequeño salto y apretó más fuerte todavía los bordes de la mesa.

-¡Joooder!

-Un poco de educación, señor. Esto es un lugar serio. Si le parece un precio excesivo pida otra cosa. Le traeré la carta de vinos para que elija uno adaptable a su… economía.

Harry intentó susurrarle a Ginny que parase, aunque eso sí, sin mucha convicción, y aunque fingía estar avergonzado, se alegró de que Ginny le ignorase y siguiera a lo suyo debajo de la mesa.

El camarero no tardó ni dos minutos en volver, que tío más pesado.

-La carta de vinos, señor. Como verá tenemos una amplia selección de los mejores vinos franceses, españoles, argentinos e italianos. Si va a tomar carne yo le recomendaría un tinto, quizás un Vega Sicilia único, o pesquera janús, o quizás un barbadillo, vinos españoles todos, excelentes. Quizás un latour o un moueix chateau del 97, franceses y oporto osborne, o Noval tawny de Portugal.

-¡Oh sigue, sigue!

-Bueno, si va a tomar pescado o marisco le aconsejo un vino blanco, un rioja, somontano o lambrusco. Los más caros son los que le he mencionado, los Vega Sicilia, pesquera, el latour…o los vinos húngaros…

-Ya falta poco…-Harry hablaba en un susurro.

-Sí, ya no queda mucho más donde elegir aunque como verá hay variedad.

Harry se puso muy tenso, dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, y se quedó muy relajado, levantó la mirada hacia el camarero quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas coloradas. _Ooops, lo sabe._

Ginny salió de debajo de la mesa sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Tráigame un vinito blanco que yo ya he comido bastante, pero seguro que mi novio quiere comer algo más- Harry no sabía si reír o llorar, todo el plan se había ido al garete, el camarero parecía realmente molesto, hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó un hombre con un traje elegante a quien el camarero le susurró algo al oído.

-Será mejor que se vayan, señores-El metre estaba calmado pero evidentemente estaba indispuesto ante la idea de que un acto de esas características hubiese ocurrido en su elegantísimo restauran; Harry quería suplicar, tenía que pedirle a Ginny que se casara con él, y tenía que hacerlo aquí porque era perfecto.

-No hemos cenado. No se preocupe, tengo mucho dinero-Harry no sabía qué más decir, pensó que si les recordaba que tenía dinero suficiente aún podría salvar la noche.

-Me temo que su dinero aquí ya no vale. Por favor, hagan el favor…

Ginny empezó a reírse.

-Vámonos, Harry-Harry la miró, Ginny parecía ahora realmente feliz, de verdad quería esto, que los echaran del restaurante-Ya hemos dejado huella aquí, cariño.

Ginny se levantó de la silla y tiró de la mano de Harry hasta levantarlo; lamentablemente, ella no le había abrochado el pantalón y la camisa la llevaba por fuera. El metre se puso rojo como un tomate, parecía una locomotora de vapor, en cualquier momento echaría humo por las orejas. Harry se quedó paralizado, y se le taparon los oídos por la vergüenza mientras se arreglaba el pantalón y la camisa, cuando hubo terminado sus oídos volvieron a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de que no tenía los oídos taponados, sino que toda la sala se había quedado en silencio mientras les observaban. Harry se concentró e intentó mantener la dignidad por encima de todo, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando oyó a un hombre decir "qué suerte tienen algunos".

Harry sonrió, dejó un billete de cincuenta libras sobre la mesa y poniéndole una mano en la cintura a Ginny empezó a caminar hacia la puerta; Ginny sonreía, y él también, muchos hombres lo miraban con envidia, Ginny tenía razón, no eran como las parejas de ahí. Cuando estaban a unos metros de la mesa, Ginny le cogió de la mano, se giró, le dio un beso en los labios y empezó a troncharse de risa, Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas también y arrastró corriendo a Ginny hacia la salida entre miradas de incredulidad, disgusto y profunda envidia.

Cuando salieron a la calle estaba lloviendo. Harry se deprimió un poco, una luna llena y un cielo estrellado junto a una fuente bonita habría paliado el desastre del restaurante. Miró a Ginny quien bailaba bajo la lluvia alegremente, y no pudo evitar sonreír; a ella le encantaban las películas, Harry la llevaba todas las semanas al cine, le gustaba el cine antiguo, hacía dos semanas habían visto Cantando bajo la Lluvia, y parecía que Ginny quería rememorar a Gene Kelly cuando bailaba en la calle. Sólo que Harry disfrutaba mucho más mirando a Ginny, a quien el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven aquí, Harry. La lluvia está tibia.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante y se colocó delante de Ginny; se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima de los hombros a ella.

-Esos tipos del restaurante no saben lo caballero que eres.

Harry se quedó parado delante de ella mojándose él también, la cogió por la cintura y le puso la mano en su hombro y empezaron a bailar mientras Harry cantaba, Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Lo tuyo no es cantar.

-Ni bailar, de hecho.

Harry se detuvo, se habían alejado del restaurante; en la acera de en frente había un parquecito donde brillaba una farola, Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano y corriendo la condujo hacia la otra acera.

Ahora.

Harry se agachó y se apoyó en una rodilla. Ginny se giró hacia él sonriéndole.

-Vas a ponerte perdido-Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición, el anillo estaba en la chaqueta, se levantó y buscó algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacó la cajita y volvió a la posición inicial.

-Ginny, mírame.-Ginny se agachó junto a él.

-¿Te pasa algo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Harry rió a medias, ella no podía ser tan inocente.

-Haz el favor de ponerte de pie, por favor, sino no podré hacerlo-Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo.

-¡Oh no! Por eso habíamos ido a cenar a ese restaurante tan romántico. Y yo lo he estropeado. Lo he estropeado todo.

Harry le sostuvo la cara por la barbilla, había estado toda la noche quejándose mentalmente porque nada salía como él quería, pero ahora que rememoraba todo lo sucedido, pensó que había sido lo mejor, había sido especial, tal y como ella había dicho en el restaurante, había sido diferente, si lo hubiera hecho allí, habría sido como el resto de las parejas, como la veintena de hombres que seguramente esta noche darían ese paso, todos harían lo mismo, porque ninguno era él, porque ellos no tenían a Ginny.

-Tú nunca podrías estropear nada. Todo es mejor contigo, más especial, único y espontáneo. ¿Cómo podrías estropearlo si eres la razón de ser de esto?

-¡Oh Harry!-Ginny se puso de pie delante de él.

-Ginny Weasley.

-¿Si Harry?

-¿Te importa si cambio de rodilla? Ésta me la estoy haciendo polvo-Ginny ahogó una risa mientras Harry se apoyaba en la otra rodilla.

-Sé que vivimos juntos desde hace mucho, sé que estamos juntos desde hace mucho más, y sé que lo lógico habría sido que cualquier noche te hubiese dicho "¿No deberíamos ir buscando fecha para que tu madre se calle de una vez?" Pero sabes que soy un romántico, y pensé que la mejor manera de pedírtelo era así.

Ginny; ¿me harías el honor de… darme tu dedo para que pueda ponerte este anillo?

Harry abrió la cajita, un precioso y sencillo anillo dorado con unas runas en platino brillaba ante ella.

Ginny siguió sonriendo, y le tendió su mano derecha, Harry le puso el anillo, le besó el anillo y Ginny sintió un súbito calor en el dedo anular; Harry se puso de pie ante ella y la besó en los labios.

-¿A ti te parece normal pedirme que me case contigo de esta manera?

-No iba a arriesgarme a que dijeras que no. Ahora ya no puedes echarte a atrás. Te he cazado; literalmente.

-¿Ah sí?-Ginny acercó su boca mucho a la de Harry.

-Sí. Harry frotó su nariz contra la de ella rozándole los labios con los suyos.

-¿Has notado el calor?-Ginny asintió-¿Aún lo notas caliente?-Ginny inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y le puso los labios a Harry listos para que la besara.

-Muy caliente. Ardiendo.

Harry no sabía muy bien a que se refería Ginny, si a ella misma o al anillo, le cogió la mano y la levantó hasta la altura de sus caras. Intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir, porque sino lo hacía, la tomaría ahora mismo allí, en medio de la calle.

-Ahora está ardiendo porque estamos juntos, pero cuando no estemos juntos….

-¿Qué quieres decir con _cuando no estemos juntos_?-Ginny había abierto los ojos de nuevo y lo miraba con expresión alarmada, aunque no solían hablar de ese año, quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos había superado la separación y los duros momentos durante los cuales Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado buscando los horcruxes.

-Quiero decir que cuando tú estés en el trabajo y yo también, o tú estén en casa y yo en el trabajo, o cuando…

-Vale, ya entiendo- Harry vio como Ginny suspiraba aliviada.

-Cada vez que yo piense en ti, lo notarás muy caliente… y aunque no esté pensando en ti, siempre sentirás calor-Harry le besó la mano de nuevo-si el anillo se quedara frío, significaría que he muerto.

-¡Pero! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

-Este anillo solo se enfría cuando la persona que lo ha regalado muere, o cuando lo que muere es el amor. Así que, si algún día lo notas frío, no será porque haya dejado de amarte, porque eso sería imposible.

Harry la miró de nuevo, ella tenía la misma mirada que aquella vez que la había besado por primera vez. Harry vio como ella se quitaba el anillo y se lo volvía a dar, durante unos segundos, Harry solo pudo poner cara de sorpresa mientras notaba la sangre caliente martilleándole en las sienes, _Ginny_ _se había quitado el anillo._

-Es precioso, Harry. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-Harry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, se querían, eso solían decirlo (y Harry pensaba que no eran palabras vacías sino que de verdad ambos lo sentían.) pero nunca le había dicho que la amara; acababa de hacerlo, y ella le había devuelto el anillo.

-Pues que ahora quiero ser convencional. Coge tu anillo, vuelve a arrodillarte y pídemelo como lo haría cualquier hombre.

Harry soltó una risa nerviosa y sin pensarlo se volvió a arrodillar en el suelo, con ambas rodillas, como si fuera a hacer una súplica, y se sentía así, hacía un momento había estado a punto de suplicarle a Ginny de una forma muy poco digna que le correspondiera a ese amor.

-Ginny Weasley, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, quiero-Harry le puso el anillo en el anular, se levantó y se besaron apasionadamente, Ginny notó como si el anillo se encendiera.

- Es muy bonito, Harry. Aunque….

-¿Aunque qué?

-Siempre pensé que me lo pedirías con el anillo de tu madre.

-Iba a hacerlo. Pero cambié de opinión, este era de ella también, mi padre se lo dio cuando nací yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene una inscripción con la fecha de mi nacimiento- Ginny se quitó el anillo y miró la inscripción, pero en ella sólo pudo ver sus nombres, _De Harry.J. Potter para Ginevra.M. Weasley,_ y la fecha de ese mismo día inscrita. No se lo dijo a Harry.

-No has comido nada.

-Al contrario que tú- Harry observó con deleite como Ginny se ponía colorada, raras veces conseguía ese efecto en su, ahora, prometida.

-Podemos irnos a casa y comer allí, y luego podríamos acurrucarnos juntitos en la cama.

-Tengo una noche de hotel reservada aquí en Londres-Harry en ese momento no tenía ganas de comer (a pesar de que sus tripas se empeñaban en hacer ruiditos), solo podía pensar en ella.

Ginny le cogió por la cintura y le metió la mano por dentro de la camisa hasta dejarla en su tripa.

-Vamos al hotel- le dio un beso- pedimos comida-le dio otro beso-comemos en la cama-le besó en la barbilla- y luego hacemos el amor en el suelo, en la cama del hotel y en la bañera…-le mordió la oreja.

-Es una suite ático. Tiene escaleras y jacuzzi al aire libre.

-¿Y?

-Pues que también quiero hacer el amor en las escaleras y en el jacuzzi.

-¿Qué es un jacuzzi?- Harry estuvo a punto de bajarse las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz y mirarla por encima de las lentes como habría hecho Dumbledore.

-Ya lo verás, te va a encantar- Harry paró un taxi y le indicó la dirección, al taxista no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que fueran tan mojados y Harry sospechó que de no ir tan bien vestidos, ni siquiera se habría parado a recogerlos; todo el camino al hotel, Harry y Ginny se lo pasaron mirándose y toquetéandose las manos, tocándose las rodillas o acariciándose el pelo como dos adolescentes enamoradizos.

Al final, todo había salido a pedir de boca, ni siquiera Harry había soñado algo tan romántico para la ocasión.

Continuará….

Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews de antemano, ya digo que tardaré con esta historia, no tendrá mucha acción en el sentido dramático de la palabra, planeo más bien una comedia romántica, con lo cual, ya sabéis que acabará bien; y será todo un poco cómo me imagino yo una boda entre Harry y Ginny después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Naya, Lialy y Marta, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Y naya, a los autores nos encantan los reviews largos, por lo menor a mí, así que puedes coger toda la carrerilla que quieras, encantada.

Delaila, Carolina, Jamesandmolly, Yamila bueno, espero que no os haya parecido mucho tiempo, realmente tengo que tomarme al menos una semana para cada capítulo, pero intentaré actualizar al menos cada nueve días, o subir nuevas historias, según venga la inspiración.

Sabía que muchos os ibais a acordar de la escena de la mesa de American Pie, pero no la saqué de ahí, hubo otra cosa que me condicionó a escribir la escena así, y me acordé de American Pie, pero en un principio, no fue la fuente de inspiración.

Muchas gracias Belu, el objetivo es ese, que la escena quede romántica pero creíble. Que no sea demasiado pastelosa a lo culebrón, sino hermosa por su naturalidad.

Kate, lo admito, no tenía ni idea de cómo resumir esta historia, porque el título ya dice bastante, pero como el título se prestaba a confusiones del tipo Bill/Fleur, pensé que en el resumen lo mejor era aclarar que el fic iba sobre H/G, y que podía contener spoilers, que de hecho, contiene.

Un saludo a todas y todos, muchas gracias de antemano, y no me critiquéis mucho, porque soy consciente de que éste capítulo, es mucho más light y soso que el anterior.

Harry oía a Ginny cantar desde la ducha del hotel y el murmullo del agua cayendo; mientras se lavaba los dientes podía ver la silueta de ella a través del cristal opaco de la ducha, él había querido ducharse con ella, pero ella se lo había prohibido. Harry debería haberse quedado satisfecho con todas las veces que lo habían hecho durante el fin de semana (en teoría sólo iban a quedarse el viernes por la noche, pero Harry acabó pagando también por el día y la noche del sábado, además encantado), pero no era así, y estaba pensando seriamente, en pedir que les instalaran un jacuzzi con hidromasaje de ese, en el jardín de su casa. Si por Harry fuese, se quedarían allí lo que restaba de fin de semana.

Habían mantenido una larga discusión durante la cual Harry intentó convencerla de quedarse un día más en aquel paraíso, pero Ginny había insistido en que era domingo, y que los domingos iban a comer a La Madriguera, y más en esta ocasión, tenían que darle la buena noticia a toda la familia.

Harry sabía que la señora Weasley se pondría más contenta que unas castañuelas, y suponía que sus hermanos se alegrarían, aunque todavía recordaba las caras que le habían puesto todos los miembros de la familia Weasley sin excepción, el día que se enteraron de su relación, y todavía podía recordar las "bromas" de los hermanitos de Ginny cuando Ginny y él les anunciaron que se iban a vivir juntos.

Ginny salió de la ducha.

-Pásame una toalla, Harry.

-No. Estás más guapa desnuda.

-O me pasas una toalla o no me ves desnuda en toda la semana.

Harry cogió una toalla blanca con la insignia del hotel bordada y se la pasó a Ginny de mala gana.

-Ya te comportas como una esposa tirana- _¡Ouch!_ Esa colleja se la había ganado.

-¿Han traído el desayuno?

-Aún no.

-¿Pero lo has pedido?-Harry se giró hacia ella.

-¿Esa es la confianza que tienes es mí? Me has dicho antes de entrar en la ducha que pidiera el desayuno, y yo lo he pedido tal y como su alteza ha ordenado-Harry hizo una reverencia-si no lo han traído no es culpa mía.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? A mi familia le parecerá mejor que bien-Harry pensó que Ginny lo conocía muy bien, quizás mejor que él mismo.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que les dimos una noticia de este tipo tus hermanos me pusieron aquellos polvos en la comida con los que me salieron aquellos granos, todavía me pica todo cuando lo recuerdo, y me duraron una semana-Ginny se acercó a él, le cogió la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Parecías una paellita.- Harry se dejó mimar- Pobrecito mío-Harry hizo un puchero a sabiendas que si ponía cara de niño pequeño, obtendría algún premio que le gustaría mucho-Yo te protegeré de mis hermanos. ¿Vale?-Harry asintió vigorosamente mientras aprovechaba la cercanía para meterle mano- Harry se inclinó para besarla pero ella le puso la mano, se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pinchas. Aféitate y luego ve a buscar nuestro desayuno.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a no tener muy claro lo de casarnos.

-Si te das prisa, a lo mejor nos da tiempo a uno rapidito.

Harry salió a toda velocidad del baño, enganchó el teléfono, llamó a recepción, y desde el baño Ginny pudo oírle gritar que qué pasaba con su desayuno.

Cuando Harry entró en el baño de nuevo, para afeitarse tal y como ella había dicho, Ginny estaba tarareando mientras se ponía un potingue en las piernas, Harry se quedó mirándole las piernas que relucían como el oro, y después siguió subiendo hasta mirarla a la cara; sonreía, y Harry pensó, que ella le tenía totalmente domado.

El desayuno llegó tres minutos después, huevos, bacon, tostadas, leche, zumo de naranja y tartas de plátano y queso. Harry tragó como un cerdo, y cuando ya había terminado, le quitó la bandeja a Ginny dejándola con el tenedor en el aire.

-¿Qué haces? Aún no he terminado.

-Teníamos un pacto.

-Devuélveme mi bandeja.

-Quiero el polvo que me has prometido-Parecían dos críos discutiendo por un juguete. Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Dije si nos daba tiempo, y no tenemos tiempo.

-Son las diez y media. Quiero mi tiempo de calidad.

-Hay que pasar por tu casa para cambiarnos de ropa, llegaremos muy tarde a La Madriguera, quiero estar allí cuando lleguen los demás y ya me he duchado, no quiero llegar a mi casa apestando a sexo. Además, ya no tienes diecisiete años, Harry.

-A esa edad lo teníamos que hacer continuamente porque yo era un cafre, ahora tengo más aguante, puedo concentrar cuatro polvos de los de entonces en unos solo y aguantar más tiempo-Harry levantó las cejas hacia Ginny y ella movió los ojos. _Hombres_.

-Ese es el problema, que ahora eres un semental. Si tuvieras diecisiete años no tardaríamos más que unos pocos minutos, pero como ahora eres un campeón…

Harry aguantó la respiración como si no pensara volver a respirar en la vida mientras miraba a Ginny, le había ganado la batalla. Ella se echó hacia delante, cogió su bandeja y en el proceso le rozó la entrepierna.

-Te lo compensaré esta noche. Te lo prometo.

-A lo mejor esta noche no me apetece y soy yo el que no quiere hacerlo.-Harry le giró la cara y se levantó de la cama, cuanto antes salieran del hotel, mejor.

-Como quieras-Ginny empezó a untar mermelada en una tostada- así podré leer esta noche.

-Vale. Me lo compensas esta noche…-Harry quería hacerlo ahora, pero si discutía con Ginny sobre esto no lo harían ni ahora ni por la noche.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero obligarte.

-Estoy seguro-Harry sabía que era patético, humillarse así por culpa del sexo, pero ella era muy buena en la cama, y él era débil, un pobre muchacho esclavizado por la belleza y la maldad femenina de Ginny, una pobre víctima inocente.

-Ya estoy. Voy a lavarme los dientes y nos vamos.

Ginny salió del baño, cogió a Harry por el brazo, quien seguía con una mueca de asco en la cara, y salieron del dormitorio. Irían a un parque cercano y se desaparecerían hasta su casa, pero lo que a Harry le preocupaba, lo que realmente le hacía poner esa cara tan parecida a la que solía adoptar Snape cuando lo veía, era el hecho de que oficialmente, era un calzonazos. El gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el Elegido, y el mago que derrotó al Señor tenebroso, era una nena cuando se enfrentaba a los caprichos de su novia.

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa y Ginny entró primero. Era una casa sencilla.

Ron, Hermione y Harry habían pedido permiso a McGonagall para volver a Hogwarts después de la última batalla contra Voldemort a pesar de que por ello, a Harry le habían concedido el título oficial de auror y la Orden de Merlín, segunda clase; (y se organizó una buena polémica en el mundo mágico porque muchos pensaron que merecía la Orden de Merlín de Primera clase) McGonagall los había readmitido para que pudiera terminar oficialmente sus estudios (aunque secretamente lo había hecho porque quería volver a tener a Ron y a Harry en el equipo de quidicht, aunque solo fuera por un año más). A Harry al contrario que a Hermione o que a Ron, le importaban un pepino los títulos, iba a Hogwarts porque Ginny iba a cursar el último año, y él quería estar con ella, no iban a estar otro año separados nunca más. Fue un curso tranquilo y feliz, aunque era extraño estar allí, sin Dumbledore.

Fue entonces, en las pocas semanas que siguieron a la batalla y precedieron al curso escolar, que Harry reunió fotos e información sobre la casa de sus padres, y mandó reconstruirla tal y como ellos la habían conocido en el mismo lugar donde habían vivido felices hasta que Voldemort truncó su felicidad y la de Harry.

Al final del curso Harry pasó unos meses en La Madriguera, viviendo con los Weasley y con Ginny, y cuando llegó el momento de marcharse a su casa (a pesar de que la señora Weasley se empeñara en que era demasiado joven para vivir solo y que estaba mejor allí) Harry le pidió a Ginny que se fuera con él… de eso hacía ya casi tres años. Tres años en aquella casa juntos, más tiempo del que pasaron sus padres allí, él quería tener con Ginny la felicidad en el Valle de Godric que sus padres no habían tenido, quería disfrutar de esa paz que a ellos les había negado el destino. No habría profecías de muerte nunca más ni para él ni para Ginny.

Miró a Ginny, ella estaba sacando su ropa y dejándole la camisa y los pantalones cuidadosamente doblados encima de su cama. Harry se apoyó en el dosel de la cama y siguió mirándola, llevaba enfuruñado desde que habían salido del hotel, y durante el paseo hasta el parque había seguido con cara de perros. No quería llegar a casa de sus suegros con esta cara, no cuando iba a anunciar que iban a casarse, por fin.

-Estoy seguro de querer casarme contigo. Es lo que más quiero, Ginny- Ella por fin había dejado de sacar ropa del armario y le miraba a los ojos.

-No lo dudo. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-En el hotel te he dicho que ya no estaba seguro de quererlo.

-No me lo he tomado en serio. ¿Creías que me lo había tomado en serio?

-No. Pero…

-Querías asegurarte.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta esta casa, Ginny?-Ginny lo miró con gesto serio.

-Mucho-dijo Ginny- ¿Es que quieres mudarte? Creí que eras feliz aquí.

-Y lo soy. Te preguntaba porque a veces dices _tu casa _como si no te perteneciera, como si no formaras parte de ella, como si no fuese tuya.

-Es que la casa no es mía; es tuya, Harry.

-Es nuestra. La reconstruí para nosotros.

-Ahora cuando nos casemos será tan tuya como mía, supongo.

-Vaya, no tenía la sensación de que estuvieses viviendo de huésped aquí.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pensaba que la considerarías un hogar después de tres años aquí, después de dormir juntos, después de discutir por la tapa del váter o los pelos en la ducha, después de hacer el amor en todas las habitaciones, después de los sustos que nos hemos llevado cuando tenías un retraso en el periodo… pensé que todo eso era suficiente como para que pensaras en este lugar como tu casa, como tu hogar.

-Me gusta esta casa, mucho. Y la considero mi hogar, pero si realmente es así no es por la casa en sí, sino porque tú estás en ella. Eres tú, Harry el que hace que yo considere este lugar, como mi lugar; el sitio donde debo estar es junto a ti. Y si quieres irte a un cuchitril en Londres, me iré contigo.-Harry se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

-Quizás tengas que acompañarme al hospital durante unos días. Hasta que me recupere de las lesiones que me infrinjan tus hermanos-Ginny le sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se tendió sobre la cama, justo donde estaban su camisa y pantalones, Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que se levantara porque iba a arrugarle la ropa.

-No es tan tarde en realidad, mientras lleguemos antes de mediodía… podemos entretenernos un rato.

Harry le sonrió y se echó sobre ella, sacó su varita y corrió las cortinas dejándolo todo en penumbra, no quería un polvo, quería hacerle el amor a su mujer.

-Ahora no tengo corazón para uno rápido, Ginny.

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero que te tomes tu tiempo.

Harry empezó a besarla y a acariciarle la cara, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No puedo, Harry- Harry se detuvo asustado, ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Estás bien? Si no te apetece no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

-Me apetece mucho, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Estoy arrugando la ropa. Déjame colocarla y vuelvo a la cama.

Harry se quitó de encima de Ginny, excitadísimo vio como ella cogía su ropa y la colocaba extendida sobre el respaldo de una silla. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Y luego digo que eres espontánea.

Ginny dio un salto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Harry, quien disimuladamente, aprovechó para apretarle el trasero. Ginny empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿Sabes que he pensado?-Ginny le besó el pecho, Harry ronroneó. Él por su parte no podía pensar, su cerebro necesitaba sangre para poder pensar, y no tenía ni una gota disponible en ese momento; su sangre estaba en otra parte mucho más importante, así que se limitó a gruñir como diciendo que siguiera hablando.

-He pensado que podríamos poner un jacuzzi en el jardín de atrás.-Harry asintió sin pensar, al margen de que le pareciera una maravillosa idea, no iban a instalarlo ahora sino más tarde, y en ese momento Harry solo podía pensar que tenía a Ginny encima de él, todavía vestida. Se levantó un poco.

-Lo que tú digas mi pecosita-Harry la besó en la garganta- pero quítate la ropa de una vez…

-Vale, pero hoy me toca a mí estar encima-Harry no iba a protestar por eso, colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se preparó para una sesión maravillosa de sexo sin esfuerzos.

Llegaron a La Madriguera bastante tarde, la comida ya estaba hecha y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley estaban allí, incluida Hermione, que como Harry solía acudir a las comidas del domingo en calidad de novia (futura nuera y madre de sus nietos según la señora Weasley) de Ron.

-Llegáis tarde- La señora Weasley estaba preparando la mesa con la ayuda de Fleur y Hermione.

-Ha sido culpa de su hija que siempre consigue entretenerme-Ginny pasó por su lado y le dio con la mano en el cogote.

-Ayuda a mi madre a poner la mesa.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque no hay ningún chico ayudando y yo te lo mando.

Harry iba a protestar cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para ir a darle dos besos a Hermione y le rozó el trasero cariñosamente.

-¿Cuántos cubiertos y servilletas hay que poner?

Los hermanos de Ginny, se partían de risa; Ron, se revolcó en el sofá hasta que Hermione le lanzó el mismo hechizo que un día había usado en Hogwarts; los canarios asesinos de Hermione picotearon a Ron (aunque no tan implacablemente como aquella vez, era obvio que Hermione solo quería conseguir que su novio se callara).

-Ayuda tú también.

-Pero…

-¡¡AHORA!

Ron, se levantó como un resorte y ayudó a Harry a quien le mandaba miradas asesinas como si él tuviera la culpa.

La comida fue muy agradable, como siempre todo estaba delicioso, y comer allí en familia era una cosa que a Harry le encantaba, siempre había muchas risas, normalmente Hermione y Ginny hacían mofa de Ron, los gemelos solían sacar a relucir sus nuevos artículos, ante la admiración de todos, el señor Weasley les preguntaba a Hermione y a Harry sobre los muggles, y la señora Weasley solía reprenderlo, era una rutina maravillosa.

Harry no estaba seguro que si habría muchas risas durante el postre, Ginny y él habían acordado soltar la noticia cuando todos tuvieran grandes dosis de azúcar y chocolate en el cuerpo.

Ginny le cogió la mano y le sonrió.

-¡Atención! A ver, callaros un momento-Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y mirando a Ginny quien miró a Harry y le sonrió.

-Harry y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

-¡Arthur! ¡Oh Arthur!- la señora Weasley gritaba y le tiraba de la manga a su marido.

-Tranquila mamá.

-Vamos a ser abuelos por fin, Arthur.

-¡¿Estás embarazada, Ginny!-Bill se había puesto de pie apoyando las manos en la mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante, a Harry le recordó mucho a un lobo feroz. Y en ese momento lo miraba a él con cara de querer comérselo poco a poco, para hacerle más daño.

-¡¿Has preñado a mi hermanita!- Ron también lo miraba con furia.

-Yo… yo…. ¡No!... Claro que no… Creo.

-¿Crees? O sea que no estás seguro, ¿no? ¡HABLA! ¿Estás seguro o no? ¡Esas cosas se saben! - Ron tenía las orejas tan rojas que Harry pensó que explotarían. Todos se le quedaron mirando y Harry se aturulló bajo todas esas miradas y acabó diciendo lo más estúpido que un hombre rodeado de hermanos furiosos pudiera decir.

-No… yo… es que lo hemos hecho esta mañana y no he puesto cuidado…

Ginny quería atención y ya la tenía, toda la familia Weasley con excepción de Fleur y de Hermione estaban gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones; Ginny por su lado movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Ginny pronunció un hechizo y todos se quedaron mudos. A pesar de que había sido ella la que los había hechizado, seguían mirando a Harry con rencor. Lo consideraban parte de la familia, pero que se tirara a su hermana pequeña (hija en caso de los señores Weasley), eso era otra cosa.

-¡YA BASTA! Ahora voy a hablar yo. Llevo casi tres años viviendo con Harry, ¿no pensaríais que no teníamos intimidad?-Harry se maravilló de lo fina que podía sonar ella al referirse a sus asuntos de cama.

Harry vio como todos sus hermanos y el señor Weasley afirmaban con la cabeza.

-No estoy embarazada.

-¿Se… segura?-Harry sonaba suplicante, Ginny le sonrió, le cogió de la barbilla y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Segura, tomo una poción cada veintidós días y me la tomé el miércoles.

Lo que Harry y yo queríamos deciros, es que… vamos a casarnos-Harry se giró hacia la señora Weasley a quien la buena noticia le había hecho romper el hechizo de Ginny.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Van a casarse Arthur!- se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó llorosa -Ginny, ¡Oh hija! Harry, ¡Oh Harry!- cada vez que nombraba a uno los besaba en las mejillas y los apretaba entre sus brazos. Harry no podía contener una sonrisa.

Ginny rompió el hechizo, Hermione se abalanzó sobre ellos, el señor Weasley le dio un abrazo, Ron abrazó a su hermana y le dio tantas palmadas fuertes en la espalda a Harry que pensó que le haría vomitar la comida. Hermione, la Señora Weasley y Fleur hablaban y reían ahora sobre el anillo de Harry, y cuando Ginny les explicó la historia del anillo, todas lanzaron un gran _ohhhh _al unísono.

Todos parecían bastante contentos, incluidos los gemelos y Bill, quien le tendió una mano ceremoniosa a Harry que él estrechó, y antes de saber qué estaba pasando Harry se vio atraído por el abrazo de Bill, que le susurró en la oreja, de manera muy amenazante _cuidadito con mi hermana. _

-¿Y para cuando es?- Era Hermione, miraba radiante a Ginny mientras abrazaba la cintura de Ron.

-Pues… aún no lo hemos decidido, ¿verdad, Ginny?-Dijo Harry

Ginny se abrazó a él de la misma manera que Hermione a Ron.

-Pero lo importante es que ya estamos decididos.

-Sí bueno. Tenéis que encontrar fecha, lugar donde hacer la ceremonia y donde celebrarla… todas esas cosas, Harry.

-En Junio-Harry miró a Ginny y levantó las cejas- En junio está bien Harry, piénsalo, hace buen tiempo, es un mes precioso.

-Pero Ginny, palomita, estamos en Marzo-Harry la miró como si estuviese fuera de sí, era imposible organizar todo en menos de dos meses.

-No para este junio, para el año que viene- Harry se puso muy tenso.

-Ni hablar, es demasiado tiempo.

-Pero si de todas formas vivimos juntos.

-Será este junio. Ya nos apañaremos. Puedes pedirle a Bill que te quite horas de tu jornada, y yo… bueno, trabajo para la Orden, seguro que no les importa.

-El segundo sábado de junio, pues.

-Y podríamos casarnos aquí, como tu hermano, fue una boda bonita. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Hecho. ¡Ya está todo claro!-Toda la familia lo miró- será el segundo sábado de Junio; aquí, en La Madriguera… si al señor y la señora Weasley no les parece mal.

El Señor Weasley se acercó a él, y por segunda vez en aquel día lo abrazó.

-Estaremos encantados, Harry.

No había sido tan malo el día, pensó Harry, los hermanos de Ginny, (los realmente peligrosos) no parecían muy molestos, y como el Señor y la Señora Weasley estaban encantados, Harry pensó que estaba a salvo.

Miró a Ginny y la besó en la frente. Lo peor había pasado, ¿o no?

To be continued……

_Harry, como supondréis, no se va a ir de rositas…la locura de preparar una boda, es caótico para muggles y magos. Incorporaré algunos toques dramáticos, porque la verdad, no quedaría auténtico con la personalidad de Harry que todo fuera felicidad, en su vida ha habido mucho sufrimiento, y a pesar de que es un héroe, en el plano sentimental lo veo muy inseguro. _

_La Paella es un plato típico de Valencia, una región de España, hecho básicamente de carne, verduras y arroz, en una sartén especial que se llama paella._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry abrió la puerta de casa y dejó entrar a Ginny, quien se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Harry se servía un vaso de agua.

-No ha ido tan mal.-dijo Harry -¿No?

-Bueno, lo de "lo hemos hecho esta mañana" sobraba, cariño.

-Es que… ¡me han puesto nervioso!

Ginny se sentó, se quitó los zapatos y se masajeó los pies.

-Estoy cansada- Ginny se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta- voy a darme un baño y me iré a la cama.

-¿No piensas cenar?-Harry estaba sacando la comida de la cesta donde la Señora Weasley le había puesto las sobras del día y poniéndola sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-He comido mucho en casa de mi madre- se restregó los ojos y bostezó- No; me bañaré, leeré un rato y me dormiré. He quedado mañana con Fleur y con Hermione para empezar con los preparativos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?- Ginny sonrió, Harry solía tener estos gestos y ella no solía rechazarlos- Tú, cena- se acercó a él, cogió el vaso donde había bebido agua hacía un minuto y se sirvió uno ella también- Aunque te parezca increíble, sé llenar una bañera- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió- aunque puedes subir después y frotarme la espalda.

Harry observó cómo ella iba subiendo las escaleras quitándose la ropa cansinamente, se giró, abrió la despensa y sacó una botella de zumo de calabaza, y empezó a tragarse las sobras de la maravillosa comida que solía preparar su suegra.

Harry no subió a frotarle la espalda a Ginny, él ya estaba sentado en la cama leyendo documentos y reportes de la Orden cuando Ginny entró en la habitación con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-He dejado los platos en la pila -dijo Harry- Mañana te ocupas de ellos, ¿vale?-Ginny dejó caer la toalla y se acercó a la cómoda.

-¿Cómo es posible que derrotaras a Voldemort y no seas capaz de convocar un hechizo friega platos?-Ginny abrió un cajón, y sacó unas bragas.

-Soy como Tonks, un inútil para las cosas de casa.

-No lo eres-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía la ropa interior- eres un vago y un cómodo. Aprendiste a hacer un patronus cuando tenías trece años…

-Pero esto no puedo aprenderlo.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que aprender a fregar sin magia-Ginny levantó la almohada y sacó una camiseta vieja de Harry, se la puso, y se metió debajo del edredón- ¿Te falta mucho?

-¿Umm?- Harry la vio bostezar- No, un par de páginas. Quiero dejar el asunto de Amycus definido mañana a primera hora-Harry dio un pequeño salto y apartó los papeles de su nariz para mirar a Ginny- Joder, tienes lo pies helados.

-Por eso los acerco a ti- la voz de Ginny sonaba apagada porque hablaba con la boca pegada a la almohada- para que se me calienten.

Harry terminó de leer los reportes, movió su varita y la bola de cristal que alumbraba su parte de la cama se apagó, se acomodó al lado de Ginny quien ya respiraba regularmente por el sueño, y se quedó dormido en un santiamén.

Harry se levantó con el sonido del aleteo de una lechuza en su ventana, miró a Ginny quien todavía seguía dormida pero evidentemente incómoda ante el escándalo que la lechuza estaba montando, corrió hacia ella y le quitó el mensaje de la pata. Volvió a cerrar la ventana y a correr la cortina y salió de la habitación, se asearía en el baño de abajo para no molestar a Ginny.

Leyó la carta legañoso y exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno; unos huevos, salchichas, tostadas, gachas de avena, leche y zumo de naranja le harían más liviana la mañana.

-Buenos días- Ginny acaba de entrar en la cocina, llevaba la bata de seda negra que él le había regalado por Navidad y que le sentaba de maravilla con su piel blanca y su pelo rojo- mmmm ¡que bien huele!

-¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?-Ginny cogió un plato y dos vasos, se recogió el pelo en una pinza, se sentó en frente de él y se puso en el plato de todo, y leche y zumo en los vasos.

-Fleur dijo que necesitaríamos toda la mañana para dejar las cosas claras y tengo que pasar a ver a Bill para que me reduzca la jornada a cuatro horas diarias-pinchó una salchicha con el tenedor- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Nada-dijo Harry y vio como Ginny se bebía la leche de un trago-Si ves a tu hermano pregúntale sobre el sitio donde encargaron ellos la boda. Nosotros también necesitaremos sillas, mesas, comida y todo eso.

- Ya lo había pensado, pero nada de sillas, mejor bancos de madera- dijo Ginny mientras mordía una salchicha- las sillas que había en la boda de mi hermano arrugaban la ropa de la gente.

-Qué observadora.

-Además, la boda de Bill fue…

-A mí me gustó-la interrumpió Harry.

-Sí, sí que fue bonita. Pero yo había pensado en algo más simple, más familiar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Familia y amigos, perfecto-dijo Harry- por mi parte no nos gastaremos dinero, no tengo ni familia ni muchos amigos-Ginny chasqueó la lengua de forma reprobatoria tal y como lo haría Hermione con Ron-Una boda sencilla ¿no?-Ginny asintió y Harry dio su aprobación con un gesto de hombros.

Ginny hizo un movimiento de varita y los platos y vasos de la noche anterior empezaron a lavarse solos, Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; ella había intentado mil veces enseñarle ese hechizo, que él, convenientemente, se había negado a aprender diciendo mal el conjuro o haciendo el giro incorrecto de varita, cuando Ginny harta de reparar platos le decía que así no se cogía la varita, Harry solía proponerle, que fuera ella la que, cogiera _su varita, _al final acababan haciendo el amor encima de la mesa de la cocina riendo como dos locos mientras los platos y los vasos se hacían añicos en la pila.

Los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a los hechos de la mañana, y las noticias que había traído la lechuza de la Orden. Harry pensó que hasta ahora habían comentado el tema más bonito de la mañana, la boda; ahora llegaba la carta, y cómo se tomaría Ginny la noticia.

-Tengo que ir a Azkaban a medio día-dijo Harry y se quedó esperando la explosión de ella.

-¿¡QUÉ?- Ginny había parado de comer y lo miraba con gesto serio.

-Que tengo que ir a Azkaban a las once- Harry removió la comida de su plato.

-¡NO! ¡Estoy harta!-Ginny dio un gran golpe con el tenedor en la mesa y negó con la cabeza- ¿Y ahora por qué tienes que ir?

-Moody piensa que es buena idea que hable con Alecto, quizás sepa algo de su hermano.

-Pues que vaya él, ¡MALDITA SEA!-Harry sabía que iba a pasar esto, los dementores seguían afectando a Harry como siempre, y si bien no eran un peligro porque él era perfectamente capaz de defenderse de ellos, cuando volvía de Azkaban siempre traía un humor de perros y pasaba un buen tiempo hasta que se le iba el mal carácter.

Pero lo que Harry sabía que molestaba a Ginny, es que si era cierto que se volvía malhumorado y taciturno durante unos días, también se ponía extremadamente melancólico y triste, al fin y al cabo, oía a su madre suplicar por su vida.

Ginny tenía ahora los codos apoyados en la mesa y se tapaba la cara con las manos, Harry se levantó un poco de la silla y le cogió una muñeca a Ginny para apartarle la mano de la cara y poder verla.

-A mí me tienen miedo, Ginny-dijo Harry- a mí me temen los mortífagos y por tanto me confiesan cosas que a otros no harían.

-Creí que habías dicho ayer que te tomarías una excedencia en la Orden.-Ginny le apartó la muñeca de la mano con un gesto brusco.

-Sabes que no puedo.-Harry hablaba en un susurro, en tono suplicante-Ginny. Anda nena…

-No me llames nena- Ginny se levantó y empezó a quitar los platos y vasos de la mesa y a dejarlos bruscamente en la pila. Harry se levantó, se puso detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Eres lo único que me alegra cuando vuelvo de esas visitas-Harry le hablaba susurrándole al oído.

Ginny se giró para mirarlo.

-Y soy yo la que aguanta tu mal humor también-Harry chasqueó la lengua ligeramente y trató de besarla, pero ella se apartó. Dándose por vencido se apartó de ella para dirigirse al dormitorio a terminar de asearse y vestirse.

-Ya es bastante duro sin estar tú enfadada-dijo Harry desde las escaleras- Lo siento.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando unas escaleras, por las que subió segundos después que Harry.

Salió de la ducha empapado, buscó las gafas encima de la tapa de váter, pero solo tocó una rodilla, Ginny estaba sentada allí. Le dio las gafas a Harry, se las colocó encima de la nariz y se puso una toalla verde alrededor de la cintura.

Quitó el vaho del espejo con la mano y se dispuso a afeitarse. Ya tenía la espuma de afeitar puesta cuando notó las manos de Ginny acariciándole los brazos, la nariz de ella le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. A Ginny le encantaba su espalda; dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y le besó el omóplato mientras Harry cerraba los ojos. Ginny se puso delante de él, se sentó en el borde de mármol del lavabo y le quitó la cuchilla de afeitar.

Ginny le levantó la cara con cuidado y le pasó la cuchilla por la piel que quedaba por encima de la nuez, cuando se giró para enjuagarla, su bata de seda se abrió, y Harry no pudo evitar acariciarle el interior del suave muslo con los nudillos mientras ella, seguía afeitándolo y él, la miraba a la cara.

-Nunca he contado las pecas que tienes en la nariz- dijo Harry mientras ella daba la última pasada- Me gustaría mucho hacerlo.

Ginny le sonrió y sacó su varita- Accio toalla-una toalla blanca llegó hasta sus manos, Harry vio como Ginny le daba un golpecito con la varita para luego ponerle en la cara recién afeitada la toalla, que ahora estaba húmeda y muy caliente, era muy relajante y agradable. Pero Ginny, seguía estando muy seria.

Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella, no iba a ir a Azkaban sin hacer las paces con ella, los dementores se cebarían con él.

-Ginny…

-No sigas tocándome-Harry sintió como si algo le golpeara en el pecho- No empieces algo si no vas a acabarlo después-Harry respiró más tranquilo, ella no quería quedarse a medias, le acarició el pelo y ahora sí, ella dejó que él la besara. Se separó con dificultad de ella y salió del cuarto de baño tambaleándose.

Ginny salió y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con su pelo desordenado y con la bata medio abierta, era la imagen personificada de la tentación. Harry fue hacia la mesita y abrió el primer cajón.

-Tus calzoncillos están aquí, tontito- dijo Ginny, se acercó a la cómoda y le sacó un par de calzoncillos que le tiró a la cara.

Harry se acercó a ella de nuevo y le entregó una pequeña llave de bronce.

-Es la llave de una de las cámaras que me heredó Sirius, saca el dinero que necesites para tus compras de hoy-Harry se quitó la toalla y se puso la ropa interior que Ginny le había lanzado-No saques el dinero de casa, no habría suficiente.

Harry tenía más dinero del que podía contar, al cumplir la mayoría de edad había heredado el resto de la fortuna de su padre y sus abuelos sumado a la gran fortuna que Sirius le había dejado hacía ya tiempo más la enorme cantidad que habían recibido él, Ron y Hermione después de derrotar a Voldemort y de capturar a buen número de sus mortífagos, hacían de él, una persona que podía bañarse en oro; pero Ginny y él vivían perfectamente con el dinero que cada mes, les llegaba de sus sueldos. No necesitaban más, y salvo cuando iban al callejón Diagon a comprar libros, túnicas nuevas, o artilugios y cacharritos de defensa contra la magia oscura, no sacaban dinero de Gringotts.

Harry abrió el armario de la ropa y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué me pongo?-preguntó.

-No sé, ponte el bañador- Harry se giró y se quedó mirándola con una cara que decía "que graciosa", Ginny giró los ojos -¿Qué más da? No vas a ligar con los dementores-Ginny se acercó y empezó a hurgar en el armario, Harry aprovechó para meterle la mano por delante de la bata.

-Estate quieto-Ginny se agachó y Harry se agachó con ella para no perder el contacto-Harry, para.-Le sacó un traje negro y una capa de viaje también negra con un ribete verde.

-Ésta no me gusta-Harry sostenía la capa por los bordes como si tuviera la peste- parece de Slytherin.

-No parece de Slyhterin-Ginny le quitó la ropa de las manos y empezó a vestirlo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Es verde-Harry le enseñaba el ribete verde de la capa a Ginny como aclarando su punto de vista.

-Tus ojos también lo son- Ginny se giró, buscó una corbata a juego y empezó a anudársela- No seas crío. Vas a llegar tarde…

Harry vio la hora y dio un pequeño grito de susto, fue hasta la cama y sacó de debajo unos zapatos negros.

-¿Dónde vas a ir?- Harry hablaba mientras se anudaba los zapatos. Vio como Ginny se encogía de hombros.

-No lo sé. Dejaré que Fleur me guíe, al fin y al cabo ella ya ha organizado una boda-Harry asintió y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?- Harry sonaba suplicante.

-Supongo-Harry la miró y levantó una ceja- Sí. Estaré aquí.

Harry cogió el maletín de piel de dragón que Ginny le había regalado por Navidades y guardó los documentos que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo caminando juntos hasta las escaleras.

Harry intentó sonreírle cuando iba a salir pero no pudo, le dio un beso en los labios, y se marchó hacia el punto donde podía aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo.

Cuando abría la valla del jardín, Harry oyó a Ginny que lo llamaba, se giró y vio que ella corría hacía él descalza, sujetándose el frente de la bata para que no se abriera, cuando llegó ante él, Ginny le cogió el trasero con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta en un beso de película.

-Me debes una reconciliación por la pelea de esta mañana.

Harry solo puso sonreír como un idiota, mientras ella le daba una palmada en el culo y se separaba de él mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo a los ojos con lascivia.

Ginny entró en casa y cerró la puerta, Harry aún se quedó unos segundos allí plantado. Eso mantendría alejados a los dementores un buen rato.

Caminó cinco minutos hasta el viejo sauce donde la protección especial contra apariciones de la casa se acababa y se desapareció hasta el ministerio. Hoy tenía cita allí con algunos aurores y funcionarios.

Se apareció en mitad del hall de recepción del ministerio, se quitó la capa de viaje, se arregló la ropa arremolinada por el viaje y se acercó a la mesa de la recepcionista.

-Tengo una cita con los aurores del ministerio y los miembros de la orden del fénix a las nueve.

-Sí señor Potter, ya le están esperando, segunda planta, novena puerta, señor.- Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y subió al ascensor que acababa de parar, oyó a la recepcionista una última vez- ¡Y enhorabuena!

Harry subió en el ascensor, que paró en el primer piso para dejar pasar unos memorandums, y una vez más, la gente que pasaba por allí le sonreía y saludaba con animosidad, era normal que la gente lo mirara y a menudo lo parara y lo saludara o le diera las gracias por salvar el mundo, Harry solía ponerse rojo como un tomate, y sonreía con simpatía hasta que le dejaban irse.

Harry salió del ascensor acompañado por varios memorandums que revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza como si llevara una aureola de Santo.

Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones, saludó con una sonrisa galante a la preciosa secretaria rubia que al pasar por al lado de su mesa le guiñó un ojo.

-Hola Harry, que guapo estás esta mañana-parpadeó seductoramente y apoyó los codos en su mesa echando el cuerpo hacia delante para enseñarle a Harry buena parte de su generoso escote.

-Tú sí que estás preciosa esta mañana, Sally- Harry levantó una ceja- ¿ha llegado alguien ya, encanto?-dijo mientras ojeaba el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que ella tenía sobre la mesa, recetas para adelgazar…

-Sí, ya están todos dentro-Sally seguía mirándolo sensualmente pero Harry se había quedado perplejo.

-¿Ya?-Harry miró el reloj que Sally tenía en la pared a sus espaldas- será mejor que entre-volvió a sonreírle y vio como otra secretaria, ésta mucho menos atractiva, por no decir nada atractiva, se acercaba a Sally corriendo con lo que parecía una caja de pasteles debajo de la axila y dos cafés en las manos. La mujer de los cafés miró a Harry, parpadeó un par de veces, y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una silla que usó para sentarse delante de la mesa de Sally. Harry se encogió de hombros; cosas de mujeres. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y empujó la gruesa puerta de roble; ciertamente ya había llegado todo el mundo, alrededor de la brillante mesa, también de roble, había sentadas quince personas, su asiento, el del cabezal de la mesa, estaba vacío; pero aún así, Harry notaba que había interrumpido una reunión, que si no tenía entendido mal, no tenía que empezar, primero, hasta las nueve de la mañana, y segundo, hasta que no llegara él.

-Buenos días caballeros-Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza, miró a Hermione-y señoritas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?-se acercó a la mesa y dejó con un golpe el maletín de cuero negro- Creo recordar que soy el jefe de la Orden, Hermione; y también creo recordar que fui yo quien convocó esta junta para hoy.

-Lo sabemos, Harry-dijo Ron hablando con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Hermione- pero te hemos enviado una lechuza avisándote de los cambios.

-¿Qué lechuza?- dijo Harry-yo no he recibido ninguna…

Llamaron a la puerta, Sally entró en la sala con un sobre en la mano.

-Esto acaba de llegar para usted, señor Potter-Harry cogió la carta pero no la abrió, prefería oír la explicación directamente

-Gracias, señorita Gibbon-dijo Moody- todo aclarado. Puede retirarse.

-¿Desean algo más?

-No; puede retirarse, Sally-Harry le medio sonrió y ella le dedicó la más coqueta de todas las sonrisas

-Puedes abrir el sobre, verás que no te hemos mentido-dijo Moody.

-Mejor me lo contáis vosotros. ¿Ron?- si había alguien que no sabía mentir, esos eran Ron y Hermione, con la diferencia de que Ron, se ponía muy nervioso cuando mentía.

Ron miró a Hermione y luego a Harry.

-Les comenté a Lupin y a Moody lo de ayer… que estuviste en casa hablando con la familia y eso…y cómo dijiste que ibas a tomarte una excedencia…quiero decir que les he dicho que vas a casarte con mi hermana…

-Lo que Ronald quiere decir, Harry-dijo Hermione- es que hemos pensado que como vas a casarte dentro de dos meses, y lo de Alecto ya está casi solucionado, podrías ausentarte y poner tus asuntos en orden-Hermione se lo quedo mirando con cara asustada, Harry tenía un carácter fortísimo y a la única persona a la que parecía temer, era a Ginny-un boda cuesta mucho de organizar, y no has parado de trabajar desde que salimos de Hogwarts, te mereces disfrutar esto con Ginny.

-Creí que Ginny había quedado contigo y con Fleur esta mañana-Harry seguía mirando a Hermione con suspicacia como si creyera que le ocultaba algo-Hermione se encogió de hombros, y comentó que más tarde se reuniría con ellas.

-Si te sientas, Harry, te ponemos al día-dijo Lupin, Harry se sentó en su sillón e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Por favor, continuad donde estabais.

-Estábamos discutiendo quien va a ir a Azkaban a interrogar a Alecto-dijo Lupin.

-Creí que queríais que fuera yo.

-Tú mandas Harry-dijo Lupin- pero Ojoloco y yo pensamos que estaría bien dejarte al margen de esto-Harry miró a Moody que no parecía estar de acuerdo con Lupin-ahora tienes que estar con la mente puesta en tu boda.

Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa de roble y suspiró.

-Bien; no voy a quejarme por no ir hoy a Azkaban. Deberíais ir tú Ojoloco, y el señor Shackelbot-Harry y el ministerio tenían sus diferencias, pero el ministerio se cuidaba mucho de meterse con El Elegido, así que, Harry dejaba que miembros del ministerio trabajasen para él. Shackelbot era de fiar, porque era miembro de la Orden, pero había muchas cosas que el ministro no sabía sobre sus integrantes, y Harry quería que siguiera siendo así, no se fiaba de los políticos. Así que siempre, en cualquier circunstancia, investigación o misión, los aurores del ministerio iban siempre acompañados por un miembro de la Orden, aunque en algunos casos, los aurores del ministerio era más fieles a la Orden que al ministro, cosa que él, por supuesto, ignoraba por completo.

La reunión trascurrió con normalidad, Lupin y Moody decidieron que lo mejor es que fueran Ojoloco y Shakelbot a interrogar a Alecto.

Fueron saliendo todos de la sala entre murmullos, Lupin y Moody se quedaron sentados junto con Kingsley, discutiendo planes, preguntas y demás.

-Hermione-dijo Harry mientras salía- hazme un favor, no le digas a Ginny nada, esta mañana esta enfadada por lo de Azkaban, y me gustaría darle una sorpresa.

-Harry;- era Sally, tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y le miraba con los labios entreabiertos-no me habías dicho que ibas a casarte.

Harry se giró para mirarla, Hermione lo miraba a él con las cejas muy levantadas, muy sorprendida.

-¿Os dejo solos, Harry?-Hermione hablaba con un tono muy empalagoso que a Harry no le gustó en absoluto.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Viene en El Profeta de hoy.

-¿QUÉ VIENE EN EL PERIÓDICO?-Harry cogió el ejemplar de la mesa de Sally y empezó a ojear las páginas, había una columna con la historia de Harry y Ginny y unas fotos de archivo de ellos dos que el Profeta conservaba de fiestas del ministerio y otros encuentros. La noticia de su boda ocupaba seis páginas, y había un gran titular en primera página con una foto de él y Ginny bebiendo champán durante una fiesta del ministerio hacía un par de meses.

-¿Có… cómo es posible?.-Harry pasaba las páginas del periódico de forma frenética- Mira Hermione-le enseñó el periódico a ella y a Ron que acaba de unírseles- La boda del siglo, dicen- Harry se sentó en la silla de la secretaria y empezó a leer rápidamente- estaba toda la historia de su vida, en las dos primeras páginas, y luego la historia de Ginny y él, incluido el fin de semana que habían pasado en Londres, aunque habían omitido el incidente del restaurante-¿Qué significa esto?

Hermione le quitó el periódico de las manos a Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Iban a enterarse, Harry, tarde o temprano la prensa siempre se entera.

-¿Tarde o temprano dices?-Harry se había levantado y miraba a Hermione con incredulidad- Este periódico lo han publicado hoy; esta mañana, Hermione. Eso es demasiado pronto incluso para ellos. ¡Y Ginny y yo no vamos a celebrar la ceremonia en Las Barbados!

-Tranquilo, Harry. La prensa siempre exagera.

-¿Qué exagera?-Harry le quitó el periódico de las manos con un movimiento brusco-Dice que vendrán los magos más importantes del mundo, ¡Ginny y yo queremos una boda familiar!.-Respiró hondo, y se calmó. Le dio el periódico a Hermione.

-Me voy a mi casa. Con mi mujer.

-¡Harry!-gritaron Ron y Hermione pero él ya se había marchado.

Harry se apareció debajo del gran árbol que marcaba los terrenos libres de protección más cercanos a su casa; el sol estaba muy alto, Harry pensó que Ginny no volvería hasta tarde, puesto que seguro pensaría que él mismo no iba a volver hasta la noche, se preguntó si Ginny ya había visto el periódico. Era increíble cómo tenían la capacidad de meterse en su vida privada; a Harry no le importaba que le preguntaran constantemente sobre su trabajo y sobre la captura de los últimos partidarios de Voldemort que habían conseguido sobrevivir a la última batalla y eludir después a los aurores, pero que se inmiscuyeran en su vida con Ginny… eso no iba a tolerarlo.

Entró en casa y llamó a Ginny aunque sabía que ella aún no había llegado. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de estar con ella para poder descargar su ira con alguien que le entendiera y que compartiera su punto de vista, pero a ella, aún le faltaban horas para llegar.

Harry se acercó a la estantería de los libros de recetas y empezó a ojearlos, prepararía una buena cena para cuando ella volviese; primero fingiría haber ido a Azkaban, ella, por supuesto, trataría de animarlo con besos, palabras melosas y caricias que Harry no pensaba rechazar, cuando la cosa subiera de tono y él estuviera satisfecho de atenciones, le diría la verdad, que se había librado de su visita a los dementores, ella se pondría hecha una fiera, las mejillas se le encenderían con las pecas más naranjas que nunca, sus pupilas se contraerían y sus ojos color chocolate se pondrían del color de la miel, se mordería el labio de la rabia dejándolo rojo… Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba; y reconciliarse con ella, era maravilloso.

Definitivamente, lo suyo no eran las cosas del hogar, había hecho todo lo que la "guía para el cocinero mágico con poco tiempo" le aconsejaba, pero su pollo asado con salsa de mostaza y trozos de manzana parecía un alienígena, y su tarta de fresas parecía venenosa.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer el ejemplar de El Profeta que esa mañana había llegado a casa. Nunca cambiarían, igual de sensacionalistas toda la vida.

Harry la oyó abrir la valla, cerró el periódico y lo guardó debajo de un cojín.

Ginny abrió la puerta, Harry vio como ella lo miraba todavía con las llaves colgando de la mano, vio como reaccionaba delante de él, dejando las llaves en la repisa de la entrada, y quitándose el chaquetón. Estaba guapísima, se había puesto su vestido rojo de flores amarillas estampadas, de manga corta y abotonado de arriba abajo.

-Oh Harry- corrió hacia el sofá y se agachó frente a él con las manos en sus rodillas-¿Estás bien pichoncito?-Harry puso cara seria intentando hacerle creer a Ginny que estaba triste y que de verdad necesitaba sus ánimos- ¡Oh cariño! Lo siento, siento haber llegado tarde, Fleur me retrasó. Pero ya estoy aquí ¿eh?- Ginny se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y le daba un beso en los labios-Dame una sonrisa, Harry-Ginny hundió su nariz en el pecho de Harry haciéndole cosquillas-¿Sabes qué?-Ginny se desabotonó la parte de arriba del vestido, se quitó el sujetador y cogiéndole las manos a Harry las colocó sobre sus pechos; si hubiese ido a

Azkaban esto definitivamente le habría animado, pero no había ido, y estaba empezando a _animarse _demasiado- Voy a preparar una cena maravillosa, ¿quieres?-Harry asintió mientras le apretujaba las tetas; ella le sonrió-luego te prepararé un baño caliente con mucha espuma ¿Umm?-Harry seguía acariciándola mientras se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer algo tan maravilloso en la vida como el amor y la atención de esa mujer-Un buen masaje después-le dio un beso en el cuello- Y luego…-dijo Ginny mientras se inclinaba para besarle la nuez- voy a hacerte la más increíble de las mamadas.

Iba a volverse loco, seguro. Amaba a una mujer que a su vez lo amaba a él, y además tenía la enorme suerte de que su mujer estaba muy buena, y para más alegría de su cuerpo, Ginny era maravillosa haciendo ciertas cosas.

-Oh nena, como me pone que me digas esas cosas…-Harry cerró los ojos y torció el gesto, si la seguía engañando conseguiría una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida, pero probablemente, luego tendría que pasar una semana durmiendo en el sofá, _pros y contras, pros y contras, pros y contras _su mente trabajaba todo lo rápido que podía, teniendo en cuenta que su cerebro estaba sufriendo una falta grave de riego sanguíneo, no podía engañarla, ¡iban a casarse! ¡Confianza ante todo! Él le diría la verdad y ella aunque se molestaría, le perdonaría cualquier falta porque lo quería y la noche terminaría felizmente-Al final no he ido a Azkaban-Harry notó como ella dejaba de besarle la nuez y pensó con miedo que Ginny debía estar meditando la posibilidad seria de arrancarle la nuez de un buen mordisco. Bajó con precaución las manos de los pechos de Ginny. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando vio que Ginny no reaccionaba, pensó que era el momento de escurrir el bulto.-He hecho la cena… no me ha quedado muy bien pero creo que es comestible.

-Mmm…. ¿Ginny?-Harry pensó de repente que Ginny debía estar lamentándose por haber dejado su varita en el chaquetón, y él estaba enormemente agradecido porque el aura de Ginny en ese momento era mortal, y de haber tenido su varita, el hechizo mocomurciélagos de ella habría volado con más ferocidad que nunca hacia él.

Ginny se levantó del regazo de Harry levantó la barbilla y se abrochó el vestido con la mayor dignidad posible sin mirar a un Harry, que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Harry vio como Ginny iba hacia la cocina y empezaba a preparar la mesa para la cena.

-¿Ginny?... ¿palomita?-Harry se acercó a ella- Anda perdóname- Intentó acariciarle el cuello y cuando lo hizo sintió como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica de no mucha potencia y apartó la mano; mientras, Ginny sonreía maliciosamente-Sólo quería recibir un poco de atención- ella le miró levantando mucho las cejas, le cogió un plato de las manos y al rozarla volvió a sentir el calambre.

-Hoy estoy muy cargada-dijo Ginny mirándole con rencor y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas-será mejor que no me toques.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, ella no había tenido la varita, pero era una bruja prodigiosa, volvió a tocarle en la cara y está vez la descarga fue mayor.

-¿¡Te has hechizado para que no pueda tocarte?

-No lo he hecho adrede. Pero te está bien empleado.

-Soy tu marido. ¡No puedes impedir que te toque!

-Aún no lo eres, y puede tocarme si quieres, yo o siento el calambre, sólo tú.

-¿Y qué pasa con la reconciliación por lo de esta mañana? ¿Cuándo podré tocarte?

-Supongo que cuando se me vaya el enfado…¿sabes qué, Harry?-Harry se quedó mirándola con rencor- Voy a cenar una cena maravillosa (por supuesto no la que has hecho tú), luego me bañaré en agua muy caliente y espuma aromática, y luego…

-¿Luego qué? No puedo darte ningún masaje porque no puedo tocarte-Harry estaba indignado, sólo había sido una maldita broma y ahora él iba a quedarse sin una noche estupenda de sexo oral.

-Luego me tumbaré sobre nuestra cama desnuda y me masturbaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta recuperar el buen humor-Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo, como si ella fuera un maravilloso ser humano y él una inmunda cucaracha-Si la cena es buena y el baño me relaja lo suficiente, puede que te deje mirar.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!

-¿QUÉ NO?-Ginny fue hacia él y empezó a gritarle en la cara-¡llevo todo el día preocupada por ti! ¡preocupada por si lo estarías pasando muy mal, por si te estaban haciendo sufrir en Azkaban!-Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Harry se sintió de repente, muy culpable-¡Y tú estabas tan tranquilo mientras yo me moría de la preocupación. Seguramente riéndote con la guapísima secretaria del ministerio- Harry levantó la vista del suelo, ya no se sentía culpable.

-O sea, que todo esto es por celos-Increíble, todo esto era porque le había guiñado un ojo a la estúpida de Sally y le había mirado las tetas, ¡era un hombre!

-No, Harry; no es por celos-dijo Ginny muy seria-por mí puedes flirtear con quien te de la real gana, pero luego no me juzgues a mí cuando me ponga coqueta-Ginny hizo un gesto como de marcharse.

A Harry le dio igual el calambre, le daba igual electrocutarse, cogió a Ginny por el brazo y la obligó a girarse. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como sino pudiera creer que pudiera estarla tocando.

-Tú-Harry hablaba muy bajo, con un tono frío y letal, tenía la vista clavada en Ginny que lo miraba muy sorprendida-óyeme bien, Ginny-Harry respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo-jamás… por encima de mi cadáver-Y diciendo esto la cogió y se la echó al hombro, echó a andar hacia las escaleras y las subió de tres en tres, con Ginny protestando sin parar, gritando y dando patadas.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Harry la tiró encima de la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas. Ginny rebotó en el colchón se sentó en mitad de la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara con un grito de frustración.

-¡Escúchame!-Había vuelto a gritar, no quería gritarle, eso no solucionaría nada-Escúchame, Ginny. Quería darte una sorpresa, ya te lo he dicho. No quería que discutiéramos, he vuelto a casa con la idea de pasar la noche juntos, decidiendo cosas sobre nuestro futuro. Y en cuanto a Sally…

-¿La rubia de pechos grandes y firmes?

-Sólo soy simpático con ella

-¡JA!-Ginny había vuelto a levantarse y a ponerse de pie frente a él-Simpatía ¿no? Tú puedes simpatizar con quien quieras y yo no, ¿verdad?

-Exacto-Harry hablaba muy en serio.

-No hablas en serio-Ginny no podía creer que fuera a casarse con este cavernícola, Harry no podía ser tan machista.

-Soy un hombre-Harry no sabía cómo era posible que ella no entendiera su punto de vista.

-Y yo una mujer-Ginny empezaba a pensar que la discusión no llevaba a ninguna parte, solo quería meterle el dedo en el ojo a Harry y verlo lloriquear un rato mientras ella se reía de él.

-No, tú eres MI mujer-Harry se acercó mucho a ella, y sin importarle si volvía a sentir dolor la cogió por las caderas y la besó-eres sólo mía.-Ginny se dejo besar completamente aturdida, había pasado de enfadado a totalmente cariñoso en una décima de segundo-¡Dios, eres preciosa! Tú eres un bombón y yo estoy tan enamorado de ti-Harry volvió a besarla en el cuello-No quiero que flirtees con nadie, ya eres el centro de atención allí donde vas.

Ginny le cogió la cara, ahora estaba muy seria, ya no estaba enfadada, y Harry con sus celos desorbitados se las había arreglado de alguna manera para romper el hechizo.

-Tú sí que eres el centro de atención-dijo Ginny- tengo que competir en cada fiesta con montón de chicas preciosas que se echan a tus pies.

-No pueden competir contigo-Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-¿De verdad?-Harry asintió; Ginny sabía que se estaba rindiendo, pero era débil, y Harry estaba guapísimo esa noche.

-¿Cómo puedo compensarte el mal día que ha pasado?-Harry le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, evidentemente, todo había pasado, porque ahora mismo le estaba tocando el culo y ella no protestaba-Por supuesto no pretendo que te comas la cena que he preparado-Ginny se rió por primera desde su llegada-quiero que vivas para casarte conmigo. Puedo prepararte ese baño…-Harry le besó el párpado sensualmente-velas aromáticas, mucha espuma blanca, y burbujas relajantes…como en un jacuzzi-Harry vio como Ginny cerraba los ojos como deleitándose en la imagen-luego puedo darte un masaje relajante y luego…-Harry le lamió la oreja como haciéndole ver el plato fuerte de la noche-tendré que emplearme a fondo en nuestra reconciliación doble de hoy.

Ginny se apartó de él y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco tengo mucha hambre.-Harry tragó saliva mientras veía a Ginny contonearse y bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-¿No?-Ginny se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho-Yo tampoco.

Al final la noche iba a resultar como él quería.

-¿Crees que todo se arregla con sexo, Harry?-Esa pregunta no le gustaba un pelo, había gato encerrado.

-Mmmm ¿no?-No sabía que decir, la verdad es que la mejor manera de solucionar sus discusiones con Ginny hasta ahora había sido el llevársela a la cama hasta que se les pasaba el enfado.

-No, Harry-dijo Ginny- Así no se arreglan las cosas. Ayuda, pero las cosas se arreglan hablando. Y mañana vamos a hablar tú y yo.

Harry se tranquilizó, mañana era mañana, o sea, después de hacer el amor, si se empleaba a fondo, mañana no habría charla, mañana solo sería una palabra más para definir el futuro inmediato.

Mañana, le esperaban muchas sorpresas. Entre ellas, el nuevo ejemplar de El Profeta.

Tengo que decir que este capítulo me ha costado mucho de hacer, y no me gusta nada como me ha quedado, pero he tenido la urgencia de subir ya el capítulo de la historia y por otro lado cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, así que lo que os prometí de un capítulo cada ocho o nueve días a veces serán más. 

Por otro lado, quería hacer ver que Ginny y Harry tienen una relación de lo más normal como cualquier otra pareja, con problemas, discusiones, y una vida normal (al margen del sexo, que también es normal, pobre Harry es un hombre, no un obseso)

Gracias por vuestros reviews de apoyo, y de verdad, lamento tardar tanto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos y reviews, es muy gratificante que la gente te lea y te diga cosas buenas, aunque también las acepto malas…

Harry se despertó con frío, buscó a Ginny con la mano, pero no la encontró. Genial. Buscó las gafas en la mesita de noche, las cogió y se las puso. El lado de la cama donde dormía ella estaba frío, cosa que no gustó un pelo a Harry ¿Dónde se había metido? Miró el despertador y se sobresaltó, eran más de las once, sí que se había empleado a fondo anoche, había dormido casi diez horas.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones del pijama blancos, él solía llevarlos sin nada debajo y a Ginny le encantaban por ello.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras notó el olor a quemado, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se encontró ante una cocina llena de humo, cogió un guante del cajón y apartó los huevos del fuego.

¿Dónde estaba Ginny?

-¿Ginny?-nada, Harry frunció el ceño, se acercó al baño y tocó a la puerta- ¿Ginny, estás ahí?-Abrió, pero nada, tampoco estaba ahí. Corrió por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio y entró en el cuarto de baño-¡GINNY!- Harry notó como se le empezaban a helar las manos a consecuencia del sudor. Bajó corriendo e irrumpió en el salón comedor, Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, muy quieta. Harry se acercó a ella jadeando

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Ginny. Llevo un buen rato llamándote, ¿No has olido el humo?-Ginny seguía con la mirada perdida, sin mirarle a él-Ginny mírame. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime algo nena.-Ginny le puso algo en las manos, cuando Harry miró qué era, se dio cuenta que se trataba del ejemplar de El Profeta del día.

_La mujer detrás del Gran Hombre._

_Por Amanda Gossip_

_Recientemente El Profeta se ha hecho eco de la fabulosa noticia de que nuestro Gran Héroe, Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió, El Elegido, El Salvador de nuestro mundo ha decidido contraer matrimonio con la que ha sido su novia desde su época de estudiante en Hogwarts._

_Ayer mismo esta corresponsal de El Profeta felicitaba a los novios por tan feliz noticia._

_Pero hoy, en un intento de hacer el buen periodismo que este periódico exige, he de desvelar las verdades que se ocultan tras esta pareja supuestamente feliz. _

_Todos conocemos la increíble historia de nuestro héroe, pero ¿quién es la mujer que esconde el rostro tras la fama de Harry Potter? _

_Ella es Ginny Weasley, la séptima hija de Arthur Weasley, el funcionario defensor de los muggles que hechizó un coche Ford Anglia cuando aún trabajaba en el Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles; su madre, un ama de casa madre de otros seis hijos, ha ocupado toda su vida en atender una familia demasiado numerosa y que pasaba serios problemas económicos antes de que el famoso y ya rico desde niño, Harry Potter llegara a sus vidas._

_De hecho, Ginny Weasley ya nace en extrañas circunstancias, pues es la primera mujer nacida Weasley en siete generaciones, el número del poder mágico. Pero ¿cuál es el poder que esconde Ginny Weasley? Recientemente El Profeta ha podido saber la verdad sobre los terribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en La escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería en el año 1992 durante el cual, tres estudiantes, un fantasma y un gato, sufrieron los mortíferos ataques de un monstruo que a punto estuvo de costarles la vida (exceptuando, por supuesto, al fantasma). El monstruo, un basilisco que anidaba en las profundidades del colegio en una cámara secreta fue dejado allí por uno de los cuatro fundadores, Salathar Slytherin para que, llegado el momento, su heredero liberara al monstruo y librara así al mundo mágico de los magos con sangre muggle, que él consideraba indignos._

_Como ustedes sabrán, Quien ustedes saben, era el susodicho heredero. ¿Cómo pudo entonces la cámara ser abierta en 1992 cuando Quien ustedes Saben aún no había vuelto?_

_El Profeta ha llegado al fondo de la cuestión en una labor periodística de investigación encomiable en pos de la verdad. _

_La versión oficial que el desaparecido director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore dio a las autoridades en su día fue que el monstruo había sido liberado por Quien Ustedes Saben haciéndole en consecuencia el responsable de todos los ataques; pero recientemente este periódico ha sabido de primeras fuentes que fue la ahora prometida de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley la responsable de todo. _

_Bajo la excusa de estar poseída por Quien Ustedes Saben, Ginny Weasley abrió la cámara secreta, convocó al monstruo y lo animó a atacar a los tres estudiantes, uno de los cuales, era la señorita Hermione Granger, gran amiga de Harry Potter y con quien durante el año 1994 se le relacionó sentimentalmente. _

_Albus Dumbledore, gran amigo de Arthur Weasley, se encargó de taparlo todo; por supuesto, Harry Potter siendo el héroe que es, se abstuvo de denunciar a la señorita Weasley, evitando perjudicar así al hermano de Ginny Weasley, su amigo de la infancia._

_La señorita Granger, fue fácilmente convencida por el astuto director y por la familia Weasley de la versión oficial que dio el entonces director a los medios y a las autoridades._

_Según fuentes testimoniales de la época, a partir de entones no existió la más mínima relación entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hasta el punto de que, quizás por prudencia, la pequeña Weasley evitaba a toda costa hablar con el gran héroe. _

_Ginny Weasley se convirtió entonces en una prodigiosa hechicera, con un poder por encima del normal y un don natural para las pociones y los encantamientos. Según el testigo y compañero de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley en Hogwarts, R.V; cuyo nombre no facilitamos pues desea permanecer en el anonimato, Harry Potter no sintió jamás la más mínima atracción por la señorita Weasley, hasta que nuestro joven héroe cursó su sexto año._

_El testigo R.V. anunció ayer a esta corresponsal de El Profeta en la más estricta confidencialidad, que el amor repentino de Harry Potter hacia Ginny Weasley había coincidido con la aparición en Hogwarts de los famosos bombones de chocolate rellenos de poción de amor de la tienda de broma __Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes__, cuyos propietarios, son hermanos de la prometida de El Elegido._

_Ha llegado a oídos de El Profeta, que este mismo fin de semana, fecha de la pedida de mano, Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley acudieron a un romántico restaurante muggle de Londres donde al parecer sufrieron un pequeño incidente culpa de la señorita Weasley que les obligó a abandonar el local, al parecer, por escándalo público. ¿Hasta dónde llegará esta muchacha? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones para con nuestro héroe?_

_Hoy mismo, el señor Potter tenía un encuentro con miembros del ministerio y aurores y una visita a medio día a la horrible prisión de Azkaban para interrogar a uno de los presos, por un asunto del ministerio. _

_A medio día se pudo observar a la señorita Weasley paseando del brazo de una preciosa muchacha rubia por el centro de Londres, visitando las tiendas más caras de los muggles mientras El Niño que Sobrevivió se encontraba en tan horrendo lugar. _

_Este periódico en su afán de llegar a la verdad ha investigado a fondo el pasado de la prometida del gran héroe del mundo mágico y ha quedado profundamente preocupado por la información hallada, y es que la comunidad Mágica tiene el derecho de saber qué futuro le espera a nuestro insigne Salvador./_

Harry sentía ganas de vomitar ante aquella asquerosidad, miró a Ginny que se abrazaba a sí misma y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia detrás, hizo un gesto con la mano y se encendió el fuego de la chimenea, miró con asco el periódico y lo lanzó directamente a las llamas.

-Que hijos de puta-se agachó delante de Ginny y le cogió por lo hombros-No le hagas caso a esa basura de periódico, no se lo hagas, Ginny. Son todo mentiras.-Ginny levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-Pero la gente cree las mentiras.

Harry se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra estas cosas; él había jurado proteger a Ginny, quería mantenerla a salvo, lo había querido desde hace años, pero había cosas contra las que no podía protegerla, una de ellas, era contra la malignidad de las personas como Amanda Gossip. La abrazó por los hombros mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Esos periódicos estarán mañana en la basura. No le hagamos caso, Ginny.

-Mañana el papel estará en la basura. Pero las palabras quedarán como a fuego en las mentes de quien lo haya leído-Harry la besó en la frente.

-No pienses eso vida mía, sólo las mentes retorcidas creerían toda esa basura, nadie con dos dedos de frente le hará caso-Ginny se rió.

-Claro. No lo creerán como no creyeron que Voldemort había vuelto, no lo juzgarán como hicieron contigo y con Dumbledore en cuarto, no lo creerán como tantas otras cosas.

Harry no paraba de negar con la cabeza, ya había tenido sus roces con la prensa, y no quería volver a saber nada de ellos. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando se sentían tan felices?

-Sólo quieren vender, olvidémosles.

-¡Quieren vender a nuestra costa! ¡Por Dios Harry! ¿No sabes leer entre líneas?-Ginny se había levantado- ¿Dónde está? Déjame que te lo lea-Harry se levantó y abrazándola empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Lo he tirado al fuego-La apartó un poco y la besó por toda la cara, estaba salada, lo que indicó a Harry que había llorado-Donde debe estar.

Del fuego brotaron unas llamas verdes de más de tres metros y entre ellas apareció Ron, que salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose las puntas de la túnica en llamas.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ron por la chimenea- ¡Hermione espera! Tienen la chimenea encendida-Ron sacó su varita para apagar el fuego, pero Harry se le adelantó y chasqueando los dedos las llamas desaparecieron-¡Vale! ¡Venga ya puedes! Ya hace calor ¿quién demonios enciende la chimenea en esta época del año?-Unos segundos después apareció Hermione cubierta de hollín. Ni siquiera dejó que Ron le sacudiera la ceniza, salió disparada hacia Ginny con el ceño fruncido y apartando a Harry con un placaje digno de un jugador de la NFL abrazó a Ginny mientras parloteaba como una loca, tan rápido que apenas se la entendía.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?-dijo Hermione- ¡Oh que asquerosidad, son repugnantes!

-¿Lo has leído, Hermione?-Hermione asintió-Hablan como si hubiera querido matarte.

-¡Menuda estupidez!-dijo Ron- ¿quién va a creer que quisieras hacerle daño a Hermione, Ginny?

-Ron tiene razón.-dijo Harry.

-En serio, ¿es que no sabéis leer entre líneas?-Ron y Harry se miraron, era como volver a estar en la escuela, Harry vio como Ron se encogía de hombros como diciendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba su novia.- ¿Dónde está el periódico?-Hermione le tendió una mano a Harry para que se lo entregara.

-Lo he tirado al fuego-Hermione negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Ron y sacó su ejemplar de El profeta del interior de la túnica.

- Dice: "_uno de los cuales, _(uno de los estudiantes atacados)_ era la señorita Hermione Granger, gran amiga de Harry Potter y con quien durante el año 1994 se le relacionó sentimentalmente" _

-¿Y?-dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

-¿No lo entendéis?-dijo Ginny-Tiran la piedra y esconden la mano.

-Lo han escrito de manera que la gente pensará que Ginny me atacó por celos-dijo Hermione- Primero siembra la duda sobre Ginny, y luego la ataca.

-Vale. Vale-dijo Harry-vamos todos a tranquilizarnos, Ginny, vamos a ir a la redacción de El Profeta, quiero tener unas palabras con esa Amanda.

-No quiero ir-Ginny parecía una niña asustada, y de repente Harry sintió como una violencia súbita se apoderaba de él.

-Vas a venir-le dijo en tono firme-Nunca has sido una cobarde y no vas a empezar a serlo ahora. Vendrás, te enfrentarás a esa horrible mujer, le harás el hechizo mocomurciélago más increíble de tu vida, y mañana, si se atreve a escribir más tonterías, al menos nos reiremos de ella.

Harry se acercó a ella, la apartó del abrazo de Hermione y la abrazó él mismo.

-Vamos arriba. Venga.

-¡Merlín Harry!-gritó Ron-haz el favor de ponerte algo más debajo de los pantalones-Eso definitivamente, hizo reír a Ginny, Harry se separó un poco de Ginny, ella y Hermione le miraron al pantalón y rieron como dos colegialas.

-A mí me gusta así-Ginny le sonrió y le pellizcó el trasero.

-Voy a vomitar-dijo Ron.

-¿Huele a humo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Se nos ha quemado el desayuno-dijo Harry totalmente concentrado en la sonrisa de Ginny.

-Venga Ron, vamos a prepararles algo mientras ellos suben a cambiarse.

Harry se puso detrás de Ginny y moviendo sus piernas, la obligó a caminar a su mismo compás, como si estuvieran pegados.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la empujó dentro con suavidad. Ginny fue hacia la cama y se sentó con las manos entre las rodillas. Harry abrió el armario y se quedó mirando en su interior.

-Si no quieres ir vestida como una payasita será mejor que vengas a elegirte tú misma la ropa-dijo Harry- Sin excusas. Vamos a ir. Es mi última palabra. Mañana nos reiremos de esa garrapata de Amanda Gossip.

-Yo no puedo reírme, Harry. No lo entiendes. No es por mí, es por mi familia. Han insultado a mi familia.

-Sí, sí lo entiendo-se acercó a ella, se agachó, le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo-También es mi familia-Ginny le sonrió-Y te han insultado a ti-Ginny vio como la mirada de Harry se endurecía cuando dijo la última frase- Vamos, vístete-Ginny se levantó y sacó un vestido color sepia con un cinturón ancho marrón, Harry sonrió, ese vestido (como casi todo que ella se ponía) le sentaba de maravilla. Ginny también le sacó ropa a él, una túnica de color gris oscuro.

Harry se olió a sí mismo.

-Creo que después de lo de anoche, necesito una ducha-Ginny se acercó a él y le besó en el pecho.

-A mí me gusta como hueles.

-¿Crees que a Amanda le gustará?-Ginny puso cara de horror.

-Corre a ducharte-Ginny le empujaba hacia el baño-Anda, ve. Sólo me faltaba eso, que llegaras allí oliendo a almizcle para que piense que te tengo como un esclavo sexual.

-A mí no me importaría ser tu esclavo.

Harry salió de la ducha unos minutos después, Ginny estaba peinándose y poniéndose cremas, y le había dejado toda la ropa preparada encima de la tapa del váter.

-Eres un sol-Ginny le sonrió.

-Mi madre siempre hace eso por mi padre-dijo ella.

-Me pregunto cómo serían las mañanas de mis padres-miró a Ginny que había parado de peinarse. Mientras hablaba, Harry se ponía la espuma de afeitar en la cara-aunque fuera poco tiempo, ¿serían tan felices como yo?

-Seguro que sí-Ginny se acercó y le besó el hombro desnudo-Apuesto a que tu padre cuidaba tanto de tu madre como tú de mí-le sonrió por el espejo mientras él se pasaba la cuchilla-Y seguro que tu madre adoraba tanto a tu padre como yo te adoro a ti.

-¿Sólo me adoras?-Harry vio como Ginny sonreía más y levantaba mucho sus finas cejas-Yo te idolatro-Harry se giró y cogió a Ginny por la cintura mientras ella cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma de él

-Que bien hueles.

-Creí que te gustaba el olor a sudor-Ginny le dio una palmada en el culo desnudo, Harry empezó a vestirse.

-Date prisa, quiero vengarme de esa… esa… ese… basilisco humano-Ahora sí era su Ginny.

Harry terminó de vestirse y dejó que Ginny le diera los últimos retoques. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Harry

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puertas entreabierta con los ojos muy apretados- El desayuno ya está chicos.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Harry-Y puedes abrir los ojos.

-Estás muy guapa, Ginny-Harry hinchó el pecho, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-Tú también, Harry.

-Las mejores galas para intimidar a esa bruja, en sentido literal-dijo Harry-Nadie cuenta mentiras sobre mi chica-Le dio a Ginny un beso en la sien-Voy a abajo, no tardes-Ginny le sonrió mientras terminaba de darse los último retoques.

-No te preocupes, Ginny-dijo Hermione cuando Harry ya se había ido-nadie va a creer las estupideces que dice esa mujer. Yo estoy saliendo con tu hermano, nadie pensaría que intentaste matarme, y nadie creerá a Romilda (porque estoy segura que es Romilda y seguro que tú también lo sabes) con lo de los bombones. ¿Y quién va a creer que os echaran a ti y a Harry de un restaurante muggle?-Ginny sonrió y la miró de soslayo, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.-¿¡Os echaron de un restaurante muggle?-Hermione la miraba de hito en hito, con los ojos como platos-¿por qué?

-Digamos que yo comí en el restaurante, pero no era nada de lo que venía en el menú.

-¡¿Que comiste dices!

-Sí. ¡Vaya sí comí!-y volvió a mirar a Hermione con cara de complicidad.

-¡AHHHH! ¿Le hiciste _eso _a Harry en un restaurante de lujo muggle?

-Fue divertido.-Ginny se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Anda, vamos a desayunar antes de que Harry suba aquí y me baje en brazos preocupado por si la falta de comida me provoca un desmayo.

-Te quiere.-dijo Hermione soñadoramente.

-Y yo a él-rió Ginny- pero a veces no le soporto.

-¡No es verdad!

-No; claro que no. Por eso cuando discutimos siempre acabamos en la cama, porque es difícil discutir con él-Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-Entonces siempre gana él.

-Se nota que nunca te has acostado con Harry. Te aseguro, Hermione; que siempre gano yo.-Ginny le guiñó un ojo y Hermione rió como una tonta. Mientras bajaban riéndose se encontraron con Harry que subía el primer escalón.

-Iba a buscarte, Ginny. Aún no has comido nada desde que te levantaste y anoche tampoco cenamos-Harry no entendió por qué Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a reír como dos tontas.

El desayuno estaba delicioso, y Harry se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que lo había hecho Ron; Ron y Hermione no comieron con ellos.

Ya estaban poniéndose los chaquetones para salir los cuatro cuando Harry recordó algo.

-Un momento-todos se giraron para mirarlo- Acabo de acordarme de algo que decía El Profeta, ¿Fuiste ayer al Londres muggle, Ginny?

-¿No lo usaste, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

-No tuve ocasión.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué no usaste?-preguntó Harry-¿por qué fuiste a Londres?-Se quedó mirando por primera vez, y es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, un montón de bolsas de diferentes marcas.

-Fui a Victoria's Secret-dijo Ginny-pensé que un poco de lencería te animaría cuando llegaras de Azkaban.

-¿Fuiste a comprarte ropa interior para animarme?-Harry estaba totalmente concentrado en Ginny, en la mecha de pelo rojo que le caía en la cara, en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, en su naricita pequeña y cubierta de pecas doradas.

-Sé que te gustan esas cosas, y los tacones altos-Harry se acercó a ella le apartó el mechón de cabello de la cara mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Tenías que preparar la boda pero fuiste a comprar cosas que me alegraran a mí. Siempre pensando en mí, en mi felicidad.

-Harry, yo…-Harry la calló con un beso.

-Perdóname. Ayer me porté como un capullo-dijo Harry mientras le daba besos por la cara a Ginny-Yo estaba tan tranquilo y tú preocupada por mí y por hacerme feliz-Ginny le bajó la cara y empezó a besarlo por las mandíbula y por los párpados.

-No importa-dijo Ginny entre besos-Yo no debí hechizarme para que no pudieras tocarme. Lo siento, cariño.

-Yo sí que lo siento, pecosita. No volveré a hacerlo, ahora siempre te avisaré de lo que haga.

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo Ginny, y Harry asintió.

-¿Y tú a mí? ¿Mmm? –Harry frotaba su nariz contra la naricita puntiaguda y pecosa de Ginny- Perdóname bomboncito-le dio un beso en los labios-mi caramelito-le dio otro beso-mi palomita de maíz- le dio un beso más largo.

-Estoy teniendo arcadas-dijo Ron; Harry y Ginny lo ignoraron.

-Claro que sí, Harry.

-Te quiero, nena.

-Yo te quiero más.

-No, yo te quiero más-Ginny negó con la cabeza

-No, yo te quiero mucho más que tú a mí-susurró Ginny.

-Eso es imposible porque yo te amo-dijo Harry

-Y yo a ti también te amo, con toda el alma, pichoncito.

-¡OH, POR DIOS!-gritó Hermione-lleváis cinco años juntos y actuáis como si llevarais dos meses.

-Hermione- dijo Ron-creo que voy a vomitar.

Hermione y Ron salieron cogidos del brazo murmurando cosas como "imposibles", "asco", "empalagosos" y "cursis".

-¡ENVIDIOSOS!-gritó Harry y bajó la voz para hablarle a Ginny- ¿te has comprado lencería fina y tacones altos?-Ginny asintió.

-Tacón fino, como a ti te gusta; Y unas ligas blancas y muchas más cosas.

-¿Te has comprado unas ligas blancas?-Harry hablaba con un tono de incredulidad e impaciencia en la voz. Ginny sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Esta noche te las enseño.

-¿Tengo que esperar hasta la noche?-Ginny rió alegremente; le cogió de la mano, le dio un último beso y tiró de él-¿Y si no vamos a la redacción de el Profeta y nos quedamos aquí?-Ginny le ignoró y siguió tirando de él con fuerza porque Harry se resistía a abandonar la casa-Ginny, porfa.

Ginny sonrío sin parar hasta que Harry se rindió, y echó a andar junto a ella hacia el sauce donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione, que estaba muy colorada cuando ellos dos llegaron.

-Hermione, si quieres luego nos pasamos por Londres y le echamos un vistazo a esas tiendas-dijo Ginny convencida de que si su mejor amiga estaba de ese color, es porque Ron le había sugerido (o presionado) a que fuera un poco más atrevida- A lo mejor hay algo que te interesa-Hermione se puso más colorada todavía mientras Ron no dejaba de mirarla con ojos hambrientos.

-¡Oh venga!-dijo Harry-Somos adultos, ¿o no?

-Contigo a veces lo dudo, cariño-dijo Ginny, y Harry le echó una mirada de esas que matan, ella ni se inmutó.

-Vosotros dos-dijo Harry- idos a averiguar qué pasa con Amycus, anoche recibí una lechuza de Lupin diciéndome que el interrogatorio a Alecto no había servido de nada.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Ron-Menuda mierda; tengo unas ganas de pillarlo...

-¿Sí?-dijo Harry-Pues empieza a buscar, amigo; porque hay una bruja que afirma que lo ha visto en Lituania, ayer por la mañana.

-¡Genial!-gritó Ron.

-Sí, fantástico-dijo Harry-lo malo es que también hay un mago que afirma que lo vio en Belice anteayer por la noche-Harry miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros-ni siquiera un mago se mueve tan rápido.

-Quizás uno de los dos mienta, o esté equivocado-apuntó Ginny.

-Sí; eso he pensado yo-dijo Harry mientras se peinaba una ceja-Vale la pena comprobarlo. ¿A quien tenemos en Latinoamérica que pueda ayudarnos, Hermione? De confianza ¿eh?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No sé, Harry. Ahora mismo no lo sé. Sé que hay un par de aurores, mayores, amigos de Dumbledore que viven en Centroamérica; pero no sé sus nombres. Pero Harry-Hermione le miraba de reojo- Creo que lo mejor es que lo hablemos en otra parte, esta tarde. Ahora vamos a lo de El Profeta, se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí-dijo Ron-ya casi es la hora de comer.

-¡Si acabamos de desayunar!-gritó Ginny.

-Tú que te has levantado tan tarde…

-Bueno, da igual.-dijo Harry-Lo dejamos para esta tarde.-Harry sacó un galeón de oro, lo golpeó con la varita y sonrió a Hermione, esto al fin y al cabo, había sido idea suya hacía mucho tiempo-Hecho. Esta tarde a las cinco en Grimmauld Place. Sólo miembros de la Orden-Harry los miró a todos y tomó a Ginny de la mano-Venga, vámonos.

-Esto… ¿Harry?-Harry miró a Ginny- ¿dónde está la redacción de El Profeta?-Harry levantó mucho los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Está en Londres-dijo Hermione y todos la miraron-En Bloomsbury, se entra por el college. No me miréis así, tuve encerrada en un bote a Rita Skeeter durante muuuucho tiempo.

-Vamos a ir con vosotros-dijo Ron-se han metido con Ginny y con mi familia, y además Hermione tendrá algo que decir ¿no?

-Bueno-dijo Harry-dejemos de perder el tiempo. Vamos.

Se desaparecieron todos hasta el campus de Bloomsbury, y Harry, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que esperar a Ron, que a pesar de los años, aún no controlaba las grandes distancias, y tuvo que volver al valle de Godric a por un zapato que se había dejado atrás.

Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano con fuerza, y caminaron juntos hasta un árbol nudoso, negro y retorcido sobre cuyas ramas lúgubres se aposentaban al menos una veintena de cuervos; tenía un cartel del Ministerio de Medio Ambiente en el que ponía "ejemplar protegido; no tocar". Ningún muggle se acercaría a un árbol así, y no por el cartel.

-Es aquí-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un año buscando horcruxes hace que te vuelvas un experto para localizar la magia oculta-miró a Ginny quien giró la cara y miró hacia otro lado, y Harry supo que había cometido un error, nunca se habían dicho que estaba "prohibido" hablar del tema, pero estaba claro que a Ginny no le gustaba cuando salía a colación el tema del año fatídico lejos de ella-Perdona-le dijo a Ginny.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró Hermione a Ginny, ella sonrió, asintió y se excusó diciendo que estaba nerviosa.

Harry acarició el árbol, esperando encontrar algún nudo, quizás como el del sauce Boxeador de Hogwarts, pero a parte de lo tétrico y de la evidente magia que desprendía el árbol, no había nada anormal en él.

-Estamos buscando a Amanda Gossip-Harry le gritó al árbol como si le hablara a un hombre con problemas de sordera.

-¿Qué queréis?-Todos levantaron la cabeza, alcanzaron a ver un cuervo de entre los demás, que a pesar de ser idéntico a sus compañeros de especie, era diferente.

-Venimos a tratar un asunto con Amanda Gossip.

-¿Tenéis cita?-Harry miró al resto de sus compañeros.

-Soy Harry Potter y no necesito cita. Más te vale graznar o batir las alas o hacer lo que quiera que tengas que hacer para permitir entrar a las visitas, pero hazlo; porque con o sin tu ayuda voy a conseguir entrar- El cuervo dio un gran graznido de indignación y se hurgó con el pico dentro del ala, durante un segundo Harry pensó que le había ignorado, pero unos segundos después una de las nudosas raíces se movió elevándose y se curvó hasta formar lo que parecía el marco de una puerta no demasiado alta. Comprendieron que debían pasar por ella para acceder a la redacción de El profeta.

Ron tuvo que agacharse un poco para entrar y cuando Harry vio que Ginny iba a cruzarla sintió un súbito temor, pues se acordó del arco y del velo del departamento de misterios del ministerio; la cogió de la mano, asustado, deteniéndola antes de que entrara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?-Harry negó con la cabeza, pero, y aunque lo hizo con dificultad, se las ingenió para entrar por el marco de la puerta a la vez que Ginny, si ocurría algo inesperado, les ocurriría juntos.

No pasó nada, una vez dentro comprobaron que estaban en lo que parecía un edificio blanco, alumbrado por ventanas horizontales que seguramente, serían producto de la magia pues, el susodicho edificio estaba bajo tierra, como casi todos los edificios oficiales mágicos, con excepción de St Mungo. Era una sala rectangular, llena de cubículos donde había trabajando muchísima gente, en uno de los lados largos, no se veían ventanas sino puertas, director sección de deportes, director sección cotilleos, directora de sección sucesos, y así hasta siete más. Harry se acercó a la sección de cotilleos, llamó a la puerta y sin esperar contestación, entró, mejor dicho, entraron.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry en un tono gélido a la mujer que estaba sentada en frente de un escritorio con el profeta a un lado y una pluma vuela pluma como la que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado una vez a Harry en su cuarto curso, escribiendo como una maníaca sobre un pergamino.

La mujer, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Amanda Gossip tenía el pelo rojizo, y de su cara resaltaban unas gafas de pasta con brillantes incrustados que le quedaban tan mal como a un Santo Cristo dos pistolas. Tenía los labios muy finos, pintados de un morado muy fuerte, se había maquillado mucho los pómulos y parecía aún más huesuda de lo que ya era. Tenía el cuello arrugado y unas patas de gallo tan largas que le llegaban al pelo. Curiosamente, iba muy bien vestida.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor…?

-Potter; Harry Potter.-Se levantó como un resorte, salió de detrás del escritorio y se paró frente a Harry sentándose en la mesa.

-Oh que agradable sorpresa. ¿Le ha gustado mi crónica señor Potter? ¿Es que acaso tiene algo que le gustaría añadir?-Y diciendo esto se encendió un cigarro mientras miraba a Ginny de arriba abajo.

-Nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad? Siempre tan cínicos, tan hipócritas; no soy una agradable sorpresa, sabe que me ha asqueado su ¿Crónica?-Harry soltó una carcajada irónica- si mi mujer me dejara usaría sus columnas como papel del váter para limpiarme el…

-¡Harry!-lo interrumpió Ginny.

-¿Así que la batuta la lleva ella? Que interesante… A mucha gente le gustaría saberlo.

-Le voy a decir lo que va a saber la gente-Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraban a Harry, quien desprendía un aura poderosísima que incluso la indolente de Gossip debía sentir- ¿se acuerda usted de Rita Skeeter?

-Por supuesto-dijo con suficiencia y seguridad-ella ya no trabaja con nosotros.

-Claro que no. Porque yo la hundí.

-¿Me está amenazando, señor Potter?

-Le estoy advirtiendo-dijo Harry en una voz peligrosamente helada-de que si cuenta mentiras… acabará usted mal.

-¡Está usted en mi oficina, señor!-se había puesto de pie, y miraba desafiante a Harry como advirtiéndole que él estaba en su terreno-¡No se atreva a amenazarme sólo por ser quien es!

-¿Y quién soy? El niño que sobrevivió, el Elegido o el Salvador ¿no es cierto?-Harry le sonrió-siempre soy ese Harry Potter; pero si se meten con mi mujer… puedo llegar a ser Muy Tenebroso. ¿Entiende?-Harry observó con deleite como la periodista amedrentada por sus palabras y su presencia se echaba hacia detrás en un intento de huir de él-Buena chica; déjeme que la presente, estos son mi cuñado y mejor amigo Ron Weasley, su novia y mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger; y mi mujer, Ginny Weasley, es esta preciosa pelirroja que de normal, es mucho más alegre y habladora; pero hoy, no ha tenido un buen día. Y cuando ella no tiene un buen día, o se siente infeliz, yo me cabreo mucho-Harry la taladró con la mirada, ahora que la tenía delante, quería aplastarla por hacerle daño a su Ginny.

-¿Es que no respetan nada?-preguntó Hermione, pero Amanda la ignoró, es posible que ni siquiera la oyera pues no cesaba de mirar a Harry, a los ojos, a las manos, y al cinturón donde llevaba la varita.

-¿Quieres hechizarla, amor mío?-Harry hablaba con Ginny pero seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la asustada periodista, que ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-No-dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco-Ahora me doy cuenta qué clase de mujer es, no merece la pena.

-No puede callar la voz de un periódico, Señor Potter; no importa lo importante que sea usted.

-No quiero callar la voz de El Profeta, sólo la suya.

-Tampoco podrá-lo desafió mientras le echaba el humo del cigarrillo a la cara.

-Resulta que, el ministro le tiene mucho cariño a su cargo, y resulta, que al ministro le viene muy bien el que yo trabaje con sus aurores; la gente se siente segura cuando oye mi nombre vinculado al del ministro-dijo Harry mientras se paseaba de lado a lado- Cuando era un crío no podía, pero ahora me conozco muy bien este jueguecito señorita Gossip. Todo es estrategia, como en el ajedrez. ¿Verdad, Ron?-Ron no contestó-Si Ginny sigue disgustándose por lo que dice un periódico-dijo en tono meloso-Yo, como buen marido, me tendré que quedar en casa para animarla; los deberes maritales; lo primero-dijo solemnemente- al ministro no le gustará nada, y cuando se entere que todo es por culpa de una periodista de El Profeta se va a enfadar. Y si yo me voy, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger vendrán conmigo. -Harry se rió en su cara despectivamente- ¡Qué golpe para el futuro político del ministro! Imagíneselo.

-Jaque-dijo Ron y volvió a sumirse en el silencio, pero la magnitud de esa única palabra, había caído en el despacho como una bomba, y es que Harry, había dado en el blanco.

-¡NO PUEDE! ME OYE, NO PODRÁ, ¡NUNCA!-Amanda Gossip chillaba como una histérica escupiendo al gritar, los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía una demente-¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE? EL MUNDO, ¡EL MUNDO SE ENTERARÁ DE QUIÉN ES EL VERDADERO HARRY POTTER!

-Entonces-dijo Harry-aquí ya está todo dicho-Rodeó a Ginny por los hombros y la incitó a ir hacia la puerta del despacho.

Cuando salían por la puerta se encontraron con un hombre gordo, con el pelo canoso y escaso pegado a la cabeza por el sudor que le goteaba por la frente despejada, llevaba un a túnica a rayas moradas, rojas y negras, a pesar de todo, parecía una persona importante.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Amanda!-dijo en un resuello-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¡ME ESTÁN AMENAZANDO DIRECTOR WEBER!

-¿Cómo es eso Amanda?

-Disculpe señor-dijo Harry-me temo que es cierto.

-¡Por todos los dragones!-chilló entusiasmado-¡Es Harry Potter!-Harry le sonrió abiertamente mientras el director le estrechaba efusivamente la mano-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? ¿A qué debemos esta maravillosa visita?

-Me temo que no es una visita de cortesía, director-dijo Harry solemnemente y el director miró a la periodista-¿No ha leído usted el periódico de hoy?

-Sí, bueno-dijo mientras le retiraba la mano y empezaba a retorcérsela con su otra mano- tampoco es para enfadarse, siempre se exagera un poco, para vender más, ya sabe…-Harry levantó mucho las cejas mientras Amanda Gossip sonreía con malicia.

-Ahhh-Harry besó a Ginny en la sien, parecía sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar-No estoy enfadado. Ya no-dijo con seriedad-He decidido que le daremos la exclusiva de nuestra boda a El Quisquilloso-Amanda Gossip se quedó blanca como una muerta mientras el director tartamudeaba.

-Un…un… un momento-el director levantó las manos hacia Harry como intentado calmarlo-estamos muy alterados. Estoy seguro que esto puede arreglarse.

-¿Qué te parece, pecosita?-le dijo Harry a Ginny- ¿Crees que a Luna le interesará publicar eso en su periódico?-Ginny se encogió de hombros, se estaba divirtiendo; si Harry cumplía su amenaza el Profeta perdería muchísimo dinero, pues toda la gente que quisiera ver detalles de su boda, y Ginny sabía que era mucha gente, tendría que comprar ese día el Quisquilloso- la última vez que colaboré con El Quisquilloso se quedaron encantados con los beneficios.-Sí; lo siento, pero El Profeta ni nadie que trabaje para él podrá estar presente el día de mi boda. La exclusiva la tendrá El Quisquilloso. Está decidido. Que tengan un buen día-Harry les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ordenándoles la retirada; Ron se quedó mirando a Amanda Gossip con una sonrisa en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Jaque mate.

Harry vio como Hermione se le echaba encima y le abrazaba como un oso nada más salir por el marco de la puerta, que por cierto, volvió a ser una mansa raíz nada más pasar el último de ellos.

-¡Has estado estupendo Harry!-chilló Hermione-¡Eso les enseñará!-Soltó a Harry y corrió hacia Ron que la cogió por la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire, los dos riéndose del repaso que le había pegado Harry a esa estúpida periodista. Ginny estaba muy callada, Harry pensó que quizás estaba enfadada por su comportamiento, al fin y al cabo, él no solía ser tan agresivo.

-¡Joder Harry!-gritó Ron mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda bastante fuerte-¡Así es un verdadero Griffindor, parecías un león enjaulado!-Harry miraba intensamente a Ginny, intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a ella por su preciosa cabecita pelirroja.

-Nadie se mete con mi gata-Ginny levantó la vista en ese momento del suelo y miró a Harry a los ojos, durante un segundo pasaron por los ojos de ambos todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro, y las que sentían en ese momento; amor, pasión, admiración, deseo y alegría por esta pequeña victoria. Caminaron el uno hacia el otro como atraídos por una fuerza misteriosa, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, en un segundo Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry y Harry sobre Ginny y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡EH!-chilló Ron- ¡EH Harry, ¡Qué es mi hermana, tío!-Y diciendo esto corrió como un crío hacia ellos, y tirando de la camiseta de Harry logró separarlos, mientras Hermione le decía, que los dejara en paz.

-No me extraña que seas el jefe de la Orden-dijo Ginny en un susurro-Parecías…no sé, ¿omnipotente?-Harry se rió

-Nada de eso-dijo con su boca pegada a la de ella-pero nadie hace sufrir a mi pequeña.

Una lechuza parda bajó volando del árbol tenebroso y se posó sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-Es la lechuza de Bill-dijo mientras cogía la carta. La abrió y la leyó- ¡Oh vaya!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Fleur no puede ayudarme hoy; al parecer Bill está en uno de esos días que no se encuentra del todo bien, y quiere quedarse con él-Ginny sacó su varita y mediante magia garabateó un "no pasa nada", le devolvió la carta a la lechuza que salió volando hacia el cielo gris-Bueno, tendré que arreglármelas sola.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Hoy iré a elegir las invitaciones, y me informaré sobre los caterings y demás, no es mucho.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió mientras le cogía por las solapas de la túnica.

-No hace falta, pero esta noche, procura tener una idea de a quien quieres invitar-Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-A todo el mundo, Ginny.

-No-dijo Harry-No; en realidad Ginny y yo hemos pensado en algo más sencillo, la familia y los amigos más cercanos.

-No me parece buena idea-dijo Hermione-Harry, tú conoces a mucha gente del ministerio que se tomará como una ofensa el que no los invites.

-Me da igual-dijo Harry llanamente.

-Te da igual-dijo Hermione-¿te da igual lo que ha pasado hoy? Tienes muchas responsabilidades con mucha gente importante, Harry. No te conviene.

-Quizás Hermione tenga razón-Ginny parecía estar pensándoselo.

-Ahora no quiero hablarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-Harry se miró el reloj-Es muy tarde, quiero tener a alguien en Belice antes de las tres interrogando a ese viejo y también quiero a gente investigando a esa bruja en Lituania a la misma hora. En marcha.

-¿Vas a venir a comer a casa?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Voy a llegar muy tarde-Harry se frotó los ojos-¿Vas a ir al callejón Diagon?-Ginny asintió-Pues quedamos para comer allí, ve sobre la una a la tienda de tus hermanos y comemos juntos. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Venga chicos, al ministerio. Adiós nena-Harry le dio un beso en los labios y le pellizcó cariñosamente la barbilla a Ginny.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se desaparecieron al ministerio y Ginny lo hizo al callejón Diagon.

Nada más llegar al hall de recepción del ministerio a Harry le recibieron con una gran palmada en la espalda.

-Lo siento, Harry-era Lupin-he leído el periódico.

-No pasa nada ¿Eh Harry?-dijo Ron-Hemos estado en el Profeta y Harry le ha enseñado los dientes a esa garrapata.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Ginny?

-Ahora ya está más animada-dijo Harry-pero esta mañana estaba bastante afectada. ¿Cómo esta Tonks, Lupin?

-Gordísima-dijo Lupin con una preciosa sonrisa-Le fastidia perderse la captura de Amycus, pero el sanador que lleva su embarazo ha dicho que el bebé es demasiado grande y es mejor que estos dos meses que quedan los pase tranquila.

-Espero que no se ponga de parto para mi boda-dijo Harry-me gustaría mucho que vinierais.

-Para mí será un honor-Lupin bajó un momento la mirada y su cara adoptó una expresión triste y dolorosa-Además, será como asistir a la boda de James y Lily. Una segunda oportunidad.-Harry le sonrió, y le apretó el hombro con afecto.

-¡Oh vaya!-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Lupin.

-Los informes, Harry. Los informes sobre los miembros de la Orden están en el cuartel general. Tengo que ir allí para mirar lo de esos aurores que quieres enviar.

-Te acompaño-dijo Ron, y con un puff, desaparecieron los dos.

-¿Ron será tu padrino?-preguntó Lupin y Harry se dio cuenta, que en realidad aún no lo había pensado, empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la segunda planta, donde Sally intentó llamar la atención de Harry, sin mucho éxito.

-No lo había pensado-dijo Harry- en realidad… ni siquiera sé a quien voy a invitar a mi boda. Ginny y yo queríamos algo sencillo-Lupin levantó mucho las cejas- pero al parecer va a ser imposible, por culpa de mis "compromisos". Sí, supongo que mi padrino será Ron-abrió la puerta de la oficina y dejó entrar a Lupin, quedándose él en el umbral sujetando la puerta-Aunque, quizás sea más justo que sea el Señor Weasley; es el padre de Ginny; y me gustaría mucho que fuera él quien me la entregara y sé que a ella le emocionaría mucho.

-Haced lo que os haga felices-dijo Lupin-es vuestro día Harry, vuestro día. No celebréis la boda que quieren los demás, sino la que vosotros deseáis tener-Lupin le sonrió, se acercó a él, y cogiéndole del hombro lo apartó de la puerta y lo guió cariñosamente hasta su sillón en la presidencia de la mesa-Que no te preocupe el que dirán; mírame, yo estuve a punto de perder lo que tengo ahora por el qué dirán.

-Me da igual la boda-dijo Harry pesadamente-Lo que quiero es casarme con ella. Quiero que lleve mi apellido. Ella… ella ya es mi mujer, lo ha sido desde hace años, pero… quiero más, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Quiero que tengamos hijos y… quiero la familia que nunca he tenido. Quiero tener lo que a mis padres se les negó. Y quiero hacerlo con ella.

-Es muy afortunada-dijo Lupin.

-El afortunado soy yo-Lupin soltó una atronadora carcajada, raras veces Harry le había oído reír así, aunque si bien es cierto, desde que se había casado con Tonks era más común oírlo.

-Te tiene bien cogido, ¿eh?-Harry lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y Lupin le dio una palmada en la espalda-Es estupendo. Tus padres se sentirían muy felices, Harry. A James le chiflaban las pelirrojas, gusto que has heredado tú. Y a tu madre le habría encantado verte tan feliz.

La gente empezó a entrar en la sala, Hermione y Ron tardaron bastante en volver, y cuando lo hicieron Hermione estaba visiblemente sofocada, informó a todos sobre los aurores que se encargarían de la investigación en Belice y Lituania, mientras Harry se burlaba de Ron, de lo mucho que habían tardado en volver cuando solo iban a por unos papeles, y de lo sofocada que estaba Hermione, quien, no paraba de lanzarles miradas furtivas a ambos, y cada vez que Harry le sonreía con malicia, ella se ponía muy roja, tiraba un papel, o tartamudeaba. Fue la reunión más distendida que Harry había presidido jamás.

Harry llegó tarde a su cita con Ginny, y de hecho, la tienda estaba cerrada, llamó a casa de los gemelos, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la puerta del apartamento de Fred y George, aunque se accedía por una estrechísima escalera, el piso estaba realmente bien, abarcaba toda la superficie de la tienda que había en la planta baja.

-Hola Harry

-Hola Fred, ¿y Ginny?

-No está.

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Harry.

-Se ha ido a Liverpool, le han llamado del trabajo.

-Bueno, pues… me voy a casa-George asomó su cabeza pelirroja.

-No seas idiota-dijo-Te quedas a comer

Harry entró y en seguida le llegó un aroma delicioso, miró a George que llevaba un delantal en que el ponía, "si estás buena, besa al chef", Harry sonrió.

Comieron en la cocina, y a Harry no le gustó nada el ver que Fred y George no paraban de mirarse de reojo y no decían nada.

-Esto…Harry-dijo George, y Harry dejó a medias el trago de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo y los miro a los ojos alternativamente.

-¿Qué?

-Has pensado ya en quien va a organizar tu despedida.

-¿¡Mi qué?

-Tu despedida-dijo Fred-No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo planeado.

-¿Qué.. qué es lo que tenéis planeado?

-La cena-dijo George

-La fiesta-dijo Fred

-Las chicas-dijeron a la vez levantando las cejas seductoramente.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer tú-dijo Fred- es decírselo a los invitados.

-Yo…chicos, os lo agradezco mucho-dijo Harry limpiándose con la servilleta-pero, no sé… en fin… Ginny…

-Ginny también tendrá su despedida-dijo George

-¿A sí?

-Nos lo ha dicho Hermione. Están planeando algo grande, tío-Fred lo miraba como si tuviera en su poder mucha información que a Harry le interesara.

-¿No querrás que la fiesta de las chicas sea mejor? ¿Eh?-ahora los dos gemelos lo miraban con las manos apoyadas en la mesa expectantes.

-Conociendo a Ginny, harán lo que hacen todos los años las chicas; se irán a un hotel muy caro en alguna playa preciosa y tomarán el sol.

-¿Entonces?-dijeron a la vez, Harry resopló.

-Yo no tengo tiempo, así que si queréis despedida, la tendréis que organizar vosotros-Fred y George se levantaron y se abrazaron, y Harry, sintió miedo-Comida, bebida, y música; pero nada, oídme bien, NA-DA de chicas. No quiero problemas una semana antes de mi boda.

En qué lío se había metido, pensó Harry mientras salía del apartamento de los gemelos, en dirección a La Madriguera. ¿Cuántas más sorpresas le esperaban antes de su boda? _¿Es que un hombre no puede casarse tranquilamente con la mujer que ama?_

Cabrearse es enfadarse en Espein. (España para los amigos)


	5. Chapter 5

Cómo me dices esas cosas Nancy Miller? Que noooo, vaya, a mí me gustaba este capítulo porque era todo vida normal, nada de sexo, sexo y más sexo, y es precisamente lo que hasta ahora parece que más echan de menos en el fic. 

Quería dejar claro que Harry puede ser un ninfómano, y ser un celoso, y un capullo a veces, pero es Harry Potter y nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a los que quiere. Además quería escribir una escena de estas asquerosamente cursis como la que protagonizan Ginny y Harry en la entrada de su casa, y es que la imagen que me ha quedado a mí del Harry del último libro es un Harry así, celoso, un capullín adorable, y un romántico shakesperiano que se pasa las horas muertas pensando en los encuentros con su amada.

Ciertamente, en el capítulo anterior, no ocurre nada trascendental, es prácticamente un capítulo de relleno pero me permitió poner grandes dosis de un Harry y Ginny muy fluffly y también poner algo del Ron/Hermione.

Siento mucho el retraso, intentaré escribir cuando tenga un segundo libre, pero cada vez va a ser más complicado.

Harry se apareció en Ottery St. Catchpole, caminó tres pasos en dirección a la madriguera, cuando se acordó de que Luna, vivía en ese mismo pueblo. Podía ir a verla y comentarle lo de la boda, primero, que estaba invitada, por supuesto; y luego, que tenía la primicia para su revista. La verdad era que lo había dicho solo para molestar a Amanda Gossip, pero cada vez le parecía mejor idea, él no se llevaba bien con El Profeta, nunca lo había hecho, y el Quisquilloso le había hecho un gran favor en el pasado; además, Amanda Gossip era un grano en el trasero a quien no quería beneficiar con su boda, sin embargo, Luna era amiga suya, y muy amiga de Ginny, parecía justo que si alguien tenía que sacar provecho de unos cuantos comentarios y fotos de su boda, fuera alguien a quien ambos apreciaran.

Harry llegó a casa de Luna, que estaba en las afueras del pueblo como La Madriguera, pero un poco más cercana, y al otro lado de la villa. Era una casa muy bonita, un poco extraña, pues el porche se encontraba en el segundo piso, la barandilla, colgaba del techo, y las columnas de la casa, o Harry estaba perdiendo visión, o en vez de hojas de acanto tenían rábanos. Puso los ojos en blanco y llamó a la puerta.

Unos segundos después un elfo doméstico, más raro de lo normal, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué desea, señor?-Y Harry bajó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, menudo vozarrón tenía el bicho.

-Soy… soy Harry Potter, he venido a ver a…

-Pase, la señorita Lovegood estará encantada de verlo-Harry pasó vergonzosamente-Sígame, por favor.-El elfo lo condujo a través de la casa, y lo sacó por la puerta de atrás, había un pequeño huerto, donde se pararon para que el elfo pudiera espantar a un gnomo que trataba de arrancar una de las matas, rodearon el huerto y a unos cincuenta metros de la casa de Luna, había un edificio. Harry se paró ante una construcción de ladrillo con muchas chimeneas, al menos treinta, de las cuales dos, echaban un humo muy negro, y otra un humo grisáceo que cuando salía del tubo de la chimenea adoptaba formas distintas de animales. El elfo le abrió la puerta y a Harry le llegó el olor del papel nuevo, de la tinta, y del pegamento, todo junto.

Vio a Luna; estaba tras una especie de urna de cristal de forma ovalada suspendida en el aire, y como estaba detrás de ella, parecía que el cuerpecito de Luna tenía que soportar una cabeza con la forma de un globo y de al menos cuarenta kilos de peso. Luna se asomó por un lado de la esfera y miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tendrías que verte a través del cristal.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Harry, ¿Y Ginny?

-Trabajando-dijo Harry-Yo he venido a ver a su padre y ya que estaba en el pueblo he pensado en pasar a comentarte algo-Luna puso cara de sorpresa, era evidente que no sabía de que podría querer Harry hablar con ella.

-Ginny y yo vamos a casarnos

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

-¿A sí?-Harry no sabía que Ginny hubiera visto en estos últimos días a Luna.

-Me mandó una lechuza-Harry pensó que Ginny y Luna, eran más amigas de lo que él imaginaba

-¿Te ha dicho que estás invitada?-Luna asintió

-Yo y un acompañante, el que yo quiera- Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que por lo menos, llevara a alguien visible y a ser posible, humano, pero pensó que eso sería tremendamente grosero.

-Bueno pues, eso ya está claro-Luna estaba empezando a distraerse-Quiero hablar contigo de un negocio-Eso llamó la atención de Luna, que se bajó las gafas del pelo para mirarlo a través de ellas-He tenido un problema con El profeta…

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez-dijo Harry-pero esta vez han hecho daño a Ginny-Luna levantó la barbilla aún más, apreciaba mucho a Ginny-Mi boda con Ginny al parecer, es algo que al mundo mágico le interesa.-Harry hizo una pausa-No quiero que se enteren de lo que pasa en mi boda a través de El Profeta, prefiero que lo hagan a través de El Quisquilloso.

-¿Quieres que mi revista cubra la noticia de tu boda?

-Sé que no es el tipo de periodismo que interesa al lector de El Quisquilloso…

-No, no lo es-dijo Luna rotundamente-pero supongo que podría editar un apéndice junto con El Quisquilloso de junio.

-Piensa que… bueno, que te dará muchos beneficios-dijo Harry en voz baja- la gente comprará El Quisquilloso; y luego El profeta y Corazón de bruja y el resto de revistas querrán publicarlo también, y los derechos serán tuyos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Trato hecho. Pero del reportaje no podré encargarme yo, lo hará otro colaborador mío.

-¿Neville?

-No sé. ¿Vas a invitarle a la boda?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues si es un invitado no podré hacerle trabajar-dijo Luna tajantemente- Adam Corner, ha salido este año de Hogwarts, y bueno, lo he contratado. Mándame una lechuza unos días antes de la boda, y le diré que vaya a hablar contigo-Harry asintió-Ya puedes irte Harry-Harry se sorprendió un poco por la brusquedad de Luna, sonrió, y caminó hacia la salida. No le apetecía volver a cruzarse el pueblo caminando, además, se había puesto a llover. Se apareció lo más cerca que pudo de la madriguera, que resultó ser, en mitad de la cocina.

-Harry ¿qué haces aquí cariño?-la señora Weasley le sonreía, y Harry vio con alegría como su suegra estaba cocinando.

-Hola señora Weasley, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Huele de maravilla-dijo aspirando el aroma que salía del caldero.

-Es estofado de buey con setas y patatas-la señora Weasley le pellizcó la cara-si esperas un poco te pondré para que te lo lleves a casa-Harry le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella rió alegremente-Ve junto al fuego a calentarte, cariño. Harry se acercó a la chimenea y se frotó las manos.

-Creí que tenían la protección antiaparición en La Madriguera.

-Lo tenemos cielo-se acercó a él y le dio un trozo de bizcocho-pero Arthur ha bajado la intensidad de protección para que los miembros de la familia no tengáis que caminar desde el pueblo. ¿Está bueno?

-Dikídimo-dijo Harry con la boca llena-¿Zta ld deñod Wedly?

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-le gritó la señora Weasley con el cucharón en la mano-Está poniendo a los animales a cubierto de la lluvia-la señora Weasley se limpió las manos con un paño y le hizo a Harry un gesto con la cabeza-Ahí lo tienes, tesoro.

-Hola señor Weasley.

-¡Ah! Hola Harry-dijo el señor Weasley mientras se acercaba él también a la chimenea para coger calor-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. No; todo va bien. Ginny está trabajando, la han mandado a Liverpool no sé muy bien a qué, y bueno… esta mañana me ha dicho que esta noche quería hacer la lista de invitados, y luego Lupin…-Harry se detuvo a pesar de que el señor Weasley le prestaba total atención, estaba parloteando cosas sin sentido, Harry respiró y trató de poner orden en sus pensamientos-Bueno, el caso es que he venido a pedirle…

-¿No irás a pedirme la mano de mi hija?-dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos- porque llegas tarde, te la llevaste hace mucho y no te molestaste en preguntarme…

-Déjale terminar, Arthur.

-Bien-dijo Harry un poco alarmado-Yo quería pedirle… quería saber, si me haría el honor de ser el padrino de mi boda-El señor Weasley parpadeó sorprendido, y después abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-Pensé que querrías que fuera Ron-dijo al fin.

-Pensé en Ron pero-y Harry bajó la vista para luego levantarla y mirar al señor Weasley con cariño-Quiero que sea usted quien me entregue a Ginny en el altar. Es su única hija. Y sé que es lo que quiere ella. Y yo también lo quiero así.

-Oh Harry-El señor Weasley estaba visiblemente emocionado, se le habían empañado los ojos, Harry oyó como la señora Weasley, se sonaba la nariz.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó tímidamente Harry.

-Que será un honor para mí. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?-El señor Weasley se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Yo llevaré a mi hija hasta ti-dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos cada vez más rojos-pero Ron merece ser tu padrino más que yo. Y hay algo… algo que a mí me entusiasma más que ser el padrino de tu boda-durante un momento Harry pensó que el Señor Weasley le iba a pedir que lo acompañara a un aeropuerto o que le comprara una colección de enchufes o algo parecido.

-U…u… usted dirá-Harry se sentía totalmente desconcertado, se giró, y miró a la Señora Weasley que parecía sentirse igual que él.

-Lo que de verdad me honraría-el señor Weasley había empezado a hablar tímidamente-y me haría muy feliz es poder ser el padrino de…de la primera criatura que tengáis Ginny y tú-Harry lo miró de hito en hito, comprendiendo-Me da igual si es niño o niña (aunque preferiría a una niña) pero me gustaría mucho ser el padrino de un nieto-Le sonrió a Harry quien sentía como si se hubiese quedado sin cerebro, no podía pensar.

La señora Weasley, se había puesto a llorar; Harry se sentía como si le hubieran knoqueado.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor. No sé si Ginny piensa tener hijos en breve pero… los tendremos y… será un honor que usted apadrine al primero de mis hijos.

El señor Weasley sonrió, y le dio un abrazo tremendo a Harry, quien a su vez le devolvió el abrazo, era el único padre que había conocido.

-Gracias, hijo.-Y Harry sintió que se emocionaba también.

Harry llegó a casa casi a la hora de cenar, llevaba el estofado de la señora Weasley a salvo en un envase dentro de una bolsa de cartón. Abrió la puerta y se quito la capa, el chaquetón de Ginny no estaba en la percha.

-¿Ginny?-Nada. Harry sacó la varita y apuntándola en la dirección de la chimenea la encendió. Subió a la habitación y se puso el pantalón del pijama, cuando bajó de nuevo, el salón y la cocina estaban caldeados. Ginny tampoco podía tardar demasiado. Fue hacia la cocina y recalentó a fuego lento el estofado de la señora Weasley. Hoy cenarían en el salón; Harry preparó una mesa preciosa con flores a la tenue luz de unas velas blancas y la chimenea encendida.

Se sentó en el sofá, y esperó. Quería ir a la entrada y mirar en las bolsas de Ginny para hacerse una idea de lo que había comprado Ginny… nadie iba a quitarle su noche con Ginny en lencería fina y tacones altos.

Había pasado ya una hora y media; hacía rato que Harry había apagado las velas y el fuego de la cocina, a esas alturas ya no tenía casi caldo, Harry no quería ni pensar en cómo se lo comerían si Ginny tardaba un poco más. No estaba preocupado, a veces a ella le pasaban estas cosas, tenía un trabajo lejos de casa, y si se complicaba luego tenía que ir a hacer el reporte de carácter urgente a Gringotts, pero un poco decepcionado sí lo estaba.

Oyó la valla abrirse y un golpe seguido de una maldición, y Harry también sintió ganas de maldecir, Ginny nunca decía palabrotas, y cuando las decía es porque estaba de muy, pero que muy mal humor, y si Ginny estaba de muy pero que muy mal humor, significaba que no habría noche de lencería y tacones altos, tendría suerte si Ginny le daba si quiera un beso de buenas noches.

Harry fue a la entrada para recibirla, quizás si era atento con ella, luego ella podría inclinar sus _atenciones_ hacia él.

Ginny metió la llave dentro de la cerradura, Harry ya tenía su sonrisa lista, pero cuando ella entró por la puerta la sonrisa desapreció del rostro de Harry y en su lugar apareció el ceño fruncido. Ginny tenía un moratón espectacular en el ojo izquierdo. Ginny se quedó mirándolo un segundo, bajó la mirada y se quitó el abrigo cansinamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Ginny se había girado y ahora Harry le cogía la barbilla para verla mejor-¿te ha pegado algún lunático fan que ha leído El Profeta? ¿Ha sido eso?-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¡Que bien huele!-dijo distraídamente-¿Has hecho tú la cena? ¡Estoy hambrienta!

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho?-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras guiaba a Harry hacia la fuente del aroma delicioso-¡Ginny!-Harry la detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-Harry asintió-resulta que hace un mes que murió un viejo chiflado de Liverpool con más dinero que años, y créeme, era muuuuy viejo -Ginny abrió la tapa de la olla donde Harry había puesto a recalentar el estofado-¡Ummmmm! ¡Oh Merlín! Estofado de buey setas y patatas… ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Ginny. El viejo chiflado-Harry le hizo un gesto con las manos para que continuase, y Ginny siguió hablando mientras encendía el fuego y le daba vueltas al estofado.

-Bueno, resulta que el viejo vivía solo en un caserón impresionante, un estilo a Grimmauld Place, aunque no tan grande-dijo Ginny mientras probaba el estofado-¡mmmm esto está de vicio!-Ginny se giró y cogió por la cintura a Harry mientras le devoraba el pecho desnudo con la mirada-el anciano solo tenía sobrinos y les daba todo el dinero que querían y más, aunque eso sí, nunca les permitió hurgar en su baúl, donde por lo visto guardaba su gran tesoro.

-Y ahora que ha muerto han querido abrirlo-Ginny le besó el pecho.

-Ahora que ha muerto, pues-Ginny resopló y Harry sintió frío cuando el aliento de ella tocó la piel húmeda donde le había dado el beso-los sobrinos se echaron sobre el baúl para repartirse las riquezas. Pero el baúl, estaba hechizado y no había manera de abrirlo-dijo Ginny girando la vista.

-Y Gringotts te mandó a ti para que lo solucionaras.

-Premio-dijo Ginny- Normalmente Gringotts no se tomaría la molestia de ir a abrir a ninguna casa un estúpido baúl, pero tratándose de quien se trataba, y sospechando que se trataba de mucho oro y piedras maravillosas; gentilmente-dijo Ginny irónicamente- les ofrecieron a los sobrinos los servicios de uno de sus rompe hechizos, o sea, yo.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry- eso sigue sin explicar el moratón del ojo.

-Te juro Harry, te lo juro-dijo Ginny con exasperación- que en cuanto vi el maldito baúl me dio mala espina. ¿Quién iba a meter su tesoro en un estúpido baúl cuando hay sistemas más seguros?-Harry asintió cómo dándole la razón-Pues bien, creo que el baúl debía tener alguna protección contra gente extraña al viejo porque cuando conseguí abrirlo, me pegó-dijo Ginny con odio-me dio un puñetazo tan tremendo que me tiró de espaldas.-Harry le cogió la cara y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla hinchada

-¿Sabes lo que era el gran tesoro?-Ginny le acariciaba el pecho mientras Harry se la comía con la mirada- En otras circunstancias el puñetazo habría valido la pena-dijo Ginny con media sonrisa-Montones de fotos de chicos

-¿De chicos?

-Jovencitos de veinte a treinta años, todos en pelota picada y muy bien dotados, por cierto-Harry soltó una carcajada-Si el ojo no me hubiera dolido tanto me hubiera tronchado de risa allí mismo-Harry seguía riéndose.

-¿Y qué te dijeron los sobrinos?

-Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad, señorita-dijo Ginny imitando la voz grave de un hombre-pero creo que ahora ya podemos hacernos cargo nosotros. Puede marcharse-Ginny se giró y apagó el fuego-Estaba tan rojo como mi pelo. ¿Cenamos?-Harry asintió- Ayúdame a preparar la mesa, por favor.

-Ya está preparada-dijo Harry- en el salón.

-Así que esto era una cena premeditada-Harry asintió y le dio un beso-¿lo has hecho tú?

-Ajá-dijo Harry dándole otro beso en la punta de la nariz-Incluso así estás guapísima-dijo distraídamente.

-Mi madre no lo habría hecho mejor; el estofado quiero decir.

-Eso es porque de hecho, el estofado lo ha hecho tu madre-Ginny se rió.

-Ya lo sabía.-Harry la cogió por la cintura y la besó en el cuello

-¿Por qué no vas y te sientas mientras yo sirvo la cena?

-¿Vas a mimarme?-Ginny le apretó el trasero mientras le mordía la barbilla.

-Sólo porque quiero que te pongas esos tacones y la lencería-Ginny rió con su boca pegaba a la barbilla de Harry.

La cena fue estupenda, pero el postre, en opinión de Harry, fue mejor; Ginny se puso unos zapatos de tacón de punta fina altísimos, un corsé blanco y unas medias, también blancas que le llegaban hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, sujetas por unas ligas del mismo color. Esa noche ella estaba juguetona, y acabó atando a Harry a la cama y vendándole los ojos. Había sido una noche maravillosamente erótica y romántica, a su manera.

Harry estaba ahora desnudo, tendido boca abajo con Ginny encima de él tendida lánguidamente, quedándose dormida. Harry no iba a permitirlo, la noche era aún joven.

-He ido a ver a tu padre hoy-Ginny sólo hizo un sonido con la garganta-Le he pedido que sea mi padrino de boda-Ginny había abierto los ojos, evidentemente porque le besaba la nuca y Harry cerró los ojos-No ha aceptado.

-¿Qué?-Harry se giró para mirarla y muy a pesar de él, ella se quitó de encima, se echó a un lado de la cama, y lo miró apoyada sobre un codo.

-Cree que Ron merece ser mi padrino.

-Supongo que…para ti es más importante Ron, y mi padre lo sabe-Estaba preciosa, allí totalmente desnuda, con el pelo suelto y enredado entre las manos y los hombros, Harry acercó una mano, y le pasó el pulgar por el pezón.

-Ron es mi mejor amigo-dijo Harry solemnemente-pero quiero, y se lo he dicho, que sea él quien te traiga hasta mí en la boda.

-¿Va a entregarme él y no el padrino?

-Sí-dijo Harry-eso sí, con una condición-Ginny levantó mucho sus cejas, mientras le pasaba la mano por el abdomen a Harry y bajaba lentamente hacia la entrepierna-quiere ser el padrino del primer hijo que tengamos.

-Oh-la mano de Ginny se había detenido.

-Yo le he dicho que bien-dijo Harry algo nervioso- pero que no sé cuando llegarán exactamente…

-La verdad…la verdad es que…-Ginny se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, recogiéndose el pelo detrás con la mano-me gustaría dejar de tomarme la poción cuando nos casemos-Harry se apoyó sobre los codos y se incorporó- ¿crees que somos muy jóvenes? ¿O es que no quieres…?-Harry la calló con un beso, y cogiéndola de la nuca volvió a tumbarla en la cama, encima de él.

-Por mí puedes dejar de tomarla ya-le susurró y empezó a besarla de nuevo, pero Ginny se apartó y volvió a sentarse.

-Hay más-dijo Ginny mirando hacia un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué más?-Harry estaba impaciente.

-El trabajo. He ido a hablar con Bill después de lo del puñetazo.

-¿Y?

-Y le he dicho, que aunque tenía que preguntártelo a ti primero, me gustaría poder dejar de trabajar estos dos meses-Harry levantó mucho las cejas.

-Te gusta tu trabajo-era lo único que se le ocurría decir en ese momento- ¿Por qué?

-Mira mi ojo, Harry. No siempre, es cierto, pero en mi trabajo hay accidentes de estos, ¿crees que quiero llegar a mi boda con un trozo de piel cubierto por tentáculos?

-¡Qué lástima!-dijo Harry mientras la besaba-Estás tan guapa con tentáculos…

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también-Harry la tumbó en la cama y se echó encima de ella-Me parece bien, es demasiado organizar una boda y además trabajar para Gringgots- Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas del susto que nos llevamos hace cuatro meses?

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Harry echando la cabeza para atrás-Estaba convencido que te habías quedado embarazada. ¿Cuánto retraso tuviste? ¿Una semana?

-Doce días-dijo Ginny ya sin sonreír.

-Cuando llegué a casa y te abrazaste a mí pensé que estabas aliviada.

-Estuve toda la tarde llorando-dijo Ginny con los ojos empañados-De verdad quería estarlo. Deseaba estar embarazada con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensé que tú no querías.

Harry negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama bajo la mirada de Ginny, y entró en el baño, cuando volvió, llevaba en la mano una cestita de mimbre llena de botellitas de cristal vacías, había tirado todas las pociones de Ginny por el váter. Ella levantó la vista de las botellas de poción vacía hacia Harry que le miraba desde arriba, le quitó la cesta de la mano y tirando de él volvió a acostarlo en la cama encima de ella.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez en la penumbra, sin risas, sin juegos y sin vendas, sólo sábanas, suspiros y ellos dos.

-No te duermas…-Harry le besó un pecho, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-Es muy tarde.

-¿Y qué más da?-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cintura-No tenemos que madrugar. Hablemos un rato.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿Mmmm?

-De tu despedida.

-¿Qué?-Ginny había girado mucho su cuello para poder mirar a Harry.

-Fred y George me han dicho que Hermione está preparando tu despedida de soltera, ¿o no?

-Bueno sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada. Pura curiosidad. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No-dijo Harry-Eso no. La mía la preparan Fred y George-Harry oyó como Ginny se atragantaba-¿Qué?; ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Has dejado que Fred y George te preparen tu despedida?-dijo Ginny con incredulidad y antes de que ella pudiera continuar Harry la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no habrá nada de chicas, solo comida, música y bebida.

-¡Ese el problema, la bebida; no las chicas!-Harry la miró con sorpresa-Yo me fío de ti sobrio, incluso rodeado de mujeres preciosas pe… pe… pero Fred y George no saben que es la moderación, habrá mucha comida sí, pero mucha bebida también, beberás y beberás y sin darte cuenta aparecerás dos semanas después de la despedida tirado en un campo de arroz chino y sin saber cómo has llegado hasta ahí-Harry se rió mientras ella fruncía aún más el ceño-¿te parece gracioso? ¡Dos semanas! O…. o…. o una semana y un día y te perderás nuestra boda y puede que aparezcas casado con alguna china- Harry sonreía ahora delante de una Ginny que no le miraba a él sino de lado a lado como visualizando todo lo que estaba diciendo-y yo me quedaré allí plantada, vestida de blanco mientras todo el mundo se ríe, y al día siguiente Amanda Gossip dirá que menos mal que te diste cuenta de tu error a tiempo; y mis padres y Ron se enfadarán conmigo…-Harry dejó de sonreír y le cogió la cara a Ginny para obligarla a mirarlo.

-No digas eso. ¿Acaso crees que para tus padres soy más importante que tú? ¿O para Ron? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

-No-dijo Ginny como si se diera cuenta de la cantidad de sandeces que había dicho-Lo siento.

-Así me gusta-Harry le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- Ahora cuéntame que tiene preparado Hermione. ¿Os vais a un hotel?-A Harry no le gustaba, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que cada año, ella tenía su semana de chicas; Ginny, Hermione, Fleur y Luna (y a veces también Gabrielle) se iban a un hotel paradisíaco donde se relajaban, se ponían morenas y se gastaban mucho dinero (y coqueteaban con camareros impresionantes, a Harry no le engañaban)

-Nop-dijo Ginny acariciándole el pecho-Vamos a ir a Londres a cenar y después a divertirnos.

-¿Divertiros cómo?-Harry se había puesto suspicaz, no quería ser machista, ni celoso, pero la realidad es que la idea de que Ginny se divirtiera sin él no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Pus como tú, tontito-Ginny le dio un beso en el pecho-cenaremos, beberemos y saldremos a bailar hasta caer rendidas.

-¿O sea que vas a pasarte la noche bailando por Londres borracha?-dijo Harry-¡Y un cuerno!

-Vendrán todas las chicas. ¿No te fías de mí?

-No me fío del los hombres, somos unos babosos; todos-Ginny se rió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece, Harry?

-¿OTRA VEZ?-Harry suspiró-¿Aún no estás satisfecha?. Siento decepcionarte pero no creo que pueda.

-No; no es eso-Ginny le acarició el pecho haciéndole cosquillas- ¿Por qué no subes mi regalo de San Valentín?

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si es tardísimo!

-Anda; venga; va-Ginny le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y saltó encima de él como una niña emocionada, esperando que se le olvidara el tema de la despedida.

-Vale-dijo derrotado-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que suba?

-¡La fiera de mi niña!

-Es muy larga Ginny-dijo Harry con desesperación-Otra.

-Pues elige tú, pero que sea bonita y romántica, nada de guerras-Ginny se quitó de encima y se sentó en su lado de la cama.

-Nada de guerras-Harry hablaba cansinamente mientras apartaba la sábana blanca y se levantaba de la cama, en el proceso, Ginny rió y acercándose, le mordió en el culo-¡Ouch!

Harry llevaba a Ginny cada miércoles al cine a Londres, a ella le encantaba. Para San Valentín, Harry pensó que podría comprarle un proyector de manera que en casa pudiera ver todas esas películas que tanto le gustaban; el problema fue que en casa no tenían enchufes, así que Harry tuvo que saltarse un centenar de reglas del ministerio, y hechizar el proyector para que funcionara sin electricidad, eso fue fácil, pero conseguir que se oyeran las películas…para colmo, la recompensa no valió la pena, Ginny en vez de agradecerle el regalo como Harry quería, se entusiasmó tanto que en vez de _agradecimiento _Harry obtuvo un decepcionante entusiasmo que le obligó a tragarse en un mismo día, Lo que el viento se llevó, y Los puentes de Madison, casi nada.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Ginny estaba desnuda sentada en frente del tocador deshaciéndose los nudos del pelo.

Empezó a montar el proyector en frente de la cama mientras Ginny se acercaba a él con las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa de niña pequeña en su precioso rostro, si se pensaba que con eso bastaría…

-He subido Con faldas y a lo loco (Some like it hot) ¿Bien?- Ginny asintió, Harry la miró y frunció el ceño-Tienes las tetas más grandes-Ginny bajó la vista, las miró y luego se las sujetó con las manos-Están enormes.

-Me va a venir el periodo, idiota-Harry hizo un gesto de asco, no porque le diera asco la regla de Ginny, sino porque durante esos días Ginny estaba sensible, gritona y mandona (más de lo normal) y de _eso _ni hablar-¿Te ayudo?

-No. Esto ya está- se giró hacia ella y la invitó con una reverencia que se fuera a la cama, Ginny colocó los cojines para que estuvieran cómodos y con un movimiento de mano apagó las bolas de luz que iluminaban su dormitorio, Harry se sentó junto a ella, chasqueó los dedos, y la imagen empezó a proyectarse en un lienzo blanco a unos cuatro metros de ellos; Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

-Te quiero-Harry sonrió, agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti.

Que buena estaba la Marilyn, pensó Harry mientras la veía caminar por la estación.

-Deberías comprarte unas medias así. Me gustan.

-No voy a disfrazarme de Marilyn Monroe, pervertido. Y contrólate que se te salen los ojos-Ginny chasqueó los dedos y congeló la imagen, _¿qué le pasaba ahora?-_ La luna de miel.

-Aún falta mucho para eso, es al final de la película.

-No la de ellos tonto, la nuestra.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que no hemos hablado nada de eso.

-Yo no lo he pensado; ¿Tú has pensado un sitio?-Ginny se mordió el labio y Harry supo que ella ya tenía una idea de lo que su luna de miel debía ser.-A ver. Dispara.

-¿Qué?-Harry sacudió su cabeza.

-Que sueltes lo que tienes pensado.

-Oh! Bueno, verás… hay unos destinos especiales para lunas de miel mágicas, son lugares mágicos protegidos contra toda intrusión muggle; como el Caldero Chorreante

pero más bonito, claro-dijo cuando vio la cara de Harry que decía claramente que él no pasaría su luna de miel en un sitio como el Caldero Chorreante-Hay muchos sitios en el mundo…

-Pero yo sé que tú ya tienes uno en mente, dímelo.

-Verás, en el mediterráneo hay algunas islas griegas que no salen en los mapas muggles, son islas muy pequeñas, tan pequeñas que solo hay una casa, un poco de jardín, algo de vegetación salvaje, y playa. Pero son casitas de madera Harry- se puso de rodillas en la cama y le cogió las manos-Y piscina de agua dulce por si no quieres bañarte en el mar, y playas de arena fina y blanca, y luego tienes una zona de la isla con piedras para que puedas bucear y ver el fondo… es precioso Harry ¿y sabes que más?-Harry sonreía porque era evidente, que si a ella le hacia tanta ilusión ese lugar, ese iba a ser el destino definitivo-Las casitas tienen contacto directo con el hotel central que está en una isla mayor; y cada día mientras estás en la playa hay elfos domésticos que te limpian la colada, y te hacen la cama-Harry le dio un beso-¡Y no sólo eso!

-¿No?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ¿hay más?-Y Ginny asintió vigorosamente.

-Los elfos te preparan de comer lo que quieras, y te dejan cócteles y bebidas frías en la playa para que mientras tomas el sol te refresques; y organizan viajes a los sitios de interés mágico. Puedes visitar las ruinas de templos griegos con hechizos antiquísimos, también ruinas egipcias, y la Atlántida…

-La Atlántida es un mito, Ginny.

-No, no lo es- dijo Ginny-Estaba poblada por magos ya en la antigüedad, pero hubo algún error en la ocultación de la ciudad y algunos muggles griegos la descubrieron, lo que pasa es que luego ya no pudieron encontrarla nunca más y quedó como un mito para ellos. Ahora está oculta bajo una burbuja en el mar, y puedes caminar por ella y visitarla. Es preciosa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que es preciosa?-preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

-Hermione y yo la visitamos el año pasado.

-¿Hermione y tú?-Harry se quedó unos segundos mirándola- ¡Que bonito!-Harry había levantado la voz y hablaba con rencor- La parejita feliz; a lo mejor tendrías que casarte con ella ya que hacéis cosas a nuestras espaldas, de Ron y de mí.

-No te pongas así.

-¿Te vas con Hermione a visitar las ruinas de una ciudad perdida en mitad del mediterráneo sin decirme nada y quieres que no me enfade?

-Si lo sabías…

-No, no lo…

-Hermione, Luna, Fleur y yo estuvimos en el Hotel Las Islas mágicas el año pasado, en nuestra semana de chicas. Fleur se fue de compras y Luna prefirió irse a bucear en busca de alguna especie rara cuyo nombre no recuerdo… y Hermione y yo decidimos ir a visitar la Atlántida.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-Nunca quieres saber que hemos hecho en la semana de chicas.

-No me gusta pensar que te diviertes sin mí.

-¡Qué egoísta eres!

-Lo sé. ¿Y?-miró a Ginny quien tenía una ceja levantada-Perdón-Dijo Harry avergonzado de su propio egoísmo pero seguía con un tono de rencor.

-El próximo viaje te lo contaré todo; estoy harta de que me mires raro cada vez que regreso con las chicas. ¿Qué os creéis que hacemos?

-Coquetear con camareros…

-Eres idiota. Claro;-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos-cómo tú coqueteas con tu secretaria te crees que yo hago lo mismo con mi jefe o con quien pille-Ginny le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Estás muy buena-dijo Harry de sopetón, y Ginny lo miró de reojo como sin interés pero atenta a lo que fuera a decir-Y en bikini todavía estás más buena- Harry se puso delante de ella a cuatro patas como si fuera un perro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello-Voy a ser un buen chico la próxima vez y no me pondré… intentaré no ponerme celoso.

-Vale, cachorrito-Harry sacó la lengua y jadeó mientras Ginny no podía reprimir una sonrisa- ¿Y lo de la isla?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Es un poco caro.

-Tengo dinero de sobra para comprarte una isla de esas si quieres-Harry empezó frotar la cara contra la tripa de ella.

-¡Estate quieto, ¡Me estás pinchando!

-Es que lo cachorritos tenemos pelo.

-¡Pero suave!-Harry le frotó el cogote contra el vientre haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo.

-¿Ves cómo soy suave?

-Como el culito de un bebé-Ginny se apoyó en la almohada sonriendo, y Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Mañana iremos, pediremos y pagaremos lo del viaje, supongo que habrá que reservar-Ginny le acariciaba el pelo, sonrió y asintió-¿Dónde se compran los viajes aquí?

-En una agencia de viajes.

-Como en el mundo muggle, entonces. ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allí?

-El hotel nos mandará una carta donde nos informará de la hora y el día de la ida, nos mandan vía lechuza un paquete con un traslador dentro, lo tocamos, y viajamos.

-No me gustan los trasladores-Ginny le dio un beso.

-Lo sé, pero yo iré contigo y te protegeré. Anda, quita la película, mañana hay cosas que hacer.

Harry chasqueó los dedos y el proyector se apagó y se quedaron a oscuras, oyó que Ginny abría el cajón de la cómoda, seguramente para ponerse algo de ropa interior, probablemente, uno de sus calzoncillos con los que tanto le gustaba dormir.

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio Harry fue un borrón de color rojo, y no era el pelo de Ginny, sino una flor gigante y olorosa que le hizo estornudar. Ginny estaba detrás de la flor, que estaba en un vaso de cristal sobre una bandeja, que estaba sobre las manos de Ginny, llena de lo que parecía un delicioso desayuno made in Ginny.

-Tienes el ojo hecho una pena-dijo Harry con la voz pastosa y la mirada aún un poco desenfocada-Necesito lavarme los dientes…

-Desayuna, luego te lavas los dientes, y después me das un beso-Ginny se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, cuando la abría paró un segundo-Tienes la ropa preparada en el baño. Date prisa que hoy hay que hacer muchas cosas, hemos perdido muchos días ya faltan cuarenta y dos días para la boda y no hemos preparado nada.

Harry bajó duchado, fresco con el pelo húmedo y con un traje color gris claro con rayas diplomáticas y una corbata gris oscura, parecía un alto ejecutivo de la city de Londres. Ginny estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una silla, en frente, en la mesa de la cocina un montón de papeles, tinta y dos plumas.

Ginny palmeó la silla de al lado de la suya invitando a Harry a que se sentara.

-Son las nueve y…

-Dijiste que hoy no teníamos que madrugar.

-Y a las once y media tenemos que estar en The Magic Print para elegir las tarjetas para las invitaciones-dijo Ginny sin hacerle el menor caso a su queja-Esta noche ya tenemos que tenerlas escritas, y mañana iremos a entregar unas cuantas.

-Tengo que trabajar-dijo Harry tajantemente.

-No; no es verdad. Se lo he preguntado a Hermione. Hoy estás libre. Libre para ser mi esclavo.

-¿Me vas a esclavizar?-dijo Harry seductoramente, Ginny sonrió, le acarició el cuello con una pluma, se la dio y le acercó la tinta y un pergamino.

-Empieza a poner nombres de invitados, esclavo. Hoy vas a ser mi escriba.

-No quiero escribir-dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

-Pues entonces yo no querré follar.

-¿A quién quieres invitar?-dijo enfadado.

-Pon tus invitados, mientras yo pongo los míos; luego tacharemos los repetidos.

-Genial; mis invitados son Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger…-dijo Harry mordiéndose la lengua y garabateando sus nombres con falsa concentración en el pergamino, _Arthur y Molly Weasley, Fred y George Weasley y acompañantes, Bill y Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley y acompañante, Remus y Tonks Lupin o familia Lupin ¿Y si Tonks ya ha parido entonces?; Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Neville Longbotom y acompañante, Luna Lovegood y acompañante… ¿quién más? Pensó Harry _y miró lo que Ginny llevaba escrito; ella había supuesto que él se ocuparía de los más cercanos y en su lista se veía gente como, la familia de su madre y de su padre, primos, tíos y esa gente que él sólo conocía de vista y de alguna conversación; Demelza Robbins, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas…

-No vamos a invitar a Dean Thomas.

-Compartiste cuarto con él durante seis años.

-Era tu novio. No vamos a invitarle. No quiero que venga a nuestra boda.

-Fui su capitán de quidicht, cuando tú…durante ese año-dijo finalmente-y somos amigos.

-Vi como te metía la lengua en la boca-dijo Harry secamente.

-Eso pasó hace seis años, Harry.

-Hace seis años que te besé por primera vez y aún recuerdo el sabor de aquel beso-Ginny le acarició la pierna.

-Dean…te odió durante un tiempo-dijo Ginny-pero lo superó. Y en mi sexto curso empezó a salir con Lavender y bueno, luego lo dejaron pero sé que él está con otra chica ahora. No seas crío. ¿Mmmm?

-He dicho que no-Ginny lo miró sorprendida, él nunca era tan rotundo a no ser que de verdad llevara razón, y no era el caso.

-¿Quieres que invitemos a Cho?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry como si no supiera de qué estaban hablando.

-Invitaremos a Cho, yo no me pondría celosa si lo hiciéramos.

Harry se rió socarronamente

-Tampoco quiero que Cho venga, no la veo desde hace siete años.

-Harry, no puedes estar celoso de Dean, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, incluso cuando salía con él.

-Si le invitamos tendrá que saludarnos; ¿lo entiendes? Tendrá que chocarnos la mano y a ti darte un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ¿qué crees que sentirá él? Fuiste su amigo; en séptimo ya no te tenía rencor ni yo le gustaba, cuando nos bese o nos de la mano, se la dará a unos viejos amigos, nada más-Harry se la quedó mirando, como pensándoselo.

-Tienes las tetas enormes-Y diciendo esto acercó la mano a la camiseta de Ginny y se la levantó para poder vérselas bien.

-¡Pero qué pesado estás!-Ginny le pegó en las manos intentando poder bajarse la camiseta.

-Si me dejas que las vea te dejo invitar a Dean.

-Eso es patético, Harry-Ella ya no forcejeaba.

-Soy un hombre, somos patéticos-Ginny apartó las manos y las dejó en sus caderas, mientras Harry levantaba del todo la camiseta, hasta el punto de que Ginny sólo veía la tela blanca-Me encantan-dijo Harry en un susurro, y Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No es la primera vez que me las ves-Harry bajó un poco la camiseta y asomó la cabeza por encima para mirar a Ginny.

-Ya. Tienen algo especial. Algo que hace que los hombres bajemos la vista para mirar.

-¿Las mías o las de las demás?-dijo Ginny levantado una ceja.

-Las tuyas en especial.-Ginny negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió.

-Voy a vestirme-Harry salió detrás de ella como un perro faldero.

-¿Te tocó Dean alguna vez las tetas?-Ginny se giró a mitad de escalera para mirarlo desde arriba, Harry estaba un par de escalones más abajo.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo gritando.

-¿Te tocó las tetas?

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Ginny y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-No contestas…. O sea que te las tocó.

-Déjame en paz, Harry.

-Claro, quieres que te deje en paz. ¿Le dijiste a Dean que te dejara en paz cuando te sobó? ¿Qué mas te tocó?-Harry evitó el moco murciélago por los pelos, y Ginny aprovechó para cerrarle la puerta en las narices y hechizarla para que no pudiera abrirla-¡NO VOY A INVITAR A UN CERDO QUE LE SOBÓ LAS TETAS A MI NOVIA!-Harry bajó trotando las escaleras, llegó a la mesa de la cocina y tachó tan fuerte el nombre de Dean Thomas de la lista de Ginny que rompió el papel. Se sentó en la mesa y se frotó los ojos. Oyó a Ginny cantando fuera de la ducha, ya llevaba media hora, hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo.

-¡YUHUUUUUU! ¿Hay alguien?-Harry se acercó al salón allí entre las llamas estaba Hermione-Hola Harry, ¿estáis ocupados?-Harry negó con la cabeza, la cabeza de Hermione desapareció de las llamas y dos segundos después apareció entera.-Buenos días. ¿Y Ginny?

-Arriba.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Harry negó con la cabeza, Hermione sonrió y se fue en dirección al dormitorio de Ginny. Llamó a la puerta y esperó una contestación.

-¡No te pongas pesado, eh Harry!

-Soy yo-dijo-Hermione-La puerta hizo un clic, Ginny la había deshechizado- ¿qué os pasa a los dos?

-Tu amigo es imbécil.

-Sí claro-dijo Harry desde la puerta- el imbécil soy yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con caramelito, pastelito y palomita de maíz?-preguntó Hermione

-Hoy Harry es un limón. ¡Amargado!-le gritó

-Yo no soy un amargado-dijo Harry a la defensiva- ¡A ver, tú!-Hermione se quedó sorprendida de que Harry se dirigiese así a ella, y se señaló a sí misma como para corroborarlo-Sí, tú. Tú eres su mejor amiga-Hermione asintió y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco-Su confidente-Harry empezó a pasear alrededor de Hermione como si ella fuera una acusada y él un abogado acusador- su cómplice en los años de Hogwarts…

-Harry…-trató de decir Hermione.

-¡Calla! ¿Le tocó Dean las tetas a Ginny sí o no? ¡Confiesa!-Hermione se giró hacia Ginny.

-¿Todo este interrogatorio es por Dean Thomas?-Ginny asintió- ¿El Dean Thomas de Hogwarts?-Ginny volvió a asentir-¡Pero si eso fue hace una eternidad!-Ginny movió las manos para darle la razón.

-Da igual cuando fuera-dijo Harry tajantemente-Ahora quiere invitarle a nuestra boda.

-Bueno, vosotros sois amigos…

-Chist, chist, chist-dijo Harry-Yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien que le metió la lengua en la boca a mi mujer y luego la mano en la blusa-Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, como pensando-Un momento… ¿Te las tocó por encima de la blusa o por debajo?-Ginny hizo un gesto cómo diciendo que ya no aguantaba más.

-Me las tocó por encima. ¿Contento?

-Lo voy a matar-dijo Harry en un susurro mirando a Ginny-¡Pero que cabrón!-gritó- ¿Y Corner?-Ginny le miró-No, Corner no… Pero Thomas… Sé donde trabaja…

-¿Te lo puedes creer?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione a pesar de que Harry seguía presente; Hermione asintió.

-Ron todavía me echa en cara lo de Krum.

-¡Hombres!-dijeron a la vez.

-No-dijo de repente Harry-Él era un chico de dieciséis años, somos todos iguales-concluyó, y Ginny y Hermione se miraron preguntándose qué había provocado este cambio de odio a camaradería varonil-¡La culpa es tuya!-le gritó a Ginny- ¿Por qué le dejaste que te tocara?

-¿Porque era mi novio?

-¿Y por qué tenías que salir con él?

-Porque tú no me hacías ni caso.

-Eso no es excusa-dijo Harry-tendrías que haberme esperado. Y le besaste…Yo vi cómo lo hacías ¿Cómo pudiste besarlo antes que a mí?

-Tú besaste a Cho.

-Pero no le toqué nada. Ni siquiera me atrevía a cogerla de la mano.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Dean no fuera un pardillo como tú.

-Hermione, déjanos solos que tengo que hablar con mi mujer-dijo Harry.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny- la lista de invitados está abajo, sabes más o menos quien va a venir, termínala, hazme el favor.

-Vale-dijo Hermione-pero que sea uno rapidito y sin mucho ruido que no quiero oíros mientras hacéis… eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con pardillo?-dijo Harry en cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿No querrás decir caballero? Porque eso es lo yo era, un caballero.

-Te morías por meterme mano. Admítelo.

-Sí. Pero no lo hacía, porque yo sabía que eso estaba mal.

-No lo hacías porque me tenías miedo-Ginny se acercó a él harta de la discusión y le cogió las manos-Dean era mi novio, fue mi novio casi un año, y después de un año ya había… digamos, cierta confianza

-Así que él te metía mano-dijo Harry con un puchero.

-Lo intentaba-dijo Ginny y apoyándose con las dos manos en su hombro lo obligó a agacharse un poco para poder morderle el lóbulo de la oreja-¿te acuerdas la primera vez que nos enrollamos después del partido de quidicht?-Harry asintió-Tú no sabías dónde poner las manos…

-Y tú me las colocaste-dijo Harry mientras, rememorando la escena, le apretaba el trasero a Ginny con las dos manos.

-Nunca le pedí a Dean que me tocara…

-Pero a mí sí me lo pedías-Ginny asintió seductoramente, los dos estrujándose los culos mutuamente-Supongo que es culpa mía que tú tuvieras otros novios antes que yo.

-La primera vez que besé a Michael, pensé en ti-dijo Ginny.

-Yo no pensé en ti la primera vez que besé a Cho-Ginny le pegó en el brazo.

-Cuando estamos en la madriguera, alguna vez piensas… "me tiro a su hija, Señor Weasley"

-¡No!-dijo Harry riéndose.

-Dean tampoco pensará, "Merlín, un día le metí la lengua hasta la campanilla".

De todas formas, si no quieres que le invitemos, no se le invita y punto.

-No, no… supongo que… he sobre reaccionado un poco.

-¿Sólo un poco?

Harry y Ginny bajaron en seguida, para que Hermione no pensara mal, cuando la vieron ella estaba totalmente concentrada, había hechizado la pluma y está volaba de aquí para allá escribiendo cada nombre que Hermione le iba diciendo.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó cuando los vio

-Todo solucionado-dijo Ginny-Dean vendrá a la boda.

-¡Cómo te has puesto, Harry, eres peor que Ron-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que cuando a mí me va a bajar la regla, Harry también se pone hormonal, ¿verdad pichoncito?-Harry la miró con fingido odio por su comentario.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-le preguntó a Hermione

-Tu lista de bodas-dijo-Los he contado, Harry, doscientos quince invitados.

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

-¿De dónde ha salido tanta gente?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione-realmente cercanos, cercanos a vosotros son unos… sesenta. Pero ¿y todos los inefables, miembros del ministerio, prensa, aurores y eminencias que deben asistir a tu boda?

-¿Quién demonios es Igor Petrov?

-Es el nuevo director de Durmstrang.

-No le conozco de nada Hermione-Harry hablaba como si Hermione fuera o tonta, o sorda.

-Pero él tiene poder en Bulgaria y si alguna vez necesitamos a alguien allí…

-Un momento-dijo Harry- ¿Qué hace aquí Michael Corner? ¿Le has invitado tú, Ginny?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es el nuevo coordinador para la regulación de criaturas mágicas… recuerda que estamos luchando también por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

-¡Hermione!-Harry giró la vista hacia Ginny- Ginny-Y diciendo el nombre de ella se dejó caer en el taburete-Merlín son las diez de la mañana y ya me siento como al final de un día durísimo.

-Ya lo discutiremos luego-dijo Ginny-Hermione, ¿tú has venido a hacer mi lista de invitado o a algo más?

-Qué grosera-dijo Hermione con suficiencia- Ron me ha dicho que te de esto.-abrió su bolso colgado del respaldo de una de las sillas y le dio a Harry una lata de sardinas-Es un traslador-dijo-A las once se activará, Amycus está en Belice, definitivamente. Si quieres ir allí ya sabes, aunque es una bobada porque ya lo tienen capturado.

-¿Segura?-Hermione asintió y Harry le dio un abrazo tremendo.

-Empieza tachar nombres Hermione-le dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Al final redujeron la lista de invitados a ciento veinticuatro personas, una barbaridad en opinión de Harry, pero ya no podía hacer más.

Hermione se despidió de ellos para aparecerse en el ministerio, Ginny y Harry se aparecieron The Magic Print para elegir sus tarjetones de boda, Harry a media mañana, ya estaba harto de preparativos, así que cuando el tipo de The Magic Print empezó a sacarle diseños y diseños, acabó diciéndole a Ginny, que eligiera ella. Así que Ginn se pasó cuarenta minutos descartando tarjetones mientras Harry miraba a las musarañas desde la silla donde le habían sentado y escuchaba a Ginny parlotear a su lado, descartando y apartando las tarjetas que le gustaban de las que no, y en otro montón, las que no le gustaban en general pero había algo en concreto que le agradaba.

Al final tenía unas setenta en el montón de descartes, veinte en el montón de "hay algo que me gusta" y tres en el montón me gusta todo.

-Harry-le dijo al fin-mira éstas ¿Cuál te gusta?-Le entregó a Harry tres tarjetones, una era como un sobre de color blanco con una rosa en el cierre y el dorso de la carta, cuando le quitabas el sello, se abría ella sola y dejaba ver una foto de Harry y Ginny bailando bajo una lluvia de hojas otoñales, era igual a la foto que Harry tenía de sus padres, y de inmediato la descartó.

-Esta no-dijo. La siguiente era una tarjeta como las de felicitación, en la cara principal tenía dos anillos de oro enlazados que centelleaban como si fueran reales, dentro, había una foto de ellos dos también, Harry sonrió, él estaba abrazando a Ginny por detrás mientras ella le cogía las manos.-Esta está bien- La tercera era como una postal nada más, pero la foto fue la que más gustó a Harry, en ella Harry estaba de perfil muy cerca de Ginny sonriendo mientras le decía algo en el oído, ella reía de frente y un segundo después giraba la cara hacia él con la barbilla baja y los ojos levantados-Me gusta esta, estás preciosa.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Ginny-Yo estoy horrible mientras tú estás guapísimo en todas-Harry la miró porque él pensaba todo lo contrario, para él Ginny estaba guapísima en las tres fotos, y él, feísimo.¿Y que forma te gusta más?

-La del sobre que se abre y se transforma en una tarjeta.

-A mí también- Ginny le sonrió y rebuscó entre el montón de "hay algo que me gusta"-mira ésta-la tarjeta que Ginny tenía en la mano era igual a la que Harry tenía, pero en vez de una rosa, tenía un girasol

-Prefiero el girasol-Ginny asintió.

-Entonces quieren la foto del susurro-dijo el encargado-con el sobre sorpresa, en color sepia con un girasol. ¿Algún olor en especial? ¿Quizás música de boda?-Harry hizo un gesto de horror.

-Nada de música- dijo Ginny.

-Pero que huela a flores-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny-¿Puede ser?-ahora miraba al encargado, quien asintió.

-¿Qué flores?-Harry le acarició el pelo amorosamente a Ginny y se llevó un mechón a la nariz.

-Rosas, Lilas, jazmines, margaritas y azahar.

-Muy bien-dijo el encargado tomando nota-las tarjetas irán dentro de unos sobres de las mismas características, que será donde pondremos los nombres de los invitados-el encargado cogió la lista de Ginny-Por ejemplo, aquí pondríamos Sr y Sra Weasley… Ah sí ¿en que color quieren las letras?

-No sé…-dijo Ginny.

-Será dorado-le dijo el encargado con una sonrisa- ¿Ven? Aquí va el nombre de los invitados, luego el sobre tarjeta va dentro, cuando se abre, en el centro queda su foto, y en la solapa queda la inscripción de "Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley tienen en placer de invitarles a su enlace matrimonial, que tendrá lugar el día ocho de Junio a las doce de la tarde en La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole"

-Es perfecto-dijo Ginny soñadoramente.

-Bien-dijo el encargado de The Magic Print-Esto-dijo refiriéndose a la lista de invitados-nos lo quedamos nosotros. ¿Quién de los dos tiene mejor letra?

-Yo-dijo Ginny; el encargado le sonrió y le dio un papel casi transparente y una pluma.

-Ponga ahí todo el abecedario, y la inscripción que va dentro del sobre, así cuando les llegue a sus invitados la invitación será como si las hubiese escrito usted misma.

-¿Cuánto va a costar?-preguntó Harry, el encargado sacó un ábaco, que empezó a contar sólo.

-Cuatro sickles y un knut por invitación, señor-Harry se quedó mirándolo, iba a ser muy caro, algo más de lo que Ginny ganaba en una semana.-Estará todo mañana. Aunque puedo darle algunas ahora, en unos veinte minutos puedo tener listas algunas, para que puedan ir dándolas a los familiares cercanos al menos.

-No sabía que las invitaciones fueran tan caras-dijo Harry cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda.

-Celebrar una boda es caro. ¿Te importa?

-No-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y cogiéndola de la mano-Las invitaciones eran preciosas, vale la pena pagar ese precio por ellas.

Como Ginny trabajaba para Gringotts, no tuvieron que hacer cola para sacar dinero, pero entre que bajaban a la cámara a sacar dinero habían perdido los veinte minutos que el tipo de la imprenta les había pedido.

Cuando volvieron, Harry le dejó pagadas todas las invitaciones, y se llevaron las seis invitaciones de la familia, incluyendo a Hermione y Ron, que tenían una misma invitación.

Harry se había dejado una pequeña fortuna en una mañana, y en solo invitaciones, empezó a pensar que tendría que comprar la comida, pagar los mesas y sillas de alquiler, pagar su traje y el vestido de Ginny, los adornos florales que Ginny ya le había dejado caer que quería muchas flores, comida buena, bebida buena, flores, trajes, invitaciones, y viaje de novios… iba a arruinarse seguro; pero Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad y Harry en ese momento pensó, que al cuerno con el oro.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que me animan mucho a seguir imaginando historias, aunque por el momento, quiero terminar esta antes de empezar con ninguna otra, ya que pronto llegarán los exámenes, y a penas podré darle tiempo a Mi Gran Boda Mágica como para tener que invertirlo en otra historia más. O mucho me equivoco, o a parte de este, haré otro par de capítulos más, el de la despedida, y el de la boda propiamente dicho.

Me alegro mucho, de verdad, que las escenas de sexo os sean tan espontáneas y naturales, porque eso significa que mis esfuerzos dan fruto, porque de verdad me esfuerzo en que sea así, que quede natural. Yo como vosotros soy lectora y no me gustan las escenas de amor forzadas o no naturales. Culebrones no.

Harry estaba de mal humor, se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en organizar una boda que cada vez se parecía menos a lo que él y Ginny habían soñado, encima, hacía siete días que no follaba.

Llevaba sentado más de hora y media en la misma silla, mientras una mujer delgadísima y que olía a tierra mojada le enseñaba a Ginny los mejores diseños de ramos de flores para decorar la ceremonia.

Ginny ya le había preguntado seis veces qué flores prefería, cuando a él, le importaban un pepino las flores.

-Éstas son preciosas ¿Eh, Harry?-Ginny le acercó una flor violeta, como una campanilla, y cuando se la puso delante de las narices a Harry, la campanilla empezó a balancearse de lado a lado ella sola, emitiendo un agradable tintineo.

-Están bien-dijo Harry, pero para su desesperación Ginny volvió a alejarse, dejándole la flor en la mano, para volver a remolonear entre las flores.

-¿Y éstas?- Harry resopló, Ginny le acercó unas flores parecidas a tulipanes muy rojas, cuando Ginny le puso la flor en las narices, la flor soltó un chorro de chispas doradas, parecía polvo de oro.

-Éstas me gustan, mucho-Pero nada, Ginny volvió a alejarse y trajo una flor nueva, una especie de flor entre margarita y tulipán, muy blanca, tan blanca que era azulada; Ginny la sujetó delante de él, la flor emitió un sonido, como el suspiro lánguido de una mujer y después dejó caer todos sus suaves pétalos en el regazo de Harry.

-Me da igual, Ginny. De verdad-dijo ya exasperado-Las blancas me gustan.

-¿Mucho o poco?

-Muchísimo-dijo Harry, estaba harto de estar allí, pero si se lo decía a Ginny ella se enfadaría, las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno, Amanda Gossip publicó en El Profeta que, debido a la alta incompetencia de Ginny, "a El Profeta se le ha vetado la entrada al acontecimiento, sin lugar a dudas, para evitar que el mundo mágico conozca los desastres de una boda que anuncia una relación abocada al fracaso"; Ginny no se enfadó, ni se escondió como la última vez, sino que se levantó como un resorte y se propuso organizar la boda más magnífica que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido(por supuesto, impulsada por Hermione y Fleur, que no paraban en todo el día de decirle a Ginny qué hacer, a dónde ir y qué comprar)

-Me quedo con las blancas. Y quiero… -Ginny empezó a hacer cuentas mentales mientras Harry se apoyaba aburridamente sobre el mostrador con la cartera preparada para pagar cualquier fortuna que fueran a pedirle por las dichosas florecillas-cuarenta ramilletes, con cuatro ó cinco flores cada uno; eso para los bancos de madera.

Nos vamos a casar bajo un arco de madera blanca, quiero que esté cubierto por una enredadera con estas flores. Las flores de los bancos tirarán pétalos a nuestros pies, pero quiero algunas en el aire para que los pétalos nos sobrevuelen a mí y a los invitados.

-Muy bien señorita. ¿Algo más?

-El ramo de novia-Dijo Ginny-diseñe un ramo bonito, flores blancas y amarillas, no demasiado grande, original y discreto, a poder ser.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuántos pétalos quiere que suelten las flores?

-¿Perdón?

-La Dama de las Camelias que le he enseñado a usted y su novio, sólo han soltado una tanda de pétalos. Hay Damas que sueltan los pétalos blancos, y vuelven a salirle pétalos y vuelen a lanzarlos minutos después; a otras les salen los pétalos, pero ya no los echan, se marchitan con ellos.

-Pues...-Ginny miró a Harry quien se encogió de hombros-Las de los ramilletes y el arco, como los pétalos van a caer al suelo, sólo una vez y luego se quedan con sus pétalos, los que vayan por arriba,que dejen caer los pétalosal principio de la ceremonia, y al final podríamos poner las flores azules que tintinean ¿es posible?-la mujer sonrió, y asintió.

Harry hizo un gesto como para pagar, pero la mujer le dijo que no, que le pagara cuando viera el resultado.

-Tengo que ir a Grimmauld Place-dijo Harry mirándose el reloj nada más salir de la tienda.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny-Yo tengo que ir a París-Fleur se había empeñado (y Hermione también cuando Fleur se lo contó) en que Ginny le comprara el vestido de novia a un diseñador parisino, era el mejor haciendo vestidos de novia mágicos, por lo visto cambiaban según estabas en la ceremonia, en el banquete, en el vals, o en la fiesta; no se manchaban ni se arrugaban, en conclusión, eran mágicos cien por cien-Harry, te estoy hablando.

-Perdón.

-¿A qué hora vas a volver a casa? Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Procuraré llegar pronto.

Harry llegó a Grimmauld con la hora pegada al trasero, saludó a la madre de Sirius con animosidad quien seguía sin perdonarle que se paseara por la mansión cómo si fuera suya (porque de hecho, era suya), y que invitara a sangres "sucias" a la misma, a Harry le importaba un pepino, es más, cuanto más chillaba la Señora Black, más se reía él de ella; a Harry le encantaba molestarla.

La reunión estaba prevista para la tarde, y acudirían los miembros de la Orden exclusivamente y es que Harry había recibido un chivatazo sobre unas reuniones que se estaban llevando a cabo entre antiguos miembros del club de fans de Voldemort cerca de El Cairo, y los fans de Voldemort, eran la especialidad de Harry y sus aurores.

-Bien-dijo Harry- sé que no te gusta Hermione, pero os quiero a ti a Ron en una alfombra el próximo miércoles rumbo a El Cairo…

-Odio volar-dijo Hermione.

-Ya sé que no te gustan las alturas. Pero no hay más remedio.

-Que vaya otro, Harry-dijo Hermione suplicante, a Harry le daba pena, pero si confiaba en alguien era en Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Además Ron y Hermione habían probado a ser dos aurores excelentes.

-Anda tontorrona-dijo Harry socarronamente-Ron te protegerá-y le guiñó un ojo a Ron que le sonrió con complicidad, Hermione, se puso tan roja como el pelo de Ron.

-Iré con Ginny-dijo Hermione todavía colorada.

-Ginny no está en la Orden-concluyó Harry.

-Porque tú no la dejas. Ginny y yo hemos estado juntas en Egipto, podemos pasar por egipcias si nos colocamos un velo, pero a Ron no puedo colocárselo-miró a Ron y sonrió- a no ser que tú quieras, cariño.

-No, no quiero-dijo Ron.

-Y yo no quiero que Ginny vaya-dijo Harry.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Lupin-las mujeres podrán ir camufladas, Harry. Es mejor que vayan ellas a nosotros, y Hermione y Ginny son perfectamente capaces de defenderse solas.

-Que vaya otra mujer de la Orden.

-Sabes que Tonks no puede ir-dijo Moody-Y no podemos enviar a Granger sola.

-Ron-dijo Harry-vas a tener que disfrazarte de mujer-Ron se rió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio y se quedó mirándolo cómo si no le creyese.

-Estás de coña-dijo con una sonrisa-¡No voy a disfrazarme de mujer!

-No estoy de coña. No voy a dejar que Ginny vaya.

-Pues disfrázate tú de mujer-concluyó Ron.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué no os vestís los dos de mujeres? Un poco de poción multijugos y daríais el pego. Así al menos entenderíais ciertas cosas.

-Yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

-¡Joder Harry¡Qué es mi hermana!-exclamó Ron-Guárdate tus apreciaciones para ti.

-Hermione también es como una hermana para mí-le reprochó Harry.

-¿Os callaréis?-gritó Hermione-Harry, sabes que lo mejor es que vayamos Ginny y yo. Además-añadió-podría ser solo un bulo; y si no lo fuera-dijo antes de que Harry la interrumpiese-tampoco podríamos hacer nada, solo mirar y luego informar a la Orden.

-Ginny no irá-dijo Harry.

-Harry-dijo Lupin-entra en razón, hombre.

-No hay razón que valga. Si Ron no quiere ir, iré yo.-Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No vas a venir.

-Yo soy el jefe de la Orden. Yo mando, Hermione. Que no se te olvide.

-Que no se te olvide a ti que Ginny es mi mejor amiga. A ella no le gustaría lo que está pasando hoy en esta reunión.

-¿Me estás amenazando con chivarte a mi mujer?-dijo Harry con un brillo de desprecio en los ojos que nunca usaba contra sus amigos.

-Chicos, chicos-dijo Lupin-Calmaos.

-Sí, te estoy amenazando-dijo Hermione y Lupin la miró con admiración-¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-¿Qué quién soy?-dijo Harry con incredulidad-Soy el jefe de la Orden.

-Eres el jefe de la Orden; sí; pero no eres el jefe de Ginny. No puedes decidir qué hace ella y qué no puede hacer. Si ella no quiere ir a Egipto para no disgustarte, está bien-dijo Hermione-pero al menos ten la amabilidad de preguntarle. No mandas sobre ella.

-Conoces muy poco a tu mejor amiga, Hermione-Harry se había sentado y parecía más relajado que hacía unos segundos-porque si la conocieras, sabrías que quien manda es ella.

-Ya lo veo-dijo Hermione con rencor.

-Lo que tú ves es que yo no quiero ponerla en peligro, no quiero que se acerque a los mortífagos, Ginny hace conmigo lo que quiere; pero el tema de la Orden está más que discutido. Ella nunca vendrá a una misión.

-¿Cuándo lo discutisteis por última vez¿eh?-peguntó Hermione y Harry se sorprendió de que ella siguiera insistiendo- ¿Cuándo fuimos en busca de los horcruxes?

-¿Y eso que más da?

-Da mucho-dijo Hermione-porque el que no conoce a su mujer eres tú- ¿alguna vez le has preguntado a Ginny como se siente? Ni siquiera tenéis el valor para hablar de lo que pasó aquel año.

-Es ella la que no quiere hablar, siempre se pone melancólica.

-Porque le duele, imbécil-dijo Hermione enfadada- Tú estuviste todo el año diciéndonos a Ron y a mí lo mucho que la echabas de menos, pero ¿y ella? Ella no podía hablar con nadie porque supuestamente todo había acabado entre vosotros. No podía decirle a nadie lo que sentía, no podía hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos… estaba sola. ¡Aún se pone triste cuando lo recuerda y a ti te sigue dando igual!

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN¡SE ACABÓ! –gritó Harry- Doy por concluida la reunión.

-¿YA ESTÁ?-gritó Hermione-¿no te gusta lo que estás oyendo?

-Hermione-dijo Ron-Hermione, por favor.

Harry recogió todos sus papeles y los colocó a la fuerza dentro del maletín, arrugando buena parte de los pergaminos, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a la chimenea de la casa Black, cogió polvos flu, y en un momento estaba en el Valle de Godric.

Harry se estaba quemando, mierda, Ginny tenía puesta la chimenea. Salió de la chimenea cubierto de hollín, y en cuanto lo hizo se percató del calor sofocante que hacía en su casa. Tenía que hablar con ella, comprobar que lo que había dicho Hermione no era verdad ¿Qué él no conocía a Ginny¿Quién se había creído que era Hermione? Claro quea Ginny le dolía recordar aquel año, cómo a él, pero lo estaban superando…Él y Ginny no tenían ningún problema en su relación, todo era perfecto.

La música estaba puesta, el gramófono sonaba ahora con el nuevo tema de las brujas de Macbeth, Harry oía a Ginny cantar a toda voz en la cocina, sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía que hablar ahora con ella, se acercó y quitó la música para que ella supiera que había llegado. Ginny apareció unos segundos después en el umbral de la puerta, iba medio desnuda, solo con un sujetador y unas bragas negras de puntilla; sonrió abiertamente a Harry y corrió hacia él; Harry no se lo esperaba y Ginny por poco lo tumba cuando de un salto se abrazó a él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

-Has vuelto pronto-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso-¡qué bien!-Era la primera vez que tenía a Ginny medio desnuda encima de él y no se sentía excitado, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que todo iba bien entre ellos, que no había nada que le preocupara a ella.

-¡Pero qué cara más larga señor Potter!-Ginny empezó a desanudarle la corbata mientras Harry sostenía todo el peso de ella con las manos colocadas en su trasero-¿no vas a preguntarme por qué estoy tan feliz¡Tengo el vestido, Harry¡Lo tengo! Y es precioso, es tan bonito y estoy tan guapa que querrás casarte conmigo todos los días-dijo alegremente.

-Me alegro-dijo Harry escuetamente.

-Pues no lo parece. Mira qué cara-Ginny se había bajado y lo miraba cariñosamente mientras le desabotonaba la camisa-¿Una mala reunión?-Harry asintió y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella ya le había quitado la ropa-¡Llevo toda la tarde súper cachonda!-rió infantilmente- A ver que tenemos por aquí…-dijo mientras le metía la mano en los calzoncillos y le echaba un vistazo-Vaya-dijo desilusionada-¿qué te pasa, amor?

-Perdona-dijo Harry mientras se subía los pantalones-He discutido con Hermione.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Por qué presupones que he sido yo el que le ha hecho algo?

-Perdoooona. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido ella la que ha empezado a gritarme cosas sin sentido y mentiras.

-¿Qué mentiras?

-Unas muy feas y muy gordas.

-Dímelas. Cuanto antes me lo cuentes antes podremos hacerlo ¿verdad? Date prisa-Harry fue hacia el sillón y se sentó en él, y Ginny comprendió que era algo serio, así que imitándolo, se sentó en el sofá justo en frente de él, lo más cerca posible.

-Nos ha llegado información a la Orden sobre reuniones secretas de mortífagos cerca de El Cairo-dijo Harry, miró a Ginny quien asintió, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le cogió suavemente la mano-Sugerí que… que fueran Hermione y Ron a investigar este próximo lunes-Harry paró un segundo-pero Hermione… ella pensó que debías ir tú con ella-Ginny le apretaba más fuerte la mano-pensó (y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo) en que vosotras os camuflaríais mejor bajo un velo, y que podríais pasar desapercibidas-Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos con dureza-pero yo me opuse.

-Yo no pertenezco a la Orden.

-¿Te gustaría?-preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé.-dijo Ginny-Ya intenté ingresar una vez en la Orden y se negó mi petición.

-Porque yo voté en contra-confesó Harry.

-Lo sé; Hermione me lo contó-Harry la miró sorprendido, ella nunca lo había mencionado.

-Por eso nunca volviste a intentarlo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa amarga-y yo me preguntaba el por qué…

-Durante unos días… estuve muy enfadada-dijo Ginny poniéndose de rodillas delante de él-pero luego pensé, que tendrías tus razones y aunque yo no las conozca y tampoco me gusten, las acepto porque te quiero, y lo acepté porque no quería volver a perder lo que teníamos-Ginny tenía los ojos húmedos, en cualquier momento, rompería a llorar.

-¿Volver a perder? Pero ¿Cuándo…?-tartamudeó Harry-¡OH! Ohh, entiendo-Harry le acarició el pelo- No quiero que vayas a esta misión, ni quiero que entres en la Orden porque no quiero que te pase nada malo, no lo soportaría-dijo cambiando de tema y eludiendo el fatídico año-Por eso negué tu petición.

-Volví a sentirme como cuando fuiste con Ron y Hermione a buscar los horcruxes de Voldemort y me dejaste atrás.

-Yo quería protegerte-dijo Harry-quiero protegerte.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que me protejas!-dijo levantando la voz y levantándose del suelo- Lo que quiero es que me quieras, que confíes en mí y que me dejes formar parte de tu vida-Ginny sollozaba aunque no parecía para nada enfada.

-Pero si yo te quiero, confío en ti y…no tienes que formar parte de mi vida¡eres mi vida!-Ginny lo miró con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Si Voldemort resucitara hoy¿irías a cazarlo?-preguntó- ¿Irías a por él?

-Sí-contestó Harry sin vacilar.

-Y dejarías todo atrás, de nuevo.

-Ginny…

-Voldemort no regresará, lo sé-dijo- pero siempre habrá magos tenebrosos y tú siempre irás tras ellos, esa es tu vida. Y me apartas de ella-Harry se puso de pie.

-Ginny…

-Llevo muchos años callada y ahora que he empezado quiero decirlo todo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás¿Sabes cómo me sentí?

-No-dijo Harry-No lo sé. Pero estabas a salvo.

-Sí, y también estaba sola. Abandonada. Relegada y olvidada.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentía yo?-dijo Harry con rencor, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, quería llorar lo que no lloró entonces-No había un solo segundo de paz, no había un solo segundo en el que no pensara en ti. Estabas triste, sí, y yo lo sabía, pero también estabas a salvo; y eso era lo importante para mí. Porque si hubo algo que hizo que yo ganara aquel duelo fue el querer volver a estar contigo-Harry paró un segundo y respiró hondo-No te abandoné-dijo por fin-Yo solo… solo…

-Me dejaste de lado-terminó Ginny

-No-dijo Harry con rotundidad.

-¿Me apartaste?-Harry se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara con las manos.

-Perdóname. Lo siento. Yo nunca quise que te sintieras así, solo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

-No estoy enfadada-dijo Ginny contra sus labios-te entendí entonces y te entiendo ahora, sé que no quieres que me pase nada malo.

-No lo soportaría-Ginny le sonrió-Soy egoísta.

-No lo eres-dijo Ginny rozando sus labios con los de Harry.

-Sí lo soy-dijo mirándola a los ojos-me importa más mi felicidad que la tuya-Ginny suspiró.

-El amor es egoísta-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con amor-Sé que piensas que soy una excepcional bruja-Ginny lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa-sé que sabes…que llegado el momento soy capaz de defenderme muy bien yo sola-Ginny empezó aapartarle la camisa de los hombros-Y sé que si algo me pasara tú te volverías loco.

-Entonces…-Harry no entendía muy bien por qué la discusión.

-No quiero unirme a la Orden. No te preocupes-dijo-Pero sí quiero que hablemos de la Orden, de tus misiones, y…

-¿Y?

-Y quiero que me cuentes todo, todo lo que sucedió aquel año. Y yo te contaré cómo me sentí.

-Ginny-suspiró.

-¿Qué?-dijo mimosamente.

-Sería mucho más fácil contártelo todo después de hacer el amor-Ginny se rió.

-¿No te quedarás dormido?

-Si me haces mimitos, no.

-Eres incorregible.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-pero te haré esos mimitos encantada- Harry la cogió en brazos como a una novia, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ginny cuando vio a Harry levantarse-Tenemos que hablar.

-Hablaré mejor con el estómago lleno-dijo Harry poniéndose unos calzoncillos-Voy a ver que pillo.

-Déjalo. Ya bajo yo.

-No me importa.

-Ya lo sé; pero tenía la cena a medio hacer, la terminaré y subiré algo.

-¿Vas a bajar así?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si vas a cocinar desnuda no quiero perdérmelo.

Ginny contestó a su pregunta cogiendo la bata de seda negra.

-Tú espera aquí como un niño bueno-le dio un beso en el cogote- y ve poniendo tus pensamientos en orden porque tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-No tienes que madrugar ¿no?-Ginny le sonrió desde la puerta-¡Súbeme una cerveza de mantequilla!

A Harry aquella noche le recordó mucho a las que pasaron nada más volver él de la batalla final en la Madriguera, Ginny solía meterse a hurtadillas en la habitación de los gemelos, donde dormía Harry, se acostaban en la cama y después de besarse durante muchos minutos, hablaban por horas de Ron y Hermione, del séptimo curso que iniciarían juntos, del equipo de quidicht de Griffindor, y de sus planes como parejita feliz en Hogwarts. Aquella noche, también se la pasaron hablando.

Harry gimió molesto, la luz del sol, tan raro en Inglaterra, tenía que molestarlo precisamente hoy, no recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo desde hacía tiempo. Estiró la mano hacia el lado en que dormía Ginny, pero solo tocó la fría sábana. Levantó un párpado, pero seguía sin ver nada, levantó el otro, y nada. Quizás si se pusiera las gafas…

Había una nota al lado de su nariz, una nota que olía a flores, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para leerla; Ginny tenía cosas que hacer y pasaría toda la mañana fuera. Perfecto; al menos le había dejado el desayuno hecho.

Ginny tenía un plan, la noche anterior había tenido pensado comentárselo a Harry; pero sabía que él se opondría, además anoche ya habían tenido suficiente. Se sentía culpable por haberse sentido tan mal durante el año que él pasó buscando Horcruxes obviando el hecho de que, puede que Harry, se sintiera aún peor.

Iba muy guapa, estaba segura, mientras caminaba por el metro haciendo trasbordos había arrancado miradas de admiración a su paso, perfecto; eso era lo que ella quería, quería que la admiraran porque tenía que causar buena impresión, como si fuera una muggle más. Después de coger cinco metros y un autobús, llegó por fin a su destino. Nunca había estado allí, parecía un barrio tranquilo, coches buenos en las puertas de las casas de ladrillos, y jardines llenos de petunias y begonias adornaban la calle de Privet Drive. Ginny se arregló el pelo, se pellizcó las mejillas y se humedeció los labios; puso su mejor cara, la sonrisa más radiante de su repertorio y llamó a la puerta número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Segundos después una mujer con la cara enjuta, parecida a un caballo abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué desea?

-Buenos días-dijo Ginny-estoy buscando a Petunia Dursley.

-Soy yo-dijo Tía Petunia con cara de pocos amigos-¿vende algo?

-¿Vender?-preguntó Ginny-No-dijo con una sonrisa que pareció relajar a tía Petunia-¿está su marido?-Tía Petunia volvió a ponerse tensa.

-¿Qué quiere con él?-miró a Ginny de arriba abajo, sopesándola-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Ginny Weasley.

-¿Weasley?-la tía Petunia la miró de reojo, conocía ese nombre pero no caía.

-¿Y Potter¿Le suena de algo el apellido Potter?-Tía Petunia se puso blanca y se atragantó.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi sobrino?

-No-dijo Ginny examinándola con curiosidad, parecía como si le importase-Harry está bien. ¿Puedo pasar?-Tía Petunia movía los ojos de lado a lado, pensándoselo, pero al final abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

Condujo a Ginny hasta el salón donde la invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá.

-¿Té?-ofreció.

-Sí, por favor-dijo Ginny.

Tía Petunia sacó una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera, y un cacharrito con azúcar. Le sirvió primero a Ginny el humeante té, y después a ella misma, con mano más o menos temblorosa.

-Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente-dijo con voz apagada y Ginny la miró sin comprender-Deduzco que ese m…m… ese mago…-dijo con dificultad

-Lord Voldemort-aclaró Ginny

-Ese mismo. Deduzco que ha muerto.

-Estás más que muerto, peor en realidad. Pero eso es algo que no entendería y que le asustaría-Tía Petunia se puso tensa-No he venido a asustarla, sino a darle esto-Ginny se giró y echó mano de su bolso, de donde sacó un sobre que le entregó a Tía Petunia. Ella lo ojeó con asombro durante un rato.

-Esto… Esto es…

-Harry y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Eres pelirroja-dijo Tía Petunia como si Ginny nunca se hubiera dado cuenta y ella sonrió.

-Igual que su hermana.

-Igual que ella-dijo con una voz que Ginny no supo identificar, era quizás ¿melancolía, odio, rencor, culpabilidad?

-Hay muchos invitados-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante-y estoy mandando las invitaciones vía lechuza; pero a la familia la entregamos en mano.

-¿La entregáis?-preguntó Tía Petunia-No veo a Harry por ningún lado.

-No voy a mentirle. Harry no sabe nada. Si…si no vinieran, él no lo sabría, pero si decidieran acudir, estoy segura que en el fondo él, lo agradecería-Ginny volvió a girarse y sacó un sobre más gordo del bolso-estos son los billetes del autobús que lleva al pueblo donde está mi casa. Sólo tienen que cogerlo en Victoria Station y llegarán hasta allí, en el sobre están las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa.

-¿Y estos botones?-dijo Tía Petunia sacando cuatro botones marrones muy feos del sobre.

-Son botones mágicos-Tía Petunia los soltó de repente-La boda estará protegida contra la gente no mágica, sino los llevan nunca nos encontrarán. En cuanto lleguen al pueblo cojan uno cada uno y apriétenlo en el puño.

-¿Por qué cuatro?

-Para usted, su marido, su hijo. Y por si su hijo quiere invitar a alguien.

-¿Y rebelar a algún extraño que tenemos algo que ver con su mundo?-dijo con una estridencia Tía Petunia.

-Claro-dijo Ginny, miró a Tía Petunia quien miraba la tarjeta y la foto de ella y Harry con un mal disimulado desinterés-El té estaba muy bueno-dijo Ginny-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Tía Petunia se puso en pie, consciente de que aquella entrevista había concluido, acompañó a Ginny hasta la puerta y la despidió, sin darle si quiera la mano.

Primera misión del día, pero no más difícil, cumplida. Ginny salió con bastantes buenas sensaciones de Privet Drive, se acercó a una esquina donde no hubiera nadie, y se apareció en el hall del ministerio; se masajeó el cuello y se acercó a la recepcionista.

-¿Qué desea?-dijo sin mirar

-Estoy buscando al señor Percy Weasley.

-¿Quién quiere verlo?

-Su hermana-la mujer levantó la mirada.

-¿Usted es la mujer de Harry Potter?

-También-la mujer le dio las indicaciones y le dijo que pasara tranquila, la recepcionista debía suponer, mal por cierto, que a Percy no le importaría recibir la visita de un familiar, menos un familiar que iba a casarse con Harry Potter en mitad de su jornada laboral.

Ginny llamó a la puerta del despacho de su hermano, y al grito de "pase" abrió la puerta y entró. No era un despacho tan grande como el que se había imaginado, pero estaba bastante bien, Percy seguía escribiendo sin mirar mientras Ginny miraba cada detalle, en el despacho, al contrario que en la mayoría de las oficinas de los magos o brujas del ministerio, no había ni una sola foto de la familia.

-Hola, Percy-eso había llamado su atención

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a invitarte a mi boda-dijo Ginny con el tono de rencor más suave que logró adoptar-Como no sé dónde vives, he tenido que venir a buscarte al trabajo-Ginny removió su bolso y sacó una tarjeta que le lanzó a Percy. Él la cogió y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Ginny con la tarjeta en la mano.

-Enhorabuena-dijo

-Gracias

-Eres muy afortunada.

-Harry es fantástico

-Y rico-dijo Percy-Has hecho una buena caza, hermanita. Algunos tenemos que trabajárnoslo, pero a otras personas… les basta con casarse bien. ¿Eh?

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ginny, se odiaba a sí misma por haber venido a este lugar, era una estúpida.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Potter, Ron y Granger hayan llegado tan alto del ministerio sin habérselo antes trabajado.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione derrotaron a Voldemort, lo que tienen, se lo han ganado los tres. Eres un envidioso de mierda.

-¿Sí¿Tú crees? No voy a ir a tu asquerosa boda con Potter-le tiró la invitación a Ginny a la cara, pero Ginny se la devolvió, Percy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Claro que vendrás, niñato estúpido. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Potter, es muy influyente-dijo Ginny como si le hablara a una cucaracha inmunda- y la mitad del mundo mágico a quien tú peloteas, estará allí. Y sabes tan bien como yo que será un sitio perfecto para chuparle el trasero al ministro de magia y a todos los altos miembros del ministerio. Y si no puedes ir allí y aparentar que todo va bien, es que no sirves para la política, y nunca conseguirás ascender a dónde quiera que un pelota insufrible como tú quiera aspirar.-Ginny caminó a la puerta y la abrió con ira-Así que, trágate tu envidia porque vas a venir a mi boda con Potter.

Ginny salió disparada hacia el hall del ministerio, necesitaba a Harry y lo necesitaba ya, que asco de mañana. La Tía de Harry, era incluso más agradable que Percy, pero Percy tenía que ir a su boda, porque sino iba, el día ya no sería completo para su padre y su madre; y el día de su boda tenía que ser maravilloso para todos a los que ella quería, incluso si eso implicaba invitar a Percy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué bien cocinaba Ginny, casi tan bien como la señora Weasley, pensó Harry; puso música mientras fregaba los platos, hacía calor y le apetecía mojarse las manos con agua fría, mientras canturreaba y salpicaba feliz el agua como un niño chapoteando, Harry vio una figura conocida a lo lejos. Preparó dos cervezas de mantequilla y el ajedrez mágico, pero cuando volvió a la cocina, ya no veía a Ron. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Ron acercándose. Era él, seguro.

Harry salió a la entrada de la casa, Ron estaba a unos ochocientos metros, en el campo de al lado, sabía que era Ron, lo que no sabía era por qué se había alejado de su casa. Cerró la valla de casa y marchó hacia su amigo, quien le saludó desde lo lejos cuando lo vio caminar hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Harry dándole un manotazo en la espalda.

-Vives aquí-dijo Ron con las orejas rojas-he venido a hacerle una visita a mi mejor amigo.

-Seguro que te acuerdas de que mi casa está en aquella dirección-dijo Harry mientras sonreía y le señalaba a Ron su casa con un dedo infantil.

-Está bien este lugar ¿eh?-dijo Ron ausentemente.

-Es tranquilo, hace buen tiempo, y hay kilómetros de campiña-dijo Harry-Sí, es estupendo-Ron cayó en un silencio pensativo, y Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Sabías que esta parcela estaba en venta?

-No-dijo Harry sin comprender muy bien qué le pasaba a su amigo quien tenía la mirada perdida fija en el horizonte.

-Va desde la colina-dijo Ron señalando con el dedo-hasta aquel muro bajo de piedra, y desde aquel árbol alto, hasta el lago, donde linda con tu parcela.

-Vaya-dijo Harry-Sí que lo tienes controlado.

-He comprado esta parcela, Harry.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-preguntó Harry.

-He comprado una parcela de terreno al lado de tu casa y la de mi hermana-dijo Ron-Ya está hecho, en un futuro viviré aquí-dijo con una risa nerviosa, Harry rió fuertemente y le dio un abrazo tremendo a Ron-Quiero que construyan la casa justo ahí-dijo Ron-Desde ahí se ve toda la parcela.

-Y nuestras casas estarán pegadas.

-Pegadas no-dijo Ron-estarán muy cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos-dijo con una risa-como para no oíros a ti y a mi hermana.

-Espera a que Ginny lo sepa.

-¡No!-gritó Ron-Espera al menos a que se lo diga a Hermione.

-¿No le has dicho nada?

-No-dijo Ron-La he pagado esta mañana. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Ya tengo los planos de la casa encargados-Ron y él se miraron con emoción-Dos días antes de tu boda, será nuestro aniversario, cuatro años juntos-dijo Ron con un suspiro-Será mi regalo, y mi manera de pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo.

-¿Así que ahora tendré que negociar contigo?

-¿Negociar el qué?

-Quiero plantar unos árboles altos allí-dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza-donde empieza a bajar la colina. El pueblo está en aquella dirección;-dijo-poniendo unos árboles ahí, conseguiríamos…

-Tapar la vista para poder jugar al quidicht-dijo Ron riendo.

-Yo lo había pensado-dijo Harry un poco colorado-para que jugaran nuestros hijos. Los dos se quedaron mirándose sonriendo.

-Yo…-dijo Ron-siempre actúo protector con mi hermana; pero… ¿tú sabes que yo estoy muy feliz por lo vuestro¿no?

-Sé que preferías que fuera yo, a Corner o a Thomas.

-O a cualquier otro-dijo Ron-Vamos a ser cuñados. Familia, Harry-después de unos segundos de tensión fraternal, Ron abrió mucho los ojos-Me voy, Harry. He quedado con Hermione, vamos a cenar a casa de sus padres.

-Yo voy a recorrer tu parcela-dijo Harry todavía sonriendo.

-Siéntete en tu casa-Ron le guiñó un ojo, y se desapareció.

Harry caminó un buen rato por todo el terreno, con los pies descalzos sintiendo la fría y húmeda hierba en la piel, pensando en los Weasley, en sus padres, en Ron y Hermione, y en él y Ginny formando una familia. Levantó la vista, y vio que salía humo de la chimenea, Ginny había vuelto. Harry abrió la puerta de su casa y en cuanto lo hizo recibió un buen golpe, un golpe de calor¡Merlín cómo le gustaba a esta mujer encender a todo dar la chimenea! Apenas se podía respirar, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero. Harry entró en el salón y con un toque de varita apaciguó las llamas de la chimenea, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en su salón. Había un pupitre a su derecha, alejado de la chimenea, y más cerca de la chimenea, una pizarra como las que había en Hogwarts.

-¿Pero qué…?-un carraspeo sonó detrás de él. Harry se giró para pedirle explicaciones a Ginny sobre qué era todo eso, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre ella, sintió como si algo le golpeara en el pecho, y el aire abandonara del todo sus pulmones. Ginny estaba apoyada sensualmente en el marco de la puerta, llevaba el pelo suelto, pegado a la cara por el sudor; pero lo que dejó sin aliento a Harry, era que ella llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, solo que ahora llevaba la falda más corta que en la escuela, y la camisa blanca, iba prácticamente desabotonada, unido al hecho de que Ginny no llevaba sujetador, el hecho de que el sudor había hecho que se le pegara la camisa al cuerpo y el hecho de que ella se pasaba ahora la punta de una suave pluma por el escote, hizo que Harry sufriera la erección más fuerte que él pudiera recordar de las que había tenido así, sin ni siquiera tocarla.

-Joder-dijo Harry, y era lo único que podía decir en aquel momento. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y Harry, entrecerró los ojos. _Piensa, Harry ¡piensa! Joder que buena está…no…a ver…tenemos a Ginny en uniforme (¡Merlín gracias!), un pupitre, y una pizarra…_Harry torció el gesto hacia Ginny-Tome asiento, señorita Weasley. Llega tarde-Ginny sonrió abiertamente¿acaso pensaba que él no se daría cuenta del juego?

-Perdón, profesor-dijo Ginny al pasar por su lado en dirección al pupitre, a Harry le llegó el olor a flores y le miró el pronunciado escote, la camisa húmeda marcaba profundamente los dos senos; a la mierda el juego, era demasiado, cogió a Ginny por la cintura y empezó a besarla-Harry-intentó decir Ginny-Harry, espera-pero Harry no escuchaba mientras la empujaba hasta el pupitre y la sentaba sobre él-Harry…

Ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, de hecho, ambos estaban totalmente vestidos, si se podía llamar ropa al uniforme de Ginny. Con el movimiento se le había salido un pecho, respiraban agitadamente.

-Se…te han…empañado… las gafas-dijo Ginny entre suspiros. Harry ni siquiera pudo hablar. Ginny sonrió y le limpió el sudor de la frente-Has estado fantástico-Harry sonrió-maravilloso.

-No he podido controlarme-dijo Harry al fin con una voz muy ronca-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas-rió Ginny- es de los mejores polvos que hemos echado nunca. Creo que me voy a desmayar-Harry se rió.

-¿Nos damos una ducha?-preguntó Harry besándole las pecas de la nariz.

-¿Vas a lavarme tú?

-Sí. Y sin esponja. Con mis manos-Ginny gimió y le enseñó el cuello a Harry, quien no tardó en mordérselo.

-Quiero hablar contigo esta noche, después de la cena.

-¿Para qué hablar si podemos follar?-Ginny le pegó sin fuerzas, en el brazo.

Harry cumplió su promesa de lavar a Ginny, y ella le recompensó de la misma manera, después se secaron el uno al otro, Harry incluso, pudo ponerle a Ginny, las cremas que ella solía ponerse después de la ducha, y Ginny afeitó a Harry amorosamente.

-Anoche me dijiste una cosa, y me he quedado pensándolo-dijo Ginny.

-¿El qué?

-¿Quieres que cocine esta noche?

-¡Pero si siempre cocinas tú!

-Pero cocino con la ropa puesta-dijo Ginny mordiéndole el lóbulo a Harry.

-¿Vas a cocinar desnuda para mí?-Ginny asintió, y a Harry se le nubló el cerebro, Ginny tenía un apetito sexual voraz, pero el que de repente se pudiera a satisfacer las fantasías de Harry de esta manera, le parecía, incluso a él que lo estaba disfrutando, extraño.

Harry estaba en el paraíso, mientras Ginny cocinaba, se había pasado el rato mirándola sentado en el taburete del otro lado de la mesa, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla muy fría que ella misma le había servido.

La comida fue maravillosa, Tortellinis rellenos de queso con salsa de setas y parmesano. Ginny ni siquiera dejaba que él se sirviera el vino, se incorporaba un poco e inclinándose hacia el vino con una sonrisa, se lo servía a Harry quien aprovechaba la situación para acariciarle los pechos desnudos a Ginny.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Ginny no dejó que él se levantara de la mesa, quitando todos los platos ella, y eso terminó de preocupar a Harry, ella siempre exigía, salvo que él estuviese enfermo o realmente muy cansado, que la ayudara en las cosas de la casa, si ella cocinaba, el ponía y quitaba la mesa; el hacía la cama y traía la leña, y ella lavaba la ropa, la tendía, la recogía, y los dos juntos, la plegaban.

Ginny volvió de la cocina y se sentó en su regazo desnuda.

-¿Listo?-preguntó mientras se movía rítmicamente.

-Ginny… espera un momento-dijo Harry-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Sólo aprovecho el día-dijo Ginny desatando los cordones del pantalón del pijama de Harry.

-Casi todos los días hacemos el amor pero tú nunca me sirves como si fueras una criada.

-¿No te ha gustado la comida, caramelito?-dijo Ginny mientras frotaba la nariz y la boca contra la cara de él.

-La comida ha sido maravillosa, y seguro que el postre será aún mejor-dijo Harry-pero ¿por qué todos estos mimos?

-Porque te los mereces-dijo Ginny, pero Harry no se creyó esa excusa, miró suspicazmente a Ginny-Mi chico se merece lo mejor¿Y qué es lo que más le gusta a él?-Ginny hablaba con una voz empalagosa que hacía que los pelos de Harry se erizaran, para bien. Después de sonreírle, Harry vio como Ginny se metía una vez más, debajo de la mesa…

Harry canturreaba feliz tumbado en el sofá, con Ginny tumbada encima de él. El cielo debía ser así, pensó.

-Ahora hablemos, Harry-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba-Levanta, venga.

Harry se levantó de mala gana, el tono complaciente de la voz de Ginny, ya había desaparecido.

-¿Te ha gustado¿Has disfrutado hoy, Harry?

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Me quieres?-_mierda,_ pensó Harry, _¿qué cocinas en tu preciosa cabecita pelirroja?_

-Mucho.

-Tanto como para casarte conmigo.

-Sí, eso parece-_¿A dónde pretendía llegar?_

-¿Sabías que las mujeres antes tenían que llegar vírgenes al matrimonio?

-Sí, algo he oído.

-No quiero que hagamos el amor hasta la noche de bodas-Harry parpadeó una vez, dos, y hasta tres veces; abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-¡QUÉ?-por fin, una reacción-¿qué has dicho?

-Que no vamos a hacer el amor hasta la noche de bodas.

-¿Qué¿por qué?-Harry no entendía nada, debía ser una broma de Ginny, una muy pesada.

-Porque así será como esas bodas de antes-dijo Ginny-los novios no hacen el amor hasta la noche de bodas.

-¡Eso es una gilipollez!-gritó Harry-hace años que nos acostamos.

-No seas tonto-Harry la miró con fingido odio-ya lo sé. Pero será… como si fuera una virgen-Harry lanzó una risa despectiva, y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tienes nada de virginal.

-Es cierto-dijo Ginny enfadada-pero no vamos a hacerlo hasta la noche de bodas y punto.-Ginny salió disparada hacia las escaleras, dirección al dormitorio.

-¡Un momento!-la agresividad no funcionaba-Ginny piénsalo, vivimos juntos y dormimos juntos, a nadie le va a importar que no seas virgen. A mí de hecho, me encanta que no seas virgen.

-Ya lo sé. Solo los niños piensan que solo las parejas casadas lo hacen. Pero me apetece hacer esto. Hará que la noche de bodas sea especial. Es una noche especial, nosotros hacemos el amor casi todos los días…se ha vuelto algo tan…normal.

-Es que es normal, princesita-si tenía que ponerse a suplicar, lo haría.

-No, quiero decir, habitual. Y la noche de bodas está fuera de lo normal.

-Ginny-dijo ya desesperado-Yo apenas me aguanto las ganas los días que estás con la regla. No aguantaré veinte días-Ginny se acercó y le dio dos besos.

-Por eso será especial-dijo Ginny dulcemente-¿has visto cómo te has puesto hoy?-Harry asintió-Y eso que ayer lo hicimos… Imagina cómo te pondrás cuando lleves tanto tiempo; estarás ansioso porque hará mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Ginny de verdad…-Ginny le puso un dedo sobre la boca.

-Estoy decidida, nada de sexo hasta la noche de bodas-_¿Es que la opinión de él no contaba?-_Tengo algo pensado.

-¿El qué?-dijo con un puchero.

-He visto la revista que guardas debajo de los calcetines en la mesita-Harry se puso muy rojo.

-¡Eso es privado¿desde cuándo fisgoneas en mis cosas?

-No seas idiota, Harry. Yo te lavo los calcetines, así que si quieres esconder una revista guarra en algún sitio de la casa no lo hagas en un cajón que abro todos los días-Harry infló las mejillas como si no quisiera respirar-Lo que quiero decir…¡deja de ser tan crío!-Harry cruzó los brazos y la miró sin interés-Es que hablé con Colin Creevy y me ha enseñado a hacer fotos, como los cuadros, con vida propia.

-¿Y a mí qué¿Eh?-dijo Harry con voz de niño enfadado.

-Pues que había pensado en fotografiarme-dijo Ginny-desnuda-Eso captó la atención de Harry.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. Y la Ginny de la foto podría hacer…ciertas cosas.

-Bueno… si te apetece hacer eso…

-Y había pensado, en que podríamos ponerle una parejita. Ya sabes, para que la ayude en otras ciertas cosas.

-Sí, supongo que necesitará ayuda-dijo Harry-Yo… podría hacerme la foto.

-¿No te importa?

-No, no en realidad.

-Estupendo, entonces haremos una foto en la que una Ginny y un Harry se lo pasarán muy bien.

-Por lo menos habrá un Harry que se lo pase bien.

-Ya puestos, Harry-dijo Ginny ignorando el comentario-podríamos manipular otra foto, para que hubiera dos Ginnys-dijo puntualizando lo de las dos Ginnys; Harry sintió que se le secaba la boda.

-¿Dos Ginnys?-dijo con incredulidad.

-Sí, dos-dijo Ginny-y podrían hacer cosas entre ellas, y luego, si quieres, podrías hacerte otra foto… y… y tu foto podría…ayudarlas.

-Ayudarlas-dijo Harry.

-Sí-dijo Ginny-dos Ginny van a necesitar por lo menos a un Harry.

-Lógico-Harry no podía pensar, la idea de él con dos Ginnys montándoselo le nublaba todo el pensamiento.

-¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Más?-Ginny rió.

-Que las fotos se pueden trucar para que las personas de dentro, hagan lo que tú quieras.

-¿Harían todos todo lo que yo quisiese?

-To-do

-¿Todo, todo?

-Te lo juro-dijo Ginny-lo que les pidas lo harán-Serán más divertidas que tu revista.

-¡Pero las Ginnys solo harán cosas conmigo!-Ginny sonrió, le cogió de la nuca y le besó.

-Sólo contigo.

-Bueno; vale.

-Así estos veinte días no se te harán tan largos.

-¿Podré conservar las fotos después?

-Sólo si me dejas verlas a mí también-dijo Ginny sonriendo-Ahora vístete, campeón. Que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su dormitorio, abrió el cajón de los calcetines, miró la revista y le hizo un gesto de despedida.

-Date una ducha rápida.

A Harry no paraban de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a cada momento tenían que llamarle la atención; pero ¿quién podía concentrarse con las imágenes que ahora tenía en la mente?

-¿Ya lo has pensado, Harry?-dijo Lupin-Harry¡eh, Harry!

-¿Sí?-dijo pegando un salto-¿Qué pasa? Estoy de acuerdo con lo que Lupin ha dicho-todos lo miraron.

-Estábamos preguntándote lo de El Cairo. ¿Ya te has decidido?

-¿El Cairo¡Oh sí¡El Cairo!. Bien-dijo poniéndose de pie-No es que no me fíe de ti, Hermione. Pero he decidido ir yo.

-Como quieras-Hermione seguía molesta-Pero Ron no irá…

-Mi mujer vendrá conmigo-ni siquiera oyó a Hermione

-¿Vas a llevarte a Ginny?-preguntó

-Sí ¿por?

-Por nada-dijo Hemione.

-Ya está todo aclarado. Es tarde-dijo Lupin-Volvamos a casa-Todos recogieron sus cosas, cuando salían, Lupin tomó del hombro a Harry.

-¿Estás bien?. Has estado toda la tarde ausente. Y pareces cansado.

-Todo va bien. Lo siento. No te preocupes, de verdad-Lupin seguía mirándolo con suspicacia-Digamos que Ginny y yo hemos tenido un día…movidito-sonrió y Lupin entendió que todo iba bien.

-¿Vendréis mañana a casa?

-¿Mañana?

-Sí. Ginny avisó a Tonks que mañana iríais a darnos la invitación.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, Ginny le estaba esperando con la cámara de fotos en la mano. Quedaron en que él la fotografiaba a ella y ella a él, Harry se lo pasó bomba mientras le hacía fotos a Ginny en poses sugerentes, riéndose o simplemente tratando de tapar la cámara. Aunque cuando él se desnudó y Ginny tuvo que hacerle las fotos se comportó como un crío, trataba de taparse o ponerse de perfil. Harto, Harry trató de quitarle la cámara a Ginny, pero ella aprovechó que Harry estaba encima para bajar el objetivo y hacer, entre risas, un horrible primer plano de sus partes privadas. Harry fingió enfadarse muchísimo, y haciéndole un placaje la tumbó en el sofá debajo de él, pero Ginny no soltaba la cámara, forcejearon, se hicieron cosquillas, se mordieron pero solo cuando Harry la penetró Ginny soltó la cámara a la par que un largo gemido.

-Espero haber salido bien en las fotos-dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes, no voy a fijarme en la cara-Harry le dio un beso y Ginny se rió muy fuerte.

-¿Me dejarás las fotos algún día?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-No. Son mías.

-Anda… por favor.

-Me lo pensaré. Aunque lo justo es que sufras tanto como yo cuando te entren las ganas de hacerlo-se quedaron un rato en silencio, oyendo el crepitar de la chimenea.

-Ginny-dijo Harry

-¿Mmmm?

-Les he dicho a la Orden que vendrías conmigo a El Cairo-Ginny se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo en una misión?

-Sólo si tú quieres, se lo puedo decir a Ron.

-¡No! Quiero ir contigo-Harry le hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, y le besó en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y catorce minutos. ¿Por?

-Estoy cansado. Quiero irme pronto a dormir. ¿Te importa que cenemos antes?

-No, claro.

Ginny se levantó y se puso su bata de seda.

-Tengo que lavarla ya-dijo distraídamente- Ahora te traigo algo-le dijo a Harry.

Ginny volvió con unos calzoncillos que le venían a Harry por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta interior.

-¿Cuándo piensas revelar las fotos?

-Lo haré mañana. O esta noche si me da tiempo.

-Si quieres hago la cena mientras tú haces eso.

-No; hoy te he agotado-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula a Harry-Yo haré la cena. Aunque con ropa.

-Mierda-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Durante la cena hablaron de la Orden, y Ginny no paró de decirle a Harry que tenía que hablar con Hermione y hacer las paces. El postre no fue tan bueno como el de medio día, tarta de melaza, estaba visto que Ginny sabía que a Harry no le iba a gustar el hecho de que no habría más sexo entre ellos hasta la noche de bodas, y se había esforzado en que el día fuera lo más agradable posible para él.

Harry subió las escaleras pesadamente con Ginny yendo detrás de él. Harry pasó al baño y cuando salió, Ginny estaba en mitad de su cama leyendo un manual de fotografía.

Harry tiró del edredón en su lado.

-Hazme un hueco-dijo Harry con un bostezo-estás en todo el medio-La respuesta de Ginny fue quitarle el edredón de la mano y volver a tapar la cama.

-Tú no duermes aquí.

-Sí, duermo aquí. Es mi habitación, esta es mi cama, y este-dijo señalando hacia abajo-es mi lado de la cama. Así que aparta.

-Te he preparado la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Preparado para qué?-preguntó Harry ofendido

-Para que duermas allí.

-No voy a dormir en otro cuarto.

-No vas a dormir aquí.

-¡Pues duerme tú allí!-le gritó

-Está bien-dijo Ginny-como quieras-se levantó de la cama, cogió su cojín, su libro y el oso de peluche con el que dormía desde que era una niña.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Harry

-Me has dicho que me fuera ¿no? Si tú prefieres esta habitación, a mí me da igual.

-¿Desde cuando dormimos separados, Ginny?

-Ya te has olvidado de nuestro pacto.

-Hemos pactado (y todavía no sé si lo cumpliré) que no habrá nada de sexo hasta la noche de bodas-dijo Harry exasperado-No me has dicho nada de dormir en cuartos distintos.

-Es para evitar la tentación.

-¿Para evitar la tentación, eh? Perfecto-y diciendo esto Harry arrancó el edredón-Pero el edredón me lo quedo yo.

-Como quieras-Ginny vio como Harry arrastraba el edredón por el suelo indignadamente.

Harry le echó un vistazo al que sería su dormitorio en los próximos veinte días, Ginny lo había acondicionado de maravilla, lo admitía. _¿Qué mas?_ Harry pensó que todo el asunto de la boda era una porquería, debió haber llevado a Ginny a la capilla de Oterry St. Catchpole y haberse casado allí con ella, delante de Ron, Hermione, los padres de Ginny y sus hermanos, y cuatro amigos más del colegio y de la Orden. Definitivamente, esta boda, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, una vez más. Los exámenes son los exámenes pero prometo que a partir de terminar, en febrero, escribiré mucho más. 

Lo de Mónica y Chandler que habéis comentado, pues no, no me acordaba, y habré visto Friendo unas tres veces. Realmente la Ginny que yo plasmo es la que veo en los libros, eso sí, con unos añitos más. Y el Harry que yo hago lo mismo, Harry siempre ha sido cínico, cabezón, y en estos último libros, ha dejado claro que le encantan las chicas, y en HBP, ha dejado claro, que en concreto le encanta Ginny. Además, solo tienen 21 y 22 años, es normal que se pasen el día haciéndolo o con ganas… ¿o no?

Harry se levantó temprano, Ginny y él habían quedado en ir hoy a St Mungo a ver a Tonks, quien la tarde anterior se había puesto de parto. Se rascó los ojos y se puso las gafas, el edredón que le tapaba tenía a la altura de su pelvis una elevación, _perfecto, _pensó. Harry lo estaba pasando mal, y lo peor, es que sabía que Ginny también lo estaba pasando mal, y que ella tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo como él, y eso era peor, porque él estaba muy salido estos días, y saber que cuando Ginny tenía ganas se lo hacía ella sola era una maldita tortura, aunque Harry debía admitir, que las fotos, eran todo un alivio.

Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio donde dormía ahora Ginny, cerró y caminó hacia el baño. Podían dormir separados, pero el baño era algo que Harry no pensaba cambiar, no podía hacer _ciertas cosas _fuera de su baño.

Dejaba la mampara y la puerta del baño abiertas y así veía a Ginny desde la ducha. Harry cerró los ojos mientras se lavaba el pelo, pero los abrió en seguida cuando oyó a alguien vomitar.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la espuma de los ojos. Ginny estaba sentada en frente del váter con la cabeza prácticamente metida dentro de la taza.

-Es culpa tuya-dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no sabía que ibas a marearte-dijo Harry-Montas en escoba y no te mareas¿Cómo iba a pensar que el viaje en alfombra lo haría?-Harry volvió a enjabonarse el pelo; Ginny y él habían ido el día anterior a El Cairo con un traslador, y desde allí en alfombra hasta el punto en donde se reunían los mortífagos (porque ahora sabían, que efectivamente, había reuniones) Durante el viaje, Harry se emocionó un poco conduciendo la alfombra, y terminó mareando tanto a Ginny que vomitó tres veces aquella noche.

-Es que volaste muy deprisa-dijo Ginny mientras se enjuagaba la boca-y haciendo piruetas. No parecías estar en una misión¡haciendo el loco por el desierto!-dijo Ginny con un reproche. Estiró la mano y cogió la varita de Harry, se la acercó a los labios y pronunció un hechizo que le llenó la boca de un suave olor a frambuesas-Aliento fresco de nuevo-dijo felizmente.

-Esa varita venció al mago tenebroso más grande todos los tiempos-dijo Harry mirándola con incredulidad- Y tú la usas para aclararte la boca.

-Acababa de vomitar-dijo Ginny secamente-y no llevo mi varita. Además-dijo con una sonrisa-a tu varita le gusto.-Era verdad, la varita de Harry siempre hacía cosas extrañas cuando Ginny la tocaba-Anda, ve a hacer el desayuno mientras yo me ducho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry le estrechó la mano a Lupin mientras Ginny le daba un beso en la mejilla y la enhorabuena, segundos después, había desaparecido en la habitación donde estaban Tonks y su primera hija.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Tonks?-dijo Ginny.

-Mejor. Ahora puedo volver a transformarme-y diciendo esto transformó su pelo de rosa chicle a amarillo pollo-El embarazo te cambia-dijo-es como si la magia del niño que llevas dentro interfiriera con la tuya y ya no salen las cosas como debían. ¿Entiendes? Y en mi trabajo eso es principal.

-¿Salen los hechizos mal?

-No-dijo Tonks-simplemente, no salen como planeabas. Por ejemplo, cuando quería una nariz de cerdo realmente horrible…me salía una nariz de cerdo graciosa...esas cosas... Pero vale la pena-dijo mirando a la cuna, y Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Has tenido buen parto?

-La verdad es que estaba asustada-dijo Tonks-Pero no hay color. Ya lo sabrás. El parto no es nada comparado con el embarazo.

-Deduzco que ha sido bueno, entonces.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Aunque hubiese sido malo, habría sido mejor que el embarazo. El parto son unas horas-dijo- el embarazo, nueve meses.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Ginny.

-Remus quería ponerle Andrómeda, como mi madre-dijo Tonks-pero me negué. Acabaríamos llamándola Andy-dijo con una sonrisa-No, se llama Luna.

-¡Como mi amiga!

-Remus detesta la luna…ahora habrá una Luna en su vida que adorará.

-Es preciosa-dijo Ginny y la cogió en brazos.

Harry entró en la habitación del hospital charlando alegremente con Lupin, venir a St Mungo por una ocasión feliz como esta, era todo un acontecimiento. Harry se quedó clavado, Ginny estaba al lado de la cama de Tonks con el hijo de ella en brazos, meciéndolo. Estaba preciosa. Por un momento la imaginó meciendo a su propio hijo.

-Ven a verla, Harry-Harry se acercó a Ginny quien movió el brazo para mostrarle la carita de la niña. Era feísima. Roja y arrugada. Y muy pequeña. ¿Cómo podía ser tan pequeña¿Eso era normal?-Qué cosita tan bonita-dijo Ginny, y bajó la cabeza hasta rozarle los labios en la frente-Es preciosa-Harry miró a Ginny con incredulidad ¿Acaso su novia estaba perdiendo visión?

-Se parece a mí-dijo Tonks con orgullo.

-¡No se parece a ti!-dijo Harry levantando la voz.

-Se parece a ella-dijo Lupin con una sonrisa-Pero hace unos minutos se puso a llorar y le cambiaron las cejas y la naricita.

-¿Es metamorfomaga?-preguntó Ginny.

-Eso parece-dijo Lupin sentándose al lado de su mujer y cogiéndole de la mano.

-¿Quieres cogerla?-preguntó Ginny, y Harry se dio cuenta espantado de que era a él a quien se lo sugería.

-Yo… yo…

-Vamos, cógela-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-No se va a romper.

-Mejor no, Ginny. Es muy pequeña y…

-Anda, no tengas miedo-se acercó a él con la niña en brazos-Pásale la mano por debajo de la nuca, que no se le vaya la cabeza para atrás.

-Ginny…

-No es tan difícil. ¿Ves?-Harry sostenía a la niña ante la mirada de diversión de Tonks y Lupin y la mirada ensimismada y soñadora de Ginny. La niña se removió en los brazos de Harry e hizo un sonido de protesta.

-Lupin, ayúdame ¿quieres?-suplicó Harry, espantado. Pero fue Ginny quien le cogió a la niña de los brazos.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Ginny-La palma de tu mano ya es mayor que todo su cuerpecito y parecía que tuvieras miedo de que se te fuera a caer.

-¡Nunca he cogido a un bebé!-se defendió Harry-¡Y se movía!-todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. El bebé empezó a quejarse.

-Es la hora de su toma-dijo Tonks-Dámela, Remus.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Ginny.

-¿No quieres quedarte a ver cómo mama?-preguntó Tonks, y Harry hizo un gesto de asco que no pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

-No podemos-dijo Ginny- Harry tiene que ir con Ron y mis padres a comprar los trajes para la boda, y yo tengo que acompañar a Hermione que tiene que probarse el suyo.

-¿Aún no tenéis los trajes?-dijo Lupin.

-Al parecer Ginny-dijo Harry con voz molesta-pensó que lo mejor era comprar el traje lo más tarde posible…por si me daba por engordar.

-¡Y menos mal que lo dije!-dijo Ginny-Estás más gordito.

-¡No es verdad!-gritó Harry.

-No chilles, Harry-dijo Lupin-Y sí que has engordado este último mes.

-Eso es porque hago poco "ejercicio"-dijo Harry con malicia, mirando hacia Ginny, quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante bajo unas cejas levantadísimas.

Una vez fuera de St Mungo, Harry levantó su varita, y en cuestión de segundos apareció el autobús noctámbulo.

-Vamos, Ginny.

-Yo me quedo aquí-dijo ella-Hermione y yo vamos al centro de Londres, no al callejón Diagon.

-Ok-dijo Harry, bajó un escalón y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny-¡te veo en casa!-y desapareció junto con el autobús. Ginny suspiró. Hermione llegó unos tres minutos después.

-Llego tarde, lo siento-dijo.

-No importa, acabamos de salir del hospital.

-¿Has visto a la niña de Tonks?-Ginny asintió-Ron y yo vendremos esta tarde.

-¿Has visto algún vestido que te guste, Hermione?

-Sí, ya lo tengo calado-dijo-Pero quería que tú me lo vieras antes de comprarlo. Anda, vamos.

Cogieron un par de metros hasta llegar al Top Shop, donde Hermione se probó un vestido de un rosa muy pálido, sin forma en el escote, con raso holgado y que se abrochaba al cuello por medio de cientos de tiras cubiertas de brillantes abalorios. Ajustaba en la cintura con seda estampada con flores marrones y bajaba en vuelo hasta por debajo de la rodilla formando pinzas pequeñas.

-Es precioso, Hermione-dijo Ginny con admiración.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo entusiasmada.

-No-dijo Ginny, y Hermione se giró preocupada para mirarla-Vas a estar más guapa que yo.

-Sabes que no-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-Pero quiero ser la segunda mujer más guapa en la boda de mis mejores amigos-Se miró un segundo en el espejo, examinando la espalda, el culo, la cintura y el pecho.

-Te sienta como un guante-dijo Ginny.

-Ya puede-dijo Hermione-con el precio que tiene… Entonces… ¿te gusta?

-Es El vestido, Hermione.

-¿No crees que es corto?

-No te ofendas-dijo Ginny-pero no eres la persona más alta que conozco, y los vestidos largos no son lo que mejor te quedan… además, tampoco es corto que digamos.

-Cuando Ron sepa que me he gastado mil setecientas libras en un vestido de Chanel me va a matar. Y eso que es de los baratos.

-No importa-dijo Ginny-seguro que Harry y él se compran las túnicas más normales que encuentren. Ya sabes como son.

-Eso creo-dijo Hermione

-Ginny-Hermione la llamó mirándola a través del espejo.

-Dime.-le contestó Ginny mientras le colocaba las pinzas de la falda- ¿Sabes que ahora hay que buscarte unos zapatos?

-¿No has notado raro a Ron últimamente?

-No le he visto mucho.

-¿Y Harry no te ha comentado nada?-insistió Hermione.

-No. ¿Por?-dijo Ginny- ¿tenéis problemas mi hermano y tú, Hermione?

-No-dijo Hermione-Todo va bien entre nosotros. Pero últimamente… no sé… siento que me oculta algo.

-¿Bueno o malo?

-Si fuera malo, Harry lo habría notado, y Ron estaría triste. No-dijo Hermione-Está nervioso.-Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose- Da igual, ya me enteraré, será cualquier tontería.-Ginny se encogió de hombros-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-A mí nada.

-Si Ron está raro, tú estás peor-dijo Hermione-Dime que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada-dijo Ginny a la defensiva.

-Claro que te pasa. Llevas unos días la mar de rara-Hermione se quitó el vestido y se quedó en ropa interior-¿Sabes? deberías olvidar eso de no acostarte con Harry. ¡Estáis los dos que da pena veros, Ginny!

-Hermione…

-Hazme caso, Ginny. Fóllate a Harry-dijo mientras se ponía los vaqueros-Llevas días que estás horrible. Y Harry igual. Un polvo lo soluciona casi todo. Al menos curará esa cara larga que tienes todo el día, estás nerviosa, pálida, estresada…

-Estoy embarazada, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en silencio mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó por fin.

-Que estoy embarazada.

-Pero… pero… ¿Estás segura?

-Sí-dijo Ginny.

-¿De cuánto?-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado en el sillón del probador.

-Apenas un mes.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba?

-No-dijo Ginny.

-Entonces¿cómo estás tan segura?-dijo Hermione-¿Tienes un retraso?

-No; aún no; me toca para la despedida.

-¡Jo que casualidad!-dijo Hermione.

-Siempre viene cuando más molesta.

-Mejor que para la boda…-dijo Hermione.

-De todas formas-dijo Ginny volviendo al tema principal-No me va a venir. Vomito todas las mañanas desde hace seis días; y el otro día también vomité en El Cairo-dijo mirando a Hermione-A Harry le dije que me había mareado en la alfombra.

-¿Harry no lo sabe?

-No quiero decirle nada, aún.

-Mejor, porque podría ser otra falsa alarma.

-No lo es. Los vómitos y las nauseas-dijo Ginny-me siento rara y…

-¿Y?

-Esta mañana Tonks me ha dicho que los hechizos no siempre salen como uno quiere cuando se está embarazada, después de vomitar esta mañana he cogido la varita de Harry para hacer un hechizo y aclararme la boca, yo quería sabor a fresas pero me ha quedado sabor a frambuesa.

-Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver; era la varita de Harry. Los hechizos no siempre salen como queremos con la varita de otro mago.

-La varita de Harry siempre me obedece. Estoy embarazada, Hermione.

-Ginny-Hermione se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas-¿te acuerdas de la última vez que pensaste que te habías quedado?-Ginny asintió-Cuando te vino la regla tuve que mentir a Harry y decirle que nos íbamos un fin de semana a celebrarlo a un balneario-Ginny miró hacia otro lado-Y nos fuimos a una casa alquilada a que lloraras todo el fin de semana.-Hermione le giró la cara con la mano y la miró con simpatía-No te hagas ilusiones. Hazte la prueba.

-Vale-suspiró-tienes razón. Salgamos de dudas-Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora vamos a buscarme unos zapatos.

-Vale-rió Ginny.

-Aunque…-dijo Hermione distraídamente-también podrías prestarme tus zapatos rosas ese día-dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ya-dijo Ginny con la lengua apoyada en los dientes-Y supongo que no querrás cualquier par de zapatos-Hermione negó con la cabeza y puso manos de súplica-Promete que los cuidarás más que a ti misma ese día.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y Harry no debe saber lo que valen esos zapatos-dijo-porque si se entera que me he gastado esa pasta en unos zapatos muggles; me deja, Hermione.

-Harry no sabrá nada. Te lo juro.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta. Que tanto hablar de zapatos…-dijo Ginny-A lo mejor me compro unos-dijo alegremente-Y luego podrías venir conmigo a comprar la prueba al callejón diagon.

-Creo que…lo mejor será que compre yo la prueba.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si alguien te ve comprarla, y te reconoce, el Profeta se enterará. Y tú quieres mantenerlo en secreto.

-¡Oh Merlín¿y si se entera El Profeta?

-No se enterarán, Ginny. Yo compraré la prueba hoy, y esta tarde te lo llevaré por polvos flu. Nadie se enterará, y si Harry está allí, fingiré que vengo a por los zapatos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Has visto el traje de Ginny?-preguntó Harry a Ron mientras Madame Malkins le ajustaba la tela de la camisa blanca en las muñecas.

-No. Mamá no me ha dejado. Tiene el cuarto de Ginny hechizado y solo si eres chica puedes entrar.

-Porque si no lo hubiera hecho-dijo la voz de la Señora Weasley detrás de ellos-ahora mismo, Ronald, estarías diciéndole al novio cómo va a ir la novia vestida en su boda.

-¡Cómo si no lo supiera!-dijo Ron-Irá de blanco. ¿A qué sí, Harry?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que necesitas saber, Harry-dijo la señora Weasley-es que Ginny está guapísima con él.

-Eso es trampa-dijo Harry mientras trataba de huir de un alfiler volador-Ginny está guapísima siempre. Las muñecas no me gustan tan largas-dijo Harry, y el alfiler pinchó más tela-Mejor.

-Últimamente no-dijo la señora Weasley-Está pálida y nerviosa. Estoy deseando que pase toda esta locura de la boda.

-Cuando todo esto acabe-dijo Harry-pasaremos diecisiete días maravillosos en una playa para nosotros solos. Entonces se recuperará-le dijo a la señora Weasley-Y ganará algo de peso. Está muy delgada-Se oyó un grito de hombre de la otra sala.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa a Arthur-dijo la señora Weasley.

-¿Estás nervioso, Harry?

-¿Por la boda?-Ron asintió- No, lo que estoy es harto de tanto preparativo.

-Mi hermana tampoco parece estar muy bien. Puedo ayudaros, si quieres.

-Bastante está ayudando Hermione-dijo Harry con sorna, últimamente, Ginny parecía más la novia de Hermione que la suya, estaban todo el día juntas y cuando no era así, estaban hablando por la chimenea o mandándose mensajes vía lechuza.

-Hermione…-dijo-Hermione comentó que vosotros dos… esto…que lo que os hacía falta era…

-Un buen polvo-terminó Harry quien oyó atragantarse a Ron-¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es vivir con tu hermana y no poder follármela?

-¡HARRY!-gritó Ron-¡ESTÁS HABLANDO CONMIGO!

-¡Esa es otra!-dijo Harry-Si tengo algún problema, no puedo hablar contigo porque "es mi hermana, Harry". No tengo ningún apoyo de tu parte. Supéralo, Ron. Me tiro a tu hermana.

-Te la tirabas-dijo Ron con malicia-porque por lo que yo sé hace bastante que no mojas.

-¡Vaya un mejor amigo que me ha tocado!

-¡Y a mí¿Qué¿Eh?-dijo Ron- ¿Qué clase de amigo se aprovecha de tu hermanita pequeña?

-¡Yo nunca me he aprovechado de Ginny!

-¡Sí lo hiciste!-gritó Ron-¡Y se enteró toda la escuela!

-¡Merlín¿Todavía estás con aquel beso después del partido?

-No-dijo Ron-El beso no. El cuarto de las escobas del tercer piso-Harry se puso muy rojo de repente, no tenía ni idea de que Ron se hubiera enterado de eso-Se enteró toda la maldita escuela.

-¡ERA MI NOVIA!-Harry no sabía qué decir.

-¡ERA MI HERMANA!-Gritó Ron.

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?-gritó la señora Weasley- ¿qué son esos gritos, chicos?

-Ha empezado él, señora Weasley-dijo Harry.

-¿QUÉ HE EMPEZADO YO?-gritó aún más fuerte Ron.

La señora Weasley les pegó a los dos en el cogote.

-Quítate eso, Ron. Y vete a casa. ¡AHORA!-Ron obedeció de mala gana y se fue hacia la chimenea de la tienda de ropa, se sacó del bolsillo un puñado de polvos flu, y desapareció entre una nube de llamas verdes-Y tú-le dijo a Harry.

-Señora Weasley, yo…

-¡Nada de señora Weasley!-le reprendió-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Ginny. El escándalo que habéis montado los dos.-dijo con un resoplido-A tu casa tú también. ¡Venga!

Harry estaba enfuruñado. Ginny no sabía qué le pasaba ahora pero se le notaba molesto. No le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado hacía media hora. Ni siquiera le había dado un beso en la mejilla, porque últimamente ni siquiera se besaban, un beso llevaba a otro, y otro beso solía llevar a uno aún más largo, y al final pasaba que los dos querían mucho más que unos besos, y apartar a Harry cuando estaba tan excitado, era realmente doloroso.

Ginny le sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Vamos a tener nuevos vecinos-dijo, y Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos-¿no has visto la casa que están construyendo más abajo?-Harry tomó un trago de cerveza-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me he peleado con Ron.

-¿Por qué?-Ellos nunca se peleaban, eran los dos mejores amigos del mundo.

-Tu hermano no acepta que nos acostemos-dijo con dureza-pero claro, ahora se parte de risa de mí-Ginny lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué tal te está tu traje?-preguntó mientras colocaba unos cojines.

-¿Qué tal te está el tuyo?-dijo Harry con aspereza- Si el novio no puede saber nada del vestido de la novia, tú tampoco vas a saber nada de mi traje.

-No te pongas así-dijo Ginny a la defensiva.

-¡No me pongo de ninguna manera!-gritó Harry-Pero no entiendo por qué las mujeres pueden ser todo lo pesadas que quieran y los hombres no.

-¡Si has discutido con Ron no lo pagues conmigo!-se oyó un crepitar en la chimenea, y la cabeza de Hermione apareció de entre ellas.

-¡Mira qué bien!-dijo irónicamente Harry-Ya ha llegado tu novia, Ginny.-la cabeza de Hermione desapareció de la chimenea y apareció ella de cuerpo entero.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?-le gritó Hermione a Harry-Vamos, Ginny-empujó a Ginny por el brazo hacia la escalera mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada-Capullo-masculló.

Harry vio como ambas subían los escalones, con Hermione jurando en arameo contra él, y Ginny cabizbaja. En cuanto la vio alejarse Harry se arrepintió de haberle gritado. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Ron fuera un imbécil.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí, y miró a Ginny.

-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsa un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón. Ginny lo cogió y le quitó el envoltorio.

-La bruja que me lo ha vendido me ha dicho que las instrucciones van dentro-dijo Hermione. Ginny abrió la caja y sacó lo que en ella había. Dentro había como una cucharita muy pequeña, como para una muñeca, una botellita de cristal rellena de lo que parecía agua, pero con burbujitas, tapada con un corcho de color verdoso y un papel donde se explicaba el modo de empleo.

_El test de embarazo babymagic ofrece a la bruja la posibilidad de corroborar en pocos segundos una feliz noticia-_leyó Ginny en voz alta-_El modo de empleo es sencillo, rápido y eficaz(…)-_¿Dónde están las instrucciones?-dijo nerviosa- ¡Ah aquí!-_En la solución cristalina depositar con la cucharilla un poco de saliva, remover y esperar unos segundos. La solución presentada en el test reacciona ante la magia cambiando de color. La magia de cualquier mago vuelve de color azul la solución, pero si la bruja está embarazada la solución detectará esa presencia mágica "extra" adquiriendo cualquier otro color, normalmente, rosa o morado. _

_Se recomienda que antes de efectuar el test la bruja en cuestión se enjuague la boca abundantemente con agua para eliminar cualquier rastro que pudiera confundir al test. Asimismo, si se ha entrado en contacto oral con los fluidos de otro mago se recomienda esperar unos minutos y enjuagarse la boca con una solución de agua y sal._

-¿Has besado a Harry?-dijo Hermione

-No-dijo Ginny-Voy a enjuagarme la boca.

-Hechizaré la puerta por si a Harry le da por subir-dijo Hermione mientras veía a Ginny irse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Unos segundos después Ginny chupaba la cucharilla y la introducía dentro del líquido transparente y le daba vueltas con mano torpe e insegura. En menos de cinco segundos el líquido se volvió fucsia brillante.

-Es fucsia, Hermione-dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí-dijo Hermione absorbiendo aire por la nariz- estás embarazada, Ginny-dijo con los brazos abiertos. Las dos empezaron a chillar, a reír y a llorar a la vez mientras se abrazaban.

-Me voy-dijo Hermione de repente-supongo que cuando se lo digas a Harry querrás estar a solas con él.

-No voy a decírselo-dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Aún no, quiero decir-dijo Ginny-Se lo diré en la noche de bodas.

-Pero¿por qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-Porque…porque quiero que nuestra boda sea importante-dijo Ginny.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hermione-¡claro que vuestra boda es importante! Eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Claro que tiene que ver-dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola-El momento más importante hasta ahora en la vida de Harry ha sido derrotar a Voldemort. No quiero-dijo Ginny mirando al suelo-No quiero que el día más importante de su vida sea un día de guerra.

-Ginny…

-Si se lo digo en la noche de bodas, ese día será más especial todavía.-continuó-Lo hará más especial.-Hermione acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Para Harry cualquier día que pasa contigo es más especial que la noche en que derrotó a Voldemort. Que no te quepa la menor duda-Ginny asintió.

-Habla con Ron-dijo Ginny, parecía más tranquila-Creo que han discutido.

-¡Vaya dos idiotas!-dijo Hermione-¿por eso está Harry tan enfadado?

-Sí-dijo Ginny-por eso y porque no folla. Pobrecillo-Hermione se rió-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-No sé. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Hay pollo relleno.

-¡Me quedo!

Bajaron juntas las escaleras, y Hermione presenció como Harry, quien debía haber discutido con Ginny antes, se echaba prácticamente a los pies de su mujer para suplicarle su perdón. Bueno… quizás no tan dramáticamente, pero se le veía arrepentido de lo que hubiera hecho. Ginny solo sonrió, le cogió la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La comida estaba estupenda. Ginny había heredado las aptitudes culinarias de su madre. Harry y ella se pusieron hasta arriba, mientras que Ginny apenas probó bocado, Hermione suponía, que por las nauseas.

-Parece que vais a tener nuevos vecinos-dijo Hermione, y Harry se atragantó.

-Se lo he comentado a Harry-dijo Ginny mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya es mala suerte-dijo Hermione pinchando un trozo de patata-que con todo el campo que hay tengan que instalarse a unos metros de aquí. Vais a tener que llevar cuidado con la magia para que no se den cuenta.

-Ya-dijo Ginny pesadamente-Harry quería plantar unos árboles cerca de la colina para tapar la vista que viene desde el pueblo y poder jugar al quidicht-se levantó y retiró su plato y su vaso-pero supongo que tendrá que aguantarse.-Harry hizo un gesto como si le diera igual y ella le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione.

-No pasa nada-dijo Harry, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que sonaba bastante sincero.

-Muchas gracias por la comilona-dijo Hermione-pero tengo que irme. He quedado con Ron para hacerle una visita a Tonks.

-Muy…-Harry no terminó la frase, algo estaba golpeando la ventana de la cocina. Abrió la ventana con un movimiento de varita y entró ululando como una loca, la lechuza de Ron, Pig.

Hermione decía que Ron debería de comprar otra lechuza, una que fuera un poco más robusta, pero Ron, que siempre había sido un sentimental para sus mascotas (incluyendo a Scabbers, quien resultó ser la rata más grande del mundo, cuando se transformaba en Peter Pettigrew) se negaba a comprar otra lechuza y relegar a la buena de pig, a tareas secundarias. Lo cierto es que a Harry no le parecía que Pig fuera para nada una lechuza debilucha, era un tanto escandalosa, aunque con los años se había calmado un poco; pero de torpe en realidad no tenía nada.

Hermione tendió la mano hacia la lechucita, pero ella prefirió irse hacia Harry, se posó sobre sus gafas ululando suavemente, mientras Harry le quitaba el sobre de la patita.

-Es de Ron-dijo como si no lo supieran ya todos-dice que te verá más tarde-le dijo a Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó intentando ver la carta- ¿qué le pasa?

-Nada-dijo Harry-Quiere que vaya a la madriguera, quiere hablar conmigo.

-Querrá hacer las paces-dijo Ginny y Harry se encogió de hombros, como dándole la razón.

-Bueno, pues nada-dijo Hermione-¿Sabes qué? Aprovecharé la tarde para ir a ver si lo de la despedida está todo bajo control.

-Yo me voy dijo Harry-y le dio un beso a Ginny-No tardaré mucho.

Ginny se dio un buen baño de espuma mientras oía el disco de música dulzona que Hermione le había regalado hacia tiempo "música para hacer el amor", Hermione dijo que lo había visto en un mercadito de Londres, y que en cuanto lo vio, pensó en Harry y en ella, la verdad es que se lo había regalado como una broma, pero el disco era bueno y relajante, y lo cierto, es que no le inspiraba demasiado para hacer el amor; pero para estos momentos de relajación, le encantaba. Salió de la bañera casi una hora después, Harry solía reprimirla diciéndole que no era bueno que se pasara tanto tiempo en la bañera, primero, decía, porque podría quedarse dormida y ahogarse, y segundo, porque salía más arrugada que una pasa, cosa que no le favorecía nada. Mientras se secaba tuvo oportunidad de estarse mirando al espejo, pasó unos minutos mirándose y toqueteándose la tripa, justo en ese momento había una personita, o lo que pronto sería una personita, del tamaño de la punta de un alfiler creciendo dentro de ella. Eso sí que era mágico, pensó.

Se echó una merecida siesta mientras Harry estaba fuera, últimamente no dormía bien, lo cierto era que, desde que no dormía con él, se despertaba muchas veces y se sentía incómoda, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Harry. Era la mujer más testaruda de la tierra. Se despertó, calculó, unos cuarenta minutos después. Y Harry no volvió hasta casi anochecer. Había pasado más de cuatro horas fuera, cuando supuestamente salía para un rato. Ginny salió a recibirlo con mala cara (para que él supiera que había hecho mal y que ella estaba enfadada) a la entrada.

-Hola-dijo Harry, y Ginny notó con horror que estaba borracho.

-¿Dónde has estado?-gritó.

-Con Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras se peleaba con una chaqueta que, evidentemente, se negaba a salir de sus brazos en la manera en que Harry trataba de quitársela-Hemos hecho las paces-dijo alegremente, logró quitarse la chaqueta, y cuando trató de colgarla, se equivocó y la chaqueta cayó al suelo. Cuando Ginny fue a recogerla del suelo, en parte porque si no se movía o hacía algo iba a abofetearlo, él la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. _¡Nada menos que whisky de fuego!_, pensó Ginny-¡Qué bien hueles!-dijo soñadoramente.

-¿Sí?-dijo enfadada-Pues tú apestas-No le importaba que Harry se emborrachara de vez en cuando; cuando estaban de fiesta con la familia o con los amigos todos solían beber un poquito de más para reírse de todo, además Harry tenía buen beber. Pero hoy era un día entre semana, y beber sin motivo aparente le parecía a Ginny, por más que muchos ingleses lo hicieran, una asquerosidad. Y no iba a consentírselo a Harry.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-dijo Harry, ahora parecía más sobrio.

-¿El qué?-inquirió Ginny. No dejaba de pensar que era una lástima no dormir con él, porque así esta noche podría castigarlo haciéndole dormir en el sofá. Lejos de ella.

-Lo del embarazo-dijo Harry, y a Ginny se le vino el mundo encima.

-¿Qué¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Me lo ha dicho Ron-dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-Por eso quería hablar tan urgentemente conmigo esta tarde.

-¿Ron?-dijo Ginny confundida-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe Ron¿Se lo ha dicho Hermione?

-¡No!-dijo Harry con una carcajada atronadora-No; se lo ha dicho tu madre-dijo con voz más calmada.

-¿Mi madre?-ahora todavía estaba más confundida-Pero… ¿cómo se ha enterado ella¿Se lo ha dicho Hermione?-Ginny no podía creer que Hermione hubiera traicionado su confianza en un tema tan importante como este. Se sentía defraudada. ¿Y a su madre¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre contárselo a Ron, sabiendo que éste iría corriendo a contárselo a Harry?

-¡Qué va!-dijo Harry mientras se comía una de las croquetas que Ginny tenía a medio hacer para a hora de la cena -Ella no sabe que nos hemos enterado. Pero nos hemos enterado-dijo Harry, y Ginny se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina. Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, y quería además, decírselo ella misma a Harry, ver qué cara ponía en el momento de enterarse de que iba a ser padre. Sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Encima Harry, parecía indiferente con la noticia, como si le diera igual saber que dentro de unos meses sus vidas y su pequeña familia sería totalmente distinta.

-Ya-dijo Ginny. Miró a Harry quien estaba probando todas las croquetas, a ver cual le gustaba más, si las de verduras, las de pollo o las de bacalao. No tenía sentido, Hermione había estado con ella durante la prueba, ella no había dicho nada; era imposible que alguien lo supiera. Mucho menos su madre-¿Cómo se ha enterado mi madre, Harry?-dijo con más calma. Quería saber el nombre del gilipollas que le había arruinado el que debía haber sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

-Una amiga de tu madre-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-vio a Hermione comprar un test de embarazo en el callejón Diagon. Las de pollo se salen, Ginny-dijo cambiando de tema-Y le contó a tu madre todo-dijo con una sonrisa-La verdad es que a mí no me ha parecido bien que tu madre le contara a Ron que Hermione está embarazada, eso debería haberlo hecho ella-dijo mordiendo otra croqueta-¡Ya veremos cómo se pone cuando sepa que Ron lo sabe!-Ginny miraba de lado a lado¡menudo lío, o sea que alguien había visto a Hermione comprar el test y matemáticamente había deducido que la embarazada era ella, Hermione. ¿Y ahora qué hacía ella¿Le decía la verdad a Harry?. Cuando Ron le pidiese explicaciones a Hermione, quizás justo en este momento, ella le diría la verdad, Harry se enteraría por otros medios. Y ella no quería eso-Así que cuando Ron me lo contó-dijo Harry que no había notado la ausencia de su mujer-decidimos ir a celebrarlo.

-Que haya comprado un test no significa que esté embarazada.

-Ya-dijo Harry-quizás lo haya hecho para asegurarse.

-Puede que no esté embarazada-insistió.

-Puede-dijo Harry-a Ron se le veía contento. La verdad es que siempre pensé que nosotros seríamos padres antes.

-Mi madre debió esperar a que Hermione estuviera segura-disimuló Ginny

-Supongo-dijo Harry sin interés- ¡Están buenísimas!-dijo después de tragar de un bocado una croqueta de bacalao.

-Déjalas ¿No ves que aún tengo que freírlas? Todavía no están hechas del todo.-dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa. No se lo diría aún. Le mandaría ahora mismo a Hedwig a Hermione para saber si había descubierto el pastel o no; dependiendo de su respuesta, se lo diría esta noche a Harry. Si se lo decía, Ginny sabía, que no iba a poder cumplir su promesa de "nada de sexo hasta la noche de bodas" una noticia así, se merecía una celebración por todo lo alto; incluyéndolos a ella y a Harry en la cama.

Ginny se excusó un momento y consiguió mandarle a Hedwig a Hermione, y le avisó a la lechuza, que nadie salvo Hermione debía verla.

Hedwig tardaba bastante en volver; lo que hacía pensar a Ginny que Hermione y Ron debían de estar teniendo una laaaaarga conversación. Ginny le sugirió a Harry ver una película, la que él quisiera, para matar el tiempo juntos, ya que Harry no tenía que trabajar, ni ella tampoco. Le quería distraído para que cuando volviera la lechuza, no se diera cuenta.

Hedwig volvió, pero del brazo de Hermione, quien se presentó en casa un poco antes de la hora de cenar.

-Tu secreto sigue a salvo-le dijo a Ginny en voz baja mientras colgaba su abrigo. Y Ginny le abrazó. Cuando Harry vio esto, se abalanzó sobre Hermione dándole la enhorabuena.

-No me la des, Harry-dijo ella-No estoy embarazada. Falsa alarma.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Harry con una mueca de compasión-Lo siento, creo.

-No importa-dijo Hermione fingidamente-Habrás más oportunidades.

-¿Y Ron?-preguntó Ginny. Harry había dicho que su hermano estaba bastante emocionado.

-¿Te importa si te robo a Ginny unas horas, Harry?-Harry negó con la cabeza, y volvió a abrazarla como dándole su apoyo.

-Harry es un amor-dijo Hermione una vez estuvieron las dos solas en el dormitorio de Ginny.

-¡Merlín, Hermione!-dijo Ginny mientras la cogía de las manos y la conducía hasta la cama con curiosidad-¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué te ha dicho Ron¿Estás bien?

-Por partes-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-¡Ay Ginny tengo tanto que contarte!-dijo abrazándola-¡quiero a tu hermano!-gritó.

-Eso no es nuevo-dijo Ginny-Ya sé que le quieres.

-Ron me mandó a Pig hace unas horas-dijo Hermione muy emocionada-cuando llegué a la Madriguera me extrañé de que no hubiera nadie-se paró un momento como para poner sus pensamientos en orden-¡Oh Ginny¡La casa!-gritó Hermione

-¿Qué casa?-Ginny empezaba a preocuparse, Hermione parecía haberse vuelto loca porque lloraba y reía a la vez que abrazaba el almohadón de la cama.

-Yo…-dijo entre risas y lágrimas-no sabía qué le pasaba. Estaba muy nervioso, en cuanto llegué me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupara, Ginny-y miró a Ginny sonriendo más que llorando-Que me quería y que iba a estar siempre conmigo-Ginny también le sonreía, era muy feliz por Hermione y por su hermano-Yo no comprendía nada, no paraba de decirme que si yo quería por él podíamos casarnos mañana-dijo Hermione un poco más seria-La verdad es que me asusté porque no tenía sentido toda aquella declaración de amor. Nosotros no somos unos cursis como vosotros-concluyó.

-¡Oye!-gritó indignada Ginny.

-Entonces empezó a decirme que ya lo sabía todo-siguió ignorándola- Yo no entendía nada-dijo gesticulando con las manos-Así que me contó que todos sabían ya que me había quedado embarazada. Cuando le pregunté que por qué pensaba eso; me dijo que le habían dicho que me habían visto comprando un test de embarazo-Hermione miró a Ginny y soltó una risita-Yo no sabía si reír o llorar. No sé que cara puse pero volvió a decirme que me quería y que no me preocupara, que iba a cuidar de mí. Y Ginny…-dijo mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-La casa que están haciendo aquí al lado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ginny preocupada porque Hermione volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué es de tu hermano!-dijo mientras sollozaba-Ha comprado la parcela de al lado y está haciendo la casa para que nos vengamos a vivir aquí.

-¿Qué?-Ginny se puso de rodillas delante de Hermione.

-Dijo que lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo; que cuando se enteró no lo pensó y compró la parcela, porque así podríamos ser vecinos. Dijo-Hermione hablaba muy deprisa entre sollozo y risa-que era una sorpresa para el día de nuestro aniversario; pero que ya que me había quedado embarazada era el mejor momento para decírmelo.

-Eso es fantástico Hermione-dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano-¡Vamos a ser vecinas!-rió Ginny-¿Y qué dijo mi hermano, ya sabes…cuando se enteró de que no había embarazo?

-Se quedó…apenado, creo-dijo Hermione-la verdad es que se le veía ilusionado. Aunque creo que más que por el hecho de que pudiera estar embarazada era por… por…por poder estar juntos todo el tiempo. ¡Y le dije que sí!

-¡LE DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA?

-¡NO!-gritó también Hermione-Eso no…Le dije que lo de casarnos este fin de semana sería gastaros una mala jugada a Harry y a ti, así que hemos decidido esperar un poco para la boda-dijo con una sonrisa- Y bueno… le dije que por mí podíamos venirnos a vivir aquí hoy mismo si él quería. Al final decidimos que podíamos esperar un poco para vivir juntos, al menos hasta que terminen la casa. ¿No? No quiero mojarme en los días de lluvia-dijo Hermione sonriendo con cara soñadora-Aún después de saber que no estaba embarazada no paró de decirme que me quería, Ron nunca es así, Ginny-dijo Hermione-que no me preocupara por nada porque él iba a cuidar de mí toda la vida, dijo que eso era lo único que quería, quererme y cuidarme toda la vida-Y diciendo esto se puso a llorar como una tonta; Ginny, sensible como estaba por el embarazo, pronto la acompañó con lágrimas solidarias.

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde hablando como dos cotorras, planeando detalles de la vida que iban a tener al lado de Harry y Ron respectivamente, lo bien que lo pasarían al ser vecinas, lo práctico que sería a la hora de criar a los niños. Al final, acabaron hablando sobre como habían celebrado Ron y Hermione la noticia de la construcción de su casa. Cuando estaban riendo como dos tontas, por supuesto, porque estaban hablando de sexo, Harry llamó a la puerta, abriendo despacio y asomándose poco a poco.

-Es hora de cenar-dijo; y cuando Ginny iba a decirle que ya bajaban, Harry entró en la habitación con una bandeja con dos platos, dos vasos y un montón de comida y bebida bien servida-Suponía que tendríais hambre. Lleváis horas aquí entradas.

-Gracias Harry-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-Os dejo solas-dijo Harry.

-Discúlpame Hermione-dijo Ginny, y salió corriendo tras él. Le pilló en el rellano de la escalera. Abalanzándose prácticamente sobre él, le rodeó de un salto la cintura con las rodillas y le besó metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla. Harry hizo un ruido encantador con la garganta, como de sorpresa; pero en seguida dio paso a ruidos más propios de él, como gruñidos, suspiros o gemiditos de placer. Hacía tiempo que no se besaban así, sobre todo, para evitar la tentación.

-Yo también te quiero mucho. Y también quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo-dijo Ginny besándolo.

-Ya… bueno-dijo Harry un poco desconcertado-Yo también te quiero-Ginny le sonrió y le abrazó más fuerte para luego dejarse caer al suelo, darle un último beso rápido en los labios, y volver a encerrarse en la habitación con Hermione. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Harry despertó del letargo en que lo había sumido el beso, justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y asomó la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny.

-Hermione se queda a dormir-anunció, y Harry asintió.

Cuando Harry entró a la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio, despacio para no despertarlas, para ir al baño, las vio a las dos echadas sobre la cama; como si fueran dos amantes más que dos amigas, tendidas en posición fetal con las rodillas juntas y cogidas de la mano. Y Harry de repente, se puso celoso. No era justo que Hermione pudiera dormir con su mujer y él no. Harry se dirigió hacia Ginny y se tendió poco a poco encima de ella. Cuidadoso de no despertar a Hermione, procuró por el contrario despertar a Ginny sin sobresaltarla.

-¡Harry!-dijo al fin con voz de sueño-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estaba celoso de Hermione-dijo dándole un beso de buenos días-Me gusta ser lo primero que ves por las mañanas. Yo y solo yo.

-A mí también me gusta verte por las mañanas-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- pero ¿sabes que me gusta mucho también por las mañanas?

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Ginny con la suya.

-Me gusta dormir hasta tarde-y diciendo esto empujó a Harry fuera de la cama-Te quiero pero tengo sueño.

-Duerme cuanto quieras-le dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-No despiertes a Hermione. Hoy tiene que trabajar, pero como soy su jefe, puedo permitirme darle el día libre de hoy. Te quiero.

Ginny se quedó dormida en un santiamén, Harry tenía mucho que hacer y lo más importante, tenía que hablar con Ron, para ver cómo se sentía su amigo. Y después ir a hablar con Fred y George de la fiesta de la despedida, del día siguiente. Después de todo el revuelo del embarazo, casi se había olvidado de la despedida. Ocho días, ocho días y estaría casado con Ginny. Ocho días, y se convertiría en el marido de Ginny. Ocho días para demostrarle al mundo lo que él ya sabía, que quería pasar su vida al lado de ella.

To be continued….

Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Hasta que los exámenes me han dejado. Es algo más corto que los demás, pero también es verdad que es probable que en vez de dos capítulos como dije que quedaban, quedaran tres (o sea, que aún quedarían dos por concluir).

Se verá sobre la marcha, no obstante.

Un saludo para todas las personas del club H/G del foro de harrylatino.


	8. Chapter 8

Una vez más, gracias por vuestros reviews. Sí, ya sé que puede parecer que hay demasiado sexo en el fic, pero es que Harry tiene 21 años¡21 años! Y Ginny 20. Lo último que se espera de un chico de 21 años es que no quiera tener sexo día y noche con su novia. Las hormonas de Harry, Ginny, Ron o Hermione están muy alteradas, el hecho es que Harry mira a otras mujeres, aunque en definitiva solo le guste Ginny. Es normal, es un hombre. 

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me ha costado que me llegara la inspiración, y cuando lo hizo, no podía para de escribir, y por eso me ha quedado un capítulo tan largo. Bueno, allá va:

Harry llegó a casa cansado; Fred y George le habían dado la paliza con la despedida de soltero, algo que en opinión de ellos, iba a ser un acontecimiento más sonado todavía, que la propia boda. Decir que Harry estaba acojonado era decir poco. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta Ginny se le lanzó encima.

-Hola-dijo alegremente-¿me has echado de menos?

-Pues de hecho-dijo Harry-sí. He estado con tus hermanos-dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el perchero de la entrada-y casi me vuelven loco. Ginny-dijo volviéndose a ella, y cogiéndola por la cintura-Si me pasara algo mañana en la despedida (Dios no lo quiera)-Ginny frunció el ceño-como que desapareciera misteriosamente, o perdiera la memoria, o me volviera un hombre gallina que cacareara por ahí, quiero que sepas, en este momento en que mis facultades mentales y físicas me lo permiten, que te quiero.

-Quiero que sepas-dijo Ginny-que si alguna de esas cosas pasara, mis hermanos acabarían peor que tú.

-Es un alivio-dijo-Gracias.

-Un placer. ¿Tienes que volver hoy a trabajar?

-No-dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza-¿Por?

-Por nada-dijo Ginny sonriéndole-¿Cómo está Ron?

-Está contento. Creo que quiere venirse ya a vivir aquí.

-Me alegro por él y por Hermione.

- Yo también-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios-¿A qué huele?-dijo Harry de repente.

-A alubias-dijo Ginny.

-¿ALUBIAS?-gritó Harry-me dan asco. No quiero-dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Me da igual si no te gustan-dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo-Hay que comer de todo.

-Son asquerosas-dijo obstinadamente

-No es cierto. Están muy buenas y son muy sanas como las hago yo-Harry se cruzó de brazos mientras ella le hacía carantoñas-Te pondré un plato pequeñito¿Vale?-Harry asintió-Y te haré un escalopín para después, pero tienes que comerte el plato de alubias-dijo mientras le toqueteaba la oreja-¿Vas a ser un niño bueno y te vas a comer tu plato de alubias, verdad?

-No me trates como a un crío-dijo indignado.

-¡Te comportas como un crío!-rió ella-Anda, ayúdame a poner la mesa-dijo tirando de él.

-No me has dicho que te han hecho mis hermanos-dijo Ginny mientras le daba las últimas vueltas a las alubias y rebozaba la carne de Harry.

-No me han hecho nada-dijo mientras ponía los platos y lo vasos-Lo que me asusta es lo que piensan hacerme. Menos mal que estará allí tu padre.

-Al menos no te avergonzarán-dijo Ginny mientras hacía el escalopín de Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices¿A ti sí?

-Mejor no te lo cuento-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Muy hecho o poco hecho?

-Doradito-dijo Harry echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de ella-Un poco más hecho-Ginny se giró en ese momento que Harry tenía la cara pegada a su pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿No va a haber chicos, verdad?-dijo con voz preocupada.

-No lo creo.

-¿No lo crees?-Harry empezaba a alarmarse, Ginny con las locas de sus amigas, Ginny borracha, Ginny con chicos….no. De ninguna manera.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta-¿Va a haber chicas?

-Yo he preguntado primero-Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que Fleur y Hermione hablaron de un striptease. ¡Pero es una tontería de nada!-dijo al ver la cara que ponía Harry.

-¿Es eso lo que te avergüenza? Por qué… si es así, no le mires-dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. Infantil o no, quería que Ginny solo le mirara a él.

-No es eso-dijo Ginny mientras sacaba la carne y la ponía en un plato-son las tartas; el postre es lo que me da vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-Porque Fleur y Hermione me han preparado una obscenidad-dijo ella con suficiencia-les dije que no quería tonterías de esas.

-Son inevitables en las despedidas. ¿Te han comprado una de esas bandas que dice "la novia más cachonda"-dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-No, pero han mandado hacer en una pastelería muggle un montón de tartas con forma de pene-Harry se rió muy fuerte-¡No te rías!-dijo totalmente colorada-Mi madre estará en la cena, y Hermione y Fleur pretenden que me ponga a chupar una tarta con forma de polla. Voy a morirme de la vergüenza…

-Así practicas-dijo Harry, y Ginny le tiró la servilleta a la cara-¡Ah sí! Sally me ha dicho que vendrá a la boda.

-Qué bien-dijo Ginny con mal disimulada alegría.

-Va a venir de pareja de Neville-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, para ver su reacción.

-¡Con Neville?-gritó

-Sí, con Neville-dijo Harry, y dejando la cuchara en el plato echó la cabeza para delante y bajo el tono de voz-Al parecer, cuando Neville vino a decirme al ministerio que vendría a la boda, se conocieron. La invitó a tomar algo, y desde entonces se han visto más veces.

-¡Vaya¿Quién iba a decirlo de Neville?

-Creo que incluso se han acostado y todo.

-¡NO!-dijo Ginny mirándolo con incredulidad mientras Harry asentía y entrecerraba los ojos como una vieja cotilla.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor?-Ginny negó con la cabeza-Que creo que se gustan de verdad-dijo-Yo pensaba que Sally no me había dicho nada de la boda porque en realidad yo le gustaba…

-Narciso-dijo Ginny y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y ahora pienso que en realidad, lo que quería era ir o con Neville o no ir. Esta mañana se me ha acercado y me ha dicho que sí, que iba a venir, y que iría con Neville… ¡Y se ha puesto roja!-rió Harry-Casi me troncho de risa allí mismo.

-¡No tienes por qué reírte de ella!-le recriminó Ginny-¡Neville es un chico estupendo!

-Ya lo sé, boba-dijo Harry-Pero Sally es de las que cruzan las piernas cuando la están mirando, de las que se contonean cuando pasa por un pasillo lleno de hombres, de las que te enseña las tetas y el culo cuando se agacha a coger algo del suelo…

-Veo que la tienes perfectamente controlada-dijo Ginny con sorna.

-Un hombre no es un hombre si no controla esas cosas, nena-dijo Harry con chulería y Ginny se levantó sin poder aguantarle más, para quitar la mesa.

-Eres insufrible-Harry se encogió de hombros-Siempre me gustó Neville…-dijo Ginny, y antes de terminar la frase Harry se había puesto de pie violentamente tirando la silla al suelo-Siempre me gustó Neville para Luna-dijo Ginny como si no hubiera notado la subida de tensión en la habitación-¿A ti no?-Harry parpadeó y comprendiendo, se agachó a por la silla y se volvió a sentar.

-Me cae muy bien Luna-dijo Harry-No me malinterpretes. Pero volvería loco al pobre de Neville; no, creo que con sus padres ya tiene bastante locura, por no hablar de la chiflada de su abuela. Sally es coqueta, pero es buena chica.

-Luna también va a venir con alguien-dijo Ginny, aunque Harry notó que en realidad, lo decía para sí misma-Pero creí que vendría con Neville. La verdad es que…-De repente Harry se la imaginó con el jefe de Ginny, y sintió un súbito placer al imaginar al estirado italiano sufriendo las consecuencias de salir con una chica como Luna, estupenda por un lado como amiga, pero un total terror como mujer.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Ginny y Harry supo que mientras ella había estado hablando él había estado maquinando una venganza contra el jefe de ella sin prestarle atención en absoluto.

-En ti comiéndote esa tarta que te tienen preparada-dijo, y sonrió porque Ginny lo miró con rabia y se puso roja, se la había colado.

-Me voy-dijo Ginny-No te soporto.

Harry se levantó corriendo cuando la vio salir por la puerta de la cocina hacia el cuarto de arriba cogiéndola del brazo.

-Era una broma-dijo-Perdona.

-Ya lo sé, tonto-dijo Ginny-Me voy de compras. Aún no tenemos nada preparado para el viaje de novios.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada?

-No-dijo ella negando con la cabeza, haciendo bailar su pelo de lado a lado y sonriendo-Pero me voy antes de caer en la tentación, porque no dejo de pensar en esa tarta…-Harry sonrió-Y no es la de la tarta la que me comería ahora mismo-dijo seductoramente. Harry tragó saliva, esta mujer sabía como ponerlo a mil.

-¿Y qué te comerías exactamente?-presionó Harry mientras la acercaba hacia él.

-Harry…-suplicó Ginny aunque sin mucha convicción, e inmediatamente empezaron a besarse, Ginny sentía como si hiciera una eternidad que Harry y ella no tenían un contacto así, y ahora que recordaba lo que era el sabor de él no sabía si iba a poder detenerse; Harry estaba sintiendo algo parecido.

-¡Merlín, qué buena estás!-dijo Harry contra la boca de ella. Ginny forcejeaba ahora con la camiseta de él. Harry levantó los brazos y dejó que ella se la quitara. En un segundo él tenía las manos debajo de su falda y ya estaba consiguiendo quitarle las bragas.

-No aguanto más, Harry-suplicó Ginny y dando un salto rodeó con las piernas la cintura de Harry quien avanzó como pudo (ya que se le habían bajado los pantalones hasta las zapatillas de estar por casa) hasta la mesa de la cocina, la cual siempre les había ido bien en estas situaciones. Ya no había nada que los detuviese, pensó Harry, iba a suceder de nuevo, por fin iba a volver a haber algo de sexo en esa casa.

-¡Hola chicos!-La voz de Hermione sonaba desde el salón, Ginny y Harry se separaron momentáneamente con cara de asustados y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Hermione no!-gritó Ginny antes de que entrara por la puerta de la cocina- No… No… no estamos visibles.

-Oh-dijo Hermione-¡OHH!-gritó por fin-¡Ginny Weasley, sal aquí ahora mismo!-Ginny bajó de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Harry.

-¿Y mis bragas?-preguntó mirando hacia el suelo

-Te las he quitado cerca de la escalera-contestó Harry con voz ronca.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-exigió Hermione-¡Ginny, sal de una vez!

-¡Déjanos en paz¿Quieres Hermione?-gritó Harry-¡MIERDA!-Ginny le puso una mano en el brazo sudoroso para calmarlo, se le veía muy alborotado.

-El pacto-le dijo Ginny en voz baja y avergonzada.

-Ya-dijo Harry mientras recogía los trozos de su dignidad masculina-El pacto-Ginny le sonrió y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla, Harry la oyó chillarle a Hermione en cuanto salió de la cocina.

Ginny bajó duchada y vestida en un tiempo récord, en parte, porque sentía miedo de dejar a Harry a solas con Hermione. Cuando Harry salió de la cocina en busca de su camisa, Ginny vio los enormes esfuerzos que hacía para contenerse y no arrancarle algún miembro a Hermione, quien parecía realmente alarmada ante el aura asesina que irradiaba su amigo.

-¿Nos vamos, Hermione?-dijo Ginny-Me voy a ir al centro a comprar cosas para nuestro viaje-le anunció Ginny a Harry- y tendré que comprar toneladas de crema para que no te quemes esa preciosa piel blanquita-dijo mientras le cogía la barbilla a Harry y le daba un beso-No quiero que mi niño se queme la naricita-Harry la cogió de la cintura una última vez y la besó con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a Hermione con odio-Se bueno-le dijo Ginny.

-¡No puedes comprarte eso!-dijo Hermione mientras Ginny se probaba una docena de prendas de "baño", esta era particularmente diminuta. Solo había parte de abajo, y ¡qué parte de abajo, era negro, constaba de un triángulo diminuto en la parte de delante, y tres tiritas delgadísimas que sí, Hermione admitía que a Ginny le quedaban muy bien, pero sabía que eso era una indecencia y que Harry no iba dejar que su amiga se pusiera eso para ir a la playa ni en un millón de años.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Ginny mientras se miraba el trasero en el espejo del probador-Me queda bien.

-Porque a Harry le daría un patatús.

-Por eso precisamente-dijo Ginny con malicia-Imagina cómo se pondrá Harry cuando me vea con esto puesto… se pondrá como loco.

-Se volverá loco de remate-dijo Hermione sin mirarla-eso te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh vamos, Hermione!-dijo Ginny-Estaremos los dos solos en esa isla. Solo me verá él.

-Sabes que eso dará igual. No te dejará salir a la luz del día con eso.

-Pues saldré-dijo Ginny tozudamente-Pienso volver a Inglaterra morenísima por todas partes. Además así Harry no perderá el tiempo quitándome la ropa-Ginny vio por el espejo como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco-Por cierto, el martes tengo cita con el sanador por primera vez para hacerme la primera revisión. Te… te… ¿te vendrías conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

-Estoy nerviosa-sonrió.

-Todo irá bien-se levantó y se puso detrás de ella frente al espejo-solo te hará unas preguntas, te mirará la tripita-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su amiga-y te toqueteará un rato.

-Por eso prefiero ir contigo-dijo-Harry no lo soportaría, y dudo si quiera que le dejaran entrar conmigo. Además, una chica siempre es una chica.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de ir con Harry, cuando lo sepa-dijo sonriendo-¡Ah!-Hermione se giró y cogió su bolso, del que sacó una cajita con una capsulita de color plateado-Esta maravilla-dijo misteriosamente-la compré ayer. Normalmente se usa para cuando la gente sale de marcha no tener resaca al día siguiente-Ginny ponía cara de no entender nada y de desinterés-¡Ginny¡Mañana es tu despedida de soltera!

-¿Y?-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía las bragas-Me los llevo todos-dijo mirando al montón de bikinis.

-Pues que embarazada no vas a poder beber ni una gota de alcohol.

-Pues no bebo.

-¿Y qué harás cuando las chicas te insistan?-dijo como si hablara con una tonta-¿Qué les dirás¿Qué no te apetece? Tu madre y Fleur se darán cuenta, Ginny-miró a Ginny con esa cara de sabelotodo que siempre ponía cuando sabía o creía llevar la razón- No te alarmes-dijo al ver la cara que ponía Ginny-Con esto podrás beber cuanto quieras sin peligro para el bebé.

-No voy a beber, Hermione.

-¡Pero se darán cuenta!

-Me da igual-dijo con tristeza-Se lo diré a Harry esta noche, así podremos hacer el amor de una vez. No pienso poner en riesgo al bebé por una estúpida noche.

-Esto no lo pone en riesgo. Créeme-dijo-Mira, lee-Y le dio un papelito. Venía a decir más o menos lo que Hermione había explicado, era una cápsula que protegía al cuerpo de los efectos del alcohol y estaba especialmente recomendada para enfermos del estómago y embarazadas, aunque se restringía su uso a una vez cada treinta días.

-No estoy segura, Hermione.

-Pues podemos ir a hacerle una visita rápida al sanador hoy. A ver que te dice él. ¿Quieres?-Ginny asintió-Anda, vamos a pagar todo eso.

El sanador, un chico joven y guapo que a Harry no habría gustado un pelo, las recibió un poco antes de la media tarde. Al parecer otra paciente le había fallado, y le dijo a Ginny que si quería, ya que sabía que iba a casarse el sábado siguiente, podía pasar revisión en esa misma hora y olvidarse de la del martes.

Ginny salió bastante contenta de la consulta, primero porque el sanador le había dicho que todo marchaba de perlas, y segundo, porque le había dicho que podía beber el alcohol y comer lo que quisiera tras tomarse esa cápsula, puesto que además de proteger al bebé de los efectos de la cerveza y el whisky de fuego, la cápsula también le anularía las nauseas y los vómitos durante un par de días.

Ginny estaba contentísima cuando llegó a casa, no solo había recibido nuevas noticias buenas sobre su embarazo ya confirmado, sino que además había comprado un montón de cosas bonitas para ella y para Harry. Estaba deseando ver a Harry en todos los shorts que le había comprado para el viaje. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le durarían puestos…

-Ya estoy en ca…-Ginny se paró mirando a su hermano Charlie que iba medio desnudo bajando por las escaleras.

-Hola Ginny-dijo, y se metió en la cocina. Ginny abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, de repente, la cogieron de la cintura, Ginny se volvió en cuanto notó el contacto deseosa de preguntarle a Harry por qué su hermano Charlie se paseaba medio desnudo por los pasillos de su casa; pero cuando se giró, solo recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su padre.

-Hola princesa-su padre le estaba quitando el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía una taza humeante.

-¡Papá!

-¿Y Hermione?-Ron hablaba con la cabeza asomada desde la puerta de la cocina. Así que Ron también estaba allí…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó por fin Ginny.

-Hoy dormimos aquí-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-He preguntado que donde está Hermione.

-Se ha marchado a su casa. Pero ¿por qué dormís aquí?

-¡Hola Ginny!-Fred la cogió por la cintura, aplastándole la tripa en un abrazo de oso, y levantándola del suelo unos dos palmos.

-¡Suéltame Fred!-gritó ella.

-Soy George-dijo él.

-No, no lo eres-su hermano Fred la miró con reproche y marchó indignado hacia la cocina-¡Qué aburrida te has vuelto!

-Ya has vuelto-por fin, este sí era Harry, quien se acercó y le quitó las bolsas de las manos y le dio un beso en los labios mientras uno de los gemelos murmuraba un débil "puaj"-¿lo has pasado bien?-Ginny asintió y le preguntó a Harry con la mirada qué estaba su familia haciendo en casa-Vamos arriba.

Harry cargó las bolsas de Ginny y la siguió por las escaleras mientras Fred gritaba desde la cocina que como tardaran mucho en bajar, Harry lo pagaría caro.

-Verás, una hora después de que te fueras…-trató de explicarse Harry, pero Ginny se había abalanzado sobre él y no lo dejó hablar. Ginny le besaba, le revolvía el pelo, le apretujaba el culo… Harry estaba en la gloria hasta que notó que Ginny trataba ahora de quitarle los pantalones-Ginny… Ginny….-pero Ginny no se paraba y ya le había desabrochado el botón y la cremallera-¡Ginny!-por fin la detuvo-Tus hermanos y tu padre están abajo-dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba contra él, Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, cuando los abrió, la sujetó por los brazos y la apartó dolorosamente.

-¿Quieres volverme loco?-dijo Harry y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-A la mierda el pacto, Harry-dijo ella-Llevo toda la tarde meditándolo y… acabemos lo que empezamos esta mañana-intentó volver a besar a Harry, quien le giró la cara-¿no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-preguntó con tristeza.

-Es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Detrás de casarme contigo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-dijo ella con duda-¿Tienes dudas?

-No. ¡NO!-gritó Harry rápidamente-Ginny…-Harry la cogió de las manos y la llevó hasta la cama, intentó que se sentara pero era evidente que Ginny quería estar bien cerca de sus ojos mientras él hablase-Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Quiero tener hijos contigo y sí, evidentemente para eso hay que hacer el amor y te juro por Merlín que también quiero hacértelo ahora mismo.

-Pero…-dijo Ginny como diciendo que siempre hay un pero.

-Pero tú dijiste que no lo haríamos hasta la noche de bodas.

-He cambiado de opinión-dijo ella tajantemente-Además, tú no quisiste desde un principio.

-Es cierto. Y todavía no me gusta. Pero-dijo deprisa al darse cuenta de que Ginny iba a interrumpirlo-no me he pasado casi cuarenta días aguatándome las ganas para echarlo todo por la borda a falta de siete días. Si te lo hago ahora será como haber desperdiciado todos estos días, habrán sido una pérdida de tiempo. Y no quiero que perdamos el tiempo en nada que tenga que ver con nuestra relación-Ginny asintió y Harry la abrazó-Son solo siete días, princesa.-Ginny le frotó la cara contra el cuello-Te prometo que después te haré el amor hasta que no pueda más-Ginny rió.

-Me he comprado un montón de bikinis para el viaje que te van a encantar.

-Ya estoy deseando verte sin ellos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Creo que estoy oyendo a Hermione-dijo Ginny.

-Habrá venido a por ti. No me has dejado que te lo explicara-le dio un beso-La despedida por lo visto, empieza hoy-Ginny levantó una ceja-Los chicos dormimos aquí y las chicas… no lo sé muy bien. Puede que en casa de Bill o puede que en La Madriguera. En cualquier caso, lejos de mí-dijo con un puchero.

-Deberíamos bajar ya-dijo Ginny mientras le apretujaba el culo a Harry-No quiero que mis hermanos piensen mal y te hagan la vida imposible esta noche.

-La casa sin ti ya va a ser un infierno-dijo melosamente Harry.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry?-dijo Ginny como si acabara de acordarse de algo.

-¿Qué?-él mientras tanto, le besaba el cuello.

-Hermione dice que somos unos cursis.

-¿Eso dice Hermione?-Harry seguía a lo suyo.

-No es verdad¿a qué no?

-¿Qué no es verdad, pecosita?

-Que somos unos ñoños.

-Claro que no-dijo dándole un beso en los labios-Hermione está celosa porque Ron y ella no son así.

-¡Yo no quiero ser como Bill y Fleur, Harry!

-¡Qué dices!-le dio un beso en los labios-Nosotros no somos así. Lo que pasa es que nos queremos mucho.

-Eso le dije yo a Hermione.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que ella y Ron también se querían, pero que ellos no daban ganas de vomitar.

-¡A ellos también habría que verlos en la intimidad!-Ginny hizo un gesto de asco.

-¡No, gracias!-Harry y Ginny dejaron de mirarse como dos tortolitos cuando oyeron a Hermione gritarle a Charlie que hiciera el favor de ponerse algo encima, este a su vez, le gritó que podía mandar cuanto quisiera sobre su hermano Ron, pero no sobre él. Se oyó un chasquido y después un aullido, como si a una bestia la hubieran lastimado con un látigo en un circo; oyeron a Hermione subir por las escaleras mientras murmuraba un "te lo tienes bien merecido" y a los gemelos y a Bill troncharse de risa.

-¡Ginny y Harry¡Voy a entrar!-gritó Hermione desde la otra parte de la puerta-¡Así que dejad lo que quiera que estéis haciendo! Cuento hasta tres…-Ginny le desabrochó los pantalones a Harry y se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, obligándole a Harry a cogerle las tetas. Cuando Hermione entró, los encontró en esa posición, los dos miraban en su dirección pero Ginny tenía la mano en el paquete de Harry y Harry tenía sus manos en las tetas de Ginny, tapándoselas.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny fingiendo estar escandalizada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó Hermione totalmente colorada-¿En qué estáis pensando¡Toda tu familia está abajo, Ginny¿Quieres que tus hermanos maten a Harry? –Chilló-¿Y qué pasa con el pacto?

-Se nos olvidó-dijo Ginny

-Nos vamos a casa de Fleur-dijo Hermione-Prepárate las cosas para hoy y mañana, incluido lo que te vayas a poner para la despedida. Te doy diez minutos- y cerró la puerta. Pero a los tres segundos, volvió a abrirla.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó a ellos como si los estuviera acechando, vio la camiseta y el sujetador de Ginny encima de la cama, y cuando estaba encima de ellos se quedó mirando los labios de ambos.

-¡Me habéis engañado!-dijo por fin-¡No ha pasado nada¡No tenéis los labios hinchados!-Ginny la miró con asombro.

-Ahora sé por qué la tienes en la Orden-Ginny hablaba con Harry pero no dejaba de mirar con asombro y algo de admiración a Hermione-¡Eres una detective cojonuda!

-Venga Ginny. Prepara todo-dijo-Y Harry, ya puedes soltarle las tetas a Ginny.

-Estoy muy a gusto así, gracias-dijo Harry. Ginny suspiró soñadoramente y le dio un beso.

-¡Insoportables!-dijo Hermione-Le cogió las manos a Harry y se las despegó de los senos de Ginny quien le decía adiós y le mandaba besos a Harry con una mano y con la otra se tapaba los pechos mientras Harry era empujado fuera de la habitación por Hermione. En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta, Ginny se puso el sujetador.

-Ya voy, ya voy… ¡no me mires así!-dijo Ginny

Harry se encontró con Ron que subía por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron-He oído gritar a Hermione.

-Tonterías-dijo Harry-¿Y abajo¿Qué ha pasado? Os he oído gritar y reír.

-Hermione ha vestido a Charlie con un tutú rosa dos tallas más pequeño que la suya. Parece aquel gnomo que vestimos como a un ángel para el árbol de navidad hace años. ¿Te acuerdas?-Harry asintió, se acordaba perfectamente, fue aquella navidad previa a la muerte de Dumbledore, entonces ya estaba colado por Ginny pero se negaba a admitirlo.

-Habrá que verlo-dijo Harry

-Habrá que inmortalizarlo también-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Oyeron a las chicas reír.

-Voy a ver qué pasa-dijo Ron. Harry le dejó pasar, era su hermano, si se la encontraba desnuda y se avergonzaba sería problema de él, a Ginny no le daba vergüenza de sus hermanos, salvo de Percy, de quien se avergonzaba profundamente y de todo.

Hermione y Ginny estaban mientras tanto intentando decidir la ropa que debía llevarse Ginny.

-¿Pantalón, vestido, o falda?-dijo Ginny.

-Da igual-dijo-Aunque Fleur y yo vamos a llevar vestidos.

-Vestido, pues.

-¿Le has enseñado los bikinis a Harry?

-Aún no-dijo Ginny mientras metía un tanga y un sujetador en la maletita de viaje-¡Ay! Voy a esconderlo, no quiero que los vea así. Quiero que me los vea por primera vez ya puestos.

-Le dará algo-rió Hermione-apenas puede contenerse cuando está contigo. Lo tienes bien domado ¿eh?

-Sí-dijo sonriendo Ginny metiendo las últimas cosas-Hermione-la llamó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy a casarme!-gritó, y las dos amigas se abrazaron riendo y chillando como dos niñas a quienes un jugador de fútbol famoso les acaba de dedicar una foto. Justo en ese momento, entró Ron.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-inquirió. Ginny se había quitado los pantalones que llevaba antes y estaba en bragas y sujetador.

-Me lo estoy montando con Hermione-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedo mirar?-dijo Harry desde el umbral con una sonrisa. Ron miraba de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis con la boca abierta.

-¡Eh!-gritó ¡EH!-gritó aún más fuerte-Es mi novia-le dijo a Ginny y a Harry.

-No seas tonto, Ron-dijo Hermione-Ginny solo está bromeando y Harry también. ¿A qué sí?

-Sí-dijo Harry-pero si vais a montároslo me quedo-Hermione torció el gesto y lo miró seria, como diciéndole que no empeorara las cosas, algunas bromas con Ron no funcionaban-Es broma, Ron. Mi novia es mía. Y solo mía¿verdad preciosa?-Ginny asintió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Ron no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Dónde vais a pasar la noche?-preguntó.

-En casa de Bill y Fleur-dijo Hermione.

-¿Y con quién vas a dormir?-inquirió

- No lo sé-dijo Hermione como si hablara con un niño-Deja de portarte como un tonto. Ginny y yo solo estábamos riéndonos de unas cosas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir?

-No puede-dijo Harry-Lo siento, pero Hermione se quedó a dormir hace poco y ya ha completado su cupo de noches pasadas en mi casa durante este mes. ¿Verdad?-Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¿Cuándo te has quedado a dormir?

-Ayer. Se me hizo tarde hablando con Ginny y me quedé.

-¿Y con quién dormiste?

-Durmió sola, Ron-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía un batín.

-¡Mentira!-gritó él acusándola con el dedo-Sé que vosotros dos-dijo señalando alternativamente a Ginny y a Harry-no dormís juntos desde hace un mes. ¡Así que durmió contigo!-dijo totalmente rojo y señalando a Ginny.

-¿Preferirías que hubiera dormido conmigo?-dijo Harry entre risas.

-¡No¡Con quien tendría que haber dormido habría sido conmigo!

-Ginny, Harry-dijo Hermione-¿Nos dejáis un momento a solas? Tengo que hablar con este troglodita-dijo cariñosamente. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa pero Harry se quedó ahí plantado-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-dijo Hermione cuando vio que él no se iba.

-¿No iréis a hacer las paces en mi dormitorio? Porque aquí los únicos que hacen el amor en esa cama somos nosotros-dijo señalándose a Ginny y a él-Y últimamente ni siquiera yo hago el amor en mi cama así que…-Ginny tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia fuera, y no pudo continuar con las protestas.

-¡Tenéis cinco minutos!-dijo Ginny.

-Ron-dijo Hermione cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa, una vez Ginny y Harry hubieron desaparecido por la puerta-¿no estarás celoso de tu hermana?

-Sí-dijo Ron intentado cruzarse brazos-Porque a ella le haces más caso.

-¡Es que va a casarse!

-¡Y nosotros también!-dijo Ron, y Hermione lo miró extrañada-Quiero decir…algún día.

-Ronald-dijo Hermione colgándose de él-¿te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestra casa?-Ya no tendremos que andar buscando sitios donde hacerlo sin que nos pillen-dijo dándole un beso-Ya verás como Ginny y Harry también pasan poco tiempo juntos cuando estén ayudándonos a trasladarnos.

-¿Qué te apetece más, vivir conmigo o cerca de mi hermana?-soltó Ron.

-¡Pero eres tontito!-dijo Hermione pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello mientras Ron sonreía mirándole a los labios-Cerca de Ginny, por supuesto.

-¡EHHH!-dijo Ron, y Hermione le sonrió mientras le acercaba la boca a los labios.

-Me encanta que te pongas celoso-dijo Hermione y empezaron a besarse.

-Er io ne…-intentó decir Ron, estar en el dormitorio de su hermana le cortaba un poco.

-Tranquilo, a Ginny no le importará-dijo ella.

-Tardan mucho-dijo Harry pegando la oreja a la puerta-¿no?

-Déjalos tranquilos, Harry.

-¡Es mi cama!-Ginny le tocó la barbilla-¡No quiero que otro tío folle en mi cama¡Ni siquiera Ron!-dijo al ver la cara que ponía Ginny. En ese momento vieron salir a Charlie del baño. Ron no había exagerado, Charlie llevaba puesto un tutú rosa diminuto, que le dejaba ver los pelos del pecho y de las piernas y le daban un aspecto más que ridículo. Harry no puedo reprimirse una risa.

-No sé qué coño ha hecho Hermione-dijo Charlie estirándose la tela del culo-Pero no puedo quitarme esto yo solo. Y los cerdos de mis hermanos no quieren ayudarme. Ayúdame Harry-dijo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ginny entre risas-Estás muy guapo así-Charlie la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te pongas así-dijo Harry-Si en el fondo te encanta, tontorrón.

-¿ME LO QUITAS O NO?-gritó desesperado. Harry se partía de risa.

-Claro que sí, encanto-dijo Harry mientras Ginny trataba de tocarle las tetas a su hermano, quien se las apartaba a manotazos-No te hagas el duro, estabas deseando pedírmelo…-dijo mirando a Ginny.

-¡Iros a la mierda los dos!-dijo Charlie-¡Me quedo con el tutú!-En ese momento Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación, mirándose como dos tortolitos. Charlie la miró con odio, pero ella, que estaba ensimismada en Ron no percibió las ondas malignas que Charlie estaba irradiando en su dirección.

-¿Aún sigues con eso puesto?-dijo Ron parpadeando y mirando a Charlie-¿Tanto te gusta?-Charlie hizo además de coger a Ron por el cuello, pero Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita, y le quitó el tutú a Charlie, dejándolo nada más que en un tanga de leopardo espantoso. Harry y Ron tuvieron que cogerse la barriga para no caerse al suelo y revolcarse como cerdos de la risa.

-Listo-dijo Hermione-No te quejes tanto. El tutú te quedaba mejor-dijo distraídamente-¿nos vamos, Ginny?

-Claro-dijo ella-Adiós pichoncito

-Pórtate bien ¿eh nena?-dijo Harry entre algo de risas todavía. Mientras, le sonsacaba a Ginny los últimos besos del día.-Cuidado con los chicos.

-Y tú también ten cuidado con ellos-dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Será con las chicas?-dijo Ron.

-Me fío de Harry -dijo Ginny-De quien no me fío es de mis hermanos. Así que, cuidado con los chicos-y esta vez indicó con la cabeza hacia donde se oían las voces de los gemelos y de Bill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ginny llegó a casa de Fleur, las chicas ya tenían una buena organizada. Estaban jugando a las cartas explosivas, y quien perdía la partida, además de la hidromiel que estaban bebiendo todas, debía meterse para el cuerpo un lingotazo de wiskhy de fuego. Estaban todas bastante borrachas.

-¡Ha llegado la novia!-gritó Hermione mientras levantaba unas bolsas, que curiosamente habían pasado desapercibidas para Ginny antes. Todas se pusieron a chillar mientras levantaban sus copas y brindaban en honor a Ginny. Luna y Gabrielle, estaban sentadas a ambos lados de una silla vacía que debía de pertenecer a Fleur, también estaban Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, dos amigas más de Ginny de la escuela y dos compañeras del trabajo, entre las que estaba, Alicia Spinnet.

-¿No estáis empezando la despedida un poco pronto?-dijo Ginny un tanto asustada mientras Fleur la conducía hacia la mesa donde estaban jugando.

-Bebe algo, Ginny-Luna le tendió una copa.

-No gracias, no me encuentro muy bien.

-¡Vamos, tonta!-dijo Fleur-esto te hagá sentig mejog.

-De verdad que no-dijo Ginny-Prefiero reservarme para mañana. No me gustaría levantarme mañana con resaca-Ante tal excusa, Fleur no tuvo más remedio que desistir, así que de un trago, se bebió el vaso de hidromiel de Ginny.

-¿Y mi madre?-dijo Ginny a la desesperada, viendo como Hermione la dejaba sola, para unirse a la fiesta.

-Estoy aquí, cariño-dijo una voz detrás-Aquí tenéis-La señora Weasley besó a su hija en la mejilla después de dejar en la mesa dos bandejas llenas de comida-Esto hará que no se pongan enfermas-le dijo en voz baja-Si vas a beber mucho (como todas estas) lo mejor es comer mucho.

Ginny tuvo que hacer verdaderas maravillas aquella noche para eludir los intentos de las chicas para emborracharla, con todo, fue una noche muy divertida.

Harry estaba muy borracho, tenía la cabezota de Fred apoyada sobre su hombro como si fuera una chica y George, estaba a su vez apoyado en el regazo de su hermano, Harry se rió un poco al pensar que haría Fred si despertara ahora y viera a su hermano gemelo con la cabeza apoyada en su entrepierna… debería sacarles una foto, pensó Harry.

Veía a Ron roncar sobre un plato de gusanitos naranjas que había encima de la mesa; el señor Weasley estaba sentado en una postura como de yoga y daba cabezazos en frente de la chimenea. Charlie y Bill jugaban a una partida de ajedrez mágico, y estaban tan borrachos que sus figuras se movían de un lado para otro, disimuladamente y de manera que nunca se comían unas a otras y el juego tampoco avanzaba. Ron había invitado a más chicos, entre ellos a Neville, pero al final, todos habían tenido cosas que hacer, y solo la familia acudió a la pre-despedida.

Harry se fijó que todo rastro femenino del salón había sido borrado por los chicos, esas pequeñas cosas que indicaban que en aquella casa vivía una mujer, pequeñas cosas y detalles que habían sido borrados por aquella invasión hostil de testosterona.

De repente, Harry, echó muchísimo de menos a Ginny; miró a Ron babeando sobre los snakes y sonrió para sí mismo, los dos eran un desastre, y eran las chicas las que ponían algo de orden en sus vidas. Tenía que verla, tenía que verla o no encontraría algo de paz en toda la noche. Se removió un poco en el sofá y sacó la varita.

-"Accio cámara de fotos"- Lo primero era lo primero. No podía irse de allí sin inmortalizar el momento. La cámara tardó un poco en bajar, Harry la hizo levitar hacia delante, intentando dejarla lo más estática y nivelada posible, para luego soltar la foto.

El flash sacó al Señor Weasley del sopor, y cuando se levantó de enfrente de la chimenea usó su varita para despejar a sus hijos de diversas maneras, y mandarlos a cada uno a una habitación.

Harry cogió la vieja saeta de fuego y se echó la capa invisible por encima, y se apareció cerca de casa de Bill, no sabía dónde iba a dormir Ginny, y no podía dejar que el resto de las chicas lo vieran. Asomándose a la ventana del salón, pudo ver en un sofá a Luna durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá, mientras que en el sofá que estaba de espaldas a la ventana pudo distinguir una masa de pelo negro que no sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, desde luego a Ginny no. Arriba las luces, aún estaban encendidas; Harry ascendió un poco y asomándose a una ventana distinguió el pelo enmarañado de Hermione; Fleur estaba en frente del tocador, cepillándose el pelo, y durante un segundo, Harry se quedó hipnotizado mirando las finas hebras de pelo plateado caer suavemente del cepillo, hasta la espalda de Fleur. Harry movió la cabeza para despejarse; se movió hacia la ventana de al lado, y se encontró prácticamente de frente con la Señora Weasley, quien estaba esperando a que Ginny terminara de cepillarse los dientes, seguramente, para poder usar el baño ella. Ginny salió del baño y Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró, se desplazó un poco de la ventana (ya que no le interesaba en absoluto lo que la señora Weasley pudiera estar haciendo en el baño) y se dirigió en pocos segundos, hacia una ventana cuya luz acababa de encenderse.

En la habitación no había nadie más que Ginny, quien, supuso Harry, debía de dormir en compañía de su madre. Harry tocó con los nudillos el frío cristal de la ventana y vio como Ginny se giraba, un poco asustada, hacia él. Vio como Ginny escudriñaba la ventana y Harry se dio cuenta de que si no se quitaba la capa, ella tampoco podría verlo. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla.

-¡Harry!-dijo en voz baja pero sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-Harry solo le dio un beso en los labios-¿Todo bien?-dijo con el ceño algo fruncido, y Harry asintió.

-Solo…-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-Te echaba de menos.

-¿Ya?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-¿Tan pronto?

-Solo quería…

-¿Sí?

Harry saltó de la escoba a la habitación y cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura, la besó. Mientras la besaba iba poco a poco conduciéndola hacia la cama, hasta que la dejó tumbada sobre ella.

-Mi madre va a dormir aquí-dijo ella con pena-Entrará en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry-Pero cuando entre tú ya tendrás los ojos cerrados-dijo dándole un beso en la boca-Y yo seré lo último que habrás visto esta noche-dijo dándole sendos besos en los párpados-Harry apagó las velas de la mesita de Ginny y se volvió caminando para atrás hacia la ventana; pero la voz de Ginny lo detuvo.

-¿Y mañana cuando me levante?-Oyó la risa de Harry y un destello de luz que provenía de su varita. Vio a Harry sonriente hurgar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, unos segundos después, y cuando ya se oía la puerta del baño abrirse, Harry le colocó a Ginny en la mesita de su lado, una foto de ellos dos. Los dos se sonrieron.

-Te quiero-dijo Ginny.

-Te quiero-dijo él, y justo cuando la señora Weasley abría la puerta él desaparecía bajo la capa de invisibilidad. La señora Weasley no lo veía a él, pero él vio como Ginny cerraba los ojos muy fuerte y soplaba las velas. Harry salió por la ventana y se subió a la escoba antes de que la señora Weasley la viera levitar en frente de la ventana y la reconociera.

Se apareció cerca de su casa, sonriente; aunque no le hizo tanta gracia comprobar, cuando llegó al alfeizar de la ventana de su dormitorio, que el idiota de Ron se había acostado en su lado de la cama. Harry estuvo a punto de moverlo, pero al final decidió que dormir en la derecha de la cama, donde la sábana y la almohada olían a Ginny, era el mejor sitio donde podía dormir, ya que tampoco podía dormir al lado de ella.

Ginny se levantó de buen humor; lo primero que vio al levantarse fue, efectivamente, la cara de Harry que le sonreía desde la foto de la mesita. No se oían ruidos en la casa, así que Ginny dedujo que las chicas aún no se habían levantado, lógico si se piensa la fiesta que se habían montado la noche anterior. Su madre tampoco estaba a su lado, y Ginny distinguió en el aire el inconfundible aroma de un gran desayuno preparado por su madre, quien no tardaría en levantarlas a todas y hacerlas bajar a desayunar.

Harry se levantó al sonido de una corneta sonando bajo su ventana, distinguió un borrón (no llevaba las gafas) que debía ser Ron que se incorporaba del suelo tras haberse caído por las sorpresa.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?-dijo Ron. Harry buscó sus gafas y se las puso; miró a Ron que estaba sentándose en la cama, tenía el pelo despeinado, apestaba al queso de los gusanitos y llevaba unos calzoncillos azules con palomas blancas demasiado bajos que le dejaban ver algo de culo; definitivamente, ver a Ginny por las mañanas, era una experiencia mucho más gratificante. La corneta, como si estuvieran en el ejército, volvió a sonar. Harry oyó a los gemelos gritar en la otra habitación, y también escuchó al señor Weasley lanzar una serie de improperios que jamás de los jamases se le escucharía decir delante de su mujer.

-¡EH!-gritó alguien desde fuera-¡Qué estamos tocando diana, chicos!-Harry creyó oír la voz de Seamus; se acercó a la ventana y efectivamente, allí estaban Seamus, Neville (quien tenía precisamente una sonrisa radiante en la boca y un gramófono portátil en la mano, al que le dio cuerda en cuanto Harry se asomó, y volvió a tocar "titiriti titiriti titiriti tititiiii, titiriti titiriti titiriti titiiii"), Hagrid que saludaba con una gran manaza mientras que con la otra sujetaba un barril de hidromiel que ya resultaba gigante incluso para él, y algunos compañeros del trabajo que sonreían vergonzosamente.

Fred (o George, en esos momentos Harry no estaba seguro) gritaba algo de matar dolorosamente al imbécil de la trompeta.

-¡Ahora os abro!-gritó Harry, y metió la cabeza para adentro; increíblemente, Ron, había vuelto a dormirse, Harry negó con la cabeza. Miró el reloj y se espantó al ver que era más tarde de medio día. Con razón estaba llegando ya todo el mundo.

Cuando Ginny entró en la cocina de Fleur, se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba preparando el desayuno, sino la comida.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-le dijo su madre.

-Buenos días mamá-dijo restregándose los ojos y sentándose en una silla-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las dos de la tarde-dijo su madre, y Ginny dio un respingo.

-¿Y están todas dormidas?-preguntó asombrada.

-Fleur se levantó hace un par de horas para ir al baño, y Luna se levantó hace una hora, vino a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, y volvió a acostarse. Déjalas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le servía comida copiosa a su hija-bebieron demasiado. A ti no te vi beber…-dijo su madre y Ginny empezó a zamparse los huevos para intentar disimular.

-Y por eso me he levantado la primera-dijo Ginny como si tal cosa-Esta noche sí que pienso pillar una buena-le dijo a su madre-pero sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a beber y me daba miedo ponerme enferma para hoy, que es el día grande.

-Bueno-dijo la señora Weasley un poco más convencida-Podrías haberte tomado al menos una copita para brindar.

-Una copa lleva a otra-dijo Ginny tajantemente, no quería seguir con la discusión-¿Qué estará haciendo Harry?-dijo Ginny, aunque en realidad era un pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Es que no sabéis estar si quiera unas horas separados?-se enfuruñó su madre-¡Sois peor que Fleur y Bill!

-¡Mamá!-gritó Ginny mientras tragaba un trago de zumo-¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Harry y yo no somos así.

-Ya lo sé-dijo su madre mientras ponía más salchichas en su plato-Sois peor. Anda come-dijo al ver la cara de indignación de su hija-Estás tan delgada. Y Harry también lo piensa.

-¡Otra bella durmiente!-dijo alegremente la señora Weasley-siéntate cariño-Ginny se giró y vio a Luna acercarse a la mesa.

-Necesito otro vaso de leche, señora Weasley.

-Nada de eso-dijo con voz firme-Tienes que comer algo más consistente, sino, nunca se te irá esa resaca. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Estás bien, Luna?-preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que sí-dijo ella-No debimos empezar anoche-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza, Ginny sonrió.

Poco a poco las chicas fueron bajando. Ginny se rió de casi todas ellas por la mala cara que tenían. La señora Weasley se comportó como lo que era, madre, y estuvo todo el tiempo pendientes de ellas. Eso sí, todas se indignaron mucho a media tarde, después de la siesta (porque después de comer, volvieron a echarse otro rato) cuando la señora Weasley admitió tener una poción cura resacas desde el día anterior y alegó que solo quería hacerlas sufrir un poco.

Ginny se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo; Fleur y Hermione habían preparado un montón de juegos mágicos (y algunos no tan mágicos) para pasar la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche. La señora Weasley jugó con ellas a una especie de trivial mágico que, por supuesto, ganó el grupo de Hermione aunque el de Ginny, acertó todas las preguntas referentes al deporte, pero cuando pasaron a los juegos más picantes, reservados para cuando la hidromiel hubiera corrido entre todas copiosamente, la señora Weasley se excusó diciendo que no podía jugar, porque alguien tenía que preparar la cena. Ella se libró por los pelos.

Una bola roja volaba sobre sus cabezas mientras jugaban a un juego de mesa, cada casilla hacía que la bola planteara un pequeño juego dentro del juego, el juego lo elegía al azar la bola, y dependía del color que adoptaba. A veces era un reto mágico que la propia bola brillante explicaba (a Ginny eran los que más le gustaban porque no podían ponerla en evidencia), otras veces la bola te ponía a prueba de conocimientos mágicos. Si fallabas la pregunta o el reto, los jugadores determinaban el castigo, que en el caso de hoy, era beberse una copa entera de hidromiel de un golpe; cuando la bola se volvía de color azul(poco al principio, pero fue volviéndose más azul conforme iba corriendo la bebida), entonces la bola elegía a un jugador rival y este te podía poner una prueba, plantearte un reto(que la bola aprobaba volviéndose dorada como una snicht) o peor, dejaba que el jugador te hiciera una pregunta. Todo habría ido bien sino fuera porque las chicas no preguntaban cosas como cuántos huesos tenía un costillar de dragón, o cuáles eran las propiedades de una poción en concreto, o cual había sido el último equipo en ganar la Liga inglesa de quidicht; no, las chicas preguntaban cosas como "¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu novio en la cama¿qué es lo que más te gusta que te hagan? O ¿Alguna vez has soñado que lo hacías con una chica?" Lo peor, es que si mentías, la bola lo detectaba y te tocaba beber. La primera en contestar algo así fue Luna, quien escurrió el bulto maravillosamente cuando le preguntaron "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo haces?" A lo que ella respondió con un estoico "desde la última vez", y como la bola la dio por buena, todas tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas, aunque aprendieron la lección, y las siguientes preguntas se formularon de forma más precisa.

-¡Ginny!-gritó Fleur-¡Pog fin te ha tocado!-dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. La señora Weasley entró corriendo, como si no quisiera perderse la respuesta de Ginny.

-Fleur, Fleur cariño. Pregúntale cuando piensa darme un nietecito-Ginny se puso muy tensa durante un segundo, pero Fleur hizo un movimiento con la mano como diciendo que esa pregunta no le interesaba en absoluto. La señora Weasley chasqueó la lengua.

-Después de casarme, mamá-dijo Ginny-¿Te vale?-la señora Weasley dobló la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el sitio más gago-dijo Fleur bien alto-en que has hecho el amog?-Todas gritaron entusiasmadas con la pregunta de Fleur.

-No lo sé-dijo Ginny a bote pronto.

-Esa gespuesta no es buena-dijo Fleur-Miga la bola-era verdad, la bola no la daba como válida.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny-Déjame que piense.

-Yo me voy-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Usted se queda-dijo Fleur-Pagte del juego es sentig vergüenza.

-Puede que…-dijo Ginny-la vez del cuarto de las escobas de Hogwarts-Todas rieron histriónicamente.

-¿En Hogwarts?-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Cuándo? Si solo eras una niña…

-Mamá...-dijo Ginny tapándose la cara-No lo hagas más difícil.

A Fleur le preguntaron que es lo que más le gustaba a Bill, y ella tuvo que admitir, abochornada (aunque Ginny pensaba que se lo tenía merecido) que después del accidente de Greyback le había cogido el gusto a la postura del perrito. Todas se morían de risa, menos Fleur y la señora Weasley. Ginny le preguntó a Angelina si se había enrollado con su hermano durante el baile del Torneo de los Tres magos, y ella admitió que sí, y Angelina le preguntó a Katie Bell si se había liado o no con Wood en los vestuarios de Griffindor después de un partido en concreto, una vez más, la respuesta fue afirmativa. Hermione se llevó un buen chasco cuando Luna negó que entre ella y Neville hubiera pasado nada nunca pero se alegró mucho cuando le sacó a la misma Luna el nombre del chico con el que se había besado por primera vez; durante su respuesta todas silbaron y rieron a carcajadas, Ginny conocía bien a Luna y debía admitir, que era la única vez que la había visto ponerse colorada, aunque Luna se vengó después haciéndole confesar a Hermione, delante de la señora Weasley, que ella y Ron habían perdido la virginidad en la habitación de Ron el día de su dieciocho cumpleaños.

-¡Nosotros estuvimos en casa todo el día!-se escandalizó la señora Weasley y Ginny rió a carcajadas porque se acordaba perfectamente de aquel día, y de la cara que tuvo su hermano al día siguiente de que Hermione le diera su regalo de cumpleaños.

La señora Weasley no pudo escaparse al final, y tuvo que admitir que Ron había sido concebido en el suelo de las escaleras de La Madriguera, ella se puso rojísima, pero Hermione y Ginny no podían aguantar las lágrimas de la risa (ni las ganas de molestar a Ron con la noticia).

El juego siguió hasta pasadas las doce cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa de Fleur, mientras Fleur iba a abrir, Hermione recogió todas las cosas mágicas y Ginny entendió unos segundos después, por qué. Era la hora del striptease.

Harry no se acordaba ya ni de su nombre, así que con la ayuda de su varita se lo había grabado con letras doradas en la camiseta que llevaba puesta por si alguien se lo preguntaba o tenía interés en saberlo: Harry "Hotter", bueno, había hecho algunas variaciones; pero tampoco eran mentira.

La tarde la habían pasado estupendamente, Harry casi ni se había acordado de Ginny; los gemelos habían preparado un buen entretenimiento para la tarde que consistía en un mini torneo (cuyo premio no habían especificado, pero sí habían prometido) de magia. Había pruebas para todos y de todas las clases, fue muy divertido porque tenían que seguir las pistas que les llevaban a sus retos y a la vez a otras pistas; el torneo no fue ni de cerca tan sonado como el de los Tres Magos (lo cual Harry agradecía, pues tampoco tenía muy buen recuerdo de aquel) pero tuvo su encanto, sobre todo cuando tuvieron que cazar unos gnomos de jardín traídos de la Madriguera y llevarlos hasta unas cestas metidos en los calzoncillos, el que más llevara, ganaba la prueba. Hagrid habría ganado la prueba, Harry estaba seguro, pero se había negado en redondo a jugar, finalmente había sido Charlie, con tres gnomos, el ganador.

Por su parte Ron tuvo que aparecerse en casa de Hermione y robarle un sujetador y es que su prueba le exigía ponerse el sujetador de Hermione y pasear durante dos minutos enteros por Trafalgar Square y al volver, si había cumplido el reto, su siguiente pista aparecería en el relleno del sujetador de Hermione. Y apareció, con lo que todos supieron que ciertamente había caminado con ropa interior de chica, por el centro de Londres. Eso fue por la tarde, y por supuesto, ganó Harry ante las protestas y abucheos de los demás, que decían que jugar contra el Elegido, era trampa.

Por la noche, todo había sido peor. George y Fred habían comprado un estúpido juego de mesa, con una estúpida bola flotante que planteaba pruebas y preguntas a los jugadores, en ocasiones, se volvía de un color azul y levitaba por las cabezas de los jugadores eligiendo uno al azar, el elegido por la bola podía plantearle un reto o una pregunta al jugador de turno. Todo habría ido bien si el juego se hubiera quedado en "convoca desde donde estés una prenda interior", "transforma un vaso en una piña" o "píntate las uñas de morado mediante la magia"; pero no. Los jugadores hacían preguntas personales, y aunque todo empezó inocentemente (Seamus le había preguntado a Neville si alguna vez se había liado con Luna) eso dio pie a otras preguntas más insidiosas. Harry se divirtió bastante porque le toco preguntar dos turnos seguidos, así que pudo preguntar a Ron algo que dudaba desde hacía años, y era si sus dos amigos lo habían hecho durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Ron admitió que no y todos se burlaron de él; que había pasado un año entero con su novia y no había conseguido más que unos pocos besos. Harry también preguntó a Neville si se había acostado con Sally, y la respuesta fue sí. Harry estaba deseando de chivárselo a Ginny. Lo malo fue cuando empezaron a preguntarle a él; como venganza, Neville (y Harry nunca pensó que Neville pudiera llegar a ser tan cabrón) le preguntó que qué era lo que más le gustaba que le hiciera Ginny. Harry pasó unos segundos callado, todos se le habían quedado mirando mientras él sudaba la gota gorda.

-Me gusta cuando…erm…. ¿Me acaricia el pelo?-dijo con un hilo de voz, y todos los Weasley levantaron la cabeza hacia la maldita bola, que se había puesto naranja indicando que Harry había mentido, todos volvieron a bajar la mirada fulminándolo y exigiéndole con rayos invisibles que dijera la verdad.

-También me gusta cuando me dice cosas bonitas-dijo Harry. Levantó la cabeza, y nada, la dichosa bola seguía de color naranja.

-Bueno-dijo apartándose el cuello de la camisa-también me gusta cuando me besa-Otra mirada fulminante de los Weasley y alguno acabaría pensando algún hechizo no verbal que haría que Harry se volviera ceniza en un santiamén.

-¡Está bien!-gritó-¡Lo que más me gusta es el sexo oral¿Vale?-Ellos lo habían querido, si hubiesen dado por buena la primera respuesta esto no habría pasado. Y Neville y Seamus se tronchaban.

Pero no acabó ahí, aunque Harry tuvo dos turnos más de preguntas solo se atrevió a atormentar a Hagrid sobre Madame Maxime, y a Seamus sobre su escasa vida sexual.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Bill le preguntó a Harry cuando y dónde había mancillado a su hermanita por primera vez (y mientras hacía la pregunta, Harry no dejó de notar un brillo feroz en sus ojos de lobo) Harry contestó que él nunca había mancillado a Ginny, pero la bola no se dio por satisfecha, así que Harry tuvo que confesar delante del señor Weasley que se había acostado con su hija por primera vez en la habitación de Ginny la noche del diecisiete cumpleaños de Harry. Por fortuna el juego se acabó ahí, cuando Ron, indignadísimo, se levantó y gritó varita en mano (apuntando a Harry) que no podía creer que Harry hubiese perdido la virginidad antes que él. Mientras gritaba esto, un haz de chispas azules salieron de su varita e hicieron estallar la bola, cosa que Harry agradeció.

Luego habían empezado a beber y a gastar bromas con productos nuevos de Fred y George hasta recuperar el buen rollo. Unas cuantas copas después, el señor Weasley se llevó a Harry aparte, y le confesó que aunque no le emocionaba saber que se acostaba con su hija, lo aceptaba porque quería tener nietos; lo cual excluía de las prácticas sexuales aprobadas por papá Weasley a la felación, ya que según él (y tenía razón) ésta no tenía ningún fin reproductivo, que era lo único por lo que aceptaba que Harry se tirara a su hija. Poco a poco todos fueron perdonándole, menos Charlie, quien nada más acabar el juego ya se había puesto a bromear con Harry sobre sus respuestas, fue el único que se lo tomó todo con naturalidad. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ese es George!-gritó Fred-Guardad las cosas de magia-Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que George había desaparecido durante unos minutos.

George hizo aparición por la puerta de casa de Harry con un bombón impresionante, era la hora del striptease.

Ginny se moría de la vergüenza, el chico se acercó a ella en cuanto supo que era la novia, y a parte de dedicarle el baile (durante el cual se fue quitando toda la ropa) hizo que Ginny bailara con él. Harry se habría puesto enfermo, el stripman la cogió por la cintura bailando muy pegado a ella, mientras las chicas gritaban y silbaban como gatas en celo; cuando se hubo quitado todo menos los boxers le cogió las manos a Ginny y se las pasó por el pecho y por el culo, y justo en ese momento, sonrió, le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, la besó en la mano, y siguió bailando él solo, mientras se quitaba la última prenda juguetonamente. Cuando lo hizo la señora Weasley soltó un gritito de vergüenza y se tapó los ojos (aunque mirando por entre los dedos) y las chicas aplaudieron.

-Sois muy simpáticas-dijo mirando a Ginny mientras Fleur le tendía amablemente una copa de hidromiel (y es que las chicas, le invitaron a tomarse algo por el esfuerzo).

-Mercy-dijo Fleur coquetamente, pero por alguna razón (quizás fuera el alcohol), su parte veela no conseguía tener efectos sobre el guapo strip.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó a Ginny-Si no es mucho preguntar…

-No-rió ella-Tengo veinte años.

-Eres muy jovencita-dijo él-¿Y tu novio?

-Uno más. Veintiuno-Él le sonrió y ella bebió de su copa.

-¿Qué es esto, Ginny?-dijo Hermione apareciendo de la nada y rodeándola con el brazo-¿Estás coqueteando?

-Solo está siendo agradable-dijo él-¿Verdad?

-Pues tiene que dejar de ser agradable…-le miró e hizo un gesto con la mano como indicándole que no conocía su nombre.

-Harry. Me llamo Harry.

-¡NO!-dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo algo nervioso y mirando en todas direcciones-¿por qué?

-Por nada, Harry-dijo Ginny-Hermione es así de escandalosa.

-Escandalosa o no-dijo Hermione, y entonces se le notó mucho que estaba borracha-No puedes perder el tiempo aquí con Ginny, Harry. Hay chicas disponibles en la fiesta, y esta no lo está-dijo dándole un apretón en los hombros a Ginny-Es la novia.

-Lamentablemente-dijo él mientras miraba a Ginny con evidente interés.

-Uhuuuuu-gritó Hermione-¡Esto está subiendo de temperatura!-Las bromas siguieron durante un buen rato, hasta que Fleur decidió que era hora de poner rumbo a la discoteca.

-Si quiegues puedes venirte-le dijo a Harry.

-Muchas gracias-dijo él-pero en una despedida de chicas el stripman solo tiene que estar un rato.

-Ohh-se lamentaron algunas, Ginny sonreía, pero se alegraba de que se fuera; no quería ir a la discoteca donde él podría acercarse y bailar con ella; y no es que pensara que bailar estaba mal, pero a Harry, a su Harry le dolería saber que ella había estado bailando con otro.

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca, Ginny se sintió algo mareada, no podía creer que eso fuera una discoteca muggle; siempre le había pedido a Harry que la llevara alguna vez a bailar allí, pero él prefería ir siempre a los sitios para los magos. Estaba todo lleno de personas, chicos y chicas guapísimos y con poca ropa bailaban en pedestales por encima de la gente, había luces de colores por todos lados y haces de luz blanca y azul que parpadeaban tan deprisa que las imágenes pasaban por los ojos como si estuviesen viendo fotografías inanimadas. Había mucho humo, mucha gente, y mucho ruido: el de las personas que gritaban, cantaban o intentaban hacerse oír por encima de la música, y el de la propia música, cuyo ritmo frenético hacía que el suelo temblase bajo los pies de Ginny.

-¡Vamos!-grito Hermione-Cógeme la mano y sígueme.

Se cogieron todas de la mano, Ginny podía ver a Fleur delante de todas que iba siguiendo a un chico joven que llevaba, pese al calor agobiante que hacía, un traje de vestir. Llegaron a una sala más pequeña, no había humo ni hacía tanto calor, pero si había luces de colores y música a todo volumen. Aunque no tan alta como en la otra sala, porque oía perfectamente a Hermione sin necesidad de que ésta le gritara en el oído.

-Fleur ha reservado esto-dijo-Así no tendremos que mezclarnos con los muggles-Ginny levantó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo te parece mal mezclarte con muggles, Hermione?-dijo Ginny un poco ofendida-Porque hasta donde yo sé, tú eres hija de muggles.

-No es eso, Ginny-dijo Hermione-Pero no puedes meter a Fleur entre todos esos borrachos, ni tampoco a Luna ni a las demás. No saben tratar con ellos-Ginny tuvo que admitir, que Hermione tenía razón. Fue la parte de la noche, que menos le gustó a Ginny, al principio no pararon de bailar, pero menos de dos horas después muchas ya estaban cansadas, y otras muchas aburridas porque la música que sonaba, a ellas no les sonaba en absoluto. Decidieron marcharse ya, pero al salir de su sala, se dieron cuenta de que la sala grande, la de los muggles, ya no estaba tan abarrotada como antes, y solo por curiosidad, se quedaron un rato más. El ver a otra gente animada hizo que ella se animaran otro rato, y al final, cuando salieron de la discoteca, descubrieron que en realidad, hacía siglos que había amanecido. Debían de ser las seis de la mañana.

Harry no podía parar de reír, bien fuera por el alcohol o por los ánimos de los chicos, se lo estaba pasando de miedo. La stripgirl había ido quitándose la ropa poco a poco, sonriendo y provocando a los chicos uno a uno; pero cuando se quedó en ropa interior (un tanga blanco diminuto y un sostén casi tan diminuto como el tanga) se acercó a Harry y bailó solo para él. Todos silbaban y aullaban (sobre todo, Bill, a quien eso se le daba últimamente de maravilla) Harry mantuvo en todo momento, respetuosamente, las manos bien lejos de la chica; ella sin embargo, no se mantenía muy lejos de Harry porque más de una vez le acercó peligrosamente el culo a las piernas de Harry, o las tetas al pecho de él. Al final ella le guiñó un hijo, lo sentó en una silla, y a una distancia prudencial de él, terminó de desnudarse entre los gritos y los aplausos del resto de los chicos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó George-¿una copa?

-No gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Pero me tomaría un trozo de tarta.

-Tiene forma de pechos-dijo Harry-Espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto-dijo ella riéndose, George sonrió y fue a buscar un trozo de tarta para ella-eres muy joven para casarte-le dijo a Harry.

-Bueno-dijo él-supongo. Aunque tú también eres joven-dijo Harry- para… bueno-iba a decir, "para desnudarte" pero le pareció que eso iba a ser tremendamente grosero.

-¿Para hacer este trabajo?-dijo ella-No te creas. Está bien. Los chicos no suelen tocarte y gano bastante dinero. La vida en Londres es cara, y tengo que pagarme la universidad.

-¿Estudias?-dijo George que acaba de aparecer con la tarta en la mano-¿El qué?

-Biblioteconomía y documentación-dijo ella-ya sé que no tengo pinta de bibliotecaria, pero es lo que me gusta. Me encantan los libros.

-Tendrías que conocer a mi novia entonces-dijo Ron.

-Serás la bibliotecaria más guapa del mundo-dijo George mientras levantaba su copa a la salud de ella.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿Sois todos hermanos?-preguntó-Bueno, lógicamente tú-dijo señalando a George- y él-dijo señalando a Fred que estaba en una esquina hablando con Seamus-lo sois.

-Todos los pelirrojos-dijo George-Menos el abuelete-dijo señalando a su padre-ese es papá.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo ella.

-Falta la novia-dijo Harry-Es la pequeña, y gracias a Merlín-dijo sin darse cuenta-es la más guapa de todos. A ver dónde hay una foto…-se quedó mirando el comedor, y recordó que Fred, por alguna razón las había escondido todas en un cajón. Fue hacia allí y la sacó, sin pensar, que era una foto mágica.

-¡Harry!-gritó el señor Weasley-¡Harry, espera!

Harry le enseñó la foto de Ginny y de él, se la habían sacado hacía pocos meses durante una fiesta del ministerio.

-¿Guapa, eh?-dijo Harry.

-Es preciosa-dijo la chica-Oye… ¿Sois magos?-Todos se quedaron mirándola-He visto fotos como esta en casa de mi primo-dijo ella-él es mago. ¡Ya decía yo que parecías extraño!-le dijo a George-Él me dijo que también había magos en Inglaterra, él es español-dijo aclarándoselo a Harry-pero nunca había conocido a ninguno.

-No…-dijo George-No nos relacionamos mucho con muggles, quiero decir, con gente no mágica.

-Qué pena-dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a un vaso de zumo, y Harry creyó advertir un brillo de coqueteo en sus ojos-Bueno, va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-Te pagaré-dijo George.

-Ahora no-dijo ella-Seguid con la fiesta mejor-dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta vaquera.

-Pero has actuado-dijo George-Tengo que pagarte.

-No me gusta ir con dinero por la noche-dijo ella-Ya me pagarás. Además, sé donde vive tu amigo-dijo mirando hacia Harry.

-Cuñado-dijo George rápidamente-Entonces… ¿Te llamo como la última vez?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo estaré esperando-dijo-Bueno chicos-gritó-Un placer. Adiós George.

-Adiós, Jasmina-dijo él con una sonrisa de tonto, Harry vino en ese momento por detrás y le dio una palmada en la espalda que le echó un paso para delante.

-¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sola hasta el autobús del pueblo?-dijo Harry-Acompáñala hombre-dijo mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella-Por cierto, Jasmina es mi nombre artístico-dijo-Me llamo Mary.

Harry vio con una sonrisa, como George conducía por el camino que llevaba al pueblo, a la stripgirl, hasta que estuvieron a una distancia de la casa, cuando ella se enganchó del brazo de George, y juntos se desaparecieron. George iba bastante borracho, y Harry temió que la aparición pudiera salirle mal yendo con una muggle. La aparición no fue mal, lo que fue mal es que George no tardó en regresar, lo cual hizo pensar a Harry que el muy merluzo se había aparecido en el pueblo, en vez de llevarla directamente (que podría haberlo hecho) hasta Londres.

-Bueno-gritó Bill-Vámonos a Londres a rematar la noche-Harry miró el reloj, casi eran las tres y media. La idea de irse a bailar sin Ginny no le seducía mucho. Necesitaba combustible, necesita más litros de alcohol, Harry Hotter estaba mucho menos hotter que antes del striptease.

La discoteca había sido quizás, la parte más aburrida de la noche, salvo cuando una estrambótica chica le tiró los trastos a Charlie, chica que resultó ser un estrambótico chico. Lo mejor fue cuando a los pocos segundos del chasco de Charlie, al señor Weasley, se le acercó otra chica también bastante extraña por su atuendo, pero que estaba como un tren y era a todas luces, una mujer. Harry nunca había visto a los gemelos reírse así de un hermano, y mucho menos de su padre. Fred y George salieron de la discoteca más borrachos aún de lo que habían entrado, y a pesar de que quería continuar la fiesta, los demás querían irse a casa con sus mujeres (madres en algún caso). Al final Fred y George convencieron al resto de al menos, ir a desayunar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry llegó a casa se dio plena cuenta de que esa tarde y noche, su hogar se había convertido en territorio comanche; parecía como si un gran batallón de indios y la séptima caballería hubieran acampado todos juntos en el salón y la cocina de su casa. Con un poco de suerte Ginny habría llegado demasiado borracha como para notarlo, y él podría limpiar antes de que ella se despertara.

Apestaba a humo y alcohol, subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio despacio para no despertarla, pero Ginny no estaba allí, y Harry supo que ella todavía no había llegado. ¿Dónde se habría metido¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas? Frunció el ceño y comprendió, que solo le cabía esperar. Mientras esperaba le dio tiempo a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, y también, aunque de mala gana, tuvo tiempo de arreglar los grandes estropicios de la noche. Harry se sentó en el sofá, restregándose los ojos; aunque todo había quedado ordenado y limpio, todavía quedaba un tufillo a desorden, como si faltara algo. ¡Y Ginny que no llegaba!

Harry se despertó de golpe ¿Cuánto había dormido? Tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta le picaba; alcanzó su varita y se dejó en la boca un aroma fresco a menta. Ginny acababa de entrar por la puerta, Harry se plantó detrás cando ella iba a subir las escaleras, pero algo pasó por la mente de Ginny, que hizo que diera la vuelta y chocara con él. Harry se dio cuenta en seguida de que todavía iba algo borracha.

-Hola Harry-dijo alegremente mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello-Me has asustado-Harry no dijo nada-¡Qué cara¿No te lo has pasado bien?

-Me lo he pasado muy bien; pero juzgando las horas que son, y tu estado, es evidente que tú te lo has pasado mucho mejor-Ginny se encogió de hombros-Estás borracha-dijo solemnemente.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí?-Harry levantó una ceja-Puedes aprovecharte, no me importa-dijo mientras se colgaba de él.

-No me tientes-dijo Harry.

-No te tiento-dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si fuera una niña buena-Eres tú que estás muy guapo.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo él, y Ginny asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí. Mucho más guapo que Harry.

-¿Qué quién?-dijo Harry, Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh Harry!-dijo como si de repente se diera cuenta de que había perdido algo valioso o de que había hecho algo malo-¡Le toqué el culo!

-¿Qué¿A quién?. Ginny¿De qué estás hablando?-Ginny debía estar confundiéndole con alguien.

-Te quiero-dijo ella soñadoramente.

-Ya lo sé pequeña, pero dime a quién le has tocado el culo.

-Al chico de la despedida. El que se ha desnudado. Lo siento-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Estaba muy borracha-dijo como si eso disculpara que le hubiera metido mano a otro tío.

-Aún lo estás-dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-Me gusta más tu culo que el de Harry.

-Ginny, yo soy Harry-dijo él algo enfadado. Que lo confundiera con el stripman le jodía profundamente.

-Él también se llamaba Harry-dijo ella-Pero era más feo que tú-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la barbilla-Y tu culo aunque flacucho, me gusta más-dijo-Te lo prometo-Harry sonreía ahora.

-¿De verdad?-No estaba enfadado, al fin y al cabo, Jasmina o Jasmine, o como fuera, había bailado también para él. Solo era un trabajo, y solo era una estupidez más para las despedidas.

-Mucho mejor-dijo mientras se lo tocaba-Y el pecho también es mejor-Ginny le metió las manos por debajo de la camisa y le acarició.

-Yo también he tenido un striptease-dijo él mientras le acariciaba el trasero.

-¿Un chico se ha desnudadopara ti?

-No-dijo Harry-Una chica.

-¿Cómo era?

-Más fea que tú. Mucho más-Ginny sonrió y abrió mucho los ojos-Pero yo no he tocado nada. Me he limitado a mirar y sonreír.

-Bueeeeen chico-dijo Ginny mientras le daba una palmada en el pecho-¿no vas a aprovecharte de mí, Harry?

-No-dijo sonriendo-Lo que voy a hacer es cargarte-dijo mientras la subía en brazos-y llevarte a la cama… para acostarte-añadió.

-¡Oh Harry!-dijo ella a mitad de escalera-¡Te has adelantado¡No deberías subirme en brazos así hasta la boda!

Harry la acostó en la cama y fue quitándole la ropa y poniéndole algo más cómodo.

Ella seguía murmurando cosas como "aprovéchate", "hacer el amor" o "mañana no me acordaré" entre vagos "te quiero" o "tu culo me gusta más". Harry terminó de desnudarla y la metió entre las sábanas; ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de Harry; pero aún así, cuando notó que él se iba, le agarró de la muñeca y lo acostó sobre ella.

-Quédate conmigo a dormir-dijo con los ojos cerrados-No te vayas al otro cuarto.

-No-negó; no se iría. Harry le apartó algunos mechones de pelo rojo de la cara y se quedó mirándola. Últimamente estaba muy pálida, y quizás, por las horas que eran, esa palidez se veía acentuada por las marcadas ojeras. Las pecas, apenas destacaban sobre la pálida piel. Harry le besó la nariz y se tendió junto a ella-A partir de la semana que viene se acabarán los nervios y los líos. Tendremos tranquilidad- Como si le hubieran anestesiado, de repente, se quedó dormido.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Siento tardar tanto, de verdad que lo lamento; pero no puedo más. Llevo mil cosas en la cabeza y es imposible ponerme a escribir ahora; solo quiero acabarlo porque me sabe fatal no actualizar más a menudo; pero es que tengo tres trabajos para la facultad, más estudiar, más ir, más trabajar, y responsabilidades varias.

Gomen nasai

Notó un escalofrío, alguien (Ginny, seguro) le había besado en los labios y ahora le soplaba dulcemente dejándoselos fríos. No podía separar la boca, y no quería que Ginny le besara mientras él tuviera la boca pastosa y le oliera a culo de babuino.

-Despierta, dormilón-dijo dulcemente Ginny.

-¿Cora e?

-La una y media. Es hora de levantarse y comer algo. ¿No te parece?-Harry abrió los ojos, Ginny le sonreía sentada a su lado, estaba preciosa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan guapa y tan fresca después de la borrachera de anoche?-¿Quién es Harry Hotter?-Harry sabía que ella se estaba aguantando la risa-¡Ah! Y has dormido conmigo-informó.

-Me suplicaste que me aprovechara de ti-dijo Harry con voz cansina mientras se incorporaba.

-¡No es verdad!-Harry asintió.

-¿Y no te aprovechaste?-dijo seductoramente.

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy!

-No es por ti, es por mí. Soy un bombón que nadie rechazaría-dijo llena de sí misma.

-Yo ya te tengo muy vista-dijo Harry maliciosamente esperando un rebote de ella.

-¡Oye!-gritó mientras le estampaba la almohada en la cara-Claro, supongo que tu chica stripgirl es mucho mejor que yo-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida-¡Qué ella te haga la comida!-Harry se incorporó y cogiéndola de la cintura la empujó a la cama donde se tumbó encima de ella con la cabeza apoyada en su tripa.

-Mmmm-Ginny empezó a acariciarle el pelo-Estás blandita-Harry le dio un beso en la tripa y Ginny sintió un escalofrío de satisfacción-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Muy bien. Todas nos reímos y nos divertimos mucho.

-Nosotros también. Aunque te advierto que tuve que confesar que te desvirgué en tu cama cuando tenías la tierna edad de quince años. Ahora que lo pienso-dijo mientras se incorporaba y se apoyada sobre un codo-Puede que me denuncien.

-¿Y no les diste detalles?-dijo Ginny besándolo en la barbilla-¿No les contaste que te corriste nada más empezar?-dijo tronchándose de risa mientras veía como Harry iba adquiriendo el color del pelo de los Weasley.

-¡EH!-gritó Harry-¡Se supone que eso es agua pasada!-Ginny asintió vigorosamente pero no dejaba de sonreír-¡Es tabú, Ginny¡Tabú!-Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano como si se cerrara la boca con una cremallera. A Harry no le gustaba que le recordaran sus fracasos sexuales, aunque Ginny le hubiera insistido mil veces que eso era normal las primeras veces.-Debías ir muy borracho como para contarle eso a mi padre.

-No lo suficiente, créeme. Fue por culpa de un estúpido juego.

-No me lo digas-dijo Ginny mientras Harry rodaba fuera de la cama-¿la bola de la verdad?

-Sí-dijo Harry y se giró para mirarla desnudo, con los calzoncillos en la mano-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porque yo tuve que confesarle a mi madre que nos lo habíamos montado en el escobero de Hogwarts. Jugamos al mismo juego, Harry. ¿Algo más que confesaras?

-Sí-dijo Harry acercándose a ella y tapándose los ojos y la sonrisa con una mano.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny sonriendo y tratando de apartarle la mano para mirarlo de verdad.

-¿Qué que?

-¡Harry!-Ginny se levantó y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cintura mientras con la otra sacaba su varita-Abre la boca-Harry obedeció y al momento tenía un agradable sabor a frambuesa en la boca.

-Podrías haberlo hecho de menta;-dijo-Es más varonil.

-¿Qué confesaste?

-Nada-dijo intentando esconderse.

-¡Te has puesto rojo!-gritó-¡Harry¿El qué?-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si no hubiera ido borracho ni con el crucio me habrían sacado esa confesión-dijo distraídamente-No podré mirar a tu padre a la cara nunca más- intentó no mirarla a los ojos-Le dije que lo que más me gustaba era cuando me la chupabas-Ginny le escupió en la cara cuando empezó a reírse, y Harry no fue capaz de sostenerla cuando ella se echó de rodillas en el suelo al lado de él, tronchándose de risa.

-¡No te rías!-dijo Harry tratando de levantarla del suelo-no tiene gracia ¿vale?

-Sí la tiene-dijo mientras se incorporaba (aunque tenía que sujetarse en él para no volver a caer al suelo) Harry miraba hacia otro lado pero no podía evitar sonreír-¿Le has confesado algo más?-dijo mirándolo con una mueca de burla y pena. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a comer, anda. Te he preparado una poción anti resaca-le dijo Ginny finalmente.

Ginny tuvo que parar de a mitad de comer porque una vez más le vino un ataque de risa al imaginar la despedida de Harry y las caras de sus hermanos durante las confesiones íntimas de su novio, Harry le tiró una albóndiga pero ella no paró de reír, al final él acabó riendo con ella. Verla y oírla reír era contagioso.

El día se le pasó volando a Harry, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era de noche otra vez y hora de irse a la cama. Habían pasado el día plácidamente sentados en el sofá viendo una película durante la cual ambos se quedaron dormidos, luego Ginny había insistido en salir a pasear por el campo, ella caminó descalza un buen rato mientras le contaba a Harry todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior; Harry ya estaba pensando en la manera de molestar a Ron con el hecho de su concepción.

Ni siquiera cenaron, merendaron pronto y pronto se fueron a dormir. A pesar de que hoy no estaba borracha, Ginny no quiso dormir sola y Harry no se hizo de rogar.

Harry se despertó como de un sueño, alguien estaba aporreando la puerta de casa. Bajó en calzoncillos y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-¿Abres así de desnudo siempre?-dijo Hermione.

-¿Acostumbras a aporrear las puertas de la gente decente?-dijo con una mueca de asco

-La gente decente no abre sus puertas medio desnudo.

-Y la gente que no quiere ver cosas desagradables, avisa antes de llegar.

-Vengo a ver a Ginny-dijo empujándolo y pasando como si fuera su casa.

-Está durmiendo.

-Pues despiértala.

-No-dijo Harry tajantemente, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo y Hermione le había puesto de mala leche-Es más, quédate por aquí, que yo me subo a acostarme otro rato.

-¡Ja!-dijo Hermione-¿No será verdad?-Pero lo fue, Harry le hizo un muffliato antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y se metió en la habitación con Ginny, mientras Hermione trataba de aporrear la puerta del dormitorio, que por supuesto, había sido hechizada por Harry en cuanto había entrado por ella.

No se levantó mucho más tarde, cuando lo hizo, Ginny seguía dormida pero pudo oler el dulce aroma del desayuno. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione de frente al pasar a la cocina; estaba muy colorada cuando lo vio.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione-Es que…

-¿Estás hormonal?

-Un poco. Sí. No quería ponerme tan antipática.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry quitándole la sartén con los huevos revueltos de las manos-Estoy acostumbrado.

-¡Oye!-dijo Hermione.

-Es broma-dijo Harry metiéndose un montón de huevo en la boca con un tenedor-No me gusta que me despierten así. Requiero más tacto.

-Lo siento mucho, su majestad.

-¡Ginny sí que sabe cómo despertarme!-dijo Harry poniendo cara de pervertido.

-¿No te da vergüenza decirle eso a Hermione?-Ginny acababa de entrar en la cocina mientras se restregaba un ojo-Buenos días-Ginny se acercó a la cocina donde Hermione estaba haciendo más desayuno, cuando llegó al lado de su amiga, se dieron un beso.

-¡Oye!-gritó Harry-¿la besas a ella y a mí no?-Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

-¡Hay que ver qué celoso eres!-Hermione se acercó a Harry, le pellizcó la mejilla como a un niño pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pero tú no!-dijo mientras se restregaba la mejilla con la manga. Ginny se acercó por detrás mientras Hermione le daba una colleja a Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-Antipático-murmuró. Ginny llegó y le acarició el punto donde Hermione le había pegado mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

-Ahora no quiero mimitos-dijo girándole la cara a Ginny con fingido enfado.

-Anda, dame un beso, tonto-dijo ella sonriendo. Le encantaba cuando Harry se ponía así, ñoño.

-No quiero-dijo obstinadamente con voz infantil-Ahora no quiero. ¿No prefieres a Hermione?

-Eres peor que un crío-dijo Hermione; Harry la vio salir de la cocina y la observó subir por las escaleras, como Pedro por su casa. Es lo que tiene la confianza.

-Abre la boca-dijo Ginny, Harry obedeció y en seguida ella empezó a darle de comer.

-¿A qué ha venido? Quería verte.

-Va a ayudarme a preparar el cuarto de invitados.

-¿Para¿Es que vamos a tener visita?

-Esta semana vendrán los invitados a traernos sus regalos. Es tradición que se coloquen todos en una habitación para que la gente venga y los vaya viendo.

-No tenía ni idea-dijo Harry mientras le daba él de comer a Ginny-¿Por qué no me has pedido a mí que te ayudara?

-Porque sé que tú esta semana vas a estar muy liado. Tienes que dejar las cosas claras en la Orden, Harry. Vamos a estar casi un mes fuera, y no quiero sorpresas durante nuestra Luna de Miel. Nada de distracciones-dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla-Quiero pasarme el día follando.

-No me digas eso que me empalmo-dijo Harry con voz lastimera, Ginny rió.

-Es totalmente asqueroso-dijo de repente Hermione-Menos mal que Ron no está aquí.

-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que irme ya-dijo Harry quitándose a Ginny de encima.

-Intenta no volver muy tarde. Hoy van a venir mis padres a comer y a traernos los regalos.

-Yo también quería venir hoy-dijo Hermione.

-Podemos comer todos juntos, entonces. ¿Te parece bien?-le dijo a Harry.

-Ginny, tú puedes invitar a esta casa a tu familia siempre que quieras-Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y subió las escaleras, bajó unos minutos después arreglado, apenas dijo adiós desde la puerta.

-¿Preparada?-Ginny asintió-¿Qué piensas hacer con el traje de novia?

-Se queda en casa de mis padres. No quiero que nadie lo vea-paró y se tragó el zumo de naranja de un trago-Sé que es tradición exhibirlo para que lo vean los invitados, pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Deberíamos hacer una lista de tentenpiés-dijo-Quiero tener algo que ofrecer a mis invitados. ¿No te parece?-Hermione asintió

-Huevos, champiñones, cebolla, dátiles, bacon, pastas varias, té variado, café, wishky de fuego…mmmm-Ginny se quedó pensando.

-Harry y tú siempre estáis igual. Enganchados-dijo de repente Hermione

-Pobrecito-dijo Ginny-Está loco por mí.

-No-dijo Hermione-Me refiero a que habláis de esa manera…

-¿Cómo?

-Directamente. Ron nunca me ha dicho a mí que… bueno, eso-Hermione se calló y se puso muy roja-Ni yo tampoco le he dicho nunca que estaba…bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Empalmada?-dijo estúpidamente Ginny.

-No idiota. Cachonda-dijo en un susurro.

-¡No me lo creo!-dijo Ginny riendo-¿Es verdad?-dijo al ver que Hermione no sonreía.

-Le digo que me apetece… o le digo que venga a casa que me apetece verle. Pero nunca le he dicho "Ven que me apetece hacerlo" y mucho menos decirle que "follemos"

-Hermione-Ginny se sentó a su lado-¿Sabes? Ron y tú no tenéis que ser necesariamente como Harry y yo. A Harry le gusta que sea directa; pero puede que a mi hermano le guste hacerse el interesante y puede que a ti también te guste hacerte la tímida. ¿No crees?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Hablas como si fuera un juego.

-¿Es que no lo es?

-No. Es algo serio. Íntimo.

-Es íntimo, pero no es serio. Solo es serio cuando algo no va bien-Ginny se detuvo de pronto-¿Algo va mal, Hermione?

-¡No!-gritó ella rápidamente-Quiero decir que es importante; para mí es algo serio. No quería decir que no me gustara. Me encanta. Y todo va perfectamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir entonces?

-No lo sé. No sé para que he abierto la boca. Olvídalo.

-¡Ah no!-dijo Ginny-En cuanto tenga un hueco vamos a ir a Londres y te vas a comprar un montón de lencería guarra para mi hermano-Hermione se rió.

-Ron no es Harry. No le ponen loco esas tonterías.

-Ron es un tío, Hermione-dijo como si eso lo aclarara todo.

-Yo no puedo ponerme esas cosas-dijo riendo tímidamente-No soy tú.

-Piensa que es un disfraz-dijo Ginny-Será como disfrazarte para un juego. Solo que no es un juego de niños. La confianza es lo primero. No deberías tener vergüenza con Ron-Hermione se quedó unos minutos pensando haciendo dibujos sobre el mantel.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo de repente-Creo que me apetece ver a tu hermano.

-¿Sí?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Sí-dijo Hermione, y se puso de pie-Me voy. Me apetece echar un polvo.

-¡Bien dicho!-dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa-Qué envidia me das. Te espero esta tarde. Ven pronto.

-No te prometo nada-dijo Hermione ya desde el umbral de la puerta riendo como una tonta-Te quiero, Ciao-dijo alegremente mientras trotaba hacia el punto de aparición más cercano a su casa.

Ginny dejó la casa presentable para las visitas y acondicionó su dormitorio ya que pensó que los regalos se debían exhibir en el dormitorio principal, con lo que, también tuvo que arreglar el cuarto donde Harry había dormido los dos últimos meses para los dos.

Su madre llegó un poco antes de que Ginny empezara a hacerla comida.

-¿Qué haces aquí ya, mamá?

-He venido a ayudarte-dijo quitándose la chaquetilla y dándole un beso-Empieza a hacer calor-dijo abanicándose con la mano-¿Y Harry?

-Tenía que encontrarse con la Orden.

-Pero si yo he visto a Ron salir con Hermione a dar un paseo por el lago-dijo su madre entrando en la cocina. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que se encontrará con Lupin y Ojoloco nada más.

-Espero que Ron y Hermione no tarden en seguir vuestros pasos-dijo mientras invocaba con la varita unas cebollitas tiernas-No quiero que se quede embarazada antes del matrimonio. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Y eso por qué, mamá?-dijo Ginny mirándola de soslayo mientras picaba una zanahoria.

-¿Qué pensarían los padres de Hermione de Ron? Ron nos dejaría en evidencia delante de ellos.

-Ya son mayorcitos para hacer lo que quieran-dijo rebeldemente Ginny.

-Exacto. Si son mayorcitos para eso, también lo son para casarse. Ya han tenido un aviso; no me extrañaría que la dejara embarazada cualquier día de estos, los Weasey son tremendos en la cama. Tu padre por ejemplo…

-¡Mamá!-gritó Ginny-¡Qué asco!

-A mí no me hables en ese tono. ¿Es que piensas que saliste de la nada? No, jovencita. Estás en este mundo porque tu padre y yo tuvimos una noche loca.

-Mamá-dijo Ginny tapándose la cara con una mano por la vergüenza.

-Los dos queríamos una niña, te buscamos día y noche-Ginny hizo un gesto de asco-Y te encontramos al fin.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny irónicamente-¿Podemos cambiar de tema ya?-Su madre la miró de soslayo.

-Estás horrible-dijo peinándola un poco-¿Y cuándo vas a buscarlo tú? Ninguno de tus hermanos mayores parece dispuesto a darme nietos. Tú y Ronald sois mi única esperanza-dijo sonándose dramáticamente la nariz.

-No te pongas pesada, mamá. ¿Dónde está papá?

-No lo sé. Se largó a hurtadillas esta mañana de casa. Pero no te preocupes, se acuerda de que tenía que venir hoy a comer. Anda, haz taquitos las pechugas.

-Sé cocinar, mamá. Gracias.

-Está bien-dijo la señora Weasley-Haz tú las pechugas y yo haré el segundo plato. ¿Te parece bien?-dijo cogiendo una cazuela de barro- ¡Oh mira!-dijo mirando por la ventana-Ya están aquí todos.

-¿Ron y Hermione también?-dijo Ginny extrañada.

-No. Solo tu padre y Harry. Sal a recibirle y a darle un beso a tu novio.

-Él sabe entrar solo, mamá. Y sabe dónde está la cocina así que puede encontrar solito el camino hacia mis labios.

-Los hombres nunca cuidan esas cosas. Esos detalles. Si no sales a por él y le acostumbras a que te bese antes de salir de casa y cuando regresa no lo hará ni ahora, ni después, ni nunca, tesoro-dijo mientras se aseaba el delantal. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, no necesitaba que su madre le dijera lo que iba y no iba a hacer Harry al verla cada día. Ginny oyó la estruendosa carcajada de Harry y sonrió.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-anunció desde la entrada; segundos después entraron los dos por la puerta de la cocina-Buenas-dijo al entrar en la cocina.

-¡Qué bien huele!-dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a su mujer y besándola-Hola cariño-le dijo a Ginny, y la besó también.

-¿Una cerveza señor Weasley?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí Harry. Muy fría, por favor-Ginny vio como Harry abría un par de cervezas y le entregaba una a su padre-¿Vamos al salón?-el señor Weasley asintió con la cerveza y sin más salieron los dos por la puerta.

-¿Qué te he…?-empezó a decir la señora Weasley al ver la boca abierta de Ginny quien veía como su novio salía de la cocina sin ni siquiera darle un triste beso en la mejilla-dicho?-terminó finalmente en voz baja.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Ginny mirando con indignación hacia el agujero por el que segundos antes había desaparecido Harry-¡Después de la que me ha montado esta mañana por no darle un beso ahora me hace esto?-dijo gritando aunque en realidad era un comentario para sí misma.

Ginny salió airosa de la cocina con un plato de olivas en la mano. Se plantó delante de la mesita baja que había enfrente del sofá y se quedó mirando a Harry que hablaba, cerveza en mano, con su padre de los partidos de quidicht del fin de semana. Los Chudley habían sido vapuleados por Los Monks de Cardiff.

Ginny dejó el plato con estrépito sobre la mesa, y los dos hombres pararon de hablar para mirarla.

-¿Estás a gusto, Harry?-dijo con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Sí?-dijo Harry algo inseguro, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-¿Te traigo algo más?-dijo con sorna, era increíble que ni siquiera le hubiera dado un beso. Ni tan solo la había mirado o había dicho que la comida olía bien. Nada.

-Así estoy bien-dijo Harry mirando al señor Weasley de reojo.

-Me alegro-dijo Ginny-No quiero que te estreses-dijo con furia. Esto era increíble. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que ni siquiera le había ofrecido su ayuda en la cocina. Directamente se había ido a la cerveza. Harry miró al señor Weasley, dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Nada-Ginny intentó marcharse pero Harry la retuvo. Harry vio como el señor Weasley se escaqueaba fuera del salón y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué te pasa, nena?-Harry la vio secarse una lágrima-Estás muy estresada, Ginny. Estás muy rara últimamente, cielo.

-¿Rara?-dijo levantando la voz-¡Me has dejado en ridículo delante de mi madre!

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry-¿cuándo?

-Ahora mismo. Al llegar. Ni siquiera me has mirado. Ni un beso, nada.

-¿Y por eso te he dejado en ridículo?-dijo Harry sin comprender nada.

-¡Sí!-le gritó-Has hecho lo que ella ha dicho que harías y que yo le había dicho que no harías-dijo muy deprisa.

-¿Qué? Espera un momento-dijo Harry-Explícate.

-¡No me has besado!-Harry tenía cara de no entender nada-Ella dijo que si yo no te besaba tú no lo harías. ¡Y yo le dije que sí!

-Y yo no te he besado-dijo Harry comprendiendo. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso. Ahora entendía un poco el galimatías de antes, pero seguía sin comprender el drama, el por qué Ginny se había puesto así por una tontería¿sería la regla?-Estamos muy estresados los dos. Perdóname-al decir eso, fue como si Ginny recobrara la cordura.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?-dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho-Estoy cansada-Mentía. No estaba cansada, estaba hormonal, y acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando por una fase de cambios de humor, quizás, acentuados por el stress de la boda.

-Ya queda poco.

-Se me está haciendo eterno-dijo ella mientras él le daba besos en la cara.

-¿No es un día maravilloso?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ron, según observó Harry, tenía la cara del tonto más feliz de la tierra. Hermione apareció detrás de él, con la misma cara de imbécil.

-Fantástico de verdad-dijo Hermione con una risita tonta-Chicos al salón, chicas a la cocina-dijo cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y apartándola de Harry-Lo siento Harry, tengo cosas que contarle.

-Pues se las cuentas luego-dijo Harry recuperando por el brazo a su mujer-Invitados al salón, anfitriones a la cocina-Harry le sonrió a Ginny-¿Cocinamos juntos¿quieres?

Harry echó a la señora Weasley de la cocina (quien se resistió bastante, por cierto), puso música y cumplió todas las instrucciones que Ginny le iba diciendo sobre la comida. Hicieron pastas, galletas, bizcochos, pasteles (entre ellos una tarta de melaza) suficientes para un regimiento, y terminaron la comida para el día.

Tragaron todo lo que pudieron y quizás algo más, Harry no dejó de notar que era como uno de esos domingos en la Madriguera (aunque faltaran algunos Weasleys) en los que todos reían y charlaban (a veces discutían) disfrutando de una comilona preparada por la Señora Weasley. Quizás para impresionar a su madre Ginny se había esforzado tanto, Harry pensó que si de normal ya cocinaba como una reina; ahora mismo, a los ojos de su estómago, Ginny Weasley era una diosa.

A la hora del café (Ginny tomó tila porque Harry se empeñó) y las pastas llegó la hora de los regalos.

-Tienes tantas cosas que no sabía qué comprarte-dijo Hermione a Ginny.

-Ejem-Hermione y Ginny miraron a Harry-No es por nada, pero yo también me caso-Hermione y Ginny se rieron de él.

-No sabíamos si compraros algo por separado o juntos-dijo Hermione yendo hacia la chimenea.

-Un regalo de boda tiene que ser para los dos-dijo Harry enfadado.

-Me refiero idiota-dijo Hermione- a que Ron y yo no sabíamos si compraros algo juntos, o que cada uno os hiciéramos un regalo.

-¡Ah!-dijo Harry, y se hundió en el sofá avergonzado. Ginny llegó, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en el cogote.

-Ahí llega -dijo Ron cuando el paquete llego vía flu. A Hermione le cabía en una mano.

-¿Vamos al jardín de atrás?-dijo ella-Hay que hacerlo en el exterior-Todos la acompañaron muy entusiasmados.

-Yo estaba totalmente en contra-dijo Ron cuando Ginny abría el paquetito. Era como una figurita de porcelana, solo que era una bañera de porcelana. En cuanto le dio el aire, empezó a crecer hasta volverse de un gran tamaño; y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que era, y el por qué su hermano no lo aprobaba.

-¿Nos habéis comprado un yakuzzi?-dijo Harry.

-Sí-dijo Ron-A ver cómo lo usas…-dijo en tono amenazante.

-Ya está manipulado con magia-dijo Hermione-funcionará en cuanto se lo pidáis.

-Es fantástico Hermione-dijo Ginny. Harry también le dio las gracias. Después besaron a Ron (Ron le tendió una masculina mano a Harry que él estrechó pero que también aprovechó para atraer a Ron en un abrazo). La señora Weasley volvía a sonarse la nariz.

-¡Ah sí!-dijo Hermione-¡Ya se me olvidaba!-Sacó otro paquete de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al señor Weasley-Este es para usted-Harry no sabía muy bien qué le esperaba al señor Weasley (y él tampoco parecía saberlo muy bien) pero cuando lo abrió, apareció ante él un patito de goma amarillo de ducha. El señor Weasley abrazó y besó a Hermione y casi se muere de la alegría, y los demás, de la risa. La vida tenía estas cosas, pensó Harry, su suegro era oficialmente, un friki.

-Ahora el nuestro, Arthur-dijo emocionada la señora Weasley al volver a entrar en la casa-No es tan glamouroso-dijo con un tono de disculpa a Harry.

El señor Weasley invocó el regalo por la chimenea. Venía envuelto en papel marrón.

-Ese no crecerá más¿no?-dijo Harry al ver que ya tenía un tamaño considerable.

-Ábrelo, tesoro-le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry. Harry abrió el paquete con dedos seguros, debajo del papel, había una caja de color sepia que Harry y Ginny abrieron juntos; dentro, un reloj mágico, como el que colgaba de la pared de la cocina de la Madriguera, solo que más nuevo. No tenía manecillas.

-Mamá-dijo cogiéndolo-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Fue Fleur-dijo la señora Weasley-Ella lo encontró en un pueblo de Francia. Cuando le dije que me gustaría regalaron uno y que quizás os diera el nuestro ella me contó que había oído decir que vendían uno en un pueblecito mágico de Francia. Fuimos allí, y lo compramos.

-No tiene manecillas-dijo Harry.

-Tiene dos-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Ves?-dijo abriendo el cristal que contenía el péndulo-La señora Weasley las cogió y se las enseñó a Ginny-Por ahora solo te da la tuya y la de Harry. Pero cuando vengan más Potters a este mundo irá dándote manecillas para ellos.

-Tenéis que poner vuestras fotografías-dijo el señor Weasley.

-Muchas gracias mamá-Ginny abrazó a su madre-Papá-y abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias-dijo Harry, a quien la señora Weasley estrechó con muchísima fuerza, el señor Weasley también lo abrazó.

-Aún falta una cosita-dijo el señor Weasley disimuladamente-No te dije nada, Molly, perdona-Fue hasta la chimenea e invocó otro regalo. En esta ocasión, era muy grande, apenas cabía en el hueco de la chimenea, y cuando el señor Weasley lo sacó del todo, aún se hizo mayor.

-Arthur…-dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Qué…?

-Un momento, Molly-dijo con una sonrisa-Abridlo, por favor. Con un golpe de varita bastará-Ginny le hizo un gesto a Harry. El papel de regalo fue cayendo lentamente, como si se derritiera, bajo él, apareció una hermosa cuna de madera clara.

-Señor Weasley…-dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Me hiciste una promesa, Potter-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa esto, Arthur?

-Harry me dijo que podría ser el padrino de la primera criatura que tuvieran-dijo felizmente.

-No se lo dije-dijo Harry examinando la cuna-Se lo prometí. Es preciosa. ¿No dices nada, Ginny?-Harry se fijó en que ella estaba parada, apenas decía nada, y miraba hacia la cuna con una extraña expresión entre melancólica y alegre.

-¿No te gusta, princesa?-le dijo su padre a Ginny. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Era una maravilla, de fina madera clara con los barrotes tallados con letras rúnicas de protección, el colchoncito, que estrenaría su bebé mucho antes de los que todos allí, menos Hermione, se pensaban, era de plumas envuelto en una fina tela de seda blanquísima. La sábana, que estaba doblada en pico para que se vieran todos los demás detalles de la cuna, era de color azul oscuro, y tenía estampados dibujos de angelitos desnudos dormidos sobre nubes de algodón blanco suspendidas en un cielo poblado de doradas estrellas. Ginny no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas.

-¡Eh¡eh! Venga, nena-dijo Harry abrazándola-¿Es que no te gusta?

-¿Bromeas?-dijo ella separándose de él y sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Es preciosa. Gracias papá.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró Harry mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara con cariño. Ella asintió con una sonrisa-¿Segura?

-Iré a lavarme la cara-dijo mientras se desprendía de él. Harry la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?-preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Sí-dijo con dureza, se giró y al ver la cara de su familia sonrió un poco-Está muy estresada y sensible. Además, ella también quiere tener un niño pronto; supongo que esto-dijo señalando hacia la cuna-es como una presión más para ella. Ahora vuelvo-Harry subió por las escaleras, cuando entró en la habitación oyó a Ginny en el baño.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo tocando suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante-Harry pasó y se colocó frente a ella-Siento haberme puesto tan tonta.

-No pasa nada-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cara-¿Ya estás mejor?-Ella asintió-¿sabes? No tienes que sentirte presionada-Harry apoyó la frente en la de Ginny-Tu padre lo ha hecho porque le dije…

-Sé lo que le dijiste. Y está bien.

-Sé que deseas tener un hijo desde hace tiempo. Ya vendrá. No quiero que pienses en ello.

-Es difícil-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, aunque Harry no se dio cuenta.

-Te prometo-dijo sonriendo-que en la Luna de Miel no pararé hasta dejarte preñada-Ginny se rió-Es verdad. ¿No me crees?

-¡Oh, sí te creo!

-Te prometo que no tardaremos en tener un bebé que duerma en esa cuna-dijo seriamente-Te lo juro.

-Tendremos un hijo pronto-dijo Ginny, quien se debatía ahora entre decírselo en ese preciso momento a Harry o esperar un poco más.

-Esa es mi chica-Alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Harry, Ginny!-era Ron-Mamá, papá, Hermione y yo vamos a echarle un vistazo a las obras de mi casa. ¿Venís?-Harry le hizo un gesto de pregunta a Ginny y ella asintió.

-¡Ya vamos!-gritó él- Por cierto¿Qué les pasa a Ron y Hermione¡Menuda cara de imbéciles tienen hoy los dos!

-Se han pasado la tarde dándole al asunto. Están, al contrario que nosotros, totalmente liberados de presiones.

-Es una pena que no podamos estrenar todavía ese yakuzzi-dijo ausentemente Harry; Ginny le pellizcó en el culo y los dos salieron tras los demás.

En los sucesivos días Harry y Ginny recibieron la visita de los cientos de invitados a la boda, incluido Percy quien se aseguró de llegar por la mañana un día que sabía que tan solo Ginny, ni siquiera Harry, estaría en casa. Ginny se pasó de mal humor toda la mañana y si no hubiera sido por Harry habría estrellado contra el suelo la horrible vajilla que su hermano le había comprado. Fleur y Bill tuvieron la maravillosa idea de regalarles un armario ropero que planchaba la ropa y era capaz de combinarla más decentemente que Harry, además, tenía la ventaja de que atraía mediante magia toda la ropa que se dejaba tirada por la casa. Hagrid, a pesar del miedo de Harry ante su regalo, les regaló una alfombra tejida por él mismo, en la que se distinguían pedazos de pieles de animales fantásticos con bordados de hilos plateados y dorados, fruto sin duda, del pelo de unicornio. La profesora McGonagall también les hizo un bonito regalo, les regaló un cuadro como los centenares que había en el castillo, pero en su pintura en vez de señoras gordas o caballeros chiflados, se veía las dos figuras de Harry y Ginny con diecisiete años, que convivían felices en la sala común de Griffindor.

Charlie les compró en Rumania una colcha mágica, cuanto más frío hacía más abrigaba y en verano se volvía fina como la seda.

Los gemelos les compraron, para deleite de Harry, un juego de pelotas de quidicht y unas porterías que no eran capaces de ver los muggles. Ellos se quedaron a cenar y fueron testigos del enfado de Ginny que les contó lo que había pasado con Percy. Fred y George se presentaron al día siguiente en el Valle de Godric, con un nuevo regalo: Una alfombrilla para la entrada de la casa que le mordía los pies a las visitas indeseadas. Harry quiso ponerla en seguida, a sabiendas de que el jefe de Ginny aún estaba por pasar a dejar su regalo pero Ginny no le dejó.

Al llegar el final de semana habían reunido un buen surtido de vajillas, juegos de té, y cuberterías; ropa del hogar (juegos de toallas que cuando estaban muy sucias se negaban a ser usados y tenías que lavarlos, o sábanas que se secaban si te hacías pis (Harry se partía con estas, pero Ginny las agradeció para futuros niños), y cacharros varios (entre ellos, el regalo de Marcello, quien les trajo de Italia un aparato musical que interpretaba las mejores obras musicales que jamás se habían hecho, había conciertos de Paganini con su stradivarius, de Beethoven al piano, de Vivaldi y sus violines, o la mejor versión jamás hecha de la Boheme. Aunque también había música actual: muggle y mágica; Harry tuvo que admitir que era un buen regalo e incluso, le chocó la mano como agradecimiento).

Ya era viernes, era jornada de reflexión para ellos, tan solo la familia se había pasado por casa para recontar los regalos; y Harry y Ginny se habían pasado el día dando los últimos detalles a todo, trajes, invitados, mesas, música, comida, viaje de novios, etc. Ron llegó por la tarde para hacerle compañía a Harry, y Hermione llegó con él para llevarse a Ginny.

-¿No me vas a dejar plantado, verdad?-le dijo él mientras la veía prepararse para la marcha, intentando retenerla.

-¿Y tú a mí?-Ginny se giró y se colgó de él, mientras Hermione tiraba de ella hacia la puerta y Ron tiraba de Harry hacia dentro.

-Dejadlo de una vez, pesados-dijo Ron-Tira fuerte, Hermione.

-No llegues tarde¿eh pichoncito? No me asustes.

-Te lo prometo. Pero tú tampoco tardes en bajar-le susurró Harry

-No te haré esperar. Te lo prometo.

-Están pegados como lapas-dijo entre resoplidos Hermione.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo Harry.

-Yo a ti más-dijo Ginny-Nos vemos mañana¿eh?

-Ya te estoy echando de menos.

-¡Oh, por favor!-gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

La señora Weasley le preparó a Ginny una poción para que durmiera bien y descansase, y funcionó, porque pese a los nervios que pueda tener una novia, a Ginny tuvo que entrar por la mañana Fleur para despertarla.

-Aguiba dormilona-dijo Fleur-Es hoga de empezag a preparagnos.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Ginny al ver que Fleur ya estaba preparada.

-Las nueve y media. Te casas a las doce.

-¡QUÉ¿TAN TARDE¡Me he dormido el día de mi boda!-dijo meneando las manos como si fuera una niña que va a iniciar un juego de palmitas con una amiga.

-No te has dogmido, y tranquila que tenemos tiempo-dijo quitándole el pelo de la cara-te he prepagado un baño calentito con espuma y perfume. Veinte minutos, andando-dijo Fleur.

Ginny salió veinte minutos después del baño (Fleur la llevaba cronometrada). Fleur había preparado toda una ristra de potingues para la cara y el cuerpo. A las diez Ginny aún no estaba ni peinada, ni maquillada, ni vestida. La boda era a las doce y ella estaba histérica. Podía oír a la gente remolonear por la casa y alguno invitados empezar a apiñarse en la explanada de en frente de su casa, sin embargo, ella no podía salir del recinto en el que la había enclaustrado Fleur (incluso había hechizado las ventanas para que nadie desde fuera pudiera verla).

Se había comprado ropa interior de seda blanca para la ocasión, Fleur la ayudó a ponérselo muy a su pesar, pues Ginny no paraba de decir que no era imbécil y que sabía ponerse unas bragas sola. Pero daba igual, Fleur estaba en todos sitios. Lo peor fue cuando llegó Hermione, ahora tenía a dos locas que no paraban de hacerla ir de aquí para allá poniéndola todavía más nerviosa. Solo se relajó un poco, cuando se sentó en un taburete y Fleur empezó a peinarla. Fleur le cepilló el pelo húmedo secándolo con el paso del cepillo, lo cepilló una y otra vez hasta que el pelo quedó liso, suelto y suave como la seda. Primero le apartó el pelo de la cara hacia atrás y cuando vio el efecto lo dejó caer al natural volviendo a peinarlo cuidadosamente. Después le recogió el pelo atrás en una sencilla trenza, pero tampoco le gustó. Fleur le retiró el pelo de la cara, haciéndole la raya al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y recogiéndole el pelo en una coleta baja atrás.

-Empezaguemos pog aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-¿te gusta?-Ginny asintió-Ve maquillándola Hermione-dijo acariciándole el pelo con ensimismamiento-Pego no mucho, no le hace falta-dijo mirando a Ginny a través del espejo con una sonrisa que Ginny le devolvió.

Llevaba una hora dando vueltas en la cama, ya no podía esperar más. Eran las nueve de la mañana pero Harry ya no se aguantaba las ganas de empezar a prepararse. Dejó a Ron en la cama (y es que habían tenido que dormir juntos porque su dormitorio estaba ocupado con los regalos, y en los otros dos cuartos de la casa aún no tenían muebles) y se dirigió al baño. Harry se metió en la ducha y usó todos los productos que la noche anterior Bill le había traído por recomendación de Fleur.

Se afeitó cuidadosamente (no quería tener cortes que hechizar el día de su boda), se puso los potingues en la cara y el cuerpo y se secó el pelo con aire caliente que sacó de la varita. Cuando hubo terminado, tuvo que volver a lavarse el pelo ante el resultado. Era un desastre total. Normalmente Ginny era quien le cortaba el pelo, pero ahora ella no estaba allí. ¿Cómo se les había podido pasar los pelos de Harry? Iba a parecer un espantapájaros el día de su boda. Horror, estaba poniéndose histérico.

-Cálmate tío-dijo Ron bostezando a la vez que meaba-El histerismo es cosa de chicas.

-¿Qué me calme?-dijo Harry-¡Mira qué hora es, y ni siquiera te has arreglado un poco, Ron!-le gritó.

-Harry-dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros-son las nueve y media. Hasta las doce no te casas.

-Le prometí a Ginny llegar pronto-dijo-¡Quítame las manos que no te las has lavado¡Y tira de la cadena!-le gritó mientras Ron se desnudaba para ducharse-Date prisa.

Ron salió del baño cabreado, Harry no le había dejado ducharse en paz molestándolo a cada momento y metiéndole prisa. Cuando salieron por la puerta, Harry estaba como para que le diera un ataque. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar la puerta de lo mucho que temblaba.

-Te pareces a mí antes de los partidos de quidicht en Hogwarts.

-Ja. Ja.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry? Que tú y yo no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

-Hemos pasado la noche juntos-dijo Harry-Quería llegar YA a la madriguera, no le apetecía oír las disertaciones amorosas de Ron hacia Hermione.

-Estás a punto de firmar un contrato mágico. Vas a hacer una promesa a mi hermana muy fuerte-dijo Ron-Pero para mí ese contrato vale una mierda.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Harry.

-Lo que a mí me vale, y cuenta, es lo que le prometas a ella. Pero también quiero, que me hagas una promesa a mí.

-¿El qué?-dijo Harry que se había erguido masculinamente delante de Ron, quien se presentaba solemnemente delante de Harry con la misma pose galante.

-Que me prometas que la vas a hacer feliz. Que la vas a cuidar, querer, proteger y todo eso que dice el contrato en que vais a poner vuestras firmas. Ese contrato solo hace que Ginny deje de ser una Weasley para pasar a ser una Potter. Pero Potter o Weasley, sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña y quiero que sea feliz. Así que prométemelo. Prométeme que vas a cumplir ese contrato de verdad.

-Te lo juro, Ron. Cuidaré, protegeré y querré a tu hermana y haré lo que sea para que sea feliz. No te voy a decepcionar.

-Más te vale

-¿Cuánto falta?-dijo Ginny, Fleur llevaba por lo menos media hora con su pelo.

-Ya casi está-dijo Hermione-Aún falta una hora para la ceremonia. Tranquilízate.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Sí mamá.

-Hermione, cariño¿puedes bajar un segundo?-Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acompañó a la señora Weasley fuera.

-A veg qué te paguece-Fleur la miraba por el espejo, le había hecho un peinado muy bonito, le había hecho una coleta baja, no se le veían las puntas del cabello sino que estaba doblado hacia la nuca en donde se enredaba alrededor de la coleta formando el coletero. Entre el pelo le había puestos hilos de plata que refulgían y contrastaban con el pelo rojo, y arriba, cayendo hasta la frente, una fina diadema de plata con brillantes. Ginny la había encontrado en una de las cámaras de los padres de Harry de las que había en Gringotts. Estaba en una caja de ébano junto con unas notas, al parecer, la abuela de Harry, la madre de James Potter, la había llevado durante su boda. Ginny la cogió "prestada" sin pensárselo, quería darle una sorpresa a Harry-Estás preciosa. Pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

-Que no me gusta lo que te ha hecho Hegmione en la cara. Tú eres tan guapa, no necesitas todo esto-dijo quitándole la sombra de ojos, el pintalabios y el maquillaje-Fleur rehizo todo lo hecho por Hermione, y solo le dio unos ligeros toques rosados en la cara, en los ojos y algo de brillo para los labios.

-Ya está-dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta-Harry está aquí Ginny, por eso me han llamado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-¿pasa algo malo?

-No-dijo Hermione-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? El idiota de tu novio está tan nervioso (puede que incluso más) que tú. Solo quería que le ayudara con el pelo. Una batalla perdida.

-Venga-dijo Ginny-Vísteme¡rápido!

-Ve a buscag los pendientes, Hegmione.

-¡Date prisa!-le gritó Ginny- No quiero hacerle esperar.

-Ginny-le dijo Hermione-Aunque bajaras ahora mismo la ceremonia no empezará hasta las doce. El ministro ni siquiera está aquí aún. Cálmate.

-Pero ¿y si se arrepiente?-dijo con voz temblorosa. Pese a que ella estaba asustada, Hermione y Fleur se rieron-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Prueba a bajar mañana por la noche-dijo Hermione-Te aseguro que los invitados se habrán ido todos murmurando pero Harry seguirá ahí esperándote.

-Pero yo no quiero esperar más.

-Eso da igual-le dijo Fleur, Hermione salió en busca de los pendientes-'Arry tiene que esperag, es el novio, es la tradición que la novia le haga esperag al menos veinte minutos. Tienes que llegag tarde a la boda. No te preocupes-dijo mientras se subía a una silla con el vestido en las manos-Él lo sabe. No se asustará. Ahoga levanta los brazos-Ginny obedeció y Fleur le pasó el vestido por arriba.

-Aquí están los pendientes, y el colgante a juego. ¿No son los tuyos, Fleur?

-Sí, la novia tiene que llevag algo prestado.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijeron las dos al unísono, Ginny ni las escuchó, se acercó a la ventana mientras se ponía un pendiente.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo mirando por la ventana-No le veo. ¿Está guapo?

-Está muy guapo-dijo Hermione. Ahora siéntate, que te has dado tanta prisa que solo te queda esperar. Voy a ver cómo van los nervios del novio-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Hermione! Si vinieran los tíos de Harry, siéntalos cerca de tus padres y de la señora Figg, sino te importa. Creo que se encontrarán más cómodos-Hermione le guiñó un ojo y se marchó-Gracias por ayudarme, Fleur.

-Es un placeg. ¡Qué guapa estás!-dijo emocionada.

-Gracias a ti-de repente Ginny se puso muy seria-Al principio no fue muy amable contigo.

-Eso fue hace mucho. Y todo se pegdona-dijo acercándose y abrazándola con cuidado para no estropearle el peinado-entre hermanas-Fleur le dio un beso y Ginny sonrió mientras contenía las lágrimas-¡Oh no! Nada de llantos. Estropeaguía todo. ¡Y me ha'ías llorag a mí!

Ya eran casi las doce, Harry estaba delante del altar que habían improvisado para la ocasión, los bancos estaban a rebosar de gente con sus mejores trajes (Se había pasado la última hora chocando tantas manos que no se había sentido nervioso en absoluto). Harry veía muchas caras familiares (y es que Ginny había reservado los primeros bancos para la familia y los amigos) pero no veía a Ginny. Ron le había dado una palmada en la espalda hacía rato y le había dicho que las chicas tenían planeado hacerlo esperar. Le sudaban las manos.

-¿Ya es la hora?-dijo Ginny.

-Aún no son las doce-dijo Hermione alisándole por enésima vez el vestido-¿te hacen daño las sandalias?

-¿Eh¿Qué?; no. ¿No podemos bajar ya?

-Prooooonto-dijeron las dos.

Esperaron hasta las doce y veinte, justo cuando Ginny se levantaba para bajar por fin, Fleur se dio cuenta de que Ginny no llevaba las uñas arregladas y a pesar de que Ginny se resistía, aún tardaron diez minutos más en bajar, pues Fleur no se quedó contenta hasta que le pintó las puntas de blanco y las uñas de un suave rosa.

Harry vio a la señora Weasley llamar a su marido, quien pasó con prisas a la Madriguera. Eso significaba que iba a por Ginny. Por fin.

Empezó a sonar la famosa música de Mendelsohn y las flores de Ginny empezaron a adornar el suelo y el aire mientras ella caminaba del brazo de su padre con paso decidido pero lento hacia Harry.

Estaba guapísimo, pensó Ginny, la túnica era totalmente negra y de cuello alto, se abrochaba hasta la cintura y después de abría dejando ver el pantalón negro. De la camisa solo se le veían las muñecas blancas. Ginny sentía ganas de echar a correr hacia él y pedirle al ministro que se saltara el protocolo hasta la parte de "marido y mujer".

Harry tragó saliva, ella iba sonriendo, veía a la señora Weasley y a Fleur lloriquear en la primera fila (y a Hermione a su lado); Ginny seguía avanzando pero Harry sentía como si nunca llegara, casi sentía ganas de echar a correr hacia ella, arrancársela al señor Weasley del brazo y cargarla hasta el frente del ministro.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, Harry pudo soltar la respiración que llevaba conteniendo desde que ella había salido por la puerta de la casa. Estaba maravillosa. Llevaba una tiara de plata en el pelo rojo y el peinado le quedaba de maravilla. El traje era precioso, aunque Harry la habría visto igual de guapa en cualquier otro, ese parecía perfecto en ese momento; quizás fuera por la magia del traje. No era blanco, más bien era de color sepia, tenía adornos en la cintura de color plateado, se sujetaba por unos tirantes finos de un raso arrugado y bajaba hasta formar un escote triangular. Se ceñía en la cintura y bajaba holgadamente hasta los tobillos en pequeñas pinzas. Unas sandalias planas de finas tiras de color sepia con adornos plateados le adornaban los pies. Parecía una especie de patricia romana.

Ginny llegó hasta él y le sonrió; y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparse porque hubiera cientos de personas mirándoles; Harry la besó.

-Ejem-dijo alguien detrás de él-Eso no toca aún, muchacho-Todos los asistentes se rieron y Ginny sonrió aún más. Su padre, por algún motivo, se resistía a dejarla.

-¿Puedo hablar con el novio un minuto, ministro?-le dijo el señor Weasley al hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia, quien asintió. El señor Weasley seguía sin soltar a su hija y Harry sintió por un momento las ganas de arrancársela del brazo, por si se había arrepentido de dársela-Tu nacimiento, Ginny, fue el mejor regalo que la vida nos haya podido dar a tu madre y a mí-Ginny sonrió-Hace unos años-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry-que llegaste a nuestra casa por primera vez, y ese mismo año le salvaste la vida a mi pequeña, y entonces pensé que si me pedías que me cortara la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento lo haría sin pensármelo dos veces; entonces te habría dado lo poco que tenía. Pero tú no pediste nada-Harry iba a interrumpirlo cuando el señor Weasley le hizo un gesto y continuó hablando con una mueca-Luego me salvaste a mí y después a Ron. Nos has salvado a todos. Nunca nos pediste nada, aunque nosotros te dimos de buen grado nuestro cariño. Pero hoy, hoy doy por bien pagada mi deuda contigo, porque te entrego lo más valioso para mí, te entrego el mayor tesoro de mi familia-dijo mientras le pasaba a Harry la mano de una Ginny llorosa-Te doy a mi única hija. Cuídala bien, hijo.

-Sí, señor-dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

Fleur y la señora Weasley lloraban como magdalenas en los asientos, Hermione lo hacía al lado de Harry, mientras murmuraba que se iba a estropear el maquillaje.

-Continúe, por favor-dijo el señor Weasley secándose las lágrimas.

-Bien-dijo el ministro-Padrino, póngase a la izquierda de la novia; madrina, a la derecha del novio-Ron y Hermione se colocaron cerca de Ginny y Harry respectivamente-¡Bienvenidos! Hoy venimos a celebrar aquí un gran acontecimiento: la unión de dos personas en matrimonio. Y todo, gracias a la magia más grande que conocemos los hombres, muggles y magos por igual, la magia del amor. Esta magia todo lo puede, todo lo consigue y todo lo vence, y estos dos muchachos son buena prueba de ello-Harry y Ginny se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro-No hay palabras en el mundo que le hagan honor a este sentimiento. Pero sí hay actos que le hacen honor, y estamos presenciando uno.

El sermón fue alegre, distendido. Aunque también tuvo su parte triste cuando el ministro habló de los que ya no estaban y habrían gustado de presenciar aquello, en especial, les dedicó unas palabras a los padres de Harry y al profesor Dumbledore (de quien al parecer, el viejo ministro, era muy amigo) Por lo demás estuvo hablando todo el tiempo del amor y de lo mucho que se querían Harry y Ginny. En un par de ocasiones los hizo sonrojar, y en más de dos ocasiones consiguió sacarles una carcajada a los invitados, bromeando sobre la juventud o sobre las distintas peripecias del noviazgo.

-¡Y ahora, os toca a hablar a vosotros, mis muchachos! Pues solo vosotros podéis hacer esta promesa. Los anillos, padrino-Ron les dio los anillos a Harry y a Ginny, el pequeño para Harry y el más grande se lo entregó a Ginny-Tú primero, Potter.-dijo en voz baja- Repite conmigo: Recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor inquebrantable. Con él te hago una promesa de amor, fidelidad y respeto para toda la vida.

-Ginny Weasley, recibe este anillo-dijo poniéndoselo con mano temblorosa en el anular de la mano izquierda-como prueba de mi amor inquebrantable. Con él, te hago una promesa de amor, fidelidad y respeto para toda mi vida

-Lo mismo, señorita Weasley-le susurró.

-Harry Potter, recibe este anillo…la otra mano, Harry-dijo en voz baja, Harry cambió el brazo rápidamente y hubo alguna que otra risa-recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor inquebrantable. Con él, te hago una promesa de amor, fidelidad, y respeto para toda mi vida-Ambos se giraron para mirar de nuevo al ministro, esperando nuevas instrucciones. Él los miraba como si fueran dos cachorritos de labrador.

-¡Ahora sí, chico!-dijo alegremente-Y por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia-Harry rió y cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura le dio un beso largo, quizás algo impropio para una ceremonia. Pero igualmente todo el mundo aplaudió. Volvían a caer pétalos de flores, sonaba música clásica pero alegre y la gente les lanzaba granos de arroz y pétalos de varias flores. Después de unos segundos, los invitados empezaron a hacer cola para felicitar a los novios. Curiosamente, los primeros en acercarse a felicitarlo, fue la gente menos o nada allegada, gente que estaba en su boda por compromiso y que, Harry sabía, una vez hecha la foto por el Quisquilloso se largarían de allí (Entre ellos, Percy). Solo querían salir en los periódicos y poder decir "yo estuve allí". Después de diez minutos de dar besos y estrechar manos, empezaron a ver caras conocidas, Lupin, Hagrid, Ojoloco, Neville y Sally, Dean Thomas y su acompañante, Seamus Finnigan, Luna y su acompañante, que resultó ser un vampiro que, como la boda era de día, iba totalmente encapuchado y cubierto de telas oscuras (y Ginny tuvo que darle un codazo a Harry para que no fuera grosero). Todos. Harry despidió a Marcello con una sonrisa y una sacudida de manos mientras éste besaba y charlaba con Ginny sobre lo guapa que iba; pero a Harry le daba igual pues acaba de ver a alguien entre la multitud que no había visto antes, que no creía que estuviera allí. Tía Petunia fue acercándose dudosamente ante los novios. Una vez delante de Harry, ninguno dijo nada. No eran capaces.

-Ha venido-dijo Ginny dándole dos besos y tomando la iniciativa. Tía Petunia sonrió.

-Está usted muy guapa. Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny, Harry y su tía se miraban pero no se decían nada-Harry, dile algo a tu tía.

-Ella me invitó-dijo Tía Petunia antes de que Harry le preguntara qué estaba haciendo allí-Por eso he venido.

-Iba a decir que me alegro de que te haya gustado la boda. No negaré que estoy sorprendido.

-Yo también lo estoy. Has cambiado mucho. Estás guapo.

-Gracias-dijo Harry sin saber qué más decir, esto era superior a él.

-Ahora iremos a la parte posterior de la casa-dijo Ginny- Hay un gran banquete esperándonos.

-No creo que pueda quedarme-dijo disculpándose-Mi marido, no sabe nada. Yo…-dijo abriendo su bolso-No os he regalado nada. Así que te he traído esto-le dijo a Harry, y le entregó un álbum. Era un álbum de fotos muggles, fotos de su madre, de sus abuelos, también había fotos de su padre.

-Muchas gracias, tía Petunia. ¿De verdad no quieres quedarte a comer?

-No puedo. Pero me basta con haber visto la boda-dijo cordialmente-Será mejor que me vaya. Estáis muy guapos. Les tendió la mano a ambos-Buena suerte.

-Gracias-dijeron a la vez.

-Tía Petunia-dijo cuando ésta se alejaba ya-si quisieras… contactar algún día conmigo, para lo que fuera, que sepas que vivo en… en…-Harry sacó su varita e hizo un encantamiento que asustó a su tía- aquí-Ella le echó un vistazo.

-El mismo sitio de tus padres-Harry asintió-Adiós, Harry.

-¡Eh tú!-chillaron a lo lejos-¡No te escaquees!-era Fred. Harry volvió al sitio donde Ginny estaba siendo felicitada por su familia y se unió a la celebración. La gran mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado a ocupar sus asientos a la parte posterior de la casa. Harry se conmocionó cuando vio a la bailarina de striptease pasearse del brazo de George, Charlie también iba con una chica que Harry no conocía. Los demás se limitaron a alabar la belleza de la novia y a golpear fuertemente en la espalda al pobre Harry, mientras sonreían todos y reían algunos.

El banquete fue fantástico o al menos a Harry se lo pareció, Ginny y él se habían alejado del resto después de las felicitaciones en compañía del fotógrafo para hacerse una sesión de fotos de boda, como consecuencia, cuando volvieron de su paseo al lugar donde se estaba sirviendo la comida, Harry habría podido comerse un pavo entero con plumas y todo. Ginny y él no pararon de hacerse mimos durante la comida, y los hermanos y los amigos no pararon de molestarlos, gritando para que se besaran y contando los segundos que duraba el beso, cuando Harry pasaba de diez segundos empezaban a gritar que dejara a Ginny en paz y a aplaudir. Harry y ella también tuvieron que partir la tarta de boda, lo hicieron con una espada inmensa, que curiosamente, se parecía mucho a aquella que una vez les había salvado a ambos en la Cámara secreta, la de Godric Griffindor. Harry le dio de comer a Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo, solo que ella le manchó la nariz de nata que después le limpió de un beso. Aquello se ganó un aplauso. Harry veía los destellos de las cámaras de fotos, las de la familia, la de los amigos, o la del Quisquilloso, que no había parado ni un momento, ni siquiera, cuando Ginny se acercó al fotógrafo y le dijo que se sentara a comer.

Lo peor del día, fue cuando Harry y Ginny tuvieron que abrir el tiempo del baile con un vals, Harry seguía siendo un patoso en la pista de baile y no le apetecía nada pisar a Ginny o quedar en ridículo en su propia boda. La cosa no fue del todo mal, pisó a Ginny un par de veces pero ella lo disimuló muy bien, y Harry pensó que quizás solo un par de personas se habían dado cuenta. Harry se percató que lo mejor era dejarse guiar disimuladamente por ella y de vez en cuando quedarse parado con los pies juntos y hacerle girar a Ginny. Todo se calmó un poco cuando salieron a bailar unas cuantas parejas más, el señor y la señora Weasley, George y Mary, Bill y Fleur, Hermione y Ron, o la profesora Mcgonagall a quien el ministro de magia sacó a bailar incluso antes que a su propia mujer (le convenía estar a buenas con Hogwarts, pensó Harry).

Después del vals llegó el momento de la música actual y Harry se soltó un poco más. Aunque le duró poco, pues en seguida empezó a marcharse la gente (sobre todo invitados de fachada, como llamaba Harry a los que había invitado más por quedar bien que por querer que fueran a su boda). Al final de la tarde solo quedaban un reducido número de personas, la familia de Ginny (y ahora suya) los amigos de Hogwarts, algunos compañeros de trabajo de ambos, y alguna gente joven.

Bailó con Fleur y con Hermione durante el rato que Ginny desapareció con su madre para ir al baño. Cuando Ginny regresó, Harry estaba bailando con Ron, ninguno de los dos paraba de reír. Ginny llegó y se unió a la fiesta junto con Hermione y todos sus hermanos (sus padres preferían bailar en pareja, y George, que estaba empezando con Mary y estaba en esa fase de "hacerlo todo juntos", también).

-¡Qué calor!-dijo Ginny, mientras se ponía agua en la mano y se la pasaba por el cuello. Harry sonrió, le acercó la cara y le dio un beso.

-¡Esta es la mía!-dijo en un momento en que la música fue algo más tranquila. Se acercó a los señores Weasley y con una reverencia cogió a su suegra por la mano y empezó a bailar con ella-¡Estaba deseando bailar con la mujer más guapa de la boda!-dijo sonriendo, la señora Weasley rió tontamente y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente (para lo que Harry tuvo que agacharse) a Harry. Mientras tanto, Ginny bailaba con su padre.

-Ya está bien-dijo el señor Weasley al acabar la canción-Ya estás abusando de mi confianza, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa y rescatando a su mujer de los brazos de su yerno.

-¡Oh, gracias Arthur!. Creí que no vendrías nunca. No te ofendas, Harry, pero no eres el mejor de los bailarines.

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido-Que no bailes demasiado. Los pies de mi hija lo agradecerán.

-¡Eh!-se quejó.

Ya solo quedaba la familia. Estaban cómodamente sentados a la luz de unas antorchas en el jardín delantero de la casa, Harry bebía junto con sus ahora cuñados, una pinta de hidromiel. Casi volvía a sentirse como Harry Hotter, miró con ojos ávidos a Ginny quien estaba oyendo parlotear a Fleur y Hermione mientras se masajeaba un pie. En un momento determinado la falda se le levantó ligeramente y Harry pudo verle toda la pantorrilla. De repente se puso a mil. Era hora de volver a casa. Harry pensó que Ginny debía leer el pensamiento, porque en ese momento se giró y Harry vio la mirada más ansiosa de las que le había visto jamás.

-Ejem-dijo la señora Weasley-Creo que va siendo hora de acabar con la fiesta. Los recién casados parecen tener ganas de quedarse solos.

Harry subió en brazos a Ginny antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Ginny se mordía el labio inferior mientras él trataba de no tambalearse. Harry subió las escaleras mientras Ginny le iba besando y mordiendo en el cuello. Se estaba volviendo loco por segundos.

En cuanto pasaron por la puerta del dormitorio Harry la dejó en el suelo y empezó a besarla.

Harry sabía a hidromiel, hacía rato que Ginny quería irse de la fiesta pero Harry parecía muy entretenido, cuando se giró un segundo y vio su mirada creyó que se lanzaría sobre él en ese mismo instante. Harry estaba tratando de quitarle el vestido, sin éxito.

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por haber bebido tanta hidromiel, mientras la besaba disfrutaba del calor y de la humedad de la lengua de Ginny pero no podía distinguir su sabor. ¡Y el maldito vestido parecía no tener ganas de salir¿No le había dicho Ginny que era un vestido mágico que sabía en todo momento cuál era la necesidad de la novia?

-Espera-le dijo Ginny sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó de igual manera-Estamos casados. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

-Por eso mismo-dijo ella con una sonrisa y acariciándole la cara-Me he comprado algo especial para esta noche. Déjame ir al baño, vuelvo en seguida-le prometió con un beso en la nariz.

En cuanto Ginny entró en el baño Harry empezó a quitarse la ropa con apremio, se rasgó la camisa blanca cuando trató de quitársela sin desabrochar los botones, y se cayó al suelo cuando trató de quitarse los pantalones sin haberse quitado primero los zapatos. Cuando Ginny salió del baño, Harry aún tenía los pantalones puestos pero al menos se había quitado los zapatos. Llevaba un camisón blanco largo que se le adhería al cuerpo eróticamente. La tela era o de seda o de raso fino, pero la tela que cubría los pechos era de algún material transparente. Ginny se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, seductoramente.

-¿Ese es tu disfraz de novia virginal?-Ginny rió, se acercó a él y como si tuviera hipnotizado a Harry, terminó de desnudarlo sin que tan siquiera se diera cuenta.

Harry le besó la frente a Ginny, la noche aún era joven y él tenía hambre, en todos los sentidos. Se sentía un poco avergonzado porque no había dado la talla. Habían hecho el amor con todo el afecto, pasión y sensibilidad del mundo, pero eso no había bastado para que Harry aguantara lo suficiente, el hecho de llevar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo no mejoraba su aguante físico.

-Ya se me había olvidado lo maravilloso que es-dijo Ginny suspirando cerca de su pecho.

-Tampoco ha sido tan maravilloso-dijo Harry algo enfadado-Yo podría haber estado mejor.

-Has estado fantástico-le dijo mientras le besaba en la barbilla-dado nuestro tiempo de abstinencia.

-Voy a reponer fuerzas. ¿Vale?-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Cuando Harry volvió a la habitación con una bandeja con dos vasos de zumo de calabaza, tostadas y pasteles se encontró con que Ginny no estaba allí. Dejó la bandeja en los pies de la cama y se acercó al baño, echó un vistazo, pero nada.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí?-Se oyó desde lejos. Harry siguió a la voz. Ginny estaba en uno de los cuartos vacíos de la casa, aunque ahora estaba ocupado por la cuna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La miraba-dijo Ginny acariciando la madera.

-Oye-le dijo colocándose detrás y frotándole los brazos-Te he dicho que no te obsesiones. ¿Vale? Ya no te tomas la poción¿Verdad? Así que es cuestión de tiempo que te quedes embarazada. Si volvemos a la habitación ya-la besó en el cuello-quizás lo logre esta misma noche o puede que lo haya logrado ya...

-Sí-ahora era el momento de decírselo-Estoy embarazada.

-Supongo que aún es pronto-dijo como si no la hubiera oído, era poco probable que la hubiera dejado embarazada solo con el polvo de esa noche-no te hagas muchas esperanzas. ¿Eh?-Ginny se giró y lo cogió por la cintura.

-Harry, estoy embarazada-dijo seriamente.

-Ginny, sé que tienes muchas ganas de estarlo, y yo también, nena. Pero quiero que te lo tomes con tranquilidad. No quiero disgustos-Ginny sonrió, él no lo entendía.

-No lo entiendes. Ya estoy embarazada. De dos meses, según el sanador.

-¿Qué?

-Que vas a ser padre, Harry-Harry movía los ojos de un lado para el otro, evidentemente no podía creer en la noticia.

-Todos creísteis que había sido Hermione la que se había quedado, pero era yo-Harry seguía fuera de sí y Ginny empezaba a alarmarse porque él parecía todo menos contento, ahora mismo estaba entre confuso y aterrorizado.

-Pero la vieron a ella comprar esa cosa.

-La compró para mí. Temíamos que El Profeta se enterase. Quería darte una sorpresa.

-¡Debiste decírmelo antes!-gritó-¿En qué estabas pensando?-ya no estaba confuso ni aterrorizado, estaba enfadado.

-En darte una sorpresa...Solo quería hacer que este día fuera más especial-dijo cabizbaja-Quería que fuera el día más especial de tu vida.

-Ginny-dijo poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos y agarrándola por los hombros-Ya es el día más especial de mi vida. ¿Por qué pensaste que…?-_Voldemort..._

-Lo has conseguido-dijo Harry con una sonrisa después de una pausa- Cada vez te vas superando. Primero fue el día que te besé en la sala común. Aunque después el día más especial de mi vida lo ocupó aquel en el que hicimos el amor por primera vez, sí-dijo soñadoramente-aunque fuera un fiasco ese siempre será de los mejores. También me acuerdo del día en que aceptaste venirte a vivir conmigo, o el primer día que pasamos en esta casa…o cuando aceptaste ser mi mujer. Tú haces que mi vida sea especial, y aunque cuando nazca nuestro hijo-dijo acongojado-será un día muy especial; el de hoy seguirá siendo el día más importante de mi vida, Ginny. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Estás…?

-¿Contento?-dijo levantándola en brazos-¡Estoy eufórico¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué, pichoncito?

-Que estoy hambriento y cachondo-Ginny se rió.

-Vamos a remediar eso-dijo guiándolo hacia la habitación.

Después de comer algo y de volver a hacerlo se quedaron abrazos en la cama, con Harry apoyado en el vientre de Ginny.

-No estás más gorda que hace dos meses.

-Aún es pronto.

-¿No deberías tener algo de barriga ya? Estás flacucha.

-¿Podrías decirme algo bonito, por favor?

-¿Sabes? Me has quitado un peso de encima. Ahora podré hacerte el amor durante la Luna de Miel pensando únicamente en mi propio placer. ¡Ya no tendré que preocuparme por preñarte!

-¡Qué fino eres!-dijo ella.

-Mamá quiere que sea un finolis-le dijo a la tripa.

-Cállate. ¿Aún no estás recuperado? Estoy decepcionada, esperaba llegar a los cuatro esta noche, como estos últimos días te estabas quejando de que estabas tan lleno…

-¡Te vas a enterar!-dijo Harry trepando por la cama y abalanzándose sobre ella entre risas.

Harry y Ginny se pasaron toda la mañana del día siguiente haciendo el vago en casa, tumbados en la cama o discutiendo cómo iban a decorar la habitación del bebé. Al caer la tarde se marcharon a la Madriguera, donde la señora Weasley había preparado una cena de despedida para ellos dos; aunque eso sí, gastando todas las sobras de la boda, que eran muchas.

-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir, antes o después de la cena?

-¿Qué más da?-dijo Harry-Tu madre se morirá del gusto cuando se entere que ayer te casa y hoy estás embarazada. El que me preocupa es tu padre…

-¿Por qué? Mi padre quiere tener un nieto. Incluso nos ha comprado una cuna.

-Sí, pero tu padre solo admite que me acueste contigo por cuestiones reproductivas, si le dices que ya estás embarazada, puede que haga alguna maldición que me inhabilite durante estos días de viaje. ¿No crees?

-Piensas demasiado, o quizás muy poco. Aún no estoy segura.

-¡Harry y Ginny han llegado, Arthur!-oyeron a la señora Weasley gritar-Hola cariño-dijo besando a Ginny-Hola Harry¿Qué tal la noche?-dijo guiñándole un ojo, Harry se puso como un tomate.

-Normalita-dijo maliciosamente Ginny.

-Hola hermanita-Fred volvió a coger a Ginny por detrás en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso mientras ella protestaba, como de costumbre.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella-¿Estás loco?-dijo quitándole a Ginny de los brazos.

-Tranquilo tío, no es de tu propiedad-dijo Fred a la defensiva.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Fred, al entrar solo había visto a Fred apretando fuertemente el vientre de Ginny mientras ella se quejaba.

-Era una broma, Harry-dijo ella acariciándole la cara, todos en casa los miraban algo perplejos, incluso puede que un poco asustados-Sabes que siempre lo hace. No me estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Pues claro que no le estaba haciendo daño!-le reprochó Fred-¡Es mi hermana!

-Fred, por favor. Harry solo se ha asustado.

-¿Asustarse de qué?

-¡Le apretabas la tripa!-dijo Harry rodeando a Ginny con un brazo protector-En su estado es peligroso¿sabías?

-¿Y qué estado es ese, exactamente?-preguntó la señora Weasley. Harry se giró para mirarla. La bomba, ya la había lanzado.

To be continued…

Sí, habrá otro capítulo, el del viaje de novios, espero que me quede cortito para rematar bien y definitivamente el fic. No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero dado el tiempo que tengo creo que no me puedo pedir más. Puede que cuando tenga más tiempo lo retoque finalmente, por ahora, lo subo así. 

La cuestión principal del fic ya está zanjada, la boda. Puede que haga otros fics largos como este pero prefiero los one-shots o los de pocos capítulos.

Espero que os haya gustado, y perdonadme los fallos porque de verdad, que no tengo tiempo para más.


	10. Chapter 10

Siento el retraso, pero los deberes mandan sobre el placer en la vida. Viajes, clases, trabajo y demás, han hecho imposible que terminara cuando quería el fic, además, he tenido otras ideas para otros fics y a veces me he descentrado un poco. Espero que os guste, y mil perdones.

-¡Qué discreto eres, amor!-dijo Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto… que yo me voy-dijo Harry, e hizo ademán de esconderse tras su mujer.

-Ginny-dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a ella con sigilo-Ginny, tesoro.

-¿Has preñado a mi princesita?-gritó de repente el señor Weasley.

-No. Yo no…-se excusó Harry escondiéndose de su suegro que parecía hacerse más grande por segundos.

-¿Cómo que tú no, pedazo de tonto?-dijo Ginny mientras le pegaba en el brazo-Tú, precisamente, tú.

-O sea… quiero decir… sí… esto… es mi bebé-dijo tartamudeando Harry-¡Pero ha sido sin querer!-dijo mientras buscaba su varita en el bolsillo del vaquero, quizás le hiciera falta-¡ella me obligó!-finalizó. La señora Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y Fleur movían la cabeza de lado a lado con resignación. De repente la señora Weasley soltó un gritito de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre su hija.

-¡Oh Ginny! ¡Oh! ¡Tan pronto!

-Hace ya unos meses, mamá-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-No mires así a Harry, papá. Él no lo sabía-Harry sintió la necesidad de sacarle la lengua a su suegro, pero quería seguir siendo un hombre al acabar el día.

-Bueno-dijo el señor Weasley-Ya no hace falta que os vayáis de luna de miel, ¿no?

-¡Oh Arthur, por las barbas de Merlín!

-Yo discrepo, señor…-empezó a decir Harry. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-No habla en serio, Harry, cariño. Dame un abrazo-abrazó a Harry mientras él miraba fijamente a los ojos de los varones Weasley. Ron no había dicho una palabra, Bill tenía una mueca de perro que Fleur intentaba aliviar con caricias y Fred… Fred se había quedado por primera vez en su vida, mudo, sordo, y pálido por la impresión.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, todos menos Ron que miró a Hermione con expresión extraña durante toda la comida. Fred habló menos de lo normal, y trataba a Ginny como si acabara de descubrir que las hermanas pequeñas están hechas de cristal y se rompen en cuanto las tocas.

-¿Y qué te gustaría que fuera?-le preguntó la señora Weasley a Ginny mientras quitaban la mesa.

-Me da igual, mamá. Aunque Harry quiere una niña.

-¿Habéis pensado un nombre?

-Se lo dije anoche, mamá.

-¡Pero esas cosas se hablan!

-Anoche no teníamos muchas ganas de hablar, mamá. Era nuestra noche de bodas.

-¡Oh!-la señora Weasley chasqueó la lengua-Os enteráis de que vais a ser padres y solo hacéis que darle como los conejos. ¡Hay qué ver cómo sois los jóvenes!

-¿Cómo son los jóvenes?-dijo Harry que había aparecido por detrás de ambas mujeres con un montón de platos en la mano.

-¿Eres consciente de que sería mucho más fácil si usaras la magia para eso?-le dijo la señora Weasley.

-Harry, platos, y magia nunca es una buena combinación, mamá. Créeme, mejor así-Harry le sacó la lengua y le dio un pellizco en el culo.

-¿A qué hora salís?

-El traslador nos lo mandaron anoche-dijo Harry-Y se activa mañana a partir de las doce. ¿Eh, nena?

-Ginny, mi vida-dijo la señora Weasley-No puedes usar el traslador.

-¿Cómo que no? Solo tenemos que tocarlo a la vez y nos llevará.

-En tu estado no puedes, Ginny. ¿Cómo no has pensado en eso, boba? Las embarazadas no deben usar trasladores, la sensación puede dañar al bebé-Ginny se había quedado patidifusa, no tenía ni idea que usando el traslador pusieran en peligro la integridad de su garbancito. ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer?

-No tenía ni idea. Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Ginny muy preocupada.

-Pues nada, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mañana vamos a la agencia y explicamos lo que pasa-Harry vio que ella estaba poniéndose blanca, pensando seguro, que podría haberle hecho daño al bebé si su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta- No te pongas paranoica ¡Eh Ginny!. Eres joven y es nuestro primer hijo (sí, señora Weasley, deje de dar saltitos, el primero de algunos más) y es lógico que haya cosas que no sabemos. Y los de la agencia…Seguro que esto les ha pasado más veces y tienen una solución.

-Claro que sí, corazón. Tienen más sistemas de viaje, aunque sean más incómodos y más largos.

-¡Harry!-gritó Ginny, se le había ocurrido la manera de llegar hasta allí.

-¿Qué tienes?-gritó también Harry, por su cabeza pasaron toda clase de imágenes de Ginny sufriendo grandes dolores de vientre-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Podemos irnos en avión!

-¿Qué?-¿De qué coño le estaba hablando ahora, pensó Harry.

-Sí, en avión, como los muggles. ¡Oh vamos, por favor! Sería muy emocionante.

-Los aviones no son emocionantes, Ginny. La magia es emocionante-Ginny hizo un puchero.

-Los muggles también son emocionantes. ¡Y tú tampoco has subido nunca en un avión!

-No. Usaremos un sistema mágico, porque nosotros-dijo señalándose alternativamente a sí mismo y a Ginny sin mirarla a la cara-somos un mago y una bruja respectivamente-

Harry vio como Ginny se acercaba disimuladamente a él y empezaba a acariciarle el abdomen con el dedo índice.

-Ayer mismo prometiste hacerme feliz-dijo con voz melosa-Lo juraste, Harry-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza, de manera que el cabello le caía a un lado de la cara- Y a mí me haría muy feliz viajar en avión-Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, Ginny le estaba poniendo en un aprieto, se le estaba insinuando con la mirada, y su suegra estaba delante. Mierda. Ginny le estaba poniendo ojitos y sonreía con malicia mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes de arriba como una niña mala.

-Las embarazadas tampoco pueden viajar en avión-se dijo Harry.

-Sí pueden. Lo he visto en una película.

-¿En qué película?

-En una.

-¿Cuál?-insistió.

-No me acuerdo. Y da igual. Yo lo sé. Anda… anda Harry, porfa.

-Joder. Joder-dijo Harry, mientras ella bajaba cada vez más su dedo índice-Ginny, estate quieta- pero ella seguía provocándole-Vale, vale. Nos vamos en avión. En primera si hace falta pero déjame ya.

-Eres un calzonazos, hijo-le dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa y Harry decidió que era momento para salir pitando hacia el jardín-Y tú no te rías. Eres perversa.

-Juego mis cartas, mamá. Y soy una ganadora-dijo con suficiencia.

-Eres una víbora. ¿Crees que tu padre…?

-¡Oh mamá!-Ginny la dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió al jardín, donde se oían demasiadas risas, seguro que Fred había hecho una de las suyas.

Fred les estuvo hablando de un nuevo invento, unas cápsulas, que aunque no tenían nada que ver con las bromas, pensaba que eran algo tan necesario como la risa. Proporcionaban privacidad.

-Iba a probarlas contigo, Ginny-dijo Fred-pero en tu estado…

-Muchas gracias.

-Ya-dijo-De nada. Por eso se la he dado a Harry hace cinco minuto-Harry se atragantó-No te preocupes, como mucho te dejará sordo y mudo durante unos días.

-¿Qué?-gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

-Es que George no me deja dormir, está todo el día dale que te pego con la rubia y si sigo vomitando voy a enfermar-dijo-Así que en teoría estas pastillas te dejan sordo durante una hora. ¡Eh, Hermione! He pensado en lanzarlas como medio de ayuda en el estudio, ninguna distracción, todo concentración, ¿Eh?

-¡Me voy de viaje! ¡No quiero quedarme sordo y mudo, imbécil!

-Solo es una posibilidad. Además, ¡si te estoy haciendo un favor! No tendrás que escuchar a mi hermana…-antes de que acabara, Ginny ya le había hechizado.

La cápsula hizo que a Harry se le hincharan los lóbulos de las orejas durante un par de horas, se quedó mudo y durante el resto de día solo hizo que darle pequeños sustos a Ginny, ya que de vez en cuando salían de su boca musicales gritos que sonaban como la mejor nota dada por un barítono.

Harry se alegró y pensó que después de ver cómo había quedado Fred, su cuñado no tendría muchos problemas esa noche con la intimidad de George. Tal y como Ginny le había dejado, el que no oiría nada ni hablaría nada durante dos días sería él. Lo del tenor tuvo su parte cómica, cuando Harry se pudo a cantar "Fígaro" justo cuando Ginny y él estaban en pleno apogeo sexual, estrenando su jacuzzi. Ginny no paró de reírse en toda la tarde, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia comprobar que el efecto permanecía incluso en sueños, Harry no se despertaba cada vez que se ponía a cantar, pero ella acabó más negra que el alma de Voldemort.

Por la mañana temprano Harry fue a solucionar lo del traslador, hacía una hora que había avisado a Ginny sobre el plan previsto del viaje. Harry tampoco había subido nunca en un avión, Y Ginny no entendía que él no estuviera tan emocionado como ella estaba. Ginny se enfadó un poco cuando Harry le dijo que había preferido pagar un poco más (¡ja, un poco dice) a cambio de no tener que hacer escala en Milán. Ginny no sabía qué era eso de las escalas y cuando Harry le explicó que se trababa de tener que coger dos aviones distintos ella lamentó que él no hubiera pensado en lo emocionante que hubiera sido eso. Harry también estaba molesto, le iba a costar un buen pellizco, y le jodía soberanamente pensar que podría haber estado en cuestión de segundos metido en un jacuzzi con Ginny en mitad del mediterráneo y ahora tendría que pasarse seis horas en un avión, si tenían suerte.

No todo acabó ahí, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en el aeropuerto, Harry tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y preguntar a un policía de aduanas cuál era el procedimiento para coger un avión. El policía creyó que se estaba cachondeando de él y le pidió a Harry su documentación y/o pasaporte, documentos que Harry no tenía por lo que tuvo que hechizar al pobre hombre, que volvió a su puesto de aduanas tambaleándose.

-¡Harry!-Ginny le gritaba y le hacía gestos con una mano para que se acercara-Este señor-dijo señalando a un tipo que parecía un operario de la limpieza-me ha dicho que tenemos que buscar nuestro vuelo y compañía en esas pantallas de televisión y carteles. Muchas gracias-le dijo al hombre que agachó levemente la cabeza.

-Es extraño…-musitó el hombre mirándolos-gente joven…

-No crea-se excusó Harry mientras Ginny tiraba de él hacia su cola de facturación-Aún hay una Inglaterra profunda y rural llena de gente ignorante como nosotros.

Una vez en la cola Harry no dejó de pensar en lo de la documentación, tendría que hechizar a las chicas de facturación cuando les pidieran el pasaporte.

-Ginny-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?-le contestó ella de igual manera.

-¿Tienes la varita a mano?-dijo él

-¿Hay algún peligro aquí?-dijo mirando de reojo-¿Mortífagos en un aeropuerto?

-No tonta. Las tías de ahí-dijo señalándolas con la cabeza-nos pedirán unos papeles que no tenemos. Tendré que hechizarlas, controla que los muggles de la cola no se den cuenta. Haz algún hechizo de distracción.

-OK-Cuando llegó s turno todo sucedió como Harry había planeado, y aunque las hechizó para que los dejaran subir al avión, las chicas se quedaron extrañadas de que no llevaran ningún equipaje de mano. El avión se retrasó una hora, unido a que ellos habían llegado una hora antes, como decía en el billete, dio tiempo a Ginny para que comprara toda clase de tonterías en las tiendas del aeropuerto.

Al menos los asientos eran cómodos-pensó Harry cuando se hubo sentado, dejándole la ventanilla a Ginny, después de que ella manipulara los billetes de una pareja de novios que se quedaron extrañadísimos cuando vieron que sus asientos, además de no estar junto a la ventanilla, estaban separados.

-Te juro Marcy que yo pedí los asientos en ventanilla, y ninguno en el pasillo. Juraría que esta mañana…

-Pues te engañaron, idiota. Da gracias que nos sentamos separados porque no tengo corazón para aguantarte durante todo el viaje. ¡Encima al lado del motor! ¿Quieres dejarme sorda?-dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte delantera del avión-Siéntate tú al lado del motor-le dijo al novio ya de espaldas.

-Esto…, Ginny-dijo Harry mientras veía como Ginny se instalaba felizmente en el asiento que correspondía a esa pobre infeliz que iba jurando en arameo contra su recién marido-Esto podría suponer una crisis entre esa pareja, ¿sabes?

-¿Tú crees?-Ginny se levantó de su asiento, y miró a un lado y otro del avión-Ahora vengo.

Harry tamborileó con los dedos sobre su bandeja mientras los pasajeros iban sentándose, vio como Ginny le hacía una escueta visita al chico y luego a la chica hasta que una azafata le decía que ocupara su asiento.

-La bandeja debe ir levantada durante el despegue, señor-le dijo a Harry una azafata guapísima.

-Perdón-dijo él en el momento en que llegaba Ginny.

-Ya está, todo solucionado. Ni siquiera se acordarán por lo que han discutido y les parecerá el mejor viaje de sus vidas. Les he modificado un poco la memoria-Harry sonrió inocentemente hacia la azafata que ponía cara de extrañeza-¿Ya nos vamos?-le preguntó a la azafata.

-Ehhh…Sí.-dijo tras una pausa- Pónganse los cinturones y mantengan las bandejas levantadas. Cuando esta luz se apague-dijo señalando al techo-pueden quitarse los cinturones y bajar las bandejas. ¿De acuerdo?-Ginny asintió vigorosamente. Intentó ponerse el cinturón sin conseguirlo, pero la azafata no le ayudó, aunque a Harry, que también tenía dificultades con su cinturón, sí lo hizo; agachándose sensualmente y colocando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Harry, dedicándole al final, una radiante sonrisa. Ginny miraba a Harry y luego a la tipa que coqueteaba con su marido-Si necesita algo más-le dijo a Harry-avíseme.

-Gracias-dijo él con una sonrisa galante y un tono sensual. Cuando la azafata les dio la espalda Ginny se levantó de su asiento apoyándose en los reposa brazos y le sacó la lengua infantilmente-déjame que te ayude-dijo Harry intentando abrocharle el cinturón, Ginny le pegó en la mano.

-Puedo sola-dijo ella con rencor-No como tú-Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo, y Harry decidió que sería mejor que ella le pidiera _por favor_ que la ayudara con el cinturón más tarde, cuando se diera cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Los azafatos y azafatas se colocaron a lo largo del pasillo mientras el motor del avión comenzaba a sonar en serio. Ginny se levantó sobre su asiento para ver mejor, Harry se fijó en que, mientras las azafatas explicaban los protocolos de emergencia, nadie les prestaba atención, salvo Ginny, que tras ver cómo lo hacía la azafata, se agazapó en su asiento y consiguió abrocharse el cinturón, aunque volvió a quitárselo para seguir las explicaciones con atención. Después de que la azafata explicara cómo inflar el salvavidas Harry vio con vergüenza como Ginny se levantaba sobre su asiento y levantando la mano como lo haría Hermione pedía que repitieran esa parte, que no la había terminado de entender. La azafata (y el resto de pasajeros) debieron pensar que estaba loca, aunque algunos se rieron pensando que Ginny era una bromista.

Las azafatas fueron pasando mirando que todo el mundo llevara los cinturones, un azafato vestido de chaqueta azul pasó por el lado de Harry supervisándolos.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?-le dijo a Ginny mirándola con diversión, Harry se encargaría después de torturarla.

-No. Creo que todo está bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Su primera vez en un avión?-le dijo él.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No mucho-dijo amablemente y Ginny volvió a sonreír, y Harry empezaba a preguntarse por qué ese tipo seguía dándole palique a Ginny.

-Es que lo del chaleco ese no lo he terminado de entender. ¿Es muy importante?

-Solo en caso de accidente aéreo-dijo él despreocupadamente.

-Ya. Y eso… ¿Ocurre muy a menudo?

-Lo cierto es que no.

-Ya-dijo Ginny, no acaba de entender por qué tanto aspaviento con las normas de emergencia si nunca había emergencias.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, aunque sea aburrido-dijo con una sonrisa-Vamos a despegar.

Ginny no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y de maravillarse al ver las alas del avión bambolearse y cambiar cuanto más se levantaban. Cuando el avión subía unos centenares de metros, algunas personas emitían sonidos de angustia ante la presión, pero Ginny estaba maravillada, ni en una escoba o en ningún objeto mágico se podía alcanzar esa altura, por encima de las nubes, que quedaban muy por debajo de ellos. Nada tapaba el sol.

Carritos como los del expreso de Hogwarts que apenas cabían en el estrecho pasillo, con catálogos de comida (y comida), bebidas, revistas, y productos varios empezaron a desfilar por su lado. Harry compró una bolsa de patatas fritas a la guapa azafata que antes había coqueteado con él, y se vanaglorió en su interior pensando en que su éxito con las mujeres no se debía solo a que fuera Harry Potter (ya que para la azafata él solo era otro tipo más) sino a que, en realidad, estaba como un queso.

Ginny vio como Harry se inflaba con algún pensamiento probablemente masculino y seguramente estúpido. Idiota, pensó.

El azafato simpático se acercó a ellos con el carrito de las bebidas.

-¿Desean…?

-Soda, ¿tienes?-dijo Harry mirando al carrito.

-Sí señor-Sacó un bote de soda que parecía de juguete y se lo sirvió a Harry que pagó por él la increíble cifra de dos euros y medio. ¡Joder, encima que había pagado una pasta por los billetes!-¿Y usted, señorita?

-Señora-dijo Harry-la mía.

-Algo sin gas. Un zumo-dijo ella ignorando a Harry.

-¿Melocotón, naranja, albaricoque, manzana, piña o pomelo? Te recomiendo el de melocotón-dijo con un guiño confidencial.

-Sí. Gracias-Sacó un bote de cristal que sacudió y se lo sirvió a Ginny en un vaso de plástico-¿Cuánto…?

-Invita la casa-dijo levantando la mano como si fuera un policía parando el tráfico-por ser la chica más simpática del vuelo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo vergonzosamente Ginny, y Harry se sintió enfermo.

Volvieron a decirles que se abrocharan los cinturones porque iban a pasar por unas turbulencias, y aunque la gente se asustó, a Ginny le pareció emocionantísimo. Harry y ella se quedaron dormidos un rato (y él se levantó con un buen dolor de cuello). Cuando despertaron ya faltaban cuarenta minutos para llegar a Atenas, el azafato volvió a pasarse por allí e invitó a Ginny a hacer una visita a la cabina de los pilotos, cosa que ella aceptó encantadísima, pese a que sabía que Harry estaba a punto de estallar. Pero era una oportunidad única y no iba a desperdiciarla porque Harry se pusiera estupendo.

-Mi padre va a morirse de la envidia-dijo Ginny cuando regresó a su asiento para volver a abrocharse el cinturón, ya que iban a aterrizar-me han dejado pilotar el avión. ¿Sabes? Tan solo he tocado los mandos y un par de botones-dijo felizmente-Eran muy agradables.

-Será porque estás muy buena-dijo Harry secamente.

-Es porque soy simpática, no como tú. ¡Mira que cara! Parece que hubieras acabado de tomar un trago de leche agria.

-Gracias. Yo también te quiero.

El azafato volvió a despedirse de Ginny y la besó en la mano, así que cuando la azafata con la que Harry había ligado también se acercó para desearle un feliz viaje él hizo lo propio, le dio las gracias por todo y le besó la mano caballerosamente, para fastidiar a Ginny, pero como ella estaba prevenida solo hizo que ignorarle, chocarle la mano a la azafata y darle las gracias por todo, mientras que le recordaba que le diera más gracias a los dos pilotos.

A Ginny le pareció divertidísimo el mecanismo para recoger el equipaje, y permanecía atenta a las cortinas intentando vislumbrar sus baúles, cuando salió el de Harry, Ginny dio un gritito de felicidad y se puso a dar saltitos, y cuando lo hizo el suyo, un poco después, tiró de la manga de Harry mientras señalaba felizmente hacia su baúl dando saltos. Las mujeres la miraban con cara rara, pero Harry vio que los hombres la miraban con simpatía.

Ginny y Harry tiraron de sus baúles hacia la salida, donde encontraron a un mago (a quien no le hacía falta el letrero de "Harry Potter" que sostenía en las manos, ya que su atuendo, era claramente el de un mago tratando de vestirse como un muggle, sin éxito) esperándolos para conducirlos al hotel.

Harry y ella fueron conducidos hasta la isla principal (donde estaba el hotel propiamente dicho, ellos iban a una isla con casita) para arreglar todo lo que quedaba por arreglar, que era más bien poco, y Harry dedujo que había ido hasta allí solo porque el director del hotel se moría de las ganas por conocerlo.

Cuando llegaron a su casita Harry solo quería irse a dormir, eran las ocho de la noche y estaba muerto, Ginny también estaba cansada, pero sacó fuerzas para echarle un vistazo al lugar.

-Tenemos piscina con jacuzzi-le dijo Ginny a Harry acostándose junto a él y acariciándole la oreja, él ni siquiera se había cambiado-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Vienes?

-¿Humm?-dijo él despegando los ojos-No puedo, me duele la cabeza y todos los huesos. Y me caigo de sueño porque YO me he levantado temprano para solucionar lo del avión.

-Como quieras-dijo ella dándole un beso-¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer? ¿Un vasito de leche?

-Sí, un vasito de leche templada-dijo él mientras se abrazaba a la almohada como si fuera un osito de peluche. Ginny le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Ahora mismo lo pido, pichoncito.

Harry se despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, hacía calor y podía oír a Ginny tarareando feliz desde algún lugar de la casa, salió de la habitación (que estaba en una segunda planta y cuya puerta daba a un pequeño pasillo/balcón desde el que se veía la sala principal (que también era cocina) cuyas paredes estaban hechizadas como el techo de Hogwarts y podías ver todo el exterior como si vivieras entre cristales, al frente se veía la playa, a la derecha quedaba la piscina con el césped, a la izquierda un pequeño jardín que quedaba separado de un bosquecillo de pinos y flora local por una valla de madera de media altura. Era muy bonito.

Ginny preparaba una bandeja con ayuda de una pequeña elfo doméstica que llevaba un delantal blanco y una cofia con el emblema del hotel.

-Buenos días-dijo Ginny, y cuando el elfo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry hizo una reverencia y desapareció-¡Gracias!-le gritó Ginny-El desayuno está listo, dormilón-Había dos clases de zumo, de melocotón y naranja, leche, café, chocolate, bollos, croissants, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, miel, piezas de fruta, etc.

Harry se sentó presidiendo una mesa de cristal rodeada de cómodas sillas de mimbre, mientras Ginny le servía el desayuno, un copioso desayuno.

-Ya vale, Ginny. Me voy a poner como un cerdo-dijo después de que su mujer le sirviera dos vasos de zumo, un chocolate y tres galletas, dos tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y zanahoria, un bollito relleno de fiambre y un trozo de pastel de naranja.

-Necesitas energías-dijo ella-¿Ves esta mesa de cristal?-Harry asintió-Pues quiero hacer el amor sobre ella-Harry se atragantó con la tarda de naranja-¿Y ves la cocina?-el asintió-Pues ahí también quiero hacerlo. Y también está la cama, la piscina, el jacuzzi, la playa, el césped del jardín, la ducha, las tumbonas… ¡Ah! Y por supuesto la cama.

-Quizás deberíamos dosificar los polvos, Ginny-dijo él después de tragar un sorbo de zumo de naranja-Dos por día. ¿Qué te parece?

-El número de polvos no es negociable, Harry. Lo haremos cuantas veces me apetezca.

-¿Y si a mí no me apetece?

-Me prometiste que…

-Que te haría feliz, no que sería tu esclavo sexual-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mismo-Y empezó a comerse una zanahoria.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-No tenemos ninguna excursión planeada-dijo Ginny señalando hacia el programa que había colgado en la cocina-Hoy nos daremos un homenaje. Sol y agua.

-Y sexo-dijo Harry levantándose de su silla-Voy a ponerme el bañador.

Cuando bajó, Ginny seguía desayunando, lo obligó a desnudarse para untarle un protector solar, mientras él se quejaba y ella alegaba que no podían descuidar su salud, ya que Harry estaba muy blanquito y ella no quería que se le quemara su precioso culito. Harry protestó todo el tiempo como un crío, y efectivamente, cuando Ginny terminó, parecía un bebé embadurnado de protector blanco.

-Parezco uno de esos ingleses que se pasean por las playas españolas-dijo mirándose a un espejo.

-Eres inglés, mi amor-dijo ella-espera un rato a que el protector haga efecto-Harry hizo un ruido desdeñoso.

-Me voy a hacer unos largos, cuando salga de la piscina vuelve a untarme por todas partes. ¿Vale, princesita?-dijo sensualmente.

Harry se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Ginny que todavía no había salido a tomar el sol, y a él le había dado tiempo a hacer unos largos, salir y secarse y volver a meterse corriendo al agua en cuanto notó el calor que emitía el astro rey.

Salió del agua y colocó la sombrilla justo encima de su tumbona de playa, se colocó las gafas de sol Ray Ban que Ginny le había comprado en el aeropuerto de Londres y se dispuso a ponerse hecho todo un morenazo (con moderación)

Ginny salió diez minutos después, ataviada con un pareo blanco con flores negras y un sombrero de paja de lo más chick.

-Hummm. Pedazo de día-comentó. Y se quitó el sombrero y el pareo. Harry empezó a toser atragantándose, allí estaba Ginny, de pie, desnuda.

-Tápate-le dijo levantándose y cogiendo el pareo del suelo, tapándola con él mientras miraba a un lado y a otro como si esperara que alguien estuviera observándoles.

-Quita-le dijo Ginny apartándole el pareo-Voy a tomar el sol.

-Con eso no-dijo Harry. Ginny llevaba puesto un tanga negro, apenas un par de tiras y un triangulillo minúsculo que, aunque le quedaba como para comérsela, era una indecencia.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?-dijo Ginny con picardía.

-No. Quiero que te pongas algo más. ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso, Ginny?

-Es mi bikini-dijo ella-Y aparta que me tapas el sol. Dijo mientras se tumbaba hacia arriba.-Él volvió a taparle el culo con el pareo-¡Harry!

-¡Alguien podría verte!

-¡Los pájaros del cielo podrían verme, idiota!-dijo ella rebotándose y mandando lejos el pareo. Harry salió disparado hacia la casa, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras. Llegó a la habitación y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas de Ginny. Allí estaban todas sus prendas de baño, a ver cuál era más minúscula. Harry encontró un bikini azul, normal, de los de toda la vida, y que Ginny se ponía cuando se bañaban en el lago de cerca de la Madriguera. Lo cogió y se dispuso a ponérselo aunque fuera a la fuerza, por la tarde, comprarían bañadores para ella que taparan lo que sólo él tenía permiso para admirar.

Ginny bebía un zumo naranja servido por un elfo, a quien no parecía importarle el estado de desnudez de ella.

-¡GINNY!-le gritó. El elfo dejó escapar un grito, se tambaleó la bandeja de refrescos que llevaba en las manos y se desapareció dejando la bandeja caer al suelo-¿Pero qué? Pero… Pero… ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué?-le gritó mientras ella recogía los vasos que se habían volcado-¿te parece normal recibir a un elfo en pelotas?

-Están acostumbrados, Harry, al top less.

-Ni top less ni top ten. Ahora mismo te vas a poner esto-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y trataba de ponerle el viejo bikini.

-Sigue así, Harry, y te hechizo-dio un último trago a su zumo de zanahoria y se levantó-Voy a bañarme. Ah-dijo-Y se suponía que tenías que volverte loco de deseo por mí con estos bikinis, no loco de celos. Idiota-dijo enfadada-Ni siquiera me has mirado el culo-dijo dolida.

-Claro que te he mirado el culo. ¡Es imposible no mirarte el culo!

-¿Ah sí?-dijo ella más animada.

-¡Lo vas enseñando descaradamente!-dijo indignado Harry.

-Gilipollas-le dijo Ginny y se lanzó de cabeza al agua.

Harry la vio nadar unos quince minutos, y al final se metió al agua con ella. Estaba demasiado tentadora desnuda y mojada como para que él se resistiera. Ginny se resistió un poco, y le insultó un buen rato (tonto, idiota y troglodita, fueron algunas de las flores que le echó) hasta que cedió y acabaron haciendo el amor en la piscina. La ventaja que tenía la "ropa" de baño de Ginny, admitió Harry, era que se quitaba fácilmente y deprisa.

Ginny le levantó a las cinco y media de la mañana, el sol ya casi estaba fuera.

-Hoy tenemos una excusión planeada. Tenemos que ir a la central del hotel para reunirnos con nuestro grupo.

-¿Dónde vamos?-dijo poniéndose las gafas y recibiendo una, menos copiosa que ayer pero bastante abundante, bandeja de desayuno.

-Vamos a visitar la casa de Hércules en Atenas, y también la de Perseo. Por la tarde daremos un paseo en caballos alados, solo hay en Grecia, ¿sabías?

-¿Pegasos?-dijo él sorprendido-Pensé que eran un mito de la mitología griega.

-Muchos de los mitos muggles griegos se basan en la realidad, muchas de las hazañas de sus dioses o héroes estaban verdaderamente protagonizadas por magos. No eran muy discretos.

-Ya. ¿Entonces Hércules y Perseo eran magos?

-Sí. Y también hubo un gran mago tenebroso. El que provocó la guerra de Troya. Ha sido una de las pocas guerras en las que magos y muggles han luchado codo con codo.

-¿No me digas?-Harry estaba flipando.

-¡Pero si lo dimos en primero de historia de la magia!

-Nunca prestaba atención.

-Bueno, pues por eso fue una guerra tan difícil y larga, con enfermedades y epidemias del ganado y pérdida de las cosechas-Harry asentía mientras desayunaba, con cara de tonto como quien acaba de enterarse que la tierra es plana y que todo el mundo menos él lo sabía-Con los pegasos visitaremos a los centauros-Harry abrió la boca para decir que él ya había visto muchos pero Ginny no paró de hablar- los sátiros, y las ninfas. Tengo ganas de ver a las ninfas, seguro que son preciosas.

La casa de Heracles estaba en mitad del nuevo Atenas, lo que en la antigüedad había sido las afueras de la ciudad (ya que, según le explicó Ginny, el Acrópolis era una especie de fortaleza que solo usaban para guarecerse de los ataques enemigos, aunque luego lo convirtieron en un recinto religioso), estaba bajo el suelo, y se accedía por una puerta que los muggles no veían. La casa estaba hecha una pena, era de ladrillos (Harry imaginó que sería de mármol blanco) y se sostenía por sortilegios. Su interior estaba decorado con vasijas y tapices, esculturas e inscripciones, que brillaban con un tono azulado contra el ocre de los ladrillos envejecidos, según los letreros explicativos (ya que Harry no entendía ni el alfabeto ni el griego antiguo), todo eran hechizos de protección contra las fuerzas oscuras y hechizos del propio Heracles, que hacían que cuanto más tiempo estuviese entre esas paredes, más fuerte se volviese. Dentro de una urna protegida, estaba la camisa (que estaba casi deshecha), con la que Heracles había sido envenenado con la sangre de la hidra, su fin.

La de Perseo le pareció más emocionante, estaba lejos de Atenas, era de ladrillo blanco y tejas rojas como la sangre, y había toda clase de objetos mágicos, un escudo (que tenía sangre reseca de hace miles de años), una espada, tablas de cerámica con hechizos de protección, y lo que más le gustó a Harry, la cabeza de la medusa y un casco, como los sombreros de Fred y George, que te volvía invisible cuando te lo ponías. Ginny se entretuvo más en la historia de Andrómeda, explicada al lado de un cuadro que se movía y representaba el momento en que Perseo la rescataba del monstruo marino y convertía a éste en coral tras enseñarle la cabeza de la gorgona.

Después de ambas visitas tuvieron un tiempo para comprar curiosidades y demás, y después fueron a la parte de la excursión que más gustó a Harry (y que recomendaría a Hermione que nunca hiciese, odiaba volar). Se parecía mucho a la sensación de volar sobre Buckbeack, pero igualmente se sentía como un héroe griego, como Perseo. Ginny estaba preciosa a lomos de su caballo blanco, observó Harry.

Los centauros eran peligrosos y solo los vieron desde el aire, a los sátiros, los vieron demasiado rato ya que en cuanto los vieron llegar en sus caballos salieron al encuentro de las preciosas brujas turistas, uno, le tocó el culo a Ginny; pero como estaban protegidos, ella no pudo hacerle nada más que pegarle una patada en el culo.

Con las ninfas fue todo lo contrario, tuvieron que taparse con una especie de sombrero Weasley que te hacía invisible durante unos minutos, porque las ninfas desaparecían en cuanto veían extraños. Eran preciosas y cantaban y reían con embrujo, vivían en los riachuelos, fundiéndose con ellos, con la piel de color azul claro transparente y el cabello líquido como el agua, o eran del color cambiante de los árboles, con hojas de todos los colores en el cabello dorado. Tenían también el color dorado de la mies y el cabello color negro de la tierra y rojo de la terracota, decorado con flores de colores. Puede que las veelas tuvieran un hechizo especial, pero Harry encontró mucho más bellas a estas criaturas del bosque. Las ninfas no tardaron ni nueve minutos en percatarse de su presencia, y en cuanto lo hicieron, se fundieron con la naturaleza desapareciendo de su vista; esperaron un poco más sobre los caballos, unos quince minutos a ver si volvían a aparecer, pero ya no las vieron. El guía les explicó que había muchos tipos de ninfas, y que el ministerio de magia estaba haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlas, ya que la continua invasión de la naturaleza por parte del ser humano, estaba haciendo que desaparecieran sus hábitats naturales, y con ellos, ellas. Por lo visto, la contaminación de ríos, lluvias, bosques y de mares, había hecho estragos entre ellas. Harry se lamentó al pensar que tales criaturas, que llevaban milenios en la tierra, desaparecieran por culpa del hombre moderno. Así que compró unos calendarios de ayuda, con las maravillas del bosque, y cuya recaudación iba para la protección de todas las criaturas naturales de la región, mágicas y no mágicas, con especial hincapié en las ninfas.

-Pobrecillas ninfas-dijo Ginny-No sabía que el mundo estuviera tan mal.

-Los muggles tienen que sacar los recursos de algún sitio. ¿Cómo te crees que consigue volar ese avión? Ellos no tienen magia y tienen que procurarse sus propios medios, aunque a veces jodan el planeta.

-No deberían hacerlo si perjudican a la naturaleza. ¡Hay más criaturas en el mundo que los hombres!-Harry pasó por su lado, le acarició el cabello con un gesto paternal, y les sirvió dos vasos de leche antes de ir a la cama.

Estaban tan cansados que no tuvieron ganas ni de hacer el amor, solo se tumbaron desnudos uno al lado del otro, acariciándose con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndose cosquillas y poniéndose el vello de punta hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Harry se despertó y Ginny ya estaba levantado, se sorprendió que en todo lo que llevaban de vacaciones, ella, que era la dormilona por excelencia (Weasley tenía que ser, como Ron) estaba levantándose más pronto que él.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó al ver que llevaba un traje de neopreno rosa de camal y mangas cortas.

-Me voy a bucear. Detrás tenemos unas pocas rocas y corales, y una cueva subterránea que me gustaría ver.

-Voy contigo. ¿Yo no tengo traje de ese?

-Claro que sí. Lo tienes ahí-dijo señalando al sofá de mimbre-Te estaba esperando.

Harry se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí mismo, Ginny tenía buen gusto con los hombres.

-Ya estoy-dijo mientras bajaba trotando felizmente las escaleras-¿Branquialgas o casco burbuja? Es por coger unas aletas-dijo. Pero Ginny no le escuchaba, Harry estaba para comérselo con el traje de neopreno puesto, se acercó a él y lo calló con un beso.

-Los peces pueden esperar-dijo ella.

-¿Pero no íbamos a…?-intentó decir antes de que ella volviera a abalanzarse sobre él. Ginny lo dejó tumbado en el sofá de mimbre, mientras ella se quitaba entre risas su propio traje, Harry se fijó en que el traje la había hecho sudar, y eso lo puso muy cachondo, pero debía controlarse, con Ginny embarazada no podían hacer maravillas en el sexo.

-Ha estado bien-dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda a Ginny- ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Harry-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho el amor desde que nos casamos?

-No sé, Ginny. No llevo la cuenta.

-Ya bueno. Eso no es lo importante.

-¿Estás insatisfecha?-dijo levantándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-No, no quería decir eso. Lo que pasa es que solo hemos hecho el amor desde que nos casamos.

-No te entiendo.

-Harry-dijo levantándose y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él-Hecho de menos el sexo.

-Pero si acabamos de hacerlo.

-No, ¡el otro sexo!-empezó a dar saltitos sobre él y a acariciarle el pecho-menos romántico y más juguetón. Más fuerte, más duro-dijo sensualmente mientras se agachaba a besarlo-más gu…

-¡No!-dijo él quitándosela de encima-No…no…

-¿No qué?-dijo sentada a un lado con él de pie a unos metros.

-No vamos a follar hasta que des a luz.

-¿CÓMO?-gritó ella.

-Que no nos pondremos a hacer posturitas y malabarismos mientras estés embarazada, Ginny.

-¿Por eso no me has dejado ponerme encima ni una sola vez?

-Por supuesto-dijo en un tono serio-No puedes andar saltando encima mío arriba ya abajo como una loca. No puede ser bueno para nuestro bebé.

-¡Lo que no es bueno para nuestro bebé es tener los genes de un cabeza de chorlito como tú!-le gritó.

-¡Yo sólo miro por su bienestar y por el tuyo!

-Harry-dijo tratando de calmarse-que esté embarazada no significa que me haya vuelto de cristal, o que el bebé sea de cristal. Estamos bien.

-No lo haremos. Es mi última palabra-Ginny lanzó un grito de frustración y pataleó un rato.

Se sentó en el sofá e hizo aquello que no estaba previsto que ella hiciera, y para lo que Harry estaba totalmente desarmado. Se puso a llorar.

-No-dijo él en un tono calmado-No hagas eso. No llores. Ginny-se sentó junto a ella-Yo…

-No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros-dijo ella entre sollozos-No tenemos por qué cambiar.

-No llores, nena. Eso no vale-dijo él que cada vez se sentía peor-Nada va a cambiar.

-Sí, cambiará. Empezaremos no queriendo follar y acabaremos en camas separadas. Seremos una pareja monótona y aburrida y te aburrirás de mí y te irás con cualquier chica que se te presente y que no esté embarazada.

-No, Ginny. Escucha-intentaba girarle la cara-estás muy sensible. No me voy a ir con otra. Yo solo te quiero a ti. Y claro que quiero follar contigo, nena. Y nunca vamos a tener camas sepadas.

-¿Entonces… lo haremos?

-Ya… ya veremos-concedió él y ella se echó a llorar de nuevo-Vale, vale. Está bien. ¿Eh? Jugaremos, y reiremos, y te dejaré estar encima, o debajo o haciendo el pino, pero deja de llorar.

-¿Lo juras?-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Sí.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo más animada, y se echó a sus brazos mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo con resignación aunque trataba de no mirarla a los ojos-Entonces-dijo ella, y él no pudo evitar mirarla a la cara. Ginny sonreía abiertamente. Tenía la nariz roja, las mejillas empapadas y de las pestañas le colgaban cristalinas lágrimas; Harry tragó saliva, estaba preciosa-¿Haremos el amor como a mí me gusta?-Harry asintió, totalmente derrotado-¿Y no me tratarás como si fuera de cristal?-mientras decía esto Harry le acariciaba la mandíbula amorosamente ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- ¿Y me dejarás…?-Pero Harry la había callado con un beso. Ginny sonrió en sus adentros, el tema de la satisfacción sexual de ambos, había quedado zanjado.

Harry y ella pasaron el día entre corales, peces de colores, y playas de agua cristalina y arena blanca y fina. Ella insistió en hacer el amor en la playa con las olas, porque lo había visto en una peli y quería recrear el momento, Harry que se lo había prometido hacía unas horas la contentó, aunque Ginny descubrió al cabo de poco tiempo que no eran ni tan divertido ni tan romántico, la arena se metía por todos lados haciendo imposible algo de fluidez entre ellos. Al final, decidieron ir a casa, y sin arena y sin romanticismo, echar un polvo en la ducha como cualquier otro día en su casa del valle de Godric.

Harry se quedó solo por la tarde, ya que no quiso acompañar a Ginny cuando ésta decidió que iría a hacerse un tratamiento de belleza al hotel principal (donde estaban las salas de belleza y el spa) y aunque le insistió mucho a Harry diciéndole lo maravilloso que era que te embadurnaran de chocolate él se negó rotundamente a hacerse un tratamiento de belleza, él, como podía verse claramente, no era una chica. Harry decidió enfundarse el traje de baño y se fue a bucear, con la intención de coger todos los bichos marinos comestibles que el mediterráneo le permitiera. La cosa le fue bien, consiguió coger una bolsa de caracolas de mar, un pulpo y evitó que le picara una medusa de color amarillo justo cuando iba a coger un cangrejo enorme. Se escapó de la picadura por los pelos, aunque también se le escapó el cangrejo.

Harry llamó a los elfos domésticos (él no se iba a poner a cocinar) y les dio lo recién pescado, y les pidió que cocinaran también unas cigalas y un bogavante para la cena. Cuando Ginny llegó la mesa estaba servida, y a los elfos tan solo les quedaba por preparar la ensalada (querían que estuviera bien fresca) y el postre (una especie de queso fresco con miel). Ginny estaba reluciente, y después de que Harry la besara, acercó su cara a la de ella frotando su mejilla contra la de Ginny, aspirando el dulce aroma del chocolate impregnado en su suave piel.

-Huele de maravilla-dijo Ginny-¿Marisco?

-Chocolate-dijo Harry sin pensar, y Ginny levantó una ceja-La que huele de maravilla eres tú. Olvidemos la cena-dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Llevo toda la tarde pasando por chorros de agua fría y caliente, Harry. Estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué has hecho tú?

-He estado en la playa, buceando. Cogiendo frutos del mar, pulpos… caracolas… ya sabes.

-Que varonil-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y sonriendo a un elfo que le ofrecía a probar una salsa-¿Podemos cenar ya?-le preguntó al elfo que hizo una grácil reverencia y la condujo dando saltitos, hacia la mesa, donde Harry sonriendo le apartó la silla caballerosamente-¡Qué servicio!-comentó Ginny. Y Harry vio como el elfo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y sonreía con felicidad.

Cenaron a la luz de unas aromáticas velas de limón, mientras les entraba por la puerta de la piscina una suave y fresca brisa que olía a los jazmines del jardín. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry la condujo hacia el jardín, que estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna, las estrellas y unas antorchas que Harry había mandado colocar, y aún sabiendo que no era su fuerte, Harry puso música con un chasquido de dedos e invitó a bailar a Ginny.

-¿Y todo esto, por qué?-le preguntó Ginny levantando momentáneamente la cara de su hombro y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por ti-dijo él-Por mí-Y bajó la cara hasta besarla-Por nosotros-Ginny sonrió.

-Nadie puede soñar con una luna de miel mejor-le agradeció ella.

-No es por la luna de miel que he preparado esto.

-¿No?

-No. Es porque estoy loco por ti.

-Harry-dijo ella, y él emitió un ruidito con la nariz que significaba "¿Qué?"-Llévame arriba-suplicó en un tono bajo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-Harry la cogió en brazos, caminó lentamente por la casa y subió despacio las escaleras de madera, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio y perdiéndose con Ginny en la intimidad de su habitación.

Al día siguiente tenían otra excursión planeada, por primera vez en el viaje Harry fue el primero en levantarse y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para levantar a Ginny de la cama, que se negaba en rotundo, primero a abrir los ojos, segundo a levantarse, y tercero en perder el día viendo ruinas bajo el mar cuando podían quedarse en casa haciéndolo como leones. Harry tuvo que recordarle que a ella le daba igual la excursión porque ya había estado con sus amiguitas en la Atlántida, y que para hacer el amor, tenían toda la vida. Ginny se hizo un rato más la remolona tratando de atraer a Harry entre las sábanas, hasta que Harry la llamó egoísta y ella se levantó como un resorte, hecha una furia, y dispuesta a ir donde fuera para demostrar que ella no era así.

A Harry no le gustó tanto esta excursión, se le taponaron los oídos por la presión y se pasó todo el día con un molesto pitido que iba y venía en su oído izquierdo. Ginny por el contrario, se lo pasó de miedo. Nada más entrar descubrió a un grupo de estudiantes de último curso del colegio alemán de magia y hechicería, los chicos no eran más que un par de años más jóvenes que Ginny; y durante todo el viaje estuvieron burlándose de un grupo de cincuentones snobs, que a cada momento se paraban y se quejaban de todo mientras decían "Esto en Estados Unidos, no pasa". Los chicos y Ginny hechizaron sus camisetas al final de la excursión, haciendo que apareciera intermitentemente, la bandera de Europa y un letrero que decía "Europeans do it better". Los cincuentones se fueron indignadísimos, mientras Ginny y los chicos se partían de risa y se hacían fotos para el recuerdo.

Por lo demás, la excursión estuvo bien. Harry nunca había visto una ciudad como esa. La Atlántida, era una ciudad íntegramente de magos, y no era como Hogsmeade, aquello era como el Londres actual pero en mágico y en antiguo. Harry, los alemanes y Ginny se perdieron por la ciudad, parando a cada minuto para hacerse fotos con alguna estatua que sonreía o inclinaba la cabeza.

Harry se alegró bastante cuando vieron nereidas, las ninfas del mar mediterráneo, que los saludaron con hermosos cantos y bailes marinos. Eran las descendientes de Anfitrite y Poseidón, de Galatea y de Tetis, llevaban miles de años en el mar, custodiando la Atlántida y cuidando de la naturaleza que habita en el mediterráneo. Eran pelirrojas, morenas y rubias, con la piel blanca y el pelo tan largo como el cuerpo, iban desnudas y a Harry le pareció, que estas eran las criaturas que los muggles habían confundido durante siglos con las sirenas, ya que, las sirenas poco o nada tenían que ver con aquellas criaturas maravillosas que ahora se presentaban ante él, y que salían en los cuentos populares de los marineros muggles (aunque eso sí, tenían pies y piernas, no cola de pez; Harry imaginó que, como iban subidas en delfines, ballenas y grandes atunes, los muggles debieron confundir sus piernas con las escamas de sus monturas)

Compró un montón de recuerdos y souvenirs en las tiendas de las islas de la superficie, para él y para todo el mundo. A Hermione, Fleur y a la Señora Weasley les compraron un collar hecho con un cristal típico que la gente de allí hacía con la arena de las profundidades del mar y unas pulseras doradas hechas con un metal que ellos llamaban orichalcum y que tenía una enorme carga mágica. (Ginny, además, se compró y le compró a Hermione y a Fleur unos delantales de cocina con el cuerpo desnudo de una nereida, de manera que cuando te lo ponías, parecía que ibas desnuda como ellas; a su madre, pensó, que era mejor comprárselo con túnica)

Harry le compró a Ron un ánfora con dibujos de Kalon, un atleta griego, considerado el primer gran jugador del deporte que dio lugar al quidicht siglos después (no volaban sobre escobas sino sobre caballos), recordado como Kalon por su enorme belleza. (Al parecer, Kalon fue trascrito a la mitología popular muggle como Ganímedes). Harry no le compró nada al señor Weasley, estaba esperando a tener un día libre y volver al Atenas muggle, donde en una tienda de antigüedades había divisado un precioso teléfono de principios del siglo XX, una pieza que sin duda su suegro no apreciaría, por eso mismo él se quedaría con la antigüedad y a su suegro le compraría el más extravagante, feo, y grande teléfono que encontrara (y que hechizaría después junto con el suyo para poder usarlos como medio de comunicación entre ellos). A Ginny le había parecido una buena idea.

A Harry no se le habían pasado los días tan deprisa desde aquellas semanas en el último curso en Hogwarts con Dumbledore como director. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Ginny y Harry ya estaban preparando los baúles de regreso a casa, más pesados que a la ida porque iban cargados de regalos. Harry debía admitir, que había cogido algo de color, Ginny sin embargo, estaba morenísima (y guapísima).

Harry subió al avión bastante animado (Ginny le había prometido un polvo en el baño, para lo que llevaba su capa de invisibilidad a mano) y el vuelo no le apreció ni tan largo ni tan desagradable como el de ida a Atenas. En un periquete, se habían plantado en Londres, donde los esperaba una entusiasta madre y suegra respectivamente y un motivado padre suegro que no paraba de mirar aquí y allá, maravillándose y llamando la atención con gritos de asombros y aspavientos varios cada vez que un avión aterrizaba o despegaba.

-¡Bienvenidos!-les gritó la señora Weasley con los brazos en alto.

-¡Hola mamá!- Ginny le dejó el baúl a Harry y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Qué morena estás!-dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa-Hola Harry, cariño. ¿Qué le has dado de comer, Ginny? Estás muy delgado tesoro-le dijo dándole un beso y pellizcándole en la mejilla como si todavía fuera un crío de doce años. Mientras Ginny le explicaba a su padre todos los pormenores de un vuelo en avión (obviando el hecho de que ella y Harry, se lo habían montado en el baño del avión)

Harry y Ginny comieron en la Madriguera ese día, repartieron casi todos los regalos que habían traído (y la señora Weasley le dijo a Ginny, que por qué no le había traído a ella un delantal de desnudo también). El Señor Weasley recibió un montón de regalos de cachivaches muggles (Harry le compró un avión teledirigido que funcionaba con batería, y que uno mismo había que montar, sabía que eso entretendría a su suegro unas semanas hasta que, derrotado, acabaría montando el avión con ayuda de la magia y haciéndolo funcionar mágicamente también, al menos lo haría feliz)

Harry se sintió extraño cuando llegó a casa, por alguna extraña razón esperaba algo distinto, las preparaciones de la boda, la despedida, la boda, el viaje… nada había cambiado después de todo eso. Ginny y él, seguían siendo los mismos. Su relación no era más fuerte ahora que antes de la boda, aunque, como cada día que pasaba a su lado, Harry se despertaba cada mañana descubriendo que cada vez estaba más enamorado de su mujer. Ginny salió de la ducha, se puso un pijamita de verano y se sentó en el sofá con un libro en la mano.

-Harry-le llamó-¿puedes poner el gramófono que nos regaló Marcello? Me apetece oír música.

Harry tocó con la varita el gramófono y se acercó a Ginny pensando en que, pronto, en unos pocos meses, sus vidas darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Para bien. Le quitó el libro de las manos mientras Ginny trataba de protestar y tirando de su mano hacia arriba, le hizo levantarse. Edith Piaf cantaba La Vie en Roses, y Harry y Ginny bailaban en mitad del salón: Harry pensando en lo afortunado que era y que sería siempre que ella estuviera a su lado, y Ginny pensando en lo afortunada que era al tener a un hombre como Harry, loco de amor.

¡FIN!

Se admiten reviews, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo. Abro la parte de "ruegos y preguntas". Un beso a todos.


End file.
